Say Something
by littlewriter3495
Summary: Historia situada a partir del capítulo 4x19. Beckett reconoce recordar todo del día que la dispararon. Cuenta cómo se toma Castle esa noticia y las consecuencias. Aclaración - Tras el disparo de Beckett, llegaron a dar con Bracken, aunque no pudieron encerrarlo. Smith no apareció y Castle no hizo un trato por la vida de ella.
1. Chapter 1

_Historia situada a partir del capítulo 4x19. Beckett reconoce recordar todo del día que la dispararon. En esta historia, como se verá más adelante, después de que Beckett recibiera el disparo, lograron dar con el culpable aunque no llegaron a encerrarlo, como querían. Para ello tendrán que esperar a que el senador cometa un error (la historia realmente no se centra en eso y por ello no explica cómo dieron con él). Smith no llegó a aparecer y Castle no hizo un trato por la vida de ella._

 _Cuenta cómo se toma Castle esa noticia y las consecuencias. De momento no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá.  
Dadle una oportunidad, por favor. _

_Y me gustaría ir sabiendo si os gusta o no y si cambiaríais algo._

 _¡Muchas gracias!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

"¿Quieres saber lo que es un trauma?". Espetó Beckett con rabia al tipo al que estaba interrogando. Castle, desde el otro lado del cristal los observaba sin perderse ningún detalle de la conversación. "Me dispararon en el pecho". Continuó la inspectora. "Y recuerdo cada segundo". Afirmó con contundencia, valiéndose de los gestos de su mano derecha para dejar claro aquel hecho.

La mirada del escritor se movió con rapidez al escuchar las palabras de ella hasta enfocar con claridad el gesto fruncido, taciturno y enfadado de la detective. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. No podía ser. No podía haber escuchado bien. Sin embargo, la seriedad de Beckett le hizo caer de bruces contra esa aplastante verdad. "Todo este tiempo…". Murmuró para sí mismo sin dar crédito. "…¿recordabas…?". Preguntó a la nada, mirando los ojos color avellana de ella a través del cristal.

El rostro del escritor fue pasando de completo asombro a un enorme enfado y defraudo a medida que iba siendo consciente de lo que significaba que Beckett, su compañera, amiga, confidente y la mujer de la que estaba completamente enamorado, le hubiera ocultado durante meses que recordaba las dos palabras más importantes que él se había atrevido a pronunciarle. Aquella confesión de amor que tanto había retrasado por miedo a ahuyentar a la inspectora de su lado y que, ante el temor de perderla para siempre, había sido capaz de pronunciar mientras ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Apretó los puños con fuerza incapaz de seguir centrado en el interrogatorio y, ni siquiera, de estar allí encerrado. Tomó aire intentando controlar la rabia que sentía en su interior y salió lo más rápido que pudo. No perdió tiempo en recoger la chaqueta que había dejado apoyada en su silla, justo al lado de la mesa de ella. Tampoco se preocupó en responder a las preguntas de Espósito y Ryan que se extrañaron de verlo salir tan de repente y con tanta rapidez.

El frío aire de Nueva York le sacudió en la cara mientras caminaba por las calles de su ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Perdido. Aquella era la palabra que tan bien le definía en aquel momento. Se encontraba completamente perdido. No entendía por qué le había mentido y le había ocultado que recordaba, que le había escuchado.

Se arrepintió de no haber cogido la chaqueta cuando un escalofrío lo sorprendió atravesándole la espalda. Pero no pensaba volver, no con las palabras de Beckett todavía resonando dentro de su cabeza. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió caminando. Era lo único que le iba a calmar en ese momento. Caminar y beber un trago. Pero lo segundo siempre intentaba dejarlo como último recurso.

Apretó los labios al ver que sus pasos, sin haberse dado cuenta, lo habían llevado hasta el parque. Concretamente hasta los columpios donde, no hacía tanto, se habían vuelto a reencontrar y ella le había dado esperanzas. O eso creyó en aquel momento. Porque ahora no entendía nada. Sólo se le ocurría un motivo por el que Beckett le hubiera ocultado aquello: vergüenza por no sentir lo mismo que él. Pero entonces, ¿por qué justo en aquel lugar ella le había hablado de sus miedos y de su muro interno?

Se sentó en el mismo balancín que meses atrás, recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella tres meses después del disparo y de la confesión.

 _"_ _Me gustaba de verdad". Confesó Beckett. "Pero eso, no era suficiente". Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirando a Castle. Sin embargo, él permanecía en silencio con la vista fija en el frente. Ella tomó aire y continuó hablando. "Después de que asesinaran a mi madre… algo en mi interior cambió. Es como si hubiera construido este muro en mi interior… No lo sé… Supongo que no quería volver a sufrir así… Y ahora… no voy a poder de ser el tipo de persona que quiero ser, no voy…". Paró un momento para respirar y poder seguir. El suficiente para que él la mirara interesado en sus palabras. "… no voy a poder ser capaz de tener el tipo de relación que quiero hasta que el muro caiga". Se abrió ante él, mirándole. Aquella fue la vez que hablaron con mayor claridad que a lo que acostumbraban en cuanto a sus sentimientos. "Y eso no va a poder ser hasta que termine con todo esto"._

 _La miró a los ojos y vio su completa sinceridad. Se decidió a hablar en aquel momento. "Entonces, tendremos que encontrar a esos tipos y acabar con ellos"._

 _Se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y aquel fue el principio de una nueva esperanza para él, para ella, para los dos._

Pero ahora… todo había cambiado. Habían encontrado a esos tipos y dado con el cabecilla de todo el caso de su madre. Pero, todavía, no habían podido hacerle pagar por todo el daño causado. Y además… ahora descubría que ella le había engañado, le había mirado a los ojos y le había mentido…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, peinando su flequillo hacia atrás. Tenía que tomar una decisión con respecto a ella, de una vez por todas. No podía seguir sufriendo de esa forma por alguien que le había ocultado aquello. Y por más vueltas que le diera, sólo encontraba dos posibles opciones: alejarse definitivamente de la comisaría, y por tanto de ella, sin más; o enfrentarse a la inspectora, decirle que sabía que guardaba ese secreto y pedirle explicaciones.

Sólo tenía que escoger entre una de las dos. Pero se le hacía imposible. Hiciera lo que hiciese, acabarían alejados. Y eso le dolía profundamente, en el alma. Aunque no había ningún dolor mayor que el de sentirse traicionado, defraudado.

Se puso en pie y reanudó los pasos hacia su loft tratando así de evitar que su cuerpo se congelara. Necesitaba una pequeña charla con su madre. A lo mejor ella, aunque a pesar de su edad era un poco alocada, sabía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y aconsejarle como siempre había hecho desde que era un crío.

Cuando llegó a casa agradeció el calor que desprendía su hogar. Sonrió ligeramente al ver la taza de la leche de Alexis sobre la encimera. Probablemente a su responsable hija se le había echado el tiempo encima repasando mientras desayunaba y no le había dado tiempo ni de recoger los cacharros del desayuno. Caminó hasta la cocina tras dejar las llaves en la entrada y recogió todo mientras daba tiempo a que su madre volviera a casa para comer.

Cuando Martha entró por la puerta se encontró la radio puesta mientras sonaba un nuevo éxito y a Richard parado de pie en mitad del salón, de espaldas a la entrada, y aparentemente escuchando con atención la letra de la balada. Se dedicó a observarle durante unos segundos hasta que a mitad de canción no pudo aguantar más y caminó hasta él. Colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo con cautela. "Richard, hijo, ¿estás bien?".

Castle reaccionó ante el contacto de su madre y su voz preguntándole. Asintió suavemente. "Sí". Respondió guardando el título de aquella canción que tanto había llamado su atención en la memoria de su teléfono. Se giró para mirar a Martha y al ver su mirada preocupada suspiró agachando la cabeza y negando ligeramente. "La verdad es que no". Confesó caminando hacia el sofá y dejándose caer sobre él con pesadez.

La actriz se acercó a él sentándose a su lado. Agarró su mano con cariño y esperó pacientemente a que hablara. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se le daba bien hablar de sus preocupaciones, miedos o sentimientos. Pero también sabía distinguir cuando le pasaba algo más grave de lo normal y había aprendido a darle su espacio para que él, poco a poco, se abriera a ella.

"Lo recuerda todo, madre". Arrancó a hablar él tras unos minutos de completo silencio por parte de los dos. "Se acuerda de cada segundo". Repitió las palabras de ella en un susurro, como si apenas se lo creyera.

Martha alzó la cabeza y cambió la vista de sus manos unidas por la de los azulados, y ahora tristes, ojos de su hijo. Frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no comprendía de qué estaba hablando.

Castle, que a pesar de no estar mirando a su madre y sí a algún punto fijo de su estantería, vio aquel gesto de la actriz, suspiró con fuerza y se decidió a contarle lo que había pasado aquella mañana, lo que había descubierto, cómo se sentía al respecto y lo perdido que estaba con respecto a qué había hecho mal y qué tenía que hacer.

* * *

 _¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? ¿Sigo?_

 _Muchas gracias por animaros a leerlo y muchas más por responderme! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas! :)_

 _Lo primerísimo de todo, agradecer las Reviews que ha tenido este primer capítulo. Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando la historia. A ver si sigo acertando con los siguientes capítulos._

 _Hoy os traigo uno nuevo. Ya me diréis. Estoy deseando leeros! ;)_

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Cuando Beckett salió de la sala de interrogatorios aún con el ceño fruncido ante la intensidad de las palabras que había confesado allí dentro, fue directa a la sala de descanso deseando hacerse un café y que aquello la relajara. Frenó con rapidez sus pensamientos, que empezaban a tomar un rumbo no deseado: el de aquellos recuerdos del día que la dispararon, cuando escuchó las dos palabras más bonitas y sinceras que nadie le había dicho. Dos palabras que significaban todo para ella, y más viniendo de quien venían. De Castle. De aquel hombre que al principio ella odiaba, o creía odiar, y que poco a poco se fue introduciendo en su coraza hasta llegar a colarse completamente dentro de su corazón. Como nunca nadie había conseguido. Hasta el punto de tener pánico de los sentimientos tan profundos que sentía hacia el escritor.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando no pensar en aquello y tomó su taza de café, ya preparada por la máquina, entre sus manos. Salió de la sala de descanso encaminada hacia su mesa y se frenó casi en seco, y casi derramándose el café por encima, al ver la chaqueta de Castle sobre su silla habitual y un cartón del café que él le llevaba cada mañana. Levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscándolo, pero no lo encontró. Frunció el ceño y continuó su camino. Dejó la taza de café que se había preparado sin ni siquiera probarlo y miró la pizarra del caso en el que estaban. Pero realmente no se estaba fijando en los datos allí expuestos. Su mente estaba puesta, nuevamente, en el escritor. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa y tomó el cartón de café entre sus manos. Aún estaba bastante caliente. Castle debía haber estado allí hacía poco tiempo. Frunció aún más el cejo pensando que era raro que no la estuviera esperando sentado en su silla. Bebió del café de él y se sentó en intentando concentrarse en el caso.

"¿No ha confesado?". Preguntó el moreno acercándose a ella.

"Aún no". Suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás. "Voy a dejarle un rato para que se lo piense". Espo asintió y se fijó en que ella tenía el café entre sus manos. Beckett aprovechó el momento para preguntarle. "¿Ha venido Castle?".

"Sí, antes. Pero se ha ido. De repente, sin decir nada". Respondió mirando la chaqueta del escritor. "Debía tener prisa porque se ha dejado la chaqueta". Beckett miró también su prenda. "Pues se va a helar. Empieza a hacer frío ahí afuera". Comentó el detective mientras reanudaba su camino hasta su mesa para ponerse a trabajar.

Beckett se quedó en completo silencio, con el café entre sus manos, pensativa. Frunció el ceño nuevamente sin comprender por qué el escritor se había ido así. A lo mejor le había pasado algo a su madre o a Alexis y por eso había salido corriendo. Pensó en llamarlo y preguntarle si todo iba bien, pero justo en ese momento se acercó Ryan rápidamente hasta su mesa diciéndole que tenía una nueva pista y que lo acompañara a ver la grabación de una cámara de tráfico. Suspiró levantándose y yendo junto con su compañero dispuesta a acabar cuanto antes con ese caso para después poder hablar con Castle con tranquilidad. Había algo que él había querido decirle al principio del caso pero sus compañeros los interrumpieron. Por una parte necesitaba saber qué era. Había visto mucha sinceridad en su mirada y en las pocas palabras que le había dicho. Pero por la otra, sentía miedo, pánico, terror a escuchar las palabras del escritor y tener que hacer frente a sus sentimientos hacia él, a sus miedos.

Decidió centrarse en el caso y ya tendría tiempo más delante de hacer frente a sus problemas personales.

Se les había echado la tarde encima con aquel caso y apenas habían tenido tiempo para comerse un sándwich que Ryan subió de Remy's. Habían estado trabajando sin parar, los tres mano a mano para finalmente dar casi por finalizado el caso. Sólo faltaban algunos detalles que estaban ultimando para terminar, también, con la jornada

Castle salió del ascensor con pasos firmes y la cabeza bien alta. Renovado tras una charla con su madre, una comida y una buena copa de vino. La actriz, sabia como siempre, había intentado aconsejar a su hijo de la mejor forma. Le había hecho darse cuenta de que ellos dos habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos que ni él, ni ella, ni su amistad, relación o lo que fuera que tenían, se merecía que todo acabara repentinamente. Según Martha, el escritor debía armarse de valor, acercarse a Beckett y pedirle explicaciones. Ella tendría que hacer frente a los miedos que tenía, pero era lo justo después de haberle ocultado algo de semejante calibre a Castle.

Con aquella decisión tomada sólo le faltaba encontrar el momento y la manera de acercarse a ella, pillarla en un buen momento y pedirle que le explicara todo aquello. Y creía saber cómo hacerlo.

Caminó hasta la mesa de Beckett, con una nueva chaqueta puesta que había cogido de casa para no helarse en el camino hasta la comisaría. Los chicos se levantaron en ese momento sin ser conscientes de la presencia del escritor y fueron cada uno a sus mesas para terminar de hacer el papeleo de aquel caso.

Beckett sí se fijó en él, pero se puso en pie y se acercó a la pizarra para retirar todas las fotografías que habían ido poniendo durante el caso y borrar todos los datos.

"¿Caso cerrado?". Preguntó él tomando asiento en su silla habitual. Apoyó los codos en los reposabrazos de la silla y dejó reposar la barbilla sobre sus manos con los dedos entrelazados.

"Sí". Respondió ella únicamente mientras guardaba las fotografías retiradas en una caja de cartón.

"Me alegro". Expresó con sinceridad. Aquel caso le había llegado muy hondo y aunque le hubiera gustado estar allí para ayudar a cerrarlo y conseguir que las víctimas tuvieran justicia, su mente y su corazón le obligaron a salir de allí durante un rato para despejarse y pensar con claridad.

Ella terminó de borrar todos los datos de la pizarra, dejándola blanca y preparada para un nuevo caso. Se sentó en su mesa para ordenar los papeles que tenía allí. "Te has dejado la chaqueta esta mañana". Comentó como si nada, sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Quería saber el motivo por el que se había ido.

"Sí". Contestó sin dejar de mirarla. "Tuve que irme". Dijo sin revelar nada más, dejando así claro que no quería dar más explicaciones.

"¿Todo bien?". Preguntó ella ahora sí mirándole y con el ceño fruncido ante su respuesta.

"Sí. Todo bien". Respondió asintiendo a la vez para intentar sonar convencido, pero sin conseguirlo del todo realmente.

"Ya". Volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia sus papeles sin querer darle mayor importancia al comportamiento del escritor. Siguió ordenando aquellos papeles durante unos minutos.

Espósito y Ryan se acercaron hasta la mesa de Beckett con sus papeles en la mano. "Ya hemos terminado, jefa". Dijo el rubio pasándole los papeles de ambos. Beckett los cogió y metió los propios en la caja de cartón y dejó los otros sobre la mesa preparados para llevarlos al archivo.

"Hombre Castle. Por fin te dejas ver". Comentó el moreno dándole una palmada al escritor en la espalda.

"Sí, he estado ocupado". Respondió él mirando de reojo cómo Beckett se levantaba dispuesta a llevar la caja al sótano para archivarla.

"Voy a bajar esto chicos". Se colocó la camisa que se le había quedado algo arrugada al estar sentada. "Podéis iros a casa". Les dijo agarrando la caja por las dos asas.

"Hasta mañana, Beckett". Dijeron los dos detectives a la vez mientras los tres observaban como ella se alejaba hasta el ascensor.

"¿Te vienes a tomar algo, Castle?". Preguntó Ryan.

Castle dudó un momento qué contestarles. No se esperaba que le ofrecieran ir a tomar algo. Pensaba que tendría ese rato libre de ojos para poder hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí esa tarde. Finalmente se levantó de la silla para girarse y mirarles con facilidad. "No, gracias chicos. Voy a esperar a Beckett y luego he quedado con Alexis. Nos toca una sesión de pelis y helados variados. Os invitaría, pero creo que preferís pasar, ¿no?". Les dijo tratando de bromear.

"¿Pelis de chicas?". Dijo Espo torciendo el morro. "Quita, quita". Se fue hasta su mesa para ponerse la chaqueta.

"Yo ya tengo bastante con las que me tengo que tragar en casa por culpa de Jenny". Se quejó el irlandés, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Castle le sonrió.

"Entonces, hasta mañana Castle". Dijeron los dos detectives.

"Adiós, chicos". Respondió esta vez el escritor utilizando aquella palabra como despedida en lugar de las dos que a él siempre le gustaba decir y que ahora los detectives habían cogido como costumbre utilizar.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando así a Castle fuera del campo de visión de los detectives y entonces el escritor, tras cerciorarse de que nadie ponía demasiada atención en él y que Beckett no subía por las escaleras, introdujo la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre. Se agachó para abrir la cajonera de Beckett. Concretamente aquel cajón en el que ella guardaba todos los días su bolso y los objetos de uso personal. Dejó el sobre con cuidado sobre el bolso y se aseguró varias veces de que el sobre no se movería de allí como por arte de magia. Cerró el cajón y se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie había visto lo que hacía. Cogió la chaqueta que se había dejado aquella mañana y caminó hasta el ascensor, llamándolo para salir de la comisaría.

Antes de que el ascensor llegara donde él, Castle giró la cabeza y barrió aquel lugar con la mirada. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se implantó en la boca de su estómago. Era muy probable que aquella fuera la última vez que pisaba la comisaría 12 y más concretamente la planta de homicidios. Respiró hondo cuando escuchó que el ascensor llegaba y rezó por no cruzarse con Beckett en él. Para su suerte, estaba vació. Se montó, pulsó el botón de la planta baja y cerró los ojos durante el trayecto hasta abajo, con sus manos entrelazadas delante de su pelvis, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

 _Hasta aquí por hoy! ¿Qué creéis que contendrá el sobre? ¿Algo bueno o algo malo?_

 _Muy pronto, más! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenas tardes! Traigo otro capítulo, a ver qué os parece! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Beckett subió del sótano por las escaleras. Estaba agotada, pero sentía que necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio para des-estresarse. El caso había sido duro y largo. Y la actitud de Castle tampoco había ayudado.

Esperaba encontrárselo cuando subiera nuevamente, pero al llegar a la planta de homicidios se dio cuenta de que ni el escritor ni sus compañeros se encontraban ya allí. En el próximo caso intentaría hablar con él.

Se acercó a su mesa sopesando si irse ya a casa o subir un rato al gimnasio de la comisaría a dar algunos golpes al saco de boxeo. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y lo cierto era que le vendría de perlas. Pero su agotamiento ganó la batalla. Decidió que compraría algo de cena de camino a casa, se daría un buen baño relajante de espuma con algo de música de fondo y un buen libro y se iría a dormir temprano para comenzar al día siguiente con las energías completamente recargadas.

Recogió su mesa y se puso la chaqueta abrochándosela hasta la altura del pecho. Se puso una bufanda también para combatir el frío. Abrió su cajón de siempre para recoger sus cosas y sus ojos no pudieron más que fijarse en el sobre de color tostado que descansaba sobre su bolso. Frunció el ceño y lo cogió con cuidado. Lo giró para mirar si tenía algo escrito y únicamente pudo ver las letras que componían su nombre perfectamente delineadas. Su corazón dio un vuelco al creer reconocer la letra de Castle en ellas. Miró a su alrededor para saber si alguien la observaba. Vio al resto de policías concentrados cada uno en sus cosas y cogió el bolso del cajón guardando en él el sobre. Sería mejor abrirlo en casa con tranquilidad.

Salió de la comisaría encaminándose a su coche y puso rumbo a su casa. No perdió tiempo siquiera en parar a por cena. De repente el estómago se le había cerrado. Cuando llegó, dejó el bolso en el sofá, se quitó la bufanda y la chaqueta colgándolas correctamente y se descalzo librándose de los altos tacones que acostumbraba a llevar.

No se quitó ni la ropa. Directamente se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas debajo de su trasero. Sacó el sobre del bolso mientras sentía como su corazón latía acelerado. Acarició su nombre allí escrito con suavidad y se mordió el labio. No estaba del todo segura de querer abrir aquel sobre.

Tomó aire despacio y finalmente se decidió a abrirlo. En su interior encontró una pequeña carta y un CD.

Decidió escuchar primero el contenido del CD. Dejó el sobre con la carta todavía doblada sobre la mesita que tenía frente al sofá y se levantó para coger su portátil. Volvió al sofá retomando la postura que tenía hacía unos segundos. Posó el ordenador sobre sus piernas, lo encendió con impaciencia mientras no podía evitar morderse la uña del pulgar izquierdo. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué contendría el CD? ¿Y la carta? Algo en su interior le decía que no era nada bueno…

Cuando por fin el ordenador se encendió, se apresuró a meter el disco dentro. Únicamente contenía una canción, cuyo título leía así: Say something. Frunció el ceño. No le sonaba. Le dio al play y se dedicó a escucharla mientras sentía como su corazón se iba empequeñeciendo y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, aunque intentara retenerlas.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

Cuando la canción terminó estaba todavía más confusa que antes de empezar a escucharla. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Era una indirecta (bastante directa) para ella? ¿Era de Castle? ¿Y si era así, de verdad Castle se estaba rindiendo de esperarla? ¿Tan mal lo estaba haciendo con él?

Realmente, sí. Ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba actuando nada bien con él. Le había mentido, le había ocultado cosas y no era capaz de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos… Pero… aquello no se lo esperaba.

Cogió un pañuelo de papel de encima de la mesa y se secó la cara de todas las lágrimas que había soltado. Cogió aire con fuerza intentando así que se le pasara la sensación de angustia, pánico y dolor que se estaba instalando a la altura de su pecho. Bastante cerca de la cicatriz del disparo. Justo en su corazón.

Sacó la carta del sobre, la desdobló con dedos temblorosos y sus ojos fueron directos a las letras que allí había estampadas, con una perfecta caligrafía. Efectivamente, la carta, y por lo tanto el CD también, era de Castle, tal y como ella creía.

 _Creerás que últimamente estoy loco. Primero, intenté hablar contigo el otro día, pero fuimos interrumpidos. Y ahora, te encuentras con este sobre, esta carta y una canción... Olvídate de nada que te dijera el otro día. Eso, ahora mismo, carece de importancia para mí. Sobre todo después de haberme enterado de algo._

 _Te escuché, Kate... Te escuché y te vi decirle al sospechoso que recordabas cada segundo de aquel día… No hace falta que te diga de qué día estoy hablando, ¿verdad? Al principio pensé que era mentira, que sólo utilizaste aquello para que confesara… Pero vi tu cara, tus gestos, tus ojos y todo me quedó claro. Tus ojos siempre me han hablado, incluso más de lo que tus palabras y tus gestos me decían… O eso creía…_

 _No he sido más que un pelele para ti._

 _Lo recordabas._

 _Las dos palabras más importantes que habré dicho nunca. Aquello que guardaba porque tenía miedo de abrirme a ti y que huyeras, que te alejaras de mí._

 _Y resulta que cuando consigo decirlas, pensando que no volvería a tenerte… me mientes, me engañas y finges no recordarlo._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Qué he hecho tan mal para que me castigues de esta forma, Kate?_

 _Sí, conozco tus miedos, tus problemas y tu maldito muro… Pero… ¿realmente eso justifica que me puedas castigar y dañar de esta forma?_

 _Si no sentías lo mismo no tenías más que decírmelo, dejármelo claro. Habría sufrido, sí. Pero no tanto como te aseguro que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo._

 _Como dice la canción: me estoy rindiendo. Me gustaría poder decir que después de lo de hoy ya me he rendido del todo. Porque eso significaría sufrir menos… Pero no puedo. No puedo porque no es la verdad. Y Kate, yo no miento. Siempre has sabido lo que he sentido por ti, aunque no te lo dijera tan abiertamente. Y, desgraciadamente, lo que siento por ti es tan profundo que ahora mismo, incluso después de saber que me has estado mintiendo, no puedo decir que me haya rendido del todo. Pero sí puedo asegurarte que estoy a punto de hacerlo, de conseguirlo. Y sólo de ti depende que cambie de opinión, de rumbo._

 _Y… aunque no quieras que cambie de opinión, creo que al menos, por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, me merezco una explicación, tu sinceridad, al menos una vez en tu vida. Después de eso, prometo alejarme de ti y dejar que sigas con tu camino._

 _Esta vez no voy a ser yo quien vaya tras de ti. Voy a dejar que seas tú quien me encuentre, si es que quieres, si es que te he llegado a importar tanto como creía que lo hacía._

Piensa dónde puedo estar. No uses tu instinto de policía. Utiliza tu corazón y sabrás dónde encontrarme.

 _Y Kate… pase lo que pase, sé que te seguiré amando, SIEMPRE._

 _Rick Castle._

Había tenido que parar de leer la carta en tres ocasiones. Sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar ante el llanto. Y su corazón… había podido escuchar cómo se le iba rompiendo el corazón en pedacitos a medida que leía la carta.

Ahora comprendía su extraño comportamiento… Le dolía en el alma saber el daño que le estaba causando. ¿Cómo no iba a importarle? Estaba enamorada de él. Sí, lo reconocía. Aunque posiblemente ya fuera tarde.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del jersey sin reparar en que se estaba emborronando ligeramente el maquillaje. Puso una mano en su pecho intentando tranquilizar así su respiración. Tomó aire hondo un par de veces intentando calmarse. Tenía que encontrarlo, ir a por él y enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Por ella, pero sobre todo, por él. No se merecía sufrir así.

Se puso en pie, guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se la puso y tras coger las llaves de casa, las del coche y el móvil y salió corriendo, con el único pensamiento de encontrarlo cuanto antes.

 _TRADUCCIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN:_

 _Di algo,_

 _estoy perdiendo la fe en ti (me rindo)_  
 _Seré el hombre de tu vida,_  
 _si quieres que lo sea._  
 _A cualquier sitio, te hubiera seguido,_  
 _di algo,_  
 _estoy perdiendo la fe en ti (me estoy rindiendo contigo)._

 _Y yo, yo me siento tan pequeño,_  
 _no lo entendía,_  
 _no sé nada de nada._

 _Y me tropezaré y me caeré,_  
 _todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar,_  
 _estoy solo empezando a gatear._

 _Di algo,_  
 _estoy perdiendo la fe en ti._  
 _Lo siento por no poder llegar hasta ti,_  
 _a cualquier sitio, te hubiera seguido,_  
 _di algo,_  
 _estoy perdiendo la fe en ti._

 _Y me tragaré mi orgullo,_  
 _tú eres a la que quiero,_  
 _y estoy diciendo adiós._

 _Di algo,_  
 _estoy perdiendo la fe en ti._  
 _Lo siento por no poder llegar hasta ti,_  
 _a cualquier sitio, te hubiera seguido,_  
 _di algo,_  
 _estoy perdiendo la fe en ti._

 _Di algo,_  
 _estoy perdiendo la fe en ti._

 _Di algo._

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy... ¿Encontrará Kate a Castle? ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Aclararán algo?  
Espero vuestras reviews! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenas! Parece que os va gustando por dónde sigue la historia. Me alegro muchísimo. A ver si este siguiente capítulo está a la altura._

 _Muchas gracias por todas las visitas y por cada Review!_

 _A leer! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Había salido de casa como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a pensar adónde tenía que ir, dónde estaría él. Tras caminar durante unos minutos, casi sin dirección por las calles de Nueva York se paró en seco intentando parar también la marea de sentimientos que la acechaban en ese momento. Respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar nuevamente de sus ojos. Miró a su al rededor. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la calle de loft de él. Pero era absurdo. No estaría allí. Sino no le habría pedido que lo buscara, que pensara.

Su primera idea fue ir a "La guarida". Ese bar que Castle había comprado únicamente para que no se perdiera su historia. Miró el reloj y comprendió que un día entre semana a esas horas probablemente el bar estaría cerrado. Se abrochó la chaqueta y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia las ventanas del loft del escritor. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para retener las lágrimas y entonces se le encendió la bombilla.

Reanudó la marcha con un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar. O a lo mejor era que el ritmo que sus piernas habían tomado era demasiado rápido; pero estaba nerviosa. No estaba segura de encontrárselo allí y aunque lo hiciera, tampoco sabía qué le iba a decir, cómo le iba a pedir perdón, ni siquiera si aquello bastaría para que la perdonara.

A medida que se iba acercando su corazón latía con mayor velocidad y cuando pudo divisar aquel sitio, aquel lugar en el que ella había sido capaz de hablar de su muro interno con él, sintió como su corazón se paraba durante unos instantes, a la vez que sus pasos.

Allí estaba él, encogido en sí mismo mientras se balanceaba casi imperceptiblemente en aquel columpio. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y la vista fija en sus dedos. Parecía que tenía los ojos cerrados. Aquella imagen de él se le antojo terriblemente dolorosa. Ahí fue realmente consciente del daño que le había causado. No se veía al jovial Richard Castle que la acompañaba en comisaría, sino más bien parecía un niño pequeño, asustado.

Tragó saliva, tomó aire y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta él, en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Se sentó en el columpio de al lado sin poder siquiera mirarle.

Castle levantó la mirada al escuchar pasos y borró fugazmente una lágrima al comprobar que se trataba de ella.

Permanecieron los dos en silencio durante unos largos minutos. Se balanceaban ligeramente y mientras él permanecía con las manos sobre sus piernas, ella se aferraba a las cadenas del columpio, como si de aquella forma ganara fuerzas y ordenara sus ideas y sus palabras en la cabeza.

Finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio. "Has venido…". Susurró sin levantar la cabeza, con un tono bastante rudo, que agrandó la angustia de la detective.

"Sí…". Respondió ella en el mismo tono, unos segundos después.

"Me has encontrado…" Casi susurró nuevamente, esta vez algo más suave. En la misma postura, sin moverse. "Sinceramente, tuve mis dudas de si vendrías, si me encontrarías". Rió con ironía provocando que los ojos de la inspectora volvieran a empaparse de lágrimas.

"Rick, lo siento…". Dijo ella con absoluta sinceridad parando con los pies el movimiento de su propio columpio. Aquello sólo la estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

"Y yo. Yo también lo siento. No sabes cuánto". Contestó con visible dolor.

"Escucha… yo… no estaba preparada. No podía. No en ese momento". Levantó la cabeza y le miró. Pero él no la imitó. "Me acababan de disparar, había estado a punto de morir, había descubierto todo lo de Montgomery, por fin avanzaba en el caso de mi madre hasta casi poder cerrarlo… Simplemente era demasiado con lo que luchar… Necesitaba… recuperarme, volver a estar fuerte para poder hacerme cargo de… de mis sentimientos". Cogió aire con fuerza para poder seguir hablando. Él únicamente había levantado la vista un segundo para mirarla y después la había vuelto a bajar. "No se me ocurrió otra cosa… Fue cobarde, mucho… Créeme, lo sé… No ha habido un solo día en el que no me haya lamentado por ello".

"¿Y no podías, simplemente, contarme la verdad?". Preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

"No me atreví…" Susurró. "Eso hubiera sido confesar que sentía algo por ti, y en aquel momento no podía permitírmelo… Tenía miedo, Castle. Pánico, terror. Antes del disparo y, después muchísimo más".

"¿De mí?". Preguntó casi con incredulidad levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con dolor.

Cerró los ojos fugazmente al sentir la mirada de él y los volvió a abrir para responderle, negando suavemente. "No. De ti no. De mí, de la vida. De volver a sufrir… Pensaba… pensaba que no volvería a soportar un dolor tan grande como el que sentí con la muerte de mi madre… Huía y huyo de toda relación afectiva, bien sea de amistad o de amor, para intentar evitar volver a sufrir de ese modo…". Ahora fue el turno de ella de reír con ironía. "Ya ves. Estaba completamente equivocada. Así sólo estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario… Este dolor es peor que ninguno…".

Los dos se quedaron callados. Cada uno pensando en las palabras del otro. Kate intentando encontrar la manera de que él la entendiera, aunque fuera una pizca, para poder tener una oportunidad de que la perdonara.

"Rick…" Susurró y giró su columpio para poder mirarle directamente con mayor facilidad. Él la miró nuevamente. La mirada de ambos estaba teñida de tristeza, de dolor, de arrepentimiento… Ella respiró hondo y se atrevió a estirar el brazo y alcanzar la mano del escritor hasta apretarla suavemente. Él no la quitó, pero no la dejo seguir hablando, la interrumpió.

"Lo que dice la canción es cierto. Me estoy rindiendo, Kate. Estoy harto. Estoy cansado de darlo todo y no recibir nada a cambio… Puedo entender que tuvieras tus dudas conmigo. Mi fama me precede". Alzó la ceja de nuevo con cierta ironía. "Pero creo que en estos casi 4 años te he demostrado que estaría para ti, en cualquier situación, en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora del día… siempre…". Dijo sin poder evitar retener una lágrima. Se soltó de la mano de ella y se la secó con rapidez. Llevó aquella mano a su propio pecho, cerca del corazón y siguió hablando mientras ella no había podido mantenerle la mirada al ver tanto dolor y había bajado la cabeza. "Lo que siento por ti… es… es lo más grande que he sentido jamás… Y, ¿crees que a mí no me da miedo? ¿Crees que yo no temo sufrir? Claro que lo hago. Pero… pensaba… creía… deseaba tener una oportunidad contigo… El que no arriesga no gana, ¿sabes?". Ella le miró a los ojos en aquel momento y asintió de acuerdo con aquella frase.

Beckett volvió a estirar el brazo y a agarrar la mano de Castle que volvía a reposar sobre la pierna. "Rick… me importas como nunca nadie me ha importado. Siento cosas por ti… tan profundas que creo que no sería capaz de ponerlas en palabras". Se mordió con fuerza el labio y miró hacia arriba intentando contener las lágrimas. "Entiendo que estés enfadado, dolido… y comprendería perfectamente que quisieras terminar de rendirte, de perder la fe en mí…". Una fugitiva lágrima atravesó su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió una tenue caricia sobre su pómulo secando la lágrima. Ese gesto del escritor la conmovió por dentro haciendo que más lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y agarró también esa otra mano de Castle que se había desplazado hasta su rostro para secar los rastros de las lágrimas. Se las apretó con fuerza y respiró hondo. "Pero… me gustaría decirte algo, si no es demasiado tarde… Después, entenderé cualquier decisión que tomes".

Se perdieron en sus ojos. Los de color avellana de ella y los azulados de él… Se decían tantas cosas únicamente con la mirada…

"Dime". Susurró él apretando las manos de ella con suavidad para animarla a hablar. Su corazón empezó a latir todavía más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Sabía que lo que la inspectora iba a decirle podría ser crucial para su futuro.

Futuro que podrían comenzar juntos o por separado.

* * *

 _Y... en un ratito (o mañana) más! ;)_

 _¿Conseguirá Beckett expresar lo que siente? ¿Servirá eso para que Castle la perdone?_

 _Por cierto, me gustaría saber qué os parecen la largura de los capítulos: ¿son cortos? ¿están bien? ¿Qué opináis? Gracias!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Buenas noches. Lo prometido es deuda. Vengo con la continuación de la conversación de nuestros protagonistas. Espero que os guste! :)_

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Se perdieron en sus ojos. Los de color avellana de ella y los azulados de él… Se decían tantas cosas únicamente con la mirada._

 _"Dime". Susurró él apretando las manos de ella con suavidad para animarla a hablar. Su corazón empezó a latir todavía más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Sabía que lo que la inspectora iba a decirle podría ser crucial para su futuro._

 _Futuro que podrían comenzar juntos o por separado._

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Ambos giraron por completo sus columpios para poder mirarse de frente. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Beckett acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Castle y por fin habló. "El muro del que te hablé justo aquí mismo… lo acabas de derribar, de golpe, de un plumazo. Has tirado todos sus ladrillos. Me has abierto los ojos… y el corazón…". Apretó con suavidad de nuevo sus manos mientras él no podía más que mirarla a los ojos y escucharla con atención. "Rick…" Cogió aire despacio y se mordió el labio. "Pase lo que pase… yo ya te amo…" Confesó sin cortarse, con sinceridad, con amor. Como sólo alguien que siente el amor verdadero puede hacer. "Y te seguiré amando… pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas… Siempre".

Ninguno de los dos podía moverse. No querían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, de sentir sus palabras. De ver sus verdades por fin a la luz, sin tapujos, sin metáforas.

Beckett se puso más nerviosa aún al ver que él no decía nada ante su confesión. "Y… sé que no tengo derecho a decirte todo esto ahora. Que lo tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Que no he actuado bien, que te he hecho mucho daño… Lo siento… no he sabido hacerlo mejor y me arrepiento, no sabes cuánto. Y… si quieres que me vaya, si ahora mismo sólo quieres que me vaya y dejarte pensar… lo haré porque…".

No pudo seguir hablando porque él se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella levantándose del columpio y la abrazó con fuerza. No quería dejar que siguiera diciendo aquello. Necesitaba que comprendiera que él también la amaba y que lo seguiría haciendo. Aunque tuvieran que luchar por volver a confiar plenamente el uno en el otro.

Ella se aferró al cuerpo del escritor, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que estaba teniendo y no pudo evitar el llanto. Al igual que él, que tampoco pudo evitar llorar con ella abrazada en mitad del parque.

"Lo siento… lo siento…". Murmuró pegada a su pecho. Se separó ligeramente de él cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba empapando la camiseta con sus lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza enfadada consigo misma por todo lo que le había causado al escritor.

Él la obligó a ponerse en pie y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. La diferencia de estatura provocó que la cabeza de Kate quedara a la altura del cuello del escritor. Ella volvió a abrazarse a él. Jamás se había sentido tan protegida como se sentía en ese mismo momento, entre sus brazos. "Ya está, no lo sientas más…". Murmuró él frente a su pelo, depositando un tierno beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de la inspectora.

Permanecieron en esa misma postura durante varios minutos, sin decir nada más. Hasta que el cuerpo de Castle tembló ligeramente. Llevaba demasiado tiempo a la intemperie.

Beckett alzó la cabeza al sentir su temblor y ambos se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se soltó un poco del abrazo con suavidad y elevó la mano hasta la cara del escritor. La posó sobre su mejilla, acariciándole tiernamente. Ese gesto provocó que los dos temblaran, pero esta vez no de frío, sino de la emoción que experimentaron ante esa nueva cercanía entre ellos.

Ante su tacto, Castle cerró los ojos e inclinó la cara hacia la mano de ella para sentir más su contacto. Kate sonrió ligeramente y sin retirar la mano de su rostro habló. "Voy a luchar, Rick. Voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas que puedas volver a confiar en mí…". Prometió acariciando su mejilla y nuca con suavidad. Él fue a hablar pero ella anduvo más rápida y se lo interrumpió colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios. "Desde que murió mi madre mi vida ha girado en torno al trabajo y a su caso. A partir de ahora tendré otra prioridad, completamente diferente. Y esa prioridad eres tú". Confesó acariciando los labios del escritor con ternura. "Si quieres…" Añadió con la vista perdida en sus ojos azules.

"Suena bien". Se sonrieron con ternura. Rick alargó la mano hasta llegar a colocar un mechón de pelo de ella detrás de su oreja, aprovechando para rozar su mejilla. Al sentir la caricia, Kate inclinó la cabeza hacia su mano, tal y como había hecho él anteriormente.

Se mordió el labio y agarró la mano del escritor, entrelazándola con la suya. "¿Puedo invitarte a cenar en mi casa?".

"Inspectora Beckett, creí que nunca me lo pediría". Bromeó él consiguiendo sacarle una bonita sonrisa, lo que provocó que él también sonriera.

"Tonto…" Murmuró ella acariciando la mano de él. Se puso de puntillas lo suficiente para colocarse a su misma altura. Se acercó a él depositando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Se mordió el labio soltando despacio su mano y se separó de él, lentamente. Recogió su bolso que había dejado tirado en la hierba y se lo colgó atravesado. Se giró en la dirección por la que había llegado dispuesta a emprender el camino de vuelta hasta su casa, pero esta vez, con él.

Dio un par de pasos y al advertir que él no la seguía se paró y giró 180 grados para mirarle. Lo vio observándola desde los columpios, medio sonriendo. Caminó de nuevo hasta él con una ceja alzada. Chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos llamando su atención. "Tierra llamando a Castle. ¿Me recibes?". Bromeó con una pícara sonrisa.

"Me vas a matar, Beckett". Respondió él agarrándola rápidamente por la cintura para aproximarla a él y darle un beso rápido en los labios, soltándola nuevamente para empezar él mismo a caminar hacia la casa de Beckett.

Se quedó de pie, plantada, con una sonrisa tonta. Ese juego que siempre habían tenido entre ellos parecía estar intensificándose tras la charla y las confesiones. Y eso, lejos de asustarla, le encantaba. No es que hubiera dejado de tener miedo de un minuto para el siguiente, sino que ahora se sentía con fuerzas y capaz de hacer frente a sus sentimientos, de luchar por él, por ella, por ellos.

Se apresuró a girarse con un nuevo sentimiento de principio de euforia y mayor tranquilidad. Siguió los pasos del escritor y los dos caminaron casi en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

A mitad de camino, Kate agarró la mano del escritor y entrelazó sus dedos, aprovechando para acercar más sus hombros y caminar más pegados hasta su apartamento.

Cuando llegaron, Beckett soltó su mano suavemente para poder abrir la puerta. Le dejó pasar a él primero. Después, cerró la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta. Tomó la que él le ofrecía y colgó las dos en el perchero de la entrada. Se miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabían cómo actuar.

Él todavía se sentía dolido y sabía que le faltaba confianza en ella para poder lanzarse a una relación juntos. Y ella sabía perfectamente el daño que le había causado y que tendría que esforzarse por ganarse nuevamente su confianza. Pero no pensaba desistir. Lucharía. Sólo que no estaba muy segura de cómo tenía que hacerlo. Ella, la inspectora Kate Beckett que siempre parecía segura de todo lo que hacía, realmente no era tan segura como aparentaba.

"Sólo puedo ofrecerte una ensalada de pasta. Es todo lo que tengo". Dijo ella descalzándose y librándose de sus zapatos de tacón en un intento por sentirse más cómoda, más relajada y poder pasar una velada a gusto.

"Una ensalada de pasta estará bien". La tranquilizó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien, pues ponte cómodo mientras la preparo". Se encaminó a la cocina para poner la cena.

"¿No quieres que te ayude?". Preguntó él asomando su cabeza por la entrada de la cocina.

"Eres mi invitado. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión deja que su invitado prepare la cena?". Le sonrió mientras sacaba todo lo que necesitaba. Castle le sonrió en comprensión. "Puedes cotillear mis cosas mientras termino". Le propuso poniendo pasta a cocer mientras cortaba el resto de ingredientes.

"¿Qué clase de invitado sería si me dedicara a cotillear las cosas personales de mi anfitrión o anfitriona?". Le devolvió la pregunta acercándose a la encimera donde ella cocinaba y sentándose al otro lado mientras no dejaba de observarla.

"Buen punto". Sonrió ella agradecida de que se quedara cerca.

Hasta aquí de momento! Pronto, más! ;)

* * *

 _¿Qué tal va? ¿Os gusta? GRACIAS por leer y por animaros a escribir reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Buenas! Traigo nuevo capítulo! Gracias por los comentarios y... A LEER! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras ella trasteaba en la cocina y él no dejaba de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando vio que estaba terminando, se puso en pie. "¿Voy poniendo la mesa?".

Levantó la cabeza del bol de ensalada que estaba preparando para mirarle a los ojos y le sonrió asintiendo. Le dio los platos, las copas y los cubiertos necesarios y él lo llevó todo a la mesa y lo preparó.

"¿Vino?". Preguntó ella desde la cocina.

"Por favor". Respondió él volviendo de la mesa hasta donde ella.

Fue hasta su vinoteca particular y tomó el mejor vino que tenía. Lo guardaba para ocasiones especiales y aquella, sin duda era una ocasión que merecía descorchar aquella botella.

Se sentaron a degustar la cena y el vino en completo silencio, dedicándose alguna mirada furtiva y sonrisas nerviosas.

"Rick…" / "Kate…" Dijeron a la vez provocando la risa en ambos.

"Tú primero". Dijo ella llevándose un tenedor con ensalada a la boca.

Castle sonrió asintiendo y permitiéndose ser él el que hablara primero. "Gracias… por… haber venido a por mí". Bebió un sorbo de vino después para que no se notara tanto su nerviosismo.

Ella le miró negando ligeramente. "No, Rick. Soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias. Por la paciencia que me has tenido, por quererme como lo haces, por atreverte a darme otra oportunidad a pesar de todo el daño que te he hecho… por todo". Agarró su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y se la apretó con cariño. Él la observaba en silencio. "Quiero ir despacio. No quiero que nos precipitemos, que creamos que estamos bien, nos lacemos y más tarde nos demos cuenta de que deberíamos haber ido más suave. Quiero conseguir tu plena confianza y entonces, empezar una relación como la que llevamos tanto tiempo esperando. ¿Te parece bien?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, nerviosa por su opinión.

"Creo que nunca nada me había parecido tan bien". Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa. Acaricio su mano suavemente y su sonrisa se volvió algo más pequeña. "Te agradezco que quieras ir despacio… creo que lo necesito". Frunció el ceño ligeramente bajando la mirada.

"Voy a volver a ganar tu confianza, Rick. Lo pienso hacer". Llevó la mano hasta su mentón y levantó su cabeza suavemente para que la mirara. "Ya sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser". Le hizo sonreír con aquella frase. "Así que…" Se mordió el labio suavemente volviendo a centrarse en comer su ensalada "esta cena no ha sido una cita". Le miró alzando una ceja para que le quedara claro. "Tendremos que ir poco a poco". Le guiñó el ojo, sonrió y terminó su ensalada.

"¿Tendré que esperar otros 4 años?". Preguntó él medio en broma medio en serio.

"Antes muerta". Respondió ella levantándose de la silla mientras juntaba los platos sucios. Antes de llevarlos a la cocina besó tiernamente la frente de él.

Castle sonrió ante el gesto de la inspectora y después de tomarse unos segundos para sí mismo, se levantó y le ayudó a recoger el resto de las cosas.

Después, todavía con las copas de vino se sentaron en el sofá. Uno junto al otro; ni muy cerca ni muy lejos.

"Y… ¿dónde les has dicho a Martha y Alexis que estás?". Preguntó dejando la copa de vino reposar sobre la mesita que tenían enfrente.

"Aunque sean mi madre y mi hija, no tienen que controlarme eh". Bromeó bebiendo un poco de vino y dejándola después junto a la de ella. "Alexis se iba a quedar en casa de una amiga a dormir después de estar toda la tarde estudiando. Y mi madre, ya sabes cómo es. Apenas pasa por casa y si lo hace, dudo que se fije en que no he llegado todavía". Le sonrió.

"¿De dónde sacaste la canción?". Preguntó ella después de unos minutos de silencio, aunque para nada incómodos.

Rick suspiró girando su cuerpo hasta apoyar el codo sobre el respaldo del sofá para poder mirarla con mayor facilidad. "La pusieron en la radio. Estaba… dolido. Y esa canción expresaba exactamente cómo me sentía, lo que quería decirte y no podía".

"A pesar de la letra y… su significado… es muy bonita". Aseguró ella con la vista fija en el portátil que tenía sobre la mesita. Donde había estado escuchando esa canción hacía apenas unas horas. Donde al principio no había comprendido nada y había derramado lágrimas.

Castle no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella y rodear sus hombros con el brazo que tenía sobre el respaldo. "No te culpes más". Susurró en su oído con ternura.

"¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo, Rick?". Preguntó ella dejándose abrazar y acurrucándose entre sus brazos. "Me he equivocado tantas veces contigo… Y tú sigues aquí, a pesar del dolor… Te debo tanto…". Confesó cerrando los ojos y agarrando la otra mano de él, que la había posado en la pierna de ella.

"Puede… pero no todos nacemos sabiendo, Kate. Yo también he metido la pata muchas veces contigo. Y me has perdonado y hemos seguido para adelante". Besó su cabeza suavemente.

Se mantuvieron en silencio dentro de aquel abrazo. Él abrazándola y ella acariciando su mano con caricias apenas perceptibles.

"¿Empezamos de 0?". Propuso ella después de un rato abriendo los ojos y girándose en el abrazo lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

"Hecho". Aceptó él con una pequeña sonrisa. "A partir de mañana seremos dos desconocidos que el destino juntará". Le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonreír.

"Bien". Volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos. "Entonces no puedo llamarte cuando tengamos un caso". Pensó en voz alta.

"Cierto…" Dijo pensativo. "Tendremos que dejar que la fuerza del destino nos vuelva a juntar". Besó su cabeza.

"Pero yo no quiero esperar a eso". Protestó ella acurrucándose más entre los brazos de él.

"Bueno… quien dice fuerza del destino dice fuerza llamada Richard Castle". Rió abrazándola con más fuerza y haciendo que se recostara sobre su pecho.

Kate rió también apoyada sobre él. "O Katherine Beckett". Añadió ella haciéndole reír ahora a él. "Y deberíamos empezar a tontear nuevamente".

"Oh, eso se nos da bien". Bromeó mientras los dos sonreían sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

"Y una primera cita…". Añadió nuevamente.

"Y un primer beso, una primera caricia, un primer baile…". Continuó él haciendo sonreír a Kate cada vez más.

"Sí, creo que suena bien". Dijo acomodándose un poco más sobre él.

Un rato después, el sueño empezó a ganarle la batalla y no pudo evitar bostezar.

"Ups, creo que se nos ha hecho demasiado tarde". Dijo el escritor al ver el bostezo de ella. Acarició su espalda suavemente. "Será mejor que me vaya yendo y te deje descansar". Kate alzó la cabeza para mirarle desde su posición e hizo un gesto de disgusto ante sus palabras. "Recuerda que de una forma u otra el destino tiene que volver a juntarnos". Se inclinó hacia delante para atrapar los labios de ella en un suave y fugaz beso.

Kate se incorporó un poco para alargar el beso, volviéndolo a besar cuando sintió que se separaba de sus labios. "Prométeme que no te vas a arrepentir de darme otra oportunidad…" Pidió en un susurro. Su miedo era patenten en sus palabras.

"Kate…". Hizo que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá y agarró su cara con las dos manos mirándola a los ojos. "No me arrepentiré, te lo prometo". Ella sonrió un poco, algo más tranquila. "Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado, a pesar de los baches. Y no quiero separarme de ti… aunque nos lleve tiempo empezar esto como se merece, ¿vale?".

Inspiró hondo asintiendo suavemente. "Vale…" Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien". Besó su frente poniéndose en pie. "Me voy. Pero acuérdate de que de una forma u otra, tendremos que volver a encontrarnos". Se sonrieron mientras ella también se ponía de pie para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

"Rick". Agarró su mano cuando él abrió la puerta de la casa. El escritor se giró para mirarla al escuchar su nombre. "Gracias". Se acercó a él y besó sus labios con suavidad, despacio, aferrándose a su cuello para intensificarlo. No era un beso de despedida. Era un beso cargado de agradecimientos y de promesas. Promesas de futuro. Beso que rápidamente fue correspondido por él. Hasta que, lentamente se fueron separando y volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

Castle caminó despacio hacia el ascensor, pero Beckett no soltaba su mano, por lo que los brazos de ambos quedaron completamente estirados y sus manos aún unidas. "Kate, sabes que si no me sueltas no puedo irme, ¿verdad?".

"Es que no quiero que lo hagas" Protestó casi como una niña pequeña.

Rick sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a ella provocando que sus brazos pudieran relajarse. "Piensa en todo lo nuevo que nos espera. Conocernos, bailar, una cita…" Acarició su mejilla dulcemente. Era increíble, pero estaba consiguiendo ver una parte de ella que no conocía y que, por supuesto, le estaba encantando. Por no hablar de lo que estaba consiguiendo con él en tan sólo esas horas que llevaban reconciliados. La inspectora Beckett estaba consiguiendo volver a juntar los trocitos de su maltrecho corazón.

"Está bien". Cedió ella con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a sus labios para besarlo nuevamente. Rick apoyó la frente sobre la de ella tras el beso, intentando armarse de valor para alejarse de ella y dejar, como habían quedado, que el destino volviera a juntarlos. Respiró hondo y tras besar su mejilla suavemente, se acercó del todo al ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su planta, Rick le dedicó una última sonrisa y se introdujo en él a la espera de que las puertas se cerraran y le llevara a la planta baja, donde pondría rumbo a su cada a la espera de una nueva vida.

Kate se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando cómo Castle se iba. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en sus labios. Había estado a punto de perderlo, se había equivocado… pero ahora tenía que luchar por reconquistarlo, y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Entró nuevamente en casa, recogió las pocas cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar, se dio una ducha relajante, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama para dormirse y soñar con el futuro que quería para ella y para él, para los dos juntos.

* * *

 _En siguiente capítulo veremos cómo van acercándose nuevamente!_

 _¿Qué se les ocurrirá para "volver a conocerse y empezar de 0"?_

 _Hasta pronto! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! :D Estoy aquí de nuevo. A ver si os gusta! ;)_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Llevaban dos días sin saber nada el uno del otro. Como habían dicho dejarían que el "destino" volviera a juntarlos. Beckett se había dedicado a su trabajo en la comisaría. En más de una ocasión tuvo que contenerse de coger el móvil y llamarle, como solía hacer, para que los acompañara en los nuevos casos que les iban llegando. Esa incertidumbre de no saber cómo iban a volver a encontrarse le hacía tener algo de miedo. Miedo de que él realmente hubiera utilizado esa excusa para pensar y finalmente decidir alejarse de ella. Pero se obligaba a acordarse de sus palabras, sus besos, sus caricias y se decía a sí misma que estaba empezando a pensar como una paranoica. Así que trataba de tranquilizarse y volver a centrarse en el caso que tenían entre manos.

Castle, por su parte, tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo libre. Lo cierto era que con todo lo que había pasado con Kate se le había olvidado por completo que empezaba una gira para firmar su último libro en diferentes ciudades. Por suerte, todas ellas cercanas a Nueva York, por lo que tan sólo en 2 de ellas tendría que quedarse a dormir allí. En las demás podría volver a dormir a su casa.

Había estado horas metido en el despacho con su representante ultimando los detalles de la gira que empezaría al día siguiente en su ciudad. Los pocos ratos libres que había tenido los había utilizado para recordar las palabras y los gestos de la inspectora en el parque y en casa de ella. Se negaba a pensar que estuvieran actuando mal dejando que el "destino" los volviera a juntar. Sólo esperaba que ese tiempo separados les viniera bien para empezar sin ninguna duda una relación.

Cuando Beckett llegó a casa, lo hizo con la idea de desnudarse y meterse en la bañera a disfrutar de un buen baño de agua tibia. Disfrutaba de su trabajo, pero tenía que reconocer que muchos días acababa agotada. Inevitablemente sus pensamientos se centraron una vez más en el escritor. Le echaba de menos. Estaba cansada del silencio de su casa, de la soledad. Suspiró deshaciéndose de sus botas y su chaqueta y caminó hasta la tele para encenderla y dejar que el sonido de cualquier canal de televisión inundara la casa. Parecía una tontería, pero de esa forma se sentía menos sola.

Justo cuando iba a dirigirse a su habitación para deshacerse de su ropa y darse un baño escuchó cómo el canal de televisión local anunciaba la gira del nuevo libro de Richard Castle. Se frenó en seco y se giró para mirar la tele y atender a la noticia. Se mencionaron diferentes ciudades pero la que más llamó su atención fue la suya propia, donde el escritor estaría firmando al día siguiente. Sonrió y su mente empezó a planear la forma de volver a juntarse con él. La manera de que su particular destino volviera a juntar sus caminos. De hacerle ver que le quería y que iba a apostarlo todo por él.

Con aquella idea en la cabeza se fue al baño y disfrutó de la espuma y el agua caliente durante un buen rato antes de cenar algo ligero y acostarse con una enorme sonrisa.

Por su parte, Castle también se acostaba con una sonrisa tras haber disfrutado de una agradable cena con su hija y su madre. Ellas todavía no sabían nada de lo que se traía el escritor con la inspectora, pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto se enteraran se alegrarían casi más que él. Lo habían visto sufrir y hasta casi derrumbarse por culpa de ella, pero aquello ya había pasado. Y ahora estaba deseando estar con ella y que tanto su madre y su hija disfrutaran también de la compañía de Kate Beckett.

A la mañana siguiente la inspectora Beckett se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer esa tarde. Tendría que pedirles a Espósito y Ryan que la cubrieran el último rato, pero estaba segura de que iba a merecer la pena. Se puso su elástica y cómoda ropa de deporte y salió a trotar durante casi una hora por las calles de Nueva York. Inevitablemente acabó en su parque y no pudo ni quiso evitar sonreír al volver a acordarse a él. Renovada tras el ejercicio volvió a casa, se dio una ducha rápida, se secó el pelo y se lo onduló ligeramente como sabía que a él le gustaba. Se maquilló un poco y se vistió con unos ceñidos vaqueros y una camisa blanca con algo de escote. Esperaba no tener que salir mucho ese día de comisaría para no estropear ni su vestimenta, ni su maquillaje ni su pelo. Desayunó un poco de fruta y un café y puso rumbo a comisaría dispuesta a cerrar el caso en el que estaban y escaparse un par de horas antes para dar una sorpresa al escritor.

Castle se levantó bastante más tarde que ella. Después de dormir un par de horas se había despertado por algún ruido en la calle y ya no pudo volver a dormirse. Las ideas empezaron a fluir con rapidez y sin cesar dentro de su cabeza y tuvo que levantarse para plasmarlas en un documento en su ordenador. En definitiva, se había pasado casi toda la noche escribiendo sin parar. Resultado de ello eran los 3 nuevos capítulos que tenía para su próximo libro. Adoraba esos ratos en los que la inspiración no le abandonaba en mitad de la noche y podía seguir tecleando sin parar hasta que escuchaba a su hija moverse en el piso de arriba. Entonces dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo y salía a la cocina para prepararle un buen desayuno. En cuanto su pelirroja favorita abandonó el loft, comprobó que el documento estuviera bien guardado para no perder el trabajo de toda una noche y se acostó en la cama con la sensación de que algo bonito y agradable le pasaría ese día.

A mediodía la inspectora y los detectives tenían prácticamente cerrado aquel caso y tan sólo habían tenido que salir una vez aquella mañana para encontrar a su principal sospechoso. Beckett utilizó la hora que tenía para comer para acercarse a su librería y comprar el nuevo libro de Castle. Había salido a la venta hacía tan sólo un par de días y no había tenido ni tiempo de pasarse a por él. Volvió a comisaría con el libro en su bolso y una enrome sonrisa que hizo que sus compañeros sospecharan que algo le estaba ocurriendo. Pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar.

Fue a la sala de descanso y sacó de la máquina un sándwich. Aquella sería su comida ese día. Se sentó en la mesa alta a degustarlo mientras escribía algo en un papel que luego introdujo en un sobre de color crudo. Se preparó un café y con el sobre y la taza en sus manos volvió a su mesa dispuesta a continuar y terminar su trabajo. Guardó el sobre en el bolso y llamó a sus compañeros.

"Espo, Ryan, ¿alguna novedad de las cámaras de vigilancia?". Preguntó mientras se terminaba el café.

"Sí". Respondió el rubio mientras los dos se acercaban a su mesa con unas fotos en las manos. "Acabamos de imprimirlas". Se las ofreció a Beckett.

Ésta las cogió y les echó un vistazo rápido. Levantó la mirada devolviendo las fotos a sus compañeros. "La prueba definitiva para encerrar a nuestro sospechoso, que ahora ha pasado a denominarse asesino". Dijo el moreno.

"¿Os encargáis de hacerle confesar?". Preguntó ella cediéndoles por una vez aquel trabajo a ellos.

"Eso está hecho jefa". Dijeron casi a la vez los dos detectives encantados de que les dejara hacer ese trabajo.

"Voy preparando el papeleo. Confío en esa confesión". Alzó una ceja para hacerles ver que era primordial que la consiguieran.

"La tendrás". Dijo Espo yendo hacia su mesa para preparar el interrogatorio y conseguir lo que su jefa les acababa de pedir.

Ryan, sin embargo, se quedó junto a la mesa de Beckett, mirándola. "¿Y Castle?". Preguntó finalmente.

Esa pregunta le pilló algo desprevenida, pero consiguió disimularlo manteniendo la vista fija en los papeles que buscaba para empezar a rellenar. "Está preparando las firmas de libros". Respondió sin darle más detalles. Cuando sintió que el rubio se alejaba conforme con la respuesta, respiró aliviada. No quería tener que contarles lo que había pasado entre ellos. No porque se avergonzara o porque no estuviera preparada para contar sus sentimientos, sino porque, simplemente, quería disfrutar de esa nueva intimidad entre el escritor y ella, en privado por un tiempo.

* * *

 _Sé que es algo cortito, pero prometo traer pronto el siguiente! :) Veremos cómo se vuelven a juntar._


	8. Chapter 8

_Va, que el anterior fue corto y no me convencía del todo (pero era necesario para este nuevo capítulo)._

 _Espero que os guste, ya me diréis! ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

A las 7 de la tarde la librería del centro de la ciudad estaba a rebosar de gente. Era la hora del comienzo de la firma. Castle había llegado hacía tan solo media hora, preparado para pasarse horas firmando y sonriendo a sus fans. Aunque terminaba agotado, era una parte de su trabajo que le encantaba. Preguntarles si les había gustado el libro, ver sus sonrisas por conocerle y ganarse una firma suya. Se sentó y empezó a firmar sin tener ni idea de la sorpresa que iba a llevarse a media tarde.

Beckett había llegado a la cola hacía un buen rato. Llevaba casi una hora esperando y por fin podía divisar al escritor a lo lejos sentado en su silla sonriendo y firmando a sus fans sin parar. Adoraba observarlo a lo lejos, en secreto y disfrutar de todos y cada uno de sus gestos y sus miradas. Sus ojos le habían llamado siempre la atención. Le encantaba el color que tenían y cuando la miraban a ella se derretía. Ahora podía admitirlo. No sin temor, pero sí con unas ganas tremendas de luchar contra ese miedo y ganar la batalla.

La fila fue avanzando. Tan sólo tenía un par de personas por delante y sus nervios se acrecentaron incontrolablemente. Apretó el libro entre sus brazos intentando calmarse. Una persona. Sólo tenía a una chica delante de ella y él ya le estaba firmando el libro. Se fijó en su mirada. Se le notaba cansado ya después de horas firmando y firmando y sonriendo y sonriendo a la gente. Pero seguía al pie del cañón y sabía perfectamente que él no se iría de allí hasta que no quedara nadie por recibir su autógrafo.

Llegó su turno y respiró hondo dando un paso al frente hasta colocarse delante de él. Castle tenía la mirada fija en su móvil, que reposaba sobre la mesa. Desde el día que se despidió de ella llevaba mirando sin parar aquel cacharro, esperando alguna señal, algún mensaje, alguna llamada por su parte. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, que se volverían a encontrar, a ver y que poco a poco empezarían a forjar su futuro juntos. Pero le era imposible parar de pensar en ella y de desear tenerla entre sus brazos para el resto de sus vidas.

"¿Para quién lo firmo?". Preguntó echándole un nuevo vistazo a la pantalla del móvil.

"Para Kate". Respondió ella con voz suave sin quitarle el ojo de encima. "Puedes firmarlo para Kate". Repitió dejando su libro sobre la mesa. Dentro había guardado un sobre con el nombre de su escritor favorito.

En cuanto escuchó y reconoció su voz, alzó la cabeza como un resorte. Sus ojos se encontraron y volvieron a sentir esa electricidad, esa conexión, ese amor. Se sonrieron con complicidad.

Una tos forzada desde detrás de Kate les hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. Kate rió nerviosa y él se hizo cargo rápidamente de la situación. "Para Kate, entonces". Abrió el libro encontrándose con un sobre con su nombre. Miró sorprendido a la inspectora y ella, simplemente, le sonrió. Rick se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para abrirlo después y cogió el bolígrafo para firmar el libro. "Aquí tienes, Kate". Le entregó el libro dejando su mano ligeramente sobre el objeto y ella al cogerlo rozó sus dedos con disimulo.

"Gracias". Se despidió ella mordiéndose el labio. Se dio la vuelta dejando paso a la siguiente y caminó con lentitud hacia la salida.

Antes de terminar de salir de la librería abrió el libro para leer la firma:

"Cuando sonríes se forman unas comillas en cada extremo de tu boca. Esa, tu boca, es mi cita favorita". -Richard Castle-

Un "espero tu llamada" acompañado de su número de teléfono finalizaban la página.

Al terminar de leerla un recuerdo asaltó su mente, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente y giró la cabeza hasta mirar a Castle con una enorme sonrisa. Richard, aunque siguió firmando no le quitaba el ojo de encima y cuando sintió que le miraba, le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió hasta que la vio desaparecer.

A pesar del frío hacía una buena noche y no le apetecía meterse en casa y rodearse, nuevamente, del silencio de su hogar. Caminó hasta el parque de enfrente, su parque y se sentó en el columpio con el libro entre sus piernas. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos la caligrafía del escritor y se mordió el labio mientras se trasladaba a un hecho que ocurrió hacía casi 10 años, poco después de la muerte de su madre.

FLASHBACK

 _Había encontrado en las estanterías de casa varios libros que sabía que su madre leía sin parar. Se los había llevado a su habitación. De aquella manera, aunque pareciera una tontería, sentía a su madre más cerca de ella. Su muerte la había destrozado, había roto su corazón en dos. Sentía que no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Su padre se dedicaba día sí y día también a la bebida. Era su forma de luchar contra el dolor. Sin embargo, su hija había decidido hacer frente a la muerte de su madre de otra forma. Había abandonado los estudios de derecho y se pasaba horas encerrada en su cuarto leyendo aquellos libros que su madre devoraba todas las noches._

 _Algunos de esos libros no habían llegado a ser muy conocidos, y sus escritores tampoco. Pero había 2 libros en concreto, cuyo escritor empezaba a ser archiconocido. Esos dos libros eran los que más habían gustado a Katie, como su padre la llamaba._

 _Esa tarde tenía pensado acercarse a una librería pequeñita de Nueva York donde Richard Castle iniciaría su primera firma de libros. Comió algo ligero y ni tan siquiera perdió tiempo en asomarse al despacho de su padre y despedirse de él. No quería ver lo que estaba haciendo. No quería volver a encontrárselo con un nuevo vaso de whiskey entre sus manos. No quería y no podía. Simplemente era superior a ella._

 _Salió de casa vestida con unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. Iba calzada con sus tacones preferidos. Fue dando un paseo hasta allí. La cola no era muy larga, lo que agradeció enormemente. Estaba nerviosa y sabía que cuanto más tiempo estuviera de pie esperando a que le firmara, más nerviosa se pondría._

 _Cuando llegó su turno, apenas le salían las palabras. Además de estar conociendo a un escritor famoso, era el escritor preferido de su madre, y eso la emocionaba hasta el punto de dejarla casi sin palabras. La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos._

 _"¿Para quién lo firmo?". Le preguntó con una sonrisa algo tímida. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente que admirara su trabajo._

 _"Perdona…" Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que probablemente no sería la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. Le tendió uno de los dos libros que llevaba con ella. "Es para mi madre…" Pronunció con la voz algo rota pese a su intento por controlarla. "Johanna". Sonrió con tristeza._

 _"Bien. Para Johanna, entonces". Castle lo autografió con una simple dedicatoria y se lo entregó a aquella joven, mirándola. Parecía que quería decirle algo más, pero no se atrevía. Entonces se fijó en que la chica llevaba otro de sus libros entre sus brazos y sonrió. "¿Quieres que te firme ese también?". Preguntó alargando el brazo para que ella le diera el libro._

 _"Por favor". Pidió ella avergonzada ofreciéndole ese nuevo libro._

 _"Esta vez, ¿para ti?". Ofreció tomando el libro y abriéndolo para firmarlo._

 _"Sí…" Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio._

 _"¿Y te llamas?". Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al notar la turbación de la joven._

 _"Kate". Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _"Bien. Para Kate". Dijo mientras le firmaba el libro. Cuando terminó, se lo entregó sin poder dejar de mirarla. Algo de ella había llamado su atención._

 _"Gracias". Tomó el libro juntándolo con el otro y apretándolos contra su pecho salió de la librería caminando con rapidez._

 _Se sentó en un banco no muy lejano y abrió los dos libros para leer las dedicatorias._

 _"Para Johanna, con cariño. Richard Castle"._

 _"Para Kate: que la preciosa sonrisa de tus labios llegue pronto a tus ojos. Richard Castle"._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el "reencuentro" de la pareja?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Estoy de vuelta! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

"Si hay algo que, definitivamente, me guste leer, además de tus libros, son tus ojos". KB; musa de un solo escritor.

Castle llevaba media hora sentado en el sofá de su casa releyendo aquella frase, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había llegado hacía poco de la firma de libros. Estaba cansado y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos meterse en la cama. Pero la curiosidad por saber qué contenía el sobre que Beckett le había dado en la librería ganó la batalla.

Dentro del sobre con su nombre se había encontrado un papel doblado con aquella frase. Su corazón latía acelerado desde entonces. Si bien ella se había planeado conquistarlo poco a poco, la realidad era que lo estaba consiguiendo a pasos agigantados. Presentarse en la firma de libros, dedicarle esa sonrisa tan suya y ofrecerle el libro con el sobre dentro habían ablandado su corazón.

Quería escuchar su voz. Agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Si bien en el pasado se había equivocado y le había hecho mucho daño, en tan sólo unos días estaba consiguiendo enmendar todos y cada uno de sus errores. Deseaba que le llamara o por lo menos le mandara algún mensaje. Necesitaba saber de ella. Era una necesidad que crecía cada día con más fuerza en su interior.

Respiró hondo y sonrió al recordar su mirada en la librería. Se puso en pie para ir a ponerse el pijama y acostarse justo cuando escuchó cómo su hija bajaba las escaleras, ataviada con su pijama.

"Papá". Saludó la joven pelirroja. "Te escuché llegar y pensaba que ya estarías acostado. ¿No estás cansado?". Preguntó acercándose hasta él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Estoy exhausto". Sonrió respondiendo al beso de su hija. "Tanto que creo que me va a costar conciliar el sueño esta noche".

Alexis caminó hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de leche. "¿Estás seguro de que es la firma de libros lo que te tiene así y no una inspectora con nombre y apellido?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rick frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cocina situándose al otro lado de la isleta de la cocina. "¿Qué quieres decir?". Le devolvió la pregunta.

"Papá, soy joven pero no tonta". Bebió del vaso y lo dejó sobre la isleta mirando fijamente a su padre. "Sé que algo ha pasado entre vosotros. Sólo ella es capaz de hacerte pasar de la más alta alegría a la más profunda tristeza; y viceversa". Rick cogió aire y asintió despacio. Su hija tenía razón. "Aunque esta vez no sé si te ha dejado más feliz o triste". Bromeó dándole un pequeño manotazo en el brazo a su padre.

"Es… complicado". Consiguió decir. No quería cagarla. No quería contarle todavía nada. No hasta estar seguro de en qué punto estaba su relación con Kate.

"No, papá. No es complicado. Vosotros lo hacéis complicado". Respondió la pelirroja guardando la leche en la nevera y fregando el vaso que había usado. "No puedo entender cómo todavía no le has dicho lo que sientes por ella. Igual que no consigo entender su actitud". Castle fue a hablar pero Alexis levantó la mano pidiéndole que la dejara terminar. "No lo entiendo pero es cosa vuestra. Sólo quiero darte un consejo, papá. El mismo que me has dado tú durante toda mi vida: Vive, disfruta de la vida y haz aquellas cosas que te hagan feliz. El miedo no te lleva a ninguna parte. Lucha por lo que quieres". Se acercó a él rodeando la isleta de la cocina y besó su mejilla nuevamente dedicándole un fugaz abrazo.

Rick apretó a su hija entre sus brazos y no permitió que se separara de su abrazo. "Ya lo sabe". Susurró apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

"Lo sabe pero no lo recuerda". Comentó ella dejándose abrazar.

"Lo recuerda". La separó de su cuerpo suavemente para mirarla a los ojos. "Y además, se lo he vuelto a repetir". Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Pero papá, eso es genial!". Alzó la voz dando un pequeño salto. "O… ¿no?". Preguntó al darse cuenta de que su padre no parecía del todo feliz con aquello.

"Lo es, Alexis. Pero los dos hemos sufrido mucho. Nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente".

"Eso no es excusa para no intentarlo, papá". Frunció el ceño sin entender lo que su padre quería decirle. "Y no me creo que ella no sienta nada por ti. He visto cómo te mira".

Rick sonrió y agarró la mano de su hija con cariño. "Sí que lo hace. Hemos hablado. Por una vez en nuestras vidas hemos dejado de lado los miedos y hemos hablado". Sonrió cuando vio cómo su hija le miraba sonriente. "Hemos decidido ir poco a poco. Empezar con tranquilidad y ver adónde nos lleva todo esto". Informó con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Todo irá bien". Le animó su hija volviendo a abrazar a su padre. "Me voy a dormir. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo".

"Sí, me voy ahora mismo". Besó su pelo. "Buenas noches, Alexis".

"Buenas noches, papá". Respondió ella caminando hasta las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. "Ah, y… me alegro mucho por vosotros". Dijo desde el principio de las escaleras dejando a su padre con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Castle imitó a su hija y se tomó un vaso de leche antes de cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama. Eso siempre le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, desde pequeño. Apagó la luz y cogió el móvil con la esperanza de haber recibido alguna noticia de ella en el último rato. Se mordió el labio pensando en llamarla él. Pero desistió. Él había dado el paso de pasarle su número de móvil, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Ahora le tocaba a ella actuar.

Bloqueó el móvil, lo puso a cargar y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Justo cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido escuchó cómo algo vibraba sobre su mesita de noche. Frunció el ceño y se movió con pereza hasta girarse y mirar la mesa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que vibraba era su propio móvil ante una nueva llamada entrante.

Se sentó con rapidez en la cama y cogió el móvil soltándolo del cable de cargar. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo nombre de la inspectora reflejado en la pantalla. Tomó aire y descolgó. "Ey…". Saludó tras aclararse la voz para no sonar dormido.

"Ey…". Respondió ella con voz dulce. "¿Te he despertado?". Preguntó con preocupación.

"No, no te preocupes". Respondió con rapidez. "Pensaba que ya no me llamaría, señorita Kate". Comentó con un toque divertido reanudando el "juego" que habían decidido que llevarían a cabo para empezar como era debido con su relación.

"Lo siento". Se excusó con una pequeña sonrisa al comprender por dónde iba a seguir él. "Vino mi padre a cenar a casa y se nos hizo tarde. Dudé si llamarle o no, señor Castle. A lo mejor era demasiado tarde. Pero entonces recordé que usted es escritor y que algunos escritores tienen la costumbre de escribir por las noches".

"Pues no estaba escribiendo, pero me alegro de haber recibido su llamada". Contestó él también con una sonrisa. "¿Qué te parece, Kate, si empezamos a tutearnos?". Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

"Me parece bien". Concedió con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de poner el pantalón de pijama y se metía ella también en la cama. "¿Recibiste mi mensaje?". Preguntó con esa voz sexy que a él tanto le gustaba.

"Uhum". Confirmó mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Y bien?". Preguntó ansiosa por saber su respuesta. "¿Qué te parece?".

"Me parece que tengo una fanática de mis libros al otro lado de la línea". Contestó risueño. El cansancio se le había pasado de golpe.

"Puede". Concedió ella mordiéndose el labio.

"Y… tu sonrisa y tus palabras me animaron la tarde". Confesó feliz.

"Me alegro". Aseguró contenta. "Tu dedicatoria…". Susurró "… es preciosa". Afirmó cogiendo el libro que él le había firmado esa tarde y releyéndola para sí misma con una enorme sonrisa.

"Es la verdad". Contestó él sonriendo.

"¿Cuándo acaba la gira de firmas?". Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"En una semana". Respondió. "Tengo toda la semana llena de firmas. Pero sólo en las del miércoles y jueves tendré que dormir fuera de casa". Informó.

"Bien". Respondió ella.

"¿Planeando algo?". Preguntó con picardía.

"No realmente. En verdad estaba esperando a que me propusieran algún plan para esta semana". Respondió ella con la misma picardía que él. "Tengo poco trabajo últimamente".

"¿En qué trabajas?". Preguntó él.

"Soy inspectora de homicidios". Respondió con orgullo.

"¿Inspectora de homicidios?". Preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido. "¡Wow! Eso es sexy…". Susurró al teléfono de forma que ella lo escuchara exactamente igual que si le estuviera susurrando en el oído.

Se estremeció al escuchar su voz y se mordió el labio. "También es duro". Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo podría ayudar a que fuera menos duro". Dijo dejando un pequeño silencio entre ellos. Después volvió a hablar. "¿Qué te parece ir a cenar con este humilde escritor una noche de estas?". Preguntó esperanzado.

"¿Humilde?". Soltó una carcajada con ganas. "Eso no te lo crees ni tú". Sonrió. "Pero… me gustaría ir a cenar, sí". Concedió. "¿No terminarás muy cansado?".

"No si tengo la motivación de una cena contigo". Contestó.

"Zalamero…". Murmuró ella con una imborrable sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sí, pero te gusto". Aseguró.

"No te lo tengas tan creído que todavía me echo para atrás en eso de ir a cenar contigo, eh". Le provocó.

"No, no. De eso nada, inspectora". Le siguió el juego. "¿Mañana?". Preguntó.

"Mañana, escritor". Concedió ella.

"Paso a buscarte a las 8".

"Te paso mi dirección por mensaje". Continuó con su particular juego.

"Hecho". Respondió él.

"Bien". Sonrieron los dos como dos adolescentes ante su primera cita.

"Creo que va siendo hora de ir a dormir…". Comentó él al mirar la hora en el reloj.

"Sí". Bostezó ella sin poder evitarlo.

"Buenas noches, Kate". Se despidió él primero, aunque realmente deseaba seguir hablando eternamente con ella.

"Buenas noches, Rick". Le imitó ella mordiéndose el labio.

"Hasta mañana". Dijeron los dos a la vez provocándoles una sonrisa todavía mayor.

Los dos colgaron la llamada a la vez con una agradable sensación de calor instalándose en su pecho. Ese día habían conseguido evaporar gran parte de sus miedos, recuperar poco a poco la confianza en la otra persona y confirmar que el amor que sentían por el otro era inigualable.

* * *

 _¿Bien? ¿Os van gustando las cosas?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Y... estoy de vuelta! :D_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

El día pasó entre papeles para Kate Beckett. Parecía que desde que Castle no trabajaba con ellos los asesinos habían decidido darles una tregua. Esa semana estaban teniendo pocos casos. Y los que llegaban solían ser típicos y poco retorcidos. Eso les permitía a los detectives hacer el papeleo que tenían acumulado de semanas anteriores. Aquella parte era la que menos les gustaba, pero estaban obligados a hacerlo. Así que entre café y café y broma y broma, Ryan, Espósito y Beckett se centraron en terminar lo antes posible.

Sobre las 5 de la tarde los tres habían terminado y se preparaban para salir de comisaría.

"Beckett". Llamó su atención Espósito. "Vamos a tomar algo después de un día tan aburrido. ¿Te apuntas?". Preguntó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y comprobó que apenas tenía 3 horas antes de su cita con Castle. Quería descansar un rato y después, con tiempo, prepararse para ir a cenar. Si salía con sus compañeros y amigos, no le daría tiempo. Se mordió el labio colocándose ella también su abrigo y miró a los dos detectives que esperaban una respuesta. "Lo siento chicos. He quedado". Respondió únicamente mientras se colgaba el bolso y caminaba hasta el ascensor, dejado a sus amigos sorprendidos y con la intriga instalada.

Los dos se apresuraron a seguirla e introducirse con ella en el ascensor. "¿Has quedado?". Fue Ryan quién preguntó esta vez, sin poder evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

"Sí". Respondió Kate intentando ocultar una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de ellos.

"¿Lo conocemos?". El moreno fue el que pronunció la pregunta que ambos tenían en mente.

Beckett únicamente se encogió de hombros aguantando la risa y aprovechó que las puertas del ascensor se abrían en ese momento para escabullirse y alejarse de ellos hasta su coche.

Ryan y Espósito se quedaron plantados en el ascensor cada día más convencidos de que Beckett salía con alguien. Y ellos, como buenos detectives, pensaban averiguar quién era.

Beckett llegó a su casa, se desnudó y fue directa a darse un relajante baño, con algo de música, una copa de vino y el nuevo libro de Castle. Lo abrió por la página de la dedicatoria y acarició la caligrafía del escritor. Con una tonta sonrisa en los labios siguió pasando las hojas hasta llegar al primer capítulo en el que empezaba aquella historia. Se sumergió en la lectura dando cortos sorbos a su vino de vez en cuando y disfrutando de la suave música de ambiente que había puesto hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y después de enjabonarse y aclararse salió de la bañera envuelta en su albornoz.

A las 6 y media de la tarde, mientras Kate rebuscaba en su armario, escuchó su teléfono sonar encima de la cama. Se apresuró a acercarse a él y negó con la cabeza sonriendo al leer el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla. Cogió el móvil y puso el manos libres respondiendo a la llamada. "Hola Lanie".

"Hola Kate". Le devolvió el saludo. "¿Qué haces?". Preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio en los que la inspectora se acercó nuevamente al armario sacando ropa sin parar.

"Buscar una cosa". Contestó sin querer darle más detalles. Sabía perfectamente el por qué de aquella llamada y no pensaba dejarse vencer.

"¿Eso que se oye es música?".

"Sí".

"No conozco esa canción". Dijo tras un rato en silencio intentando descubrir de qué canción se trataba.

"Es nueva". Respondió ella más concentrada en probarse un vestido que en la conversación con la forense. Mientras tanto, de fondo en su habitación sonaba la canción que Richard le había pasado en un CD. Aquella melodía que le hizo reaccionar y correr a sus brazos. Aquellos acordes y aquella letra que habían marcado el inicio de un nuevo futuro.

"¿Te vienes a tomar algo? Acabo de terminar de trabajar y necesito relacionarme con gente. Pero con gente viva". Intentó bromear.

"Lo siento, Lanie. He quedado" Respondió ella con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

"¡¿Que has quedado?!". Prácticamente gritó su amiga con incredulidad. "¿Tú? ¿Dónde está mi Kate? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?". Bromeó un poco.

"Sigo siendo la misma, Lanie". Respondió ella con calma mientras se alisaba con las manos los pliegues del vestido que se había probado. Se puso de costado, de frente y de espaldas al espejo y sonrió satisfecha con lo que veía. Iría con aquel vestido.

"Pues no lo parece, chica". Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. "¿Con quién has quedado?". Preguntó finalmente.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios de Beckett. Su amiga había tardado un poco más de lo que ella pensaba en hacer aquella pregunta. "Lanie". Se mordió el labio mirando el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. "Me pasan a buscar en una hora y tú me estás entreteniendo. Mañana te veo". Colgó sin más, dejando a su amiga con las ganas de sonsacarle algo de información.

Lanie volvió a llamar un par de veces más pero la inspectora había silenciado el teléfono para dedicar toda su atención a arreglarse.

Castle no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del sofá donde Alexis intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de un nuevo libro. Pero le era imposible. Su padre llevaba más de media hora ya preparado y sin parar quieto danzando por todo el salón, nervioso. Le miró por enésima vez y tras un largo suspiró cerró el libro. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. "Papá". Intentó llamar su atención, pero él estaba más concentrado en el reloj y en sus pasos que en la voz de su hija. La pelirroja avanzó hasta colocarse frente a él y lo detuvo sujetándolo por los hombros. "Papá, para por favor". Elevó un poco el tono de voz consiguiendo que el escritor le prestara total atención. "Vas a acabar haciendo un agujero en el suelo de tanto dar vueltas".

"Lo siento, lo siento". Se pasó la mano por el pelo un par de vez, peinándoselo aún más. "Es que no puedo parar quieto. Necesito que todo salga bien, Alexis".

"Es una cena. Una cita. Con Beckett. ¿Qué puede salir mal?". Preguntó invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá. Él se dejó llevar por su hija.

"Cualquier cosa". Respondió pensando en todas las veces que había intentado dar un paso más hacia ella y algo o alguien los había interrumpido, devolviéndolos al punto de partida. "No… no sé cómo actuar con ella".

"No es como antes". Dijo la joven. Su padre la miró interrogante. "Quiero decir que antes no habíais hablado, no os habíais sincerado. Ahora sí. Ahora sabéis perfectamente hacia dónde queréis caminar los dos. Y junto a quién". Agarró la mano de su padre dándole un ligero apretón. "Sé tú mismo. Así es como la enamoraste, ¿no?". Sonrió besando su mejilla y levantándose del sofá. "Voy a mi cuarto a leer. No te esperaré despierta, tranquilo". Apretó el hombro de su padre cariñosamente y se encaminó a las escaleras para subir al piso superior.

"Alexis". La llamó él frenando sus pasos. Se giró para mirarle. "Gracias". Pronunció el escritor desde el sofá con una pequeña sonrisa.

"De gracias nada. Me debes una tarde de compras". Le guiñó el ojo y subió a su habitación.

Media hora después, justo a las 19:59, un nerviosísimo Richard Castle con una mano escondida detrás de la espalda tocaba el timbre del apartamento de una nerviosísima Kate Beckett. La inspectora corrió a abrir la puerta justo después de abrocharse sus zapatos de tacón.

"Ey". Se saludaron casi al unísono en cuanto ella abrió la puerta.

Rick se quedó mirándola, prácticamente embobado, mirándola. Iba vestida con un sencillo vestido negro, por encima de la rodilla, entallado en la cintura y con un escote palabra de honor. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, como a él más le gustaba y ligeramente ondulado. Se había maquillado de forma natural y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón negros, ni muy altos ni muy bajos. Llevaba un pequeño bolso agarrado y del brazo le colgaba un abrigo rojo junto con una bufanda.

"Estás… preciosa…". Sonrió sin poder dejar de mirarla.

"Gracias". Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio y bajando la mirada algo sonrojada. "Tú tampoco estás nada mal". Analizó el traje que se había puesto, con una corbata del mismo color que sus ojos.

"Toma…". Sacó el brazo de detrás de la espalda. En su mano llevaba una preciosa rosa blanca.

Kate levantó la cabeza y sonrió mirando la flor. La cogió con suavidad y la olió disfrutando del aroma que desprendía. "Es preciosa. Gracias". Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla dulcemente. "La dejo dentro y nos vamos". Entró en el apartamento para dejar la flor. Se puso el abrigo que llevaba colgando del brazo y salió junto a él para cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Castle le ofreció su brazo para caminar junto a él. Ella se agarró encantada. "¿Adónde vamos?". Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ya lo verás". Se hizo el interesante mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

Caminaron agarrados del brazo. Beckett no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde iban pero no le importaba. Confiaba en él y estaba segura de que aquella noche sería inolvidable.

* * *

 _En el próximo, veremos dónde la lleva! ;)_

 _Ya sabéis, no es muy largo, pero prometo no tardar en actualizar._

 _Gracias por leer y por animaros a comentar! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Seguimos! :)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Castle la guió a través de diferentes calles de la ciudad hasta que se paró frente a una estrecha puerta metálica. "Es aquí". Informó soltando suavemente su brazo para llamar al timbre. Inmediatamente la puerta emitió un corto sonido indicando que estaba abierta.

"¿Aquí?". Preguntó ella sorprendida. Pensaba que la llevaría a uno de esos lujosos restaurantes de los que siempre estaba hablando.

"Aquí". Confirmó él con una pequeña sonrisa empujando la puerta hacia adentro y entrado un poco. Le ofreció la mano para que entrara con él.

Beckett se agarró su mano entrando junto a él. "Espero no arrepentirme de no haber traído mi arma". Bromeó al ver el pasillo poco iluminado por el que se estaban adentrando.

"Confía en mí". Pidió él apretando su mano con suavidad mientras seguían caminando.

Tras un minuto más apareció ante ellos otra puerta metálica frente a la que Castle se paró. "¿Preparada?".

"Sí". Contestó ella intentando adivinar hacia donde la llevaba a cenar.

"Pues vamos". Volvió a tocar un timbre y cuando escucharon que la puerta ya estaba abierta, el escritor la empujó del todo dejando pasar primero a Kate.

Los ojos de la inspectora no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la poca luz del lugar. Pero, a pesar de estar poco iluminado, no perdía ni un ápice de su encanto. De hecho, la oscuridad le daba un toque bastante romántico.

Se trataba de una especie de terraza, no completamente al aire libre pero tampoco totalmente descubierta, repleta de vegetación. Contaba, incluso, con una fuente que ponía melodía al lugar con el ruido del agua cayendo. El sitio estaba tenuemente iluminado por 4 farolas no muy altas que imitaban a las velas. En el centro había una mesa perfectamente preparada, con mantel y servilletas rojas. El camino hasta ella estaba iluminado por velas pequeñas y aromáticas.

Castle terminó de entrar junto a ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se colocó a su lado observando el lugar con una enorme sonrisa. Lo habían preparado exactamente como él lo había pedido. "¿Nos sentamos?". Propuso dando un paso hacia la mesa y ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar hasta allí.

Beckett aún sin poder decir nada se agarró al brazo del escritor y juntos caminaron hasta la mesa. Castle retiró la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse y a continuación, tomó asiento él.

Un hombre joven vestido de camarero salió por otra puerta metálica y se acercó a ellos con una botella de vino dentro de una cubitera. Descorchó la botella y sirvió la bebida en ambas copas. "La cena estará lista en 20 minutos". Informó

"Gracias, Roger". Agradeció el escritor. "Os debo una". Los dos hombres se sonrieron y el camarero se volvió a ir dejando a la pareja sola.

Beckett no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, admirando cada planta y cada árbol. Pero sobre todo, centrada en la fuente que tenían frente a ellos. "Es… precioso". Habló al fin haciendo sonreír al escritor. Él no podía de dejar de mirarla, de disfrutar con las caras de sorpresa que ponía. Le había gustado el sitio y él no podía estar más feliz por ello. "¿Desde cuándo conoces esto?". Preguntó todavía absorta en mirar cómo caía el agua.

"Desde que tenía 10 años". Informó consiguiendo que ella le mirara centrando toda su atención en esa historia. Richard sonrió al ver su atenta mirada. "Mi madre pasaba horas encerrada en el teatro, ensayando o representando cualquier obra que podía. Necesitábamos el dinero. Y yo, pasaba la mayor parte del día en el colegio o en el teatro con ella. Al principio lo llevaba bien. Me entretenía haciendo deberes, escuchando a mi madre y a sus compañeros o leyendo cualquier libro que me pusieran delante. Pero cuando empecé a ser más mayor, había veces que me aburría como una ostra". Rió recordando algunas de las trastadas que había llegado a hacer. "Unas veces me dio por sabotear la obra, cambiarles el guión, otras simplemente me tumbaba entre la ropa que ellos usaban para actuar y me quedaba dormido".

Beckett sonrió imaginándose a un pequeño Castle haciendo todo aquello.

El escritor le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió hablando. "Pero una tarde, oí el ruido metálico de una puerta. Un ruido que creía no haber escuchado nunca. Mi instinto de explorador se puso alerta y no pude evitar empezar a dar vueltas por todo el teatro, fisgonear en cada puerta hasta dar con el lugar del que procedía aquel ruido".

La inspectora apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó reposar su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, atenta, absorta con aquella historia y, sobre todo, con la mirada y la sonrisa de Castle.

"El teatro en el que estábamos entonces era uno que había justo aquí al lado, que cerró hace 20 años. No sé cómo, llegué hasta aquí y conseguí colarme detrás de una de estas puertas. Llegué justo aquí mismo, donde estamos ahora".

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio y cogió la mano del escritor acariciándosela con ternura. Él no pudo más que sonreír ante su gesto.

"Me maravilló su vegetación, sus plantas, sus colores, sus olores… Pero sobre todo me quedé maravillado con esa fuente. Me quedé aquí sentado durante horas. Hice que todo el teatro me buscara cuando se dieron cuenta de que había desaparecido". Rió recordando la cara de enfado de su madre y ella le imitó. "Cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, salí nuevamente de aquí. Pero me equivoqué de puerta y me fui por allí". Señaló la puerta por la que había aparecido el camarero. "Aparecí en mitad de la cocina de un restaurante en pleno apogeo. No paraban de cocinar, de correr de un lado para otro cargando platos, vasos y copas. Entonces descubrí que se trataba de la terraza de un famoso restaurante. Una terraza a la que nadie podía acceder para disfrutar de una suculenta cena. No estaba a disposición de los clientes".

Beckett frunció el ceño al no entender el motivo de aquello. "Entonces, ¿para quién era?". No pudo evitar preguntar.

"Para los cocineros y camareros del restaurante. Cuando acababan su turno salían aquí y disfrutaban ellos de sus cenas". Sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de la inspectora. "El dueño, que primero había sido camarero y después cocinero durante muchos años, estaba harto de no tener un sitio para él o para sus compañeros después de trabajar. Así que decidió crear esta maravilla". La señaló con el brazo extendido y la palma hacia arriba.

"Es increíble". Sonrió volviendo a admirar el lugar una vez más.

"El padre de Roger es el dueño". Informó agarrando la mano de Kate por encima de la mesa. "Se pasa más de 3 horas diarias aquí para que todo siga igual que cuando lo conocí".

Kate sonrió. "Me encanta". Confirmó sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Me alegro. Porque es la primera vez que vengo a cenar acompañado".

Roger volvió a aparecer empujando un carrito con su cena. La colocó sobre la mesa y volvió a retirarse.

"Esto tiene una pinta exquisita". Dijo ella tras observar todos los platos que había en la mesa.

"Es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad". Informó él sonriente.

"¿Puedo empezar ya?". Preguntó ansiosa por devorar aquella suculenta cena.

"Cuando quieras". Dijo él sonriente al ver su cara de ilusión.

"Que aproveche". Dijo ella llevándose a la boca el primer bocado.

"Igualmente" Respondió el sonriente empezando también a cenar.

Disfrutaron de la cena charlando de diferentes cosas, fingiendo estar empezando a conocerse, cuando en realidad sabían muchísimas cosas el uno del otro. Pero, siempre encontraban algo nuevo que contarse. Y más ahora, después de esa charla que habían tenido, de esa esperanza que no paraba de crecer dentro de ellos.

Cuando terminaron y Roger entró a recoger los platos, les ofreció tomar una copa a lo que los dos aceptaron maravillados con estar en aquel lugar.

"¿Cómo es que te han dejado cenar aquí conmigo si esto sólo es para trabajadores?". Se atrevió a formular esa pregunta que no paraba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Castle sonrió misteriosamente y aprovechando que ella acababa de dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa, agarró su mano con ternura entrelazando sus dedos. "Antes de hacerme tan archiconocido y famoso…" Paró para reír al ver cómo ella ponía los ojos en blanco y después siguió. "…trabajé en diferentes sitios para sacarme algo de dinero, poder independizarme y dedicarme a lo que de verdad quería: escribir y convertirme en un escritor famoso".

"¿Trabajaste aquí como camarero?". Preguntó ella sorprendida.

"No exactamente". Acarició su mano suavemente y prosiguió. "Fui el ayudante del chef durante casi 10 años". Beckett abrió la boca con absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad. Rick rió. "Empecé como camarero pero pronto vieron que se me daba bien la cocina y el chef me pidió ayuda. Andaban escasos de personal por aquel entonces. Y aunque en realidad había entrado allí para ganarme algo de dinero y largarme en cuanto pudiera, me quedé mucho más de lo que esperaba. Hasta que nació Alexis, más o menos".

"¿Compaginaste tus libros con cocinar aquí?".

"Eso es". Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Vaya, eres toda una caja de sorpresas". Sonrió sorprendida por todo aquello, e inmensamente feliz de que lo estuviera compartiendo con ella.

Siguieron charlando de aquella época en la que Castle trabajó ahí mientras disfrutaron de sus copas.

* * *

 _Próximamente, algo más de la cena! :P_


	12. Chapter 12

_Nuevo capítulo! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

"Venga ya". Dijo Castle algo ruborizado por las bromas de Beckett sobre todas las trastadas que había hecho el escritor durante su infancia y adolescencia. "Seguro que tú tampoco eras una santa". Tanteó el terreno esperando que ella le contara algo de esos años.

Beckett consiguió frenar el ataque de risa que le había dado después de escuchar trastada tras trastada de Richard y le sonrió. "La verdad es que no lo era". Sonrió con cierta nostalgia acordándose de esos momentos en los que ponía la casa patas arriba y sus padres la perseguían escaleras arriba y abajo intentando frenarla. "Creo que siempre eché de menos tener un hermano o una hermana con quien jugar y por eso me dedicaba a desorganizar la casa, día sí y día también". Recordó sonriendo. "Aquello sacaba de quicio a mis padres, sobre todo a mi madre, que era un poco maniática con eso del orden".

"O sea, como tú". La picó el escritor consiguiendo sacarle una mueca de burla.

"Muy gracioso". Sonrió mordiéndose el labio. "Mira". Cogió su bolso que reposaba en el respaldo de su silla y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar el sobre que buscaba. Lo tuvo unos segundos entre sus manos y después se lo pasó a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué es?". Preguntó intrigado.

"Unas fotos de cuando era pequeña. Sobre todo de algunas vacaciones y también de muchas de mis trastadas". Le animó a que lo abriera levantando la solapa.

Castle sacó las fotos del sobre mientras Beckett movía su silla para quedar a su lado y verlas juntos. Fue pasando las primeras con los dos en completo silencio, viendo a una Kate Beckett prácticamente recién nacida, jugando con algunos de sus juguetes y aprendiendo a gatear y andar. Las fotografías estaban ordenadas por fechas, por lo que a medida que las iban pasando, se iba viendo cómo iba creciendo aquella niña.

Cuando llegaron a una en la que Kate tendría unos 3 años, el escritor no pudo controlar la risa. "¿Estás pringada de pintura o es cosa mía?". Preguntó mirándola de costado, sonriendo.

"Estoy llenita de pintura". Confirmó sonriente. "No me acuerdo de mucho pero creo que estábamos pintando toda la casa. Mi madre se había cansado del color de las paredes y se empeñó en pintarla ella con la ayuda de mi padre. Terminaron ese día tan agotados que se olvidaron de cerrar la puerta de la última habitación que habían pintado y yo, me colé a investigar qué había tan entretenido que había tenido a mis padres allí todo el día". Rió mirando la foto. En ella se veía a una niña de 3 años sentada en el suelo, solo con el pantalón de pijama, con la camiseta quitada y de pies a cabeza llena de pintura. Su camiseta estaba en un balde de pintura.

Richard empezó a reír al ver el panorama.

"Perdí mi pijama favorito, pero las risas que me eché yo sola esparciendo la pintura por todo el suelo no me las quitó nadie. Ni siquiera la bronca de mis padres". Sonrió y se permitió el lujo de apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

"Eras una brujita adorable". Besó su pelo tiernamente. Ante el contacto, la inspectora cerró los ojos brevemente y soltó un suave suspiro de gusto.

"Sigue". Susurró concentrada nuevamente en las fotos.

Beckett le fue explicando una a una aquellas fotos deteniéndose un poco más en las que ella recordaba con mayor ternura o diversión. Hasta que llegó una foto en la que no salía nadie. Únicamente había una moto negra.

"¿Y esto?". Preguntó él girando un poco la cabeza, lo justo para mirarla sin que tuviera que separarse de su hombro.

"Mi moto". Dijo ella sonriente.

"¿Tenías una moto?". Preguntó con sorpresa.

"Tengo una moto". Afirmó mordiéndose el labio. "De hecho, tengo esa misma moto. He sido incapaz de deshacerme de ella después de lo que me costó conseguir el dinero y las peleas que tuve en casa por ella".

"Puedo hacerme una idea". Dijo él imaginándose a su Alexis pidiéndole una moto. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Pero yo ya era muy cabezota por ese entonces. Creo que he salido a mi madre en ese aspecto. Cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza, no paro hasta conseguirlo". Agarró la mano de Rick con ternura entrelazando sus dedos en forma de promesa. Prometiéndole cumplir con la promesa que le hizo de que volvería a ganarse su confianza, costara lo que costara.

El corazón de Castle dio un vuelco al percibir aquella promesa y respiró hondo tras soltar un suave suspiro. No podía estar más enamorado de ella. "¿Te costó mucho la moto?". Preguntó tras un rato de silencio por parte de ambos.

"Un poco. Trabajé en una pastelería todas las tardes después de clase hasta conseguir el dinero. Me costó más convencer a mis padres de que la usaría con cuidado y siempre usando casco".

"Yo le habría pedido a Alexis que me firmara un papel donde dijera que no iba a utilizar la moto para salir a ligar".

Beckett soltó una carcajada y levantó la cabeza del hombro de él, mirándolo.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó al ver la mirada de ella.

"Eso no te habría servido de nada conmigo". Rió y volvió a colocarse en la postura anterior.

"¿La utilizaste para ligar?". Preguntó con cierto temor a saber la respuesta.

"No te imaginas cuánto". Dijo ella pasando de foto para intentar cambiar de tema.

"No, no. Ahora me cuentas eso". Dijo él volviendo a coger la foto de la moto.

"Quería llegar a la foto en la que salgo yo con la moto". Dijo con voz inocente.

"¿Vestida de cuero?". Preguntó con voz medio infantil, ilusionado.

"Con ropa de cuero, sí". Afirmó ella sonriente.

"Creo que mejor no llegues a esa foto. No podría soportarlo". Dijo ahogando un pequeño gemido cuando su mente se imaginó el cuerpo de la detective totalmente enfundado en cuero y montando sobre la moto.

Kate volvió a reír, risueña y besó su mejilla dulcemente. "No existe tal foto, Castle. Puedes relajarte".

"No sé si me siento aliviado o estafado". Bromeó el escritor pasando de foto y disfrutando de las instantáneas sacadas por los Beckett en sus diferentes viajes de vacaciones.

"Espera". Dijo Beckett frenando la mano del escritor para que no pasara a la última foto. Él la miró interrogante. Kate cogió su bolso poniéndolo sobre sus piernas y entonces le dio permiso para pasar de foto.

Castle reconoció casi al instante a la madre de Kate sentada en una cómoda butaca, leyendo un libro. Libro que después reconoció como uno de sus primeros libros. El mismo libro que había firmado a Kate para su madre. Aunque él de eso no se acordara. Sonrió comprobando lo que ya sabía: que Johanna Beckett había sido una gran fan de él y que probablemente fuera ella quien pasó la afición por sus libros a su hija. "Mi segundo libro". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar la foto.

"Uhum". Asintió ella también perdida en la imagen y sacó del bolso el mismo libro que leía Johanna. Estaba algo dañado, con la tapa un poco descascarillada del paso del tiempo y del uso. Lo abrió por la página de la firma y se lo pasó al escritor.

"Para Johanna, con cariño. Richard Castle". Leyó de su propia letra. "¿Lo tenía firmado?". Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí". Dijo ella acariciando las letras del escritor en aquel libro, sumida en sus recuerdos.

Rick la miró y sintió el dolor que durante tantos años ella había llevado a cuestas, sola, sin atreverse a confiar en nadie por miedo a volver a sufrir de aquella forma. Pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndola más a él y acarició su brazo con suavidad. Le dejó unos segundos, en silencio, arropándola mientras ella recordaba los últimos días en familia. Aquel gesto de ella de enseñarle esas fotografías y en concreto esa de su madre y el libro y de traérselo firmado, habían conmovido al escritor.

"¿Estás bien?". Susurró en su oído con delicadeza, acariciando su pelo tiernamente.

"Sí…". Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Castle besó la sien de la inspectora estrechándola un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos durante unos segundos. "¿Se han acabado ya las fotos?". Preguntó al darse cuenta de que era la última.

"Sí. Es la última foto que tengo de ella sola. Aunque la última Navidad nos sacamos alguna los tres juntos en Central Park".

"¿Me las enseñarás?". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Claro". Sonrió ante su sonrisa y se dejó abrazar más fuerte, necesitando el calor de él.

Un furtivo bostezo se escapó de los labios de Kate. Castle miró el reloj de su móvil y se sorprendió de lo tarde que se les había hecho. "Vaya, es casi la una de la madrugada". Besó su pelo. "Deberíamos ir a dormir". Propuso.

"Sí, que algunos mañana madrugamos". Sonrió ella estirándose y poniéndose recta en la silla.

"Oye, que yo mañana tengo otra firma de libros, eh". Le sonrió.

"¿Fuera de Nueva York?". Preguntó mientras se ponía en pie y se colocaba el abrigo.

"Sí, y duermo fuera, porque no nos da tiempo a volver". La imitó poniéndose su abrigo también.

"¿Me llamarás para saber que ha ido todo bien?". Recogió las fotos y el libro guardándolo todo nuevamente en el bolso.

"Por supuesto". Le sonrió con ternura.

"A la hora que sea". Pidió ella.

"A la hora que sea". Corroboró él y cuando todo estuvo recogido y Roger entró a recoger las copas y la mesa, Castle y Beckett salieron a la calle.

"Vamos, te acompaño a casa". Propuso él colocando una mano en la zona baja de la espalda de la inspectora para caminar hacia la calle de ella.

"No hace falta, Rick. De verdad. Tienes cara de cansado tú también. Ve a casa y hablamos mañana".

"¿Qué clase de primera cita sería esta si no acompañara a la señorita hasta su casa?". Preguntó haciéndola sonreír. "Además, prometo que será sólo hasta el portal, no hace falta que me invites a una última copa". Le guiñó el ojo haciéndola reír.

"Eres incorregible". Sonrió ella rindiéndose y caminando junto a él hasta su portal.

"Bueno, inspectora, pues hemos llegado hasta su portal. ¿Quiere que la acompañe hasta arriba para comprobar que no hay nada raro?". Preguntó bromeando. "Prometo no sobrepasarme con usted". Levantó ambas manos.

Beckett rió negando ligeramente con la cabeza y en un impulso que no quiso reprimir se abrazó fuerte a su cuerpo. "No hace falta. Como bien has dicho, soy inspectora y sé cuidar de mí misma". Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él. "Aunque creo que podría acostumbrarme a sentirme protegida por tus brazos". Susurró sin despegarse de él.

Castle le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus palabras y ese ataque de abrazarlo que había tenido. Acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, suavemente por encima del abrigo. "Yo también podría acostumbrarme a protegerte, Kate". Besó su cabeza tiernamente.

Aquel gesto hizo que ella se separara lo justo de él para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente empañados de lágrimas, pero una pequeña y preciosa sonrisa acompañaba a su rostro. "Gracias" Susurró alzando la mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de él.

"Siempre". Respondió él acercándose suavemente a sus labios hasta rozarlos con los suyos, tanteando su boca.

Kate agarró su cara con las dos manos y no dudó en terminar de acortar la distancia entre sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura y amor, lento, no profundo pero sí cargado de promesas y de esperanzas. "Siempre". Respondió ella también aún sin separarse de sus labios, con las manos todavía en sus mejillas, acercándolo más a ella.

Se despidieron con un nuevo beso, está vez más fugaz y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Kate subió a casa llena de sentimientos nuevos, luchando por ponerlos en orden y que el miedo no ganara la batalla.

Rick, por su parte, caminó hasta el loft y allí se quedó un rato en el sofá sentado reviviendo aquella mágica cita hasta que el sueño pudo con él y se fue a la cama a dormir, sonriendo, igual que ella.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Pronto, más! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Llevaban una semana sin verse. Castle había pasado todo el tiempo centrado en sus firmas de libros. Durmió fuera de Nueva York en dos ocasiones. Mientras tanto, ella se dedicó a trabajar en cada caso que se les presentaba en comisaría. Aunque habían hablado cada noche antes de acostarse, se habían echado irremediablemente de menos.

Esa tarde, después de un día duro de trabajo en comisaría, Beckett fue a su casa, se dio una buena ducha para sentirse menos cansada, se preparó y volvió a salir de casa en dirección al loft del escritor. Sabía que él había terminado ya con las firmas y que estaría en casa descansando.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de él sintió los nervios empezar a crecer en su estómago. En un intento por acallarlos, llamó rápidamente con un par de golpes en la puerta y esperó casi mordiéndose el labio a que le abrieran.

"¡Hola!". Saludó contenta la pelirroja en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a la inspectora de pie frente a ella, hecha un manojo de nervios. La joven llevaba puesto el chaleco y empuñaba la pistola del juego de láser.

"¿Vengo en mal momento?". Preguntó al verla con aquella vestimenta.

"Para nada, pasa". Se hizo a un lado dejando hueco para que entrara en casa.

"Alexis, ¿quién es?". Preguntó el escritor desde dentro acercándose a la puerta al ver que su hija tardaba en ver de quien se trataba.

Al tiempo que ella entraba en la casa, Castle llegaba a la puerta, también ataviado con la ropa de jugar al láser. "Soy yo". Dijo Kate algo cohibida por la presencia de la pelirroja frente a ellos. Se llevaba bien con ella, siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora que la situación con su padre había cambiado, o estaba en ello, no sabía por qué, se sentía algo avergonzada con ella.

"Beckett". Dijo él sorprendido de verla allí, pero feliz a la vez.

"Hola". Le saludo ella terminando de entrar en la casa mientras Alexis cerraba la puerta.

"Papá". Dijo la joven al ver que los dos estaban algo incómodos con la situación. "Me voy arriba a terminar los deberes".

"Vale cielo". Se acercó a ella y besó su cabeza con cariño. "Gracias". Susurró en su oído tras darle un fugaz abrazo.

"Ah, y tranquilo. No te esperaré despierta". Guiñó el ojo a Beckett antes de subir arriba y dejarlos solos.

Castle frunció el ceño mirando a Beckett. "¿Ese guiño a qué ha venido?". Preguntó.

"No lo sé". Se encogió de hombros haciéndose la tonta.

"Ya claro…". Se acercó poco a poco a ella.

Beckett se mordió el labio sin decir nada más.

"Bueno, entonces… ¿A qué debo su agradable visita, inspectora?". Preguntó con una sonrisa el escritor.

"Venía a invitarle a…". Rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con lo que quería y sacó dos entradas. "a un concierto, escritor". Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

"¿A un concierto?". Preguntó agradablemente sorprendido.

"Uhum". Dio un paso al frente para acercarse más a él. Deseaba besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se mordió el labio con picardía invitándolo a que se acercara más a ella.

Castle acortó la distancia entre ellos, colocando una mano en su cintura para pegarla casi por completo a él. "¿De quién es el concierto?". Preguntó en un susurro aproximando su cara a la de ella.

"Adivina". Sugirió ella sonriendo, provocándole.

"Umm…." Se acercó a sus labios suavemente rozándolos con los de ella. "No seas mala". Pidió besando dulcemente su labio inferior. Beckett sonrió ante el beso, escondiendo las entradas tras su espalda, decidida a que él lo adivinara. Castle utilizó su otra mano para sujetar su cabeza por detrás del cuello y besar esta vez su labio superior, reteniéndolo momentáneamente entre sus dientes. "Dímelo". Susurró con un tono sensual.

Beckett gimió suavemente ante el beso y el tirón de su labio y cerró los ojos disfrutando de ello. "Vas por buen camino". Susurró sonriendo, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Castle sonrió y la sujetó de la parte baja de la espalda pegándola por completo a él mientras volvía a besar sus labios con adoración, pasión y dulzura a la vez. Beckett se agarró a la espalda de él, incorporándose ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies para llegar mejor a devolverle el beso. Con lentitud, suavidad.

Tras varios segundos que duró el beso, se separaron para respirar. Castle apoyó su frente contra la de Beckett y ambos sonrieron a la vez, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

"A great big world". Dijo ella abriendo los ojos a la vez que él, perdiéndose en su mirada.

"¿Los de la canción que te grabé?". Preguntó él sorprendido.

"Uhum". Asintió ella enseñándole las dos entradas. "Y la cantarán con Christina Aguilera". Anunció sonriendo aún más.

"Eso es genial". Rió él y la agarró de la cadera levantándola del suelo para dar una vuelta con ella en el aire.

"¡Rick!". Gritó ella estallando en una carcajada. "Bájame". Pidió agarrándose a sus hombros para no caerse.

Castle la bajó al suelo y la besó con intensidad. "Lo siento". Se rió ante su propia efusividad. "Es que me ha sorprendido que vinieras y más que me lleves al concierto". Acarició su mejilla suavemente. "Me ha encantado".

"Y también te invito a cenar antes del concierto". Le volvió a besar ella esta vez.

"Me gusta el plan".

"Me alegro". Le guiñó el ojo y se separó un poco de él. "¿Te cambias y nos vamos?". Propuso mirándolo de arriba abajo y sonriendo por el atuendo con el chaleco del láser.

"¿No te gusto así?". Preguntó enseñándole cómo hacía luces el chaleco.

"Me gustará ganarte algún día de estos, pero para ir a un concierto no creo que sea la mejor ropa". Sonrió.

"¿Ganarme?". Preguntó con ironía. "Já, soy un as en el láser tag". Se pavoneó mientras se deshacía de esa ropa.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír. "Ya lo veremos. Ahora, vámonos a cenar". Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para dejarle ir al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras Castle se cambiaba de ropa, Beckett subió al piso de arriba y llamó suavemente a la que supuso que sería la puerta de la habitación de Alexis. La joven dio permiso desde adentro. "Soy yo, Alexis. ¿Puedo pasar?". Preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta.

"Claro, pasa Beckett".

"Llámame Kate, por favor". Pidió observando la habitación de la joven con una pequeña sonrisa. Le recordaba a la suya cuando tenía la edad de la hija de Castle. "Beckett sólo me llaman en el trabajo, y tu padre". Se elevó de hombros en una mueca graciosa haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

"Está bien, Kate". Giró la silla de su escritorio para quedar frente a ella. "Tú dirás".

"Quería darte las gracias por retener a tu padre esta tarde en casa. Cuando te llamé no estaba segura tampoco de si iba a poder conseguir las entradas, pero necesitaba que él no hiciera ningún plan, por si acaso". Sonrió algo avergonzada pero muy agradecida.

"No te preocupes". Rió. "Tampoco ha sido muy difícil hacer que se quede en casa. Ya sabes, a veces es peor que un niño". Ambas rieron conformes con aquella frase.

"Pues eso, gracias". Repitió sonriente.

"No te preocupes. Pasarlo bien". Le guiñó el ojo y volvió a centrar su atención en los papeles que tenía delante.

"Hasta luego". Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y volvió a bajar al salón.

Castle la estaba esperando en la cocina, mientras se ataba la corbata. "¿Me vas a seguir negando que te traes algo con mi hija?". Se cruzó de brazos intentando hacerse el enfadado, aunque con una sonrisa enorme.

"No sé de qué me hablas". Se acercó a él y le ayudó a terminar de abrocharse la corbata.

"Creo que la has llamado para pedirle que me entretuviera en casa y así poder encontrarme aquí esta tarde y llevarme al concierto". Sonrió con suficiencia.

"Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?". Besó sus labios fugazmente y volvió a enseñarle las entradas del concierto. "Tenemos menos de dos horas para cenar antes del concierto".

"Vamos". Se puso el abrigo, agarró la mano de Kate con cariño y salieron del loft juntos. En el ascensor, la abrazó por detrás sin soltar su mano y susurró en su oído. "Me encanta que te lleves bien con mi hija". Una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios de la inspectora mientras se dejaba abrazar por él.

* * *

 _Mañana, más! Prometido!_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Beckett le llevó a cenar a un pequeño restaurante, nuevo en la ciudad, cerca del local del concierto. La comida era sencilla, pero muy rica. Ambos disfrutaron de una cena en compañía, charlando animadamente y contentos por el concierto que les esperaba.

El concierto, como esperaban fue una maravilla. Disfrutaron como dos adolescentes de cada una de las canciones que los artistas interpretaron, pese a conocer sólo unas pocas. Pero lo mejor llegó al final, cuando para la última canción, la suya, salió Christina Aguilera a acompañar a los dos jóvenes. Sus tres mágicas voces envolvieron a la pareja, que por un momento se olvidó de dónde se encontraba, abrazados, pegados.

Castle abrazaba a Beckett por detrás, sujetándola muy pegada a él, con las manos en su cintura. Sus caras permanecían pegadas, escuchando y mirando atentamente. Los dos medio entonaban la letra, disfrutando del momento. A mitad de canción, Kate no pudo controlar la emoción. Recordar cómo se había sentido la primera vez que escuchó aquella melodía y cómo sintió que su corazón se rompía al darse cuenta de lo que la letra podía significar. Una furtiva lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Pero no quería moverse de la posición en la que estaba, protegida por los fuertes brazos de Castle, así que no hizo ni amago de secársela.

El escritor la apretó más entre sus brazos al sentir que el cuerpo de la inspectora se acurrucaba más en él. La miró sorprendido y entonces vio aquellas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Con un nudo en el estómago por verla así, la giró con suavidad hasta quedar ambos frente a frente, de costado al escenario. Agarró su cara con las dos manos secando con los pulgares sus saladas lágrimas y la besó con infinita suavidad.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Se aferró a sus fuertes brazos apoyando la frente contra la de él. "Lo siento…". Susurró. "Siento tanto todo el dolor que te he causado…". Siguió hablando en un tono un poco más alto para que él pudiera escucharla pese al alto volumen de la música.

"Shh…". Puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios obligándola a callarse y volvió a besarla. "No lo sientas más. No te culpes más, por favor". Pidió él también con los ojos ligeramente empañados de lágrimas. Acarició su mejilla con ternura. "Si tuviera que volver a sufrir como lo hice para poder tenerte así conmigo, volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces". Aseguró dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te merezco". Negó ella con la cabeza, bajando la mirada, mordiéndose el labio en un intento por controlar la emoción que empezaba a embargarla.

"Sí que lo haces". Elevó su mentón dulcemente hasta conseguir que le mirara. "Mírame bien. Gracias a ti he cambiado, he mejorado, he madurado, aunque sea un poquito". Bromeó consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa. "Y ahora, vamos a disfrutar de lo que queda de canción". Besó su frente con infinito cariño y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Kate sonrió terminando de secarse las lágrimas y se acurrucó entre los brazos del escritor, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Sus dos cuerpos se balanceaban en sintonía, al ritmo de la música de la canción que ya empezaba a llegar a su fin.

Cuando terminó, todo el público empezó a aplaudir y a vitorear, excepto ellos. Kate y Rick permanecieron abrazados. Ella con los ojos cerrados contra su pecho, sintiéndose en calma, tranquila, protegida y por una vez en su vida amada sin sentir pánico. Él manteniéndola contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda y su pelo suavemente y aprovechando para dejar suaves besos sobre su cabeza a la vez que inspiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello, agradecido por poder estar al fin así con ella, contento por haberse sincerado, haber hablado y estar dándole una oportunidad a la inspectora.

No podía negar que ella estaba tomándose muy enserio su promesa de devolverle poco a poco la confianza. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Y no tan poco a poco como en un principio pensó que sería.

Beckett besó su pecho suavemente y se separó lo justo entre sus brazos para mirarle a los ojos. Él permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto, pero sin perder una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué piensas?". Preguntó en tono dulce tras comprobar que el concierto había llegado a su fin y mucha gente empezaba a abandonar ya el recinto.

"En lo afortunado que soy". Besó su cabeza nuevamente para mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que casi estaban solos. Agarró la mano de ella deshaciendo el abrazo con suavidad. "Gracias". Besó sus labios tiernamente antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

"Siempre". Afirmó ella con rotundidad apretando su mano mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

La pareja caminó hasta una calle cercana a la del loft de Castle. Allí Beckett había aparcado su coche cuando fue a buscarle. Se pararon frente al vehículo y él la agarró de la cintura suavemente. "Estaba pensando…". Susurró mirando sus ojos y sus labios alternativamente.

Kate alzó la ceja con curiosidad. "¿Qué estabas pensando?". Preguntó tras unos segundos en los que él no dijo nada, sólo la miraba fijamente. Las mejillas de la detective empezaban a sonrojarse ante esa intensidad.

"Ya que tú eres inspectora de homicidios y yo soy un escritor de best-sellers de misterio…". Hizo una pausa para darle mayor importancia a lo que diría a continuación.

Eso hizo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco ante su dramatismo. "¿Qué?". Preguntó impaciente.

"Podría acompañarte en el trabajo, sólo como investigación para mis libros". Sonrió tras finalizar su propuesta.

"¿Estás de coña?". Se rió.

"No". Dijo él tratando de estar serio.

"Es peligroso". Añadió ella mordiéndose el labio para no estallar en una carcajada y seguir con aquel juego.

"Lo sé". Asintió él. "Pero míralo de este modo. Tendrías siempre alguien que te protegiera".

"Me sé proteger yo solita". Soltó a la defensiva, achinando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

"Y no lo dudo, pero hay gente mala, muy mala". Se acercó a sus labios, sin llegar a besarla. "Y yo… podría protegerte".

Beckett fijó la vista en los labios de él. Eran como un imán para ella. Se mordió el labio con más fuerza para no sucumbir a sus encantos. "¿Y si te pasa algo a ti?". Preguntó prácticamente en un susurro.

"Tendrías que cuidarme". Añadió con una socarrona sonrisa. Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

"Con una condición". Se acercó más a los labios de él, rozándolos suavemente.

"¿Cuál?". Preguntó hipnotizado por sus labios.

"Que me obedezcas siempre y no vayas de listillo". Pidió volviendo a rozar sus labios mientras sentían como sus alientos se entremezclaban.

"Palabra de Scout". Besó la comisura de sus labios para provocarla.

Beckett se separó de golpe ante sus palabras mirándole con cara de enfado.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó sorprendido. Se esperaba un beso, no aquello.

"Tú nunca has sido un Scout". Apuntó con su dedo índice a su pecho, presionando ligeramente.

Castle abrió los ojos, pillado en su mentirijilla. "Me has pillado". Elevó los hombros con una sonrisa.

Beckett negó sonriente y se volvió a acercar a él para besarlo suavemente. "Te espero mañana a las 8 en comisaría".

"Vale". Murmuró aún en sus labios, aprovechando su cercanía para volver a besarla mientras la sujetaba por detrás del cuello, impidiendo que se separara de él.

"Vale". Repitió ella dejándose llevar por ese beso que empezaba a volverse cada vez más intenso y profundo.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez al ser conscientes de que estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados sobre el coche de ella. Castle se separó de sus labios mirándola a los ojos. "Te veo mañana entonces".

"Sí. Hasta mañana". Dijo ella volviendo a aproximarse a él para besarlo.

A pesar de sus palabras, sus cuerpos parecían no querer obedecer, no querer separarse. Las manos de Beckett se abrazaron a su fuerte espalda mientras que las de él se colocaron en su cintura, por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba. El cuerpo de Kate sufrió un escalofrío al notar las manos de él en contacto con la piel de su cintura. Ahogó un pequeño gemido en el beso y le mordió el labio intentando frenarlo. "Rick…". Susurró empezando a sentirse acalorada.

"Sí, sí. Perdona. Ya me voy". Respiró hondo sintiendo él también mucho calor, pese a las bajas temperaturas de aquel mes neoyorkino. Besó de nuevo sus labios en un último beso y se separó de ella tras recolocarle la camiseta.

"Hasta mañana". Sonrió ella caminando hasta el otro lado del coche para abrir la puerta del conductor.

"Hasta mañana". Respondió él sonriendo y alejándose al loft.

* * *

 _Próximamente los veremos de nuevo en acción en comisaría!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Buenas! Me paso rápidamente para dejaros un nuevo capítulo! :) Me alegro muchísimo de que os esté gustando la historia!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

A las 8 de la mañana, puntual, Castle salía del ascensor en la planta de homicidios con dos cafés para llevar en sus manos. Buscó a Beckett con la mirada y la encontró caminando hasta su escritorio después de hablar con Espósito y Ryan sobre el nuevo caso que tenían. Los dos detectives se sentaron frente a sus ordenadores para cumplir con lo que ella les había mandado.

Se sentó en su silla sin percibir la presencia del escritor, hasta que él posó el vaso frente a sus ojos. Aquello la hizo sonreír. Alzó la mirada cogiendo el café entre sus manos y le dedicó una de sus habituales sonrisas. "Buenos días".

"Buenos días". Respondió él sonriendo también. Rodeó la mesa hasta sentarse en su silla, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Beckett dio un sorbo a su café y se centró en la pantalla del ordenador empezando el trabajo de aquella mañana: recaudar toda la información posible acerca del hombre que había aparecido muerto aquella mañana. Diez minutos después, giró la silla para mirar al escritor. "Deja de mirarme así". Pidió casi en un susurro.

"¿Así cómo?". Preguntó él con voz inocente.

"Sabes perfectamente cómo". Le riñó volviendo a dar un trago a su café. Agradeció que todavía siguiera caliente. Volvió a girar la silla para seguir tecleando en el ordenador.

"Te miro como siempre". Añadió el con una sonrisa.

"No es verdad". Replicó sin mirarle. "Lo haces diferente, más rato. Sin miedo a que te pille haciéndolo. Antes tenías cuidado de que no te pillara, aunque lo hiciera de vez en cuando". Se mordió el labio para no sonreír dándole al botón de imprimir todo lo que había encontrado.

"Bueno, pongamos que tienes razón. ¿Qué hay de malo?". Se incorporó ligeramente en su silla, echando el cuerpo hacia delante para apoyar los codos y mirarla de más cerca.

"¿Hace falta que te recuerde las normas de comisaría?". Preguntó recogiendo los documentos impresos para volver a girar la silla hacia él y mirarle. Castle frunció el ceño. "Hay normas muy estrictas sobre las relaciones, de algo más que amistad, entre nosotros". Hizo un círculo con el dedo abarcando a toda la sala, llena de policías. "Tú, aunque de manera extraoficial, trabajas aquí. Y dudo que Gates consienta que seamos más que amigos". Alzó las cejas para enfatizar sus palabras. "Así que, si no quieres que te echen de aquí, disimula". Terminó susurrando al ver cómo Ryan se acercaba a ellos.

Beckett recolocó su silla frente al escritorio concentrándose en ordenar los papeles y Castle volvió a pegar la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla justo cuando Ryan llegaba a ellos.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Castle". Saludó el rubio apoyando una mano en el hombro del escritor mientras pasaba más papeles a Beckett.

"Da gusto tenerte de vuelta, Castle". Se acercó también Espósito hasta ellos.

"Gracias chicos". Les sonrió agradecido. "Ya he cumplido con las firmas de libros por un tiempo".

Los cuatro se centraron en el caso que tenían entre manos. Tanto Castle como Beckett volvieron a disfrutar de sus teorías juntos, de encontrar las pistas necesarias para cerrar el caso con éxito, e incluso de las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban cuando nadie les veía.

Ambos se morían por besarse, por pasar un rato juntos, como los que habían tenido desde que habían empezado con su relación. Pero sabían que no podían y se conformaban con algún que otro roce de dedos al pasarse algunos papeles o una taza de café.

A mitad de la tarde, no tenían más hilos de los que tirar. Tendrían que esperar a que Lanie terminara la autopsia del cadáver para ver si ella encontraba alguna pista más. Así que, dieron por terminada la jornada. Los detectives se despidieron mientras Beckett dejaba preparado todo para el día siguiente y Castle la esperaba sentado en su silla, a su lado.

"¿Una hamburguesa y un batido en Remy's?". Preguntó el escritor al ver cómo ella iba a levantarse ya para marcharse. Se adelantó a la inspectora, tomó su chaqueta y cortésmente le ayudó a que se la colocara.

"¿Me está proponiendo una segunda cita, señor Castle?". Preguntó ella con una media sonrisa mordiéndose el labio tras asegurarse de que nadie a su alrededor les prestaba especial atención.

"Es posible, inspectora Beckett". Rozó sus manos al terminar de colocarle la chaqueta, provocando que una corriente eléctrica atravesara los cuerpos de ambos.

"Está bien". Concedió ella colgándose el bolso al hombro y caminando hasta el ascensor, con él detrás, ambos sonrientes.

Cenaron animadamente, comentando cosas del trabajo y también de Alexis y Martha. Incluso Beckett contó alguna anécdota de ella con su padre. Se sentían a gusto estando cerca, solos. Kate cogió la mano del escritor por encima de la mesa y jugueteó con ella acariciando sus dedos, esperando a que él terminara la cena que ella ya había acabado. Se mordió el labio, pensativa, sin levantar la vista de sus manos unidas.

"¿En qué piensas?". Preguntó él con suavidad tras dar el último sorbo a su batido.

"En nada". Contestó casi en un susurro levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Rick alzó una ceja sin estar conforme con su respuesta. "¿Nada?". Apretó su mano con cariño.

Se mordió el labio y sonrió con cierta nostalgia. "Se acercan las Navidades". Acarició en forma de círculos el dorso de su mano, volviendo a fijar la vista en sus dedos entrelazados. "Llevo años sin celebrarlas". Confesó mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza para no sucumbir a sus sentimientos. "Concretamente desde que falta mi madre". Continuó. "Esos días he trabajado siempre. Año tras año. Creando así una nueva tradición entre mi padre y yo. Yo trabajo y él se va fuera de la ciudad durante esos días". Elevó los hombros y se atrevió a alzar la mirada para enfrentarse a los ojos azules que la miraban atentos.

Castle estiró de su mano hasta sus labios para besar su dorso, con cariño. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

"He estado a gusto con esa tradición, desde el primer año que la creamos. Pero…". Tomó aire, perdida en su mirada; aunque más bien recordando las últimas Navidades con su madre.

"¿Pero?". La animó él a seguir con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que se había quedado callada, volviendo a fijar la vista en sus manos entrelazadas.

"Pero este año, cada día se acercan más esas fechas y yo… siento un enorme vacío. Y no es el vacío que siento desde que mi madre no está. Es otro". Le miró de nuevo a los ojos. "Es nuevo. Y creo que acabo de descubrir qué es". Sonrió de medio lado.

Castle miró el restaurante y vio que cada vez estaba más lleno de compañeros de comisaría. Sacó la cartera para dejar un billete con el que pagar sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. Seguía sujetando la mano de Beckett y la hizo levantarse tirando de su brazo suavemente. "Vamos, te acompaño a casa mientras me cuentas ese nuevo sentimiento, ¿quieres?". Besó su mejilla abrazándola con cariño durante unos segundos.

"Sí". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y tras ponerse el abrigo salieron a la calle bien abrigados para combatir el frío. Se pegó a él caminando a su lado.

Castle pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella, sujetándola por la cintura para acercarla más a él, así abrazados. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo y caminaron hacia el loft de Beckett en silencio durante unos minutos.

"No quiero pasar más Navidades sola". Confesó finalmente, en susurros, apoyada en el cuerpo de él mientras caminaban prácticamente solos por las calles de Nueva York.

Castle la abrazó con más fuerza cuando sintió que ella se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos. La obligó a pararse sin importarle estar en mitad de una calle. Se puso frente a ella y sujetó su cara entre las manos, mirándola con adoración. "No tienes por qué hacerlo". Susurró el acariciando sus mejillas dulcemente.

Kate sonrió un poco. Se sentía liberada después de haber soltado aquello y más tras escuchar sus palabras y sentir sus caricias. "¿Y cómo lo hago?". Preguntó aguantando las lágrimas.

Castle se acercó a sus labios y la besó suavemente. Le conmovía enormemente ver que ella confiaba en él para contarle sus preocupaciones. "Vente con nosotros. O llama a tu padre y pídele estar junto a él. También podéis veniros los dos a casa. O vamos a la tuya". Secó una lágrima que había conseguido escapar de sus ojos. "Da igual dónde, pero si tú quieres, puedo estar contigo estas Navidades".

Kate se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza. No llevaba sus tacones de siempre, por lo que la diferencia de estatura era notable, quedando su cara justo contra el pecho de él. Castle la estrechó entre sus brazos, preocupado por su reacción. No sabía si había hecho bien en proponerle aquello, pero él tampoco quería que ella pasara nuevamente las fiestas sola. "¿Kate?". Susurró acariciando su espalda preocupado porque ella llevaba casi un minuto sin decir nada.

"¿Te parece bien que en estas vaya yo sola y ya en las próximas invitemos a mi padre?". Preguntó casi con voz vergonzosa la inspectora, aún contra su pecho.

Rick soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar su pregunta, aliviado. "Como tú quieras, cariño". Besó su pelo aliviado por ver que no había metido la pata.

Kate se separó de su cuerpo y se puso de puntillas para besar dulcemente sus labios. "Gracias". Murmuró volviendo a besarlo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Siempre". Contestó él agarrado a su cintura para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo, besándose.

Respiraron hondo tras el beso y antes de separarse, él besó su frente con infinito amor. Reanudaron la marcha hasta el portal de Beckett donde se despidieron con un beso lento y cargado de pasión que los dejó a los dos con infinitas ganas de más. Pero finalmente se separaron prometiendo verse al día siguiente en comisaría.

Y así, pasaron varios días en los que la dinámica en el trabajo fue parecida. Miradas, roces, sonrisas, tazas de café e incluso algún beso robado en la sala de descanso cuando nadie los podía ver. Algún día le acompañó ella a él a casa y otros lo hicieron al revés.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal va la cosa? ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Tras una fugaz reunión con la editorial, Castle llegó a comisaría a media mañana con dos cafés bien cargados. Se acercó a Beckett dándole el suyo y saludándola con un "buenos días" y esa sonrisa que tanto descolocaba a la inspectora.

"¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?". Preguntó escribiendo en la pizarra los datos del nuevo caso que tenían entre manos.

"Bien". Contestó él observando la pizarra en su totalidad para intentar entender de qué iba aquel caso. "Todo arreglado. Hasta después de Navidad soy libre". Sonrió al ver como ella sonreía mirándole de reojo. Estaban contentos de haber decidido, un par de semanas atrás, pasar las Navidades juntos. Y apenas quedaban 10 días para aquello. Aunque antes tendrían una cena en el loft de Castle para contarles a Martha y Alexis que, oficial y secretamente, tenían una relación.

Ryan se acercó a ellos haciendo que ambos dejaran de mirarse. El detective explicó los papeles que le acababa de pasar a Beckett. "Nada raro en sus cuentas. Ni en las de su mujer, que por cierto, está de camino".

"Gracias Ryan". Echó un vistazo a los papeles y anotó algo en la pizarra. Después se sentó en su silla. Castle la imitó sentándose en la suya.

El detective volvió a su mesa para ayudar a su compañero con la tarea encomendada por Beckett.

"Entonces, ¿me pone al día del caso, inspectora Beckett?". Alzó la ceja.

Kate sonrió pasándole la foto del fallecido. "Martín Velázquez, de origen español, se vino a vivir a Nueva York hace 8 años. Se casó y empezó a trabajar en una empresa de seguros. Lo ha encontrado su compañero, con un cuchillo clavado en el estómago. Se desangró hasta morir". Le pasó las fotos del cadáver. "Estamos esperando el informe forense. Lanie está con él desde hace un rato".

"¿La mujer no le había echado en falta?". Preguntó pasándole nuevamente a ella las fotos.

"No lo sé. Cuando llegue hablaré con ella".

"Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?".

"Estoy investigando quién más trabajaba en esa empresa. Quiero hablar con todos y saber si alguien lo veía extraño en los últimos días o incluso si alguno de ellos tendría motivos para acabar con él".

"Al compañero que encontró su cuerpo, lo habréis interrogado, ¿no?".

Sonrió asintiendo. Le encantaba la facilidad que tenía para meterse de lleno en el caso e intentar encontrar algo que no cuadrara o que les pudiera llevar a una pista. "Efectivamente, le he interrogado hace 10 minutos y él no había notado nada raro ni sabe quién le ha podido hacer eso".

"¿Un viaje a su empresa?". Propuso el escritor.

"En cuanto hable con la mujer".

Los dos permanecieron en silencio los siguientes minutos mientras iban leyendo todos los datos del fallecido y sus cafés se terminaban.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de él salió una mujer no muy alta, rubia, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y claros síntomas de haber estado llorando. "Perdone". Se acercó al primer oficial de policía que encontró. "Busco a la inspectora Beckett".

Kate alzó la cabeza al escucharla y suponiendo que se trataba de la mujer de Martín, se levantó de la mesa pasándole todas las hojas a Castle y se acercó hasta ella. "Soy la detective Kate Beckett". Se presentó extendiendo su mano para saludarla. "Lamento su pérdida".

La chica se secó una lágrima que no pudo reprimir tras estrechar la mano de Beckett. "Yo soy…". Fue interrumpida por Castle que llegaba por detrás de Beckett.

"¡¿Rachel?!". Preguntó con sorpresa al creer reconocerla.

La rubia miró al hombre que la llamaba a la vez que Beckett se giraba para mirar al escritor y a la chica alternativamente, sorprendida. "¿Richard?". Preguntó Rachel con sorpresa. "¿Qué haces aquí?". No pudo evitar preguntar.

"Soy asesor de la policía". Explicó colocándose al lado de Beckett. "¿Eres la mujer de Martín?". Preguntó preocupado de que fuera así y sin poder siquiera imaginarse por lo que ella estaba pasando.

Rachel asintió suavemente sorbiendo por la nariz e intentando controlar el llanto que volvía a empezar a apoderarse de ella. "Sí".

Sin más palabras, Castle acortó el espacio entre ellos y la abrazó con fuerza. "Lo siento, de verdad".

La rubia se dejó abrazar, dándose por vencida y soltando más lágrimas. "No entiendo qué ha podido pasar". Susurró separándose del cuerpo del escritor.

"Vayamos mejor a un sitio más privado". Propuso la inspectora que había sido testigo de aquella escena y no podía evitar que la curiosidad, y los celos, se instalaran en ella.

Castle guió a Rachel hasta una sala donde los tres tomaron asiento tras cerrar la puerta. "Gracias". Pronunció la chica cuando Beckett le pasó varios pañuelos de papel.

"¿Hacía mucho que os habíais casado?". Preguntó Castle, sentado al lado de Beckett frente a Rachel.

"5 años". Les enseñó el anillo de compromiso.

"No tenía ni idea". Confesó el escritor agarrando la mano de Rachel entre las suyas para intentar consolarla.

"Mi vida no es pública, como la tuya". Trató de sonreír la joven agradecida por el contacto. Castle sonrió encogiéndose de hombros resignado a salir a menudo en los periódicos y revistas de la ciudad. Beckett no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Estaba claro que se conocían de hacía tiempo y que les unía alguna historia. Y eso, a ella, le hacía estar algo celosa.

"Rachel, perdona". Dijo Kate inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante para crear mayor intimidad con ella y hacerles ver que no estaban allí solos. "Sé que no es el mejor momento pero… necesitaría hacerte algunas preguntas acerca de Martín". Miró a Castle, quien asintió conforme con ella de empezar con la entrevista. "Así podremos encontrar a quien haya hecho esto cuanto antes".

"Sí, claro…". Miró a Castle y apretó su mano entre las suyas, reconfortada por su contacto.

Beckett empezó con las preguntas correspondientes en busca de alguna pista para encontrar al asesino de su marido. Durante todo el rato Castle permaneció en silencio, consolando a Rachel y dejando que la inspectora realizara su trabajo como mejor sabía.

"Una última pregunta". Dijo Kate cuando los tres ya estaban nuevamente en pie. "¿Tenía Martín más familia?". Preguntó con cautela.

"Oh, dios mío". La chica se llevó la mano a la cabeza volviendo a sentarse. "Ni me acordaba de sus padres…". Murmuró nerviosa pensando en cómo darles aquella noticia tan devastadora. "¿Cómo les digo…?". Su voz se cortó por el llanto sin terminar de formular esa pregunta.

Castle respiró hondo y se acercó a ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Podemos hacerlo nosotros, Rachel". Intentó consolarla mirando brevemente a Beckett para comprobar que ella estaba de acuerdo con ello. Kate asintió ligeramente.

"Gracias…". Se secó las lágrimas y tras mantenerse unos segundos en silencio alzó la cabeza mirando tanto al escritor como a la inspectora y negó ligeramente. "Pero prefiero hacerlo yo…". Suspiró sacando el móvil del bolso dispuesta a llamar.

"Te dejamos sola". Propuso Kate caminando hacia la puerta, seguida por Castle.

Cerraron cuando salieron y el escritor, sin decir nada, fue directo a la sala de descanso. Beckett le observó de reojo sin decir nada y caminó hasta Espo y Ryan dándoles las notas que había tomado de la entrevista con Rachel para que investigaran nuevas pistas con ellas.

Suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo al ver moverse a Castle nervioso por la sala de descanso. "Ahora vengo". Dijo caminando hasta allí.

Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y las cortinas y se acercó a él colocando las manos en sus brazos para que parara. "Rick…". Susurró mirándole a los ojos. "¿Qué está pasando?". Preguntó con preocupación, intentando dejar de lado sus celos al verlo de aquella manera.

Él se fijó en los ojos de ella. Realmente estaba preocupada. Apoyó su frente contra la de Kate, agarrándola de la cintura para pegarla a él y abrazarse a ella. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de la inspectora y sonrió un poco. "Hacía años que no veía a Rachel. Desde antes de estar con Meredith". Abrió los ojos para mirarle en el mismo momento que ella acariciaba su mandíbula suavemente y se sonreían. "Fue mi primer amor". Frunció el ceño perdido en sus pensamientos. "Y creo que el único hasta que te conocí a ti". Confesó aún con sus frentes juntas. "Sufrí mucho". Siguió explicando. "Fue la primera vez que alguien me rompía el corazón. Y fue ella la que lo hizo". Sonrió al ver a Kate sorprendida. "Éramos demasiado jóvenes". Se elevó de hombros en una mueca graciosa que hizo sonreír a Beckett.

"Es guapa". Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

"¿Estás celosa?". Preguntó él separándose de su frente para mirarla mejor.

Beckett negó con la cabeza. "Ni en tus sueños". Sonrió ella separándose de él para hacerse un café y así evitar que él viera que realmente sí había estado celosa un par de veces durante la conversación con Rachel.

"En realidad…". Caminó hasta ella colocándose a su espalda y abrazándola por detrás para atraerla a él. "En mis sueños no estás celosa, sino desnuda, en mi cama, encima de mí…". Susurró en su oído mordiendo ligeramente su cuello después.

Kate dio un respingo ante tal ataque. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. De repente la temperatura de aquella sala había subido considerablemente. "Rick…". Trató de susurrar, pero su voz sonó más como un jadeo. Le dio un codazo suave para que se separara de ella, aunque realmente deseaba empotrarlo contra la puerta y hacer el amor allí mismo con él. Pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, y menos con Rachel allí. Además, quería que su primera vez con Castle fuera especial.

"¿Qué?". Se quejó él con una sonrisa, separándose de ella. "Es la verdad". Levantó las manos inocentemente haciendo sonreír a Kate que ya se había girado nuevamente con la taza de café entre las manos.

"No tienes remedio". Dijo sonriente.

"No, no lo tengo". Respondió y al volver a acordarse de Rachel y de lo que le había pasado su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco.

Beckett se acercó a él dándole su taza de café. "Tranquilo, encontraremos a quien haya hecho eso al marido de Rachel". Lo tranquilizó besando fugazmente sus labios.

* * *

 _¿Traerá este asesinato más cosas a relucir de la pareja? ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Quería haberme pasado ayer, pero me fue imposible. Así que hoy os traigo un capítulo cargadito y... puede que esta noche haya más. Si os portáis bien! ;) :P_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

No habían tenido ni un minuto para poder sentarse tranquilamente. Tras esa pequeña charla juntos, Espósito y Ryan los interrumpieron con una posible pista y anduvieron todo el día tras ella hasta, por fin, encontrar al asesino. Todo había sido un malentendido. Un dichoso malentendido que acabó con la vida de Martín Velázquez.

Castle estuvo más pendiente del caso que nunca, más alerta y con más ideas, tratando de ayudar lo máximo posible para encontrar cuanto antes al causante de todo aquello. Sin embargo, Beckett le notaba raro. Intranquilo, nervioso o quizás nostálgico. Pero no le preguntó, le dio su espacio, como él había hecho siempre con ella.

A las 8 de la noche, con el asesino ya entre rejas, volvieron a llamar a Rachel para contarle lo que habían descubierto y tranquilizarla, pues con las pruebas que tenían, aquel hombre no saldría de la cárcel en unos cuantos años.

La chica se fue de la comisaría más tranquila de lo que había llegado la primera vez. Agradeció a Castle y a Beckett todo lo que habían hecho por ella y fue a recoger a sus suegros al aeropuerto. Ahora venía lo peor.

Castle se quedó observando cómo Rachel se iba en el ascensor. No notó la presencia de Beckett tras él hasta que ella colocó la mano sobre su hombro. "¿Una copa en La Guarida?". Propuso acariciando disimuladamente su espalda. "Conozco al dueño". Le sonrió.

Castle se giró al notarla y escucharla y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido por el espacio y el apoyo que le estaba dando. "Se me ocurre algo mejor". Dijo él haciendo que Beckett inclinara la cabeza con curiosidad por qué sería lo que se le había ocurrido esta vez.

Una hora después, estaban sentados en el salón del escritor con un bol cada uno, cenando una ligera ensalada mientras tomaban una copa de vino. Martha había salido de fiesta y Alexis estaba de vacaciones de Navidad anticipadas y se había ido a los Hamptons a casa de una amiga, con más compañeros de clase

"La conocí el primer día de clase". Dijo el escritor contando su historia con Rachel mientras cenaban. "Su pelo me encantó y la forma en la que caminaba se me antojaba muy graciosa". Elevó los hombros sonriendo un poco. "Parece sacado de una película, pero la realidad es que la primera vez que hablamos fue para discutir, porque nos cruzamos por el pasillo y acabaron sus apuntes esparcidos por el suelo. Me recriminó ir casi corriendo y sin mirar. No le faltaba razón". Se rió dando un sorbo a su copa de vino. Beckett le miraba atenta, en silencio, sonriendo ante su historia mientras degustaba su ensalada. "Después coincidimos en alguna clase e incluso nos tocó hacer un trabajo juntos. No nos soportábamos, aunque a mí me seguía pareciendo guapa. Pero empezamos a dejar las discusiones a un lado y a ellas les siguieron los tonteos, las miraditas, los roces". Dejó su bol y el de Kate ya terminados sobre la mesa bajita del salón. "Empezamos a salir y todo era perfecto. Los dos éramos enamoradizos, románticos y nos encantaba pasar tiempo juntos. Pero al cabo de 4 años y medio, nuestras prioridades cambiaron. Bueno, las mías no, cambiaron las de ella. Yo sólo quería seguir disfrutando de mi juventud mientras ella empezaba a querer más estabilidad. Volvimos a empezar a discutir, día tras día. Hasta que ella se cansó y decidió irse a Londres a estudiar. A estudiar y a sustituirme por un periodista mayor que yo. Luego sé que viajó más por Europa. Supongo que fue allí donde conoció a Martín". Se terminó el vino levantándose para ir a su despacho bajo la atenta mirada de la inspectora. Cogió un álbum de fotos y le enseñó las que tenía con ella.

"Aunque antes te haya dicho que no… La verdad es que…". Se mordió fuerte el labio observando lo contentos que parecían los dos en aquellas fotografías. "Sí que me he puesto celosa".

"¿De Rachel?". Preguntó con sorpresa el escritor, dejando a un lado el álbum para tomar una mano de Beckett entre las suyas.

"Uhum…". Asintió ligeramente avergonzada por ello.

"Kate". Acarició los dedos de su mano con lentitud, mirándola a los ojos. "Lo que pasó entre ella y yo, fue hace muchos, muchos años. Sí, estuve enamorado de ella. Sí, viví historias geniales a su lado. Y también me causó uno de los dolores más grandes que he conocido. Pero todo eso, pasó. Y ahora simplemente me interesa el futuro. Mi futuro. Contigo. Nuestro futuro".

"Lo siento. No… no he podido evitarlo al ver cómo la abrazabas y consolabas". Se elevó de hombros mordiéndose el labio.

"Le tengo cariño. Y me apena y enfurece que le hayan hecho eso a su marido. Pero nada más". Agarró el rostro de la detective con ambas manos y la besó suavemente, demostrándole el amor que sentía por ella.

"Vale…". Susurró en sus labios, sonriendo ligeramente. Mordió con picardía su labio inferior separando el beso y alargó el brazo para seguir viendo las fotos de aquel álbum.

Castle fue pasando una por una y explicándole algunas anécdotas.

Beckett miró atenta las fotos, fijándose más en el joven Castle que salía en ellas que en Rachel. Sonrió al ver una de él haciendo el tonto en mitad de Central Park. "¿Siempre has sido tan payaso?". Preguntó riéndose ante las pintas de él.

"Un poquito". Confesó con una sonrisa besando su cabeza con cariño.

"Eras muy guapo". Comentó con sinceridad, sonriendo.

"¡¿Era?!". Preguntó casi gritando, haciéndose el ofendido ante su frase.

Kate le miró y se rió. "Eras y sigues siendo". Dejó el álbum sobre la mesa y besó sus labios suavemente, recostándose sobre él.

Castle la agarró por la cintura recostándose con ella en el respaldo del sofá, sin dejar de besarse. "Gracias". Susurró en sus labios.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó acariciando su mejilla dulcemente, mirándole a los ojos.

"Por no presionarme, por esperar a que te contara la historia y por encontrar al asesino de Martín". Colocó un mechón de pelo de ella detrás de su oreja, con cariño.

"Siempre". Respondió ella volviendo a besar sus labios, esta vez más intensamente. Colocó las piernas a cada lado de las del escritor para besarle con más comodidad.

"Y por ponerte un poco celosilla". La chinchó acercándose a besar sus labios, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

"Cállate". Susurró sonrojada, acortando ella la distancia entre sus labios y besándole con lentitud.

Rick la sujetó de las caderas correspondiendo al beso que, poco a poco se iba tornando más y más apasionado. Las manos de Beckett reposaban sobre los hombros del escritor, acariciándole suavemente por encima de la camisa. Los dedos de Castle se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de la inspectora, rozando despacio la piel de su abdomen.

Kate mordió el labio inferior del escritor cuando sus caricias le crearon un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. "Rick…". Jadeó bajando las manos por sus brazos hasta posarlas sobre los abdominales de él, acariciándolo.

Sonrió en sus labios y apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, sintiendo cómo el calor empezaba a crecer entre ellos. Acarició su mejilla. "Me muero por ti, Kate". Susurró perdido en sus ojos.

Las palabras del escritor tuvieron un efecto inmediato en el cuerpo de Kate, cuyo calor se iba concentrando en su bajo vientre, creándole una presión tan angustiosa como placentera. Atrapó sus labios en un intenso beso y pidió permiso con la punta de su lengua para acceder totalmente a su boca. Él no tardó en corresponder, comenzando así una ferviente lucha entre sus lenguas, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciarse, rozarse y calentarse más y más.

Se separó unos centímetros de sus labios para que ambos pudieran tomar aire. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, sus pechos subían y bajaban casi sin control. "¿Estás seguro?". Preguntó en un susurró, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a los azules del escritor que los abrió en cuanto escuchó su pregunta.

"¿Crees que no lo estoy?". Ambos hablaban en voz baja, no queriendo romper ese momento mágico que se había creado. Rick bajó la cabeza para mirar su entrepierna que cada vez era más notable, aprisionada bajo sus pantalones. Volvió a elevar la cabeza con la ceja alzada y una traviesa sonrisa.

"Tonto". Rió ella golpeando ligeramente su hombro. Besó sus labios con rapidez y ambos se sonrieron. "Sólo digo que… este paso es importante. Y no quiero darlo y… pensar más adelante que nos equivocamos, que fue demasiado pronto. Quiero que estés seguro, que tengas la confianza que tenías en mí". Murmuró terminando por morderse el labio. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo. Un tic que tenía siempre que los sentimientos le sobrepasaban.

Elevó su mentón dulcemente, colocando la mano debajo de su barbilla. Ese gesto hizo que ella abriera sus ojos. Se perdieron en sus miradas. Rick acarició la piel de su mejilla con el pulgar. Se quedó observándola unos segundos, en silencio. Besó la comisura de sus labios muy despacio. "Estoy seguro". Afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza para corroborarlo. "Nos quedan más pasos que dar, pero de este estoy muy seguro". Rozó el contorno de sus labios. "Me estás enseñando a otra Beckett, una que me vuelve más loco todavía que la de antes. Y te has ganado, con creces, cada beso, cada caricia que te voy a dar esta noche, y todas las noches que tú quieras". Acortó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó con lentitud, saboreándola.

Ella no pudo más que corresponder a ese beso, retomando la lucha de sus labios que les hacía sentirse cada vez más acalorados y deseosos. La postura que tenían en el sofá empezaba a ser bastante incómoda. Rick se incorporó, todavía con ella sobre él, y ese movimiento hizo que sus sexos entraran en contacto, pese a la ropa que tenían de por medio. Ambos soltaron un pequeño gemido, sorprendidos pero encantados. Beckett se mordió el labio con fuerza. El deseo que sentía era cada vez más fuerte e intenso. Pero ese no era el mejor lugar.

"Vamos a mi habitación". Pidió él tirando de su mano tras levantarse ambos del sofá.

La inspectora le siguió sin soltarse, con una sonrisa en sus hinchados labios, por tanto beso que se habían estado dando.

* * *

 _Sí, lo sé. Siempre lo dejo en lo más interesante. Pero... el próximo no tardará en llegar y prometo que merecerá la pena._


	18. Chapter 18

_Lo prometido es deuda! ;)  
Y además a quedado larguito! :D_

 _Espero que os guste,_ _allá va!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

Sin soltarse de las manos se acercaron a la cama que presidía la estancia. Agarró la nuca de la inspectora, acercando sus labios a los de ella, besándola, con lentitud. Poco a poco la fue tumbando sobre el colchón, sin dejar de sujetarla por detrás de la cabeza. Sus besos se fueron volviendo cada vez más largos, más intensos, dando paso a sus lenguas que comenzaron una nueva lucha.

Ella se agarró también al cuello de él, entrelazando los dedos entre el corto pelo del escritor. Lo fue acercando cada vez más a ella, tumbándolo sobre el colchón, prácticamente sobre su cuerpo.

Rick apoyó el codo izquierdo sobre la cama para no aplastarla y sonrió en el beso al sentir cómo los dedos de ella acariciaban su cuello y su pelo. Beckett llevó sus manos a los botones de su camisa, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de ella. Empezó a soltarlos mientras sus labios se perdían entre los de él. Cuando terminó con aquella tarea, le sacó la camisa aprovechando para acariciar sus fuertes brazos. Lanzó la prenda a alguna esquina de la habitación y se aferró a su espalda, sintiendo su piel caliente bajo las puntas de los dedos.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del escritor al notar sus dedos recorrerla de arriba abajo. Alentado por sus caricias, mordió con sutileza el labio inferior de la inspectora mientras coló una mano bajo su camiseta, acariciando su plano abdomen. Beckett contrajo los músculos del vientre, encantada con sus caricias y sonrió ante su mordisco. Al estar apoyado sobre su codo para no descansar todo su peso sobre ella, no podía quitarle fácilmente la camiseta, pero se la subió un poco, lo justo para dejar al aire su ombligo. Se movió hacia abajo, abandonando sus labios y empezando un recorrido de besos por toda su tripa. Al cambiar de postura, sus dos manos quedaron libres y las utilizó para despojar a la inspectora de su camiseta. Después, siguió recorriendo toda la piel de Kate que había quedado expuesta, besándola, acariciándola.

Beckett levantó la cabeza para observar todo lo que él le hacía. Sonrió cuando él, al sentirse observado, frenó sus besos y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Se sonrieron, nerviosos. "Ven aquí". Lo agarró como pudo suavemente de la barbilla y tiró de él hasta que quedó a la altura de sus labios. Lo besó despacio volviendo a acariciar su ancha espalda. Rick correspondió a aquellos besos con deseo mientras sus manos también volaban por el cuerpo de ella. En un momento de despiste del escritor, la inspectora cambió la postura de ambos posicionándose ella sobre él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

Castle la miró con sorpresa y admiración. "¡Wow! Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso".

"Luego". Susurró ella inclinándose hacia delante para besar cada rincón del cuerpo del escritor. Rick no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que cada beso y caricia de ella le estaban causando. "Esta noche eres todo mío". Murmuró en su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo suavemente y tirando de él con picardía.

Se aferró a sus caderas y buscó sus labios con desesperación. Siempre le había gustado verla llevar el control de cada situación. Pero aquello sobrepasaba sus límites. El deseo por ella crecía cada vez más en su interior y se hacía cada vez más palpable mediante su erección. Sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento y, por muy placentero que sonara, no quería eso. No todavía. Quería y necesitaba disfrutar de ella todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Kate empezó a moverse circularmente sobre su erección. Pese a la ropa que los separaba, el roce era exquisito. Empezó a acariciar la espalda de ella, con suavidad, mientras disfrutaba de sus atenciones.

"No". Dijo ella con rotundidad agarrando sus manos y colocándoselas sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de su cabeza. "Déjame primero a mí". Pidió volviendo a besar sus labios sin soltar las manos de él.

"Kate…". Se quejó entre los besos de ella, intentando moverse para liberar sus manos.

"No me hagas esposarte, Castle". Mordió su labio inferior. "Luego te dejaré que me acaricies. Ahora, simplemente, disfruta". Soltó sus manos con suavidad y las llevó al botón del pantalón del escritor, soltándolo y quitándoselo.

Rick jadeó con fuerza cuando la tela del pantalón al salir rozó su entrepierna. Mantuvo como pudo sus manos quietas, obedeciendo a Beckett. "Estamos en desigualdad de condiciones". Se quejó al verse a sí mismo únicamente con los calzoncillos y a ella todavía con el pantalón.

"Luego". Volvió a susurrar comenzando a arañar suavemente el abdomen del escritor. Rick contrajo los músculos de aquella zona, sintiendo cómo el calor de su cuerpo seguía creciendo sin piedad alguna.

Más besos y caricias por parte de Kate hicieron que el miembro de Castle estuviera casi a punto de explotar, todavía dentro de su ropa íntima. Con manos hábiles, la inspectora fue bajando aquella prenda del escritor hasta quitársela por completo y dejar al aire su enorme erección. Se mordió el labio con fuerza al verla y acarició sus muslos, por el interior, acercándose peligrosamente a esa parte de su anatomía.

Castle gimió en anticipación a lo que creía que vendría entonces. Y suspiró con frustración cuando los suaves dedos de Kate pasaron por alto su miembro y siguieron su camino por su tripa y sus pectorales hasta llegar a sus hombros donde se aferraron. Sintió el cuerpo de ella inclinarse sobre el de él y la miró para observar cómo besaba cada parte de su piel, incluida la de sus pezones, volviéndolos más erectos todavía y enviando sensaciones nerviosas directamente a su hinchado y necesitado miembro. "Kate…". Jadeó con fuerza empezando a pensar que no podía más. Que necesitaba de sus atenciones directas en su entrepierna.

"Shh…". Puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios. "No tengas prisa". Retiró el dedo besando los labios del escritor y se concentró en besar, lamer y mordisquear su cuello. "Sólo quiero hacerte disfrutar". Succionó el punto de unión de su cuello con su clavícula mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su abdomen hasta encontrarse con su miembro.

Sin dilatación y sin vergüenza alguna, lo agarró entre sus dedos con una pequeña presión y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo sin cesar los besos en su cuello.

"¡Oh, Kate!". Aquello fue demasiado para él, que cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando aguantar el máximo tiempo posible. Pero como ella siguiera así, no iba a poder conseguirlo. "No… no". Intentó hablar pero las caricias de ellas se volvieron más rápidas y apenas le salían las palabras. "No… aguantaré mucho…". Gimió con fuerza al empezar a sentir cómo un líquido caliente emanaba de su punta y ella lo retiraba con su pulgar mientras besaba, ahora sus pechos.

"Déjate llevar". Mordió su pezón con pericia mientras seguía acariciándole en toda su longitud.

Las palabras de ella, junto con sus besos y caricias, fueron el detonante que hicieron que no pudiera controlarse más y, obedeciéndola nuevamente, se dejó llevar arqueando involuntariamente las caderas. Se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente, exhausto y con una enorme sonrisa, todavía sorprendido por lo que le acababa de hacer.

Kate se retiró de encima de él dándole su espacio para reponerse y se mordió el labio al ser consciente de lo que causaba en él. De lo que había conseguido con sus besos, caricias y palabras. Acarició suavemente su brillante pecho, a causa del sudor y besó sus labios fugazmente antes de recostarse a su lado. Le recolocó unos rebeldes pelos del flequillo que tapaban sus preciosos ojos.

Castle giró la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban, de deseo, de cariño, de amor. Al igual que los de ella. Acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos, haciéndola sonreír. "Eres… perfecta". Susurró y besó sus labios dulcemente.

Kate rió suavemente. "No, no lo soy". Negó despacio y le devolvió el beso. "¿Sigues queriendo estar en igualdad de condiciones o… estás muy cansado?". Preguntó mordiéndose el labio para provocarlo.

"De eso nada, inspectora". En un ágil movimiento que sorprendió a Beckett, se posicionó sobre ella mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo sacaba, lanzándolo a algún lado de la habitación. "Tengo energía para unos cuantos más. Y esta vez, te toca a ti". Besó sus labios con vehemencia mientras sus manos recorrían cada rincón de su piel.

Beckett sucumbió a sus besos y caricias, dejándose hacer. Sintiéndose deseada, amada y protegida junto a él. Los húmedos labios del escritor sustituyeron a sus expertas manos, llenándola de besos por todo el cuerpo. Su respiración se volvía más errática cada vez. Su espalda se arqueaba, elevando la cadera en busca de alguna atención en su entrepierna, donde sentía que la humedad empezaba a invadirla. "Rick…". Jadeó con fuerza cuando él soltó el broche de su sujetador y dejó al aire sus pechos.

"Shh… Disfruta". Susurró él enterrando la cara entre sus senos para dedicarse por completo a ellos, besándolos, lamiéndolos e incluso mordiéndolos en ocasiones.

Sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de Kate, que había colocado ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Rick para que no se separara de ella. Una de las manos del escritor viajó hacia el sur, acariciando el abdomen de ella, hasta que se encontraron con la tira de sus braguitas. Tentándola, jugueteó con ellas sin dejar de atender a sus pechos.

"Por favor". Suplicó ella alzando la cadera para sentir algo más que pequeñas caricias sobre su ropa íntima.

"Paciencia". Murmuró él divertido al escuchar sus súplicas. Subió el rostro hasta los labios de ella besándola con ansias y jugueteando con su lengua. Consiguiendo rozarla lo mínimo, bajó las bragas por sus largas piernas hasta quitárselas. "¿Ves?". Susurró en el oído de ella. "Ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones". Mordió su lóbulo como antes hizo ella con él. Sin miramientos, rozó su entrada provocando un tremendo escalofrío y un fuerte gemido en ella. "Oh… sí que estás húmeda". El simple hecho de sentirla así hizo que se excitara como nunca. Mordió su cuello sutilmente dejando danzar sus dedos por sus pliegues hasta encontrar su clítoris. Lo acarició circularmente, presionándolo y pellizcándolo en ocasiones.

Beckett sólo podía aferrarse a las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados. Y gemir. Le era imposible dejar de gemir. Nunca había sentido tanto placer, concentrado en su entrepierna. "Sí… sigue. Justó ahí, Rick. Sigue". Pidió desesperada por alcanzar finalmente el orgasmo. Y lo consiguió cuando él, introdujo un par de dedos en su interior y los movió circularmente, presionando lo justo, al igual que con el pulgar sobre su clítoris. "¡Rick!". Gritó con fuerza agarrándose con una mano a las sábanas y con la otra al brazo del escritor mientras sentía cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían y se corría con fuerza, dejándose caer después sobre las sábanas.

"Me encanta cuando me llamas por mi nombre". Se inclinó más sobre ella sacando los dedos de su interior y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Su miembro volvía a estar preparado. Verla y escucharla gemir de aquel modo sabiendo que era él quien se lo provocaba, había vuelto a excitarlo de sobremanera. "Ábrete un poco para mí". Pidió besando de nuevo sus pechos y sujetando sus piernas con suavidad para abrírselas despacio.

Beckett obedeció todavía sucumbida por el tremendo orgasmo que acababa de tener. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen más provocadora que había visto en su vida. Richard Castle sobre ella, sujetando sus muslos con firmeza y recorriendo su cuerpo a besos para prepararla para un nuevo ataque. Kate enredó el cuerpo del escritor con sus piernas, completamente abierta a él y lo instó con los talones en su trasero a que no se demorara.

Rick sonrió ante su impaciencia y sin perder más tiempo la penetró de una vez, comenzando a moverse en su interior instantes después. Las estocadas de él fueron acompañadas por movimientos rítmicos de la cadera de ella que los hizo delirar a ambos y estallar, rápidamente, en un nuevo orgasmo, más largo y placentero que el anterior que cada uno había vivido. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella tratando de recomponerse y de volver su respiración y los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo normal.

Beckett abrió los ojos perdiéndose en la azul mirada de él y sonrió visiblemente satisfecha, pero cansada. "Te quiero, Rick". Susurró rozando su nariz con la de él en un gesto cargado de cariño.

"Oh, Kate…". Susurró él conmovido por sus palabras y por la cantidad de sensaciones que acababan de vivir. "Yo también te quiero". Susurró suavemente, para después besó sus labios con ternura.

Castle se tumbó sobre el colchón y trajo su cuerpo hasta él para abrazarla. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándose a él. Tras tomar una manta y taparse con ella, cayeron completamente dormidos.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis sentido acorde con el ritmo de la historia. Espero con ansia vuestras palabras._  
 _Gracias por ser fieles a esta historia y por las reviews de los más fieles! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! Parece que os han gustados los dos últimos capítulos! :) Me alegro muchísimo. Gracias por las visitas y las reviews!  
Seguimos! ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

Una tenue luz se filtraba por la ventana mientras sus sentidos se despertaban y su mente recordaba con total detalle lo que había ocurrido horas antes en aquella misma cama. Sonrió inevitablemente y desplazó su brazo por las finas sábanas intentando encontrar el cuerpo de su acompañante. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie a su lado. Sorprendido, y algo asustado, se incorporó de golpe abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Las sábanas únicamente cubrían su cuerpo de cintura para abajo. Recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada, sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de posibles ideas, y ninguna le gustaba.

El ruido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose lo sorprendió concentrado en sus pensamientos y miedos. Giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia la puerta y entonces sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban, su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Ey". Saludó entrando con una bandeja con el desayuno entre sus manos. Rodeó la cama hasta su lado, dejó lo que llevaba sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a su lado mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Le había sorprendido su mirada perdida y asustada al entrar en la habitación. A pesar de que se había relajado al verla. "No me voy a ir". Susurró acariciando con la punta del dedo índice el pecho del escritor, adivinando el motivo de su turbación. Le pasó la taza de café que había preparado para él.

Castle cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia y respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, avergonzado. Dio un sorbo y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. "Lo siento…". Susurró. "Me he asustado al no verte a mi lado". Confesó. "Pensé que…". Apretó los labios pensando cómo continuar la frase.

"Pensaste que me había arrepentido y había salido corriendo, huyendo, de tu cama". Terminó ella por él, arrodillándose a su lado. Iba vestida únicamente con la camisa de él, que le tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. En aquella postura, se le abría la camisa a la altura del pecho dejando ver bastante de su escote.

"Sí". Murmuró mordiéndose el labio ante la visión de ella así, junto a él.

"Rick, mírame". Pidió con voz suave, mirándole a los ojos con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una pequeña sonrisa.

Castle obedeció perdiéndose en su mirada. Lo que vio en sus castaños ojos le hizo dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios. Alargó la mano y le recolocó un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, acariciando su mejilla y su cuello en el proceso.

Agarró la mano de él con una pequeña sonrisa y besó su dorso con amor. "No pienso irme. No voy a alejarme de ti. No voy a huir". Habló despacio. Intentando que aquellas palabras calaran hondo en él y que se las grabara a fuego para recordarlas siempre. Rick únicamente podía mirarla, sintiendo cómo nuevamente su corazón latía deprisa. Pero esta vez por emoción y amor. "Voy a quedarme contigo, todo el tiempo que tú quieras". Levantó las sábanas de su cadera, destapando su cuerpo y sentándose sobre él a horcajadas. Ambos iban sin ropa interior, por lo que sus sexos prácticamente entraron en contacto, provocando que una oleada de calor se instalara en ellos. Rick bajó la mirada fugazmente hasta el punto en el que sus cuerpos se juntaban y volvió a elevarla mordiéndose el labio. Kate puso las manos sobre sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento. "No quiero huir más. Quiero estar aquí, junto a ti". Besó su labio inferior despacio, atrapándolo entre los suyos. "Me ha costado, te he hecho sufrir, y he sufrido yo. Pero ya basta de eso. Ahora, simplemente, quiero ser feliz. Contigo. Y hacerte feliz a ti". Bajó las manos por sus brazos, acariciando su piel y acercándose nuevamente a su rostro para besarle, ahora en el labio superior.

"Oh, Kate". Suspiró el escritor agarrándola por las caderas para pegarla más a él. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella cuando terminó el beso. "Así me haces feliz". Confesó en un susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Kate sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura. "Pues ve acostumbrándote, porque no pienso irme de tu lado. Salvo que tú te canses de mí". Besó la punta de su nariz y a continuación le dio un pequeño mordisco ahí mismo.

Castle abrió los ojos sonriendo por el beso y el mordisco y atrapó sus labios con vehemencia. "Nunca me cansaré de ti". Susurró con la voz cargada de deseo, volviendo a besarla mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de su camisa y la agarraban de las nalgas, atrayéndola más a él y creando una agradable fricción entre sus sexos.

"Umm…". Se mordió el labio con fuerza, ahogando un gemido al empezar a sentir la erección de Castle entre sus pliegues y su humedad.

"¿Cómo podría cansarme de ti? Es imposible". Mordió su labio inferior y pidió paso a su boca con la lengua, invadiéndola por completo.

Beckett se agarró a sus brazos correspondiendo a las caricias de su lengua, enredando la suya propia en la de él. Así, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso y el calor de aquella habitación fue aumentando por segundos.

"Dime que tenemos tiempo para esto". Susurró sin dejar de besarla, subiendo las manos por su espalda, acariciando cada rincón de su piel.

Beckett, sin moverse de su posición, alargó el brazo hasta encontrar su móvil sobre la mesita. Comprobó que todavía era temprano y con una pícara sonrisa dejó el aparato nuevamente sobre la mesa lanzándose a los labios de él, acariciando su torso desnudo. "Tenemos tiempo". Susurró con la voz rota por el deseo.

En un rápido movimiento, Castle cambió la posición de ambos, tumbándola a ella sobre la cama y colocándose sobre su cuerpo, con suavidad, empezando a besar y lamer su cuello. Sus hábiles manos se desplazaron por los botones de la camisa, soltándolos a su paso. Una vez abierta acarició con la palma de su mano el abdomen de la inspectora, subiendo las caricias con peligro hacia sus pechos. Allí, utilizando únicamente la punta de sus dedos, acarició el contorno de sus senos, sin acercarse donde ella más deseaba, sin rozar su aureola ni su pezón.

Ese juego desquició a la detective, que no podía dejar de gemir bajo el grande cuerpo del escritor. "Rick". Jadeó con fuerza reclamando atención donde más lo necesitaba. Elevó las caderas hasta rozarse con él y ambos suspiraron a la vez.

Castle sonrió al sentirla tan desesperada y, atendiendo a sus súplicas, bajó la cabeza hasta sus pechos y los besó y lamió durante un buen rato, provocando que la humedad entre las piernas de Kate aumentara considerablemente y que su hinchado clítoris demandara atención más directa.

En un segundo de desesperación por la cantidad de deseo que sentía, agarró la mano izquierda de él que reposaba sobre su cadera y se la guió hasta su pubis, instándolo a que la acariciara y la volviera loca de placer.

Rick soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su actuación y mordió su pezón derecho dejando la mano quieta donde ella se la había llevado. "Estás un poquito desesperada, ¿no?". Susurró en su oído, completamente olvidado de la sensación de vértigo que sintió cuando no la encontró a su lado en la cama.

"Mucho". Confirmó ella sin pudor alguno. "Y como no empieces a mover esa mano, te juro que lo haré yo misma". Amenazó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y provocando un gustoso escalofrío en toda su espalda.

Castle se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró sorprendido, alzando la ceja. "¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?". Quiso saber empezando a mover circularmente la palma de la mano sobre su clítoris, causando corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de su amante.

"¡Oh!". Gimió con fuerza al sentir sus caricias, abriendo la boca para buscar el aire que le empezaba a faltar, debido al deseo y al placer. "Sí…". Susurró entrecortadamente.

"¿Pensando en mí?". Preguntó buscando su pulso en su cuello y lamiéndoselo con experiencia mientras su mano seguía bailando sobre su pubis. Al ver que ella no contestaba y que únicamente respiraba con fuerza y entrecortadamente a causa de sus caricias, frenó el movimiento de su mano y se incorporó ligeramente mirándola mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"¡Castle!". Protestó ella abriendo los ojos de golpe al sentir cómo paraba y se quedaba quieto.

"Contéstame y sigo". Besó sus labios con vehemencia y se separó de su cara nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos cómodamente.

"¿No es evidente?". Preguntó ella atrayéndolo hasta sus labios para besarlo de nuevo empezar a acariciar su ancha espalda y sus musculosos brazos.

"Quiero oírtelo decir". Pidió entre besos, cambiando la posición de la mano hasta acariciar suavemente la piel sudada de su abdomen, peligrosamente cerca de donde comenzaba su zona íntima.

"Rick…". Suplicó mordiéndole el labio con fuerza ante el deseo que se instalaba en su bajo vientre.

"Dímelo, Kate". Volvió a pedir pasando de arriba abajo la punta de su dedo índice entre sus pliegues, tentándola.

"Sí, pensando en ti". Soltó sin más, presa del placer que necesitaba que él le hiciera sentir.

"Oh, Kate". Gimió él volviendo a besarla con ansias, jugando con su lengua e introduciendo, sin previo aviso un par de dedos en su interior, presionando justo donde sabía que le haría delirar. Beckett arqueó la cadera en busca de un mayor contacto, jadeante, sudada.

El sonido del teléfono de la inspectora rompió la burbuja de aquel momento, haciendo que ambos se miraran sin saber cómo actuar.

Él, desesperado por hacerla llegar al clímax y, a continuación, acompañarla él en uno nuevo, acarició su clítoris circularmente mientras movía los dedos en su interior.

Kate ladeó la cabeza hasta vislumbrar su teléfono y suspiró con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Castle por todo su cuerpo. "Es de comisaría". Agarró la cabeza de él con las dos manos obligándolo a parar y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. "Sigamos en la ducha. Luego llamo a ver qué querían".

Se puso en pie, rodeó la cama y tiró de las manos del escritor para ponerlo también a él en pie. Ágilmente dio un salto colgándose de sus caderas, rodeando su cuerpo con sus largas piernas y aferrándose a su cuello mientras lo besaba con intensidad.

La excitación de Castle aumentó al verla reaccionar de aquella forma y no pudo más que agarrarla con firmeza de las nalgas mientras correspondía al beso y caminaba así hasta el baño.

Se metieron en la ducha tan pegados como habían llegado. Allí, hicieron el amor sin más preámbulos, bajo el agua tibia que mojaba sus cuerpos. Beckett enroscada en su cuerpo, con la espalda contra la pared. Y él, arremetiendo contra ella, con estocadas certeras que los hizo alcanzar un fuerte orgasmo a los dos.

Después, se enjabonaron, se aclararon y se vistieron para ir al apartamento de Beckett a que ella pudiera cambiarse de ropa antes de empezar un nuevo día de trabajo. Tomando por el camino un par de cafés que Castle se empeñó en comprar.

"Gracias". Susurró él frente a sus labios antes de dejarla salir de su casa, agarrándola de la mano y pegándola a él, sujetándola por las caderas.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por no haber contestado la llamada" Susurró nuevamente, besándola con suavidad. Ambos sabían que no haber respondido a la llamada en ese momento era un hecho que confirmaba la promesa que Beckett le había hecho unos días antes: anteponer su relación, su futuro y su felicidad juntos a su trabajo.

"Siempre". Respondió ella besando lentamente sus labios antes de salir de casa a la comisaría, ambos con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

 _Qué tal veis a la pareja? :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

De camino a comisaría el teléfono de Beckett volvió a sonar. Ésta vez era un mensaje, de Espósito, con la dirección de la escena del crimen que les habían adjudicado. Tras leerlo, cambiaron el rumbo y se dirigieron directamente allí.

Justo un par de calles antes, Castle se puso nervioso. No había caído en la cuenta de que iban a llegar juntos, sus compañeros preguntarían y él no iba a saber qué contestar. Por un lado quería gritarle a toda la ciudad de Nueva York que estaban juntos, que por fin tenía entre sus brazos a la inspectora más cabezota, sexy e increíblemente inteligente que existía. Pero conocía la determinación de Beckett por mantener su vida privada en privado. Se removió incómodo en el asiento del copiloto. Ese gesto provocó que su codo chocara con el brazo de ella, que estaba cambiando de marcha al coche. "Pe… perdón". Tartamudeó tratando de no mirarla. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que cuando sus ojos se encontraban, ella era capaz de leer hasta su alma.

Beckett frunció el ceño al ver su actitud. "No pasa nada". Intentó tranquilizarlo. Pero su comportamiento no le cuadraba. Algo le pasaba. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y antes de girar hacia la derecha para adentrarse a la calle del asesinato, paró el coche en el primer hueco que vio. Apagó el motor, puso el freno de manos y se giró en su asiento hacia la derecha para quedar mirándole. "Castle". Llamó su atención colocando la mano sobre su rodilla, suavemente.

El escritor permanecía con la vista fija a través de la ventanilla, mirando, sin ver, a la gente que iba atolondrada a sus trabajos. "Tranquila, me bajo aquí y llego un poco más tarde que tú". Soltó de carrerilla creyendo que eso era lo que ella quería. Se deshizo del cinturón con rapidez. Fue a abrir la puerta del coche, pero ella no se lo permitió.

Alargó la mano hasta agarrar su brazo con firmeza y le hizo detenerse e incluso girarse hasta quedarse mirándola a ella. "¿Es eso lo que te pasa?". Preguntó casi en un susurro, con voz tranquila y suave. Castle bajó la cabeza hasta ver cómo ella entrelazaba sus dedos entre los de él. "Rick". Apretó su mano con cariño para que volviera a mirarla. Y él lo hizo. "¿Prefieres bajarte aquí y encontrarnos allí?". Preguntó con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba segura de que eso no era lo que él quería.

"Si es lo que tú quieres, sí". Contestó acariciando sus dedos suavemente, perdido en el suave tacto de sus dedos.

"Pero no es eso lo que yo quiero". Confesó ella mordiéndose el labio. Respiró hondamente y miró a la calle por el parabrisas. Vació el aire de sus pulmones antes de volver a girarse hacia él. Castle no le quitaba la vista de encima, interrogante, esperando que continuara. Kate sonrió y con la otra mano acarició dulcemente su mejilla. "Te lo he dicho esta mañana. No quiero seguir huyendo. Te quiero a ti, conmigo, a mi lado, en todo momento". Ambos se sonrieron. "Me da igual lo que piensen Ryan o Espósito. De todas formas, creo que todos sabían perfectamente cómo íbamos a acabar tú yo". Bromeó acariciando los labios del escritor con el pulgar, despacio. Rick asintió con una pícara sonrisa, relajándose por momentos. "Aunque también sabes que siempre he sido bastante cuidadosa con mi vida privada. Pero eso ya no me importa más". Apretó la mano de él con ternura. "Sólo que no me gustaría que nuestra relación llegara a oídos de Gates y no te dejara trabajar más con nosotros". Se inclinó hacia delante a la vez que él, quedando sus rostros muy juntos. "Pero…". Susurró ella. "Si se entera y no te deja seguir, ya buscaríamos la forma de no echarnos tanto de menos durante el día". Besó sus labios lentamente, como una caricia. Despacio, saboreándose. Intentando transmitirle en aquel roce toda la seguridad que tenía.

Tras el beso, ninguno se separó. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus respiraciones se habían acelerado y sus sonrisas se habían incrementado. Apoyaron sus frentes, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Sin desenlazar sus dedos. "Creo que… podría ser interesante intentar mantener nuestra relación oculta durante un tiempo". Susurró el escritor y abrió los ojos hasta enfocar los de ella. "Y excitante". Añadió con la voz cargada de deseo.

Kate soltó una carcajada y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "No tiene remedio, señor Castle". Rick se encogió de hombros sonriéndole como a ella le gustaba. "Pero tienes razón". Concedió ella separándose de él suavemente. Comprobó la hora en su teléfono y arrancó de nuevo el coche. "Vamos que al final van a acabar sospechando".

"Entonces, ¿no me bajo aquí?". Preguntó con una sonrisa abrochándose de nuevo el cinturón.

"No. Que piensen lo que quieran. Será divertido". Añadió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a incorporarse al tráfico para llegar a la escena del crimen donde sus compañeros los esperaban.

Lanie se encontraba de cuclillas inclinada sobre el cadáver que había aparecido aquella mañana, bien temprano. Intentaba establecer la hora aproximada de su muerte cuando algo llamó su atención. Dejó de prestar atención al cuerpo inerte y alzó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Hacia ella caminaban Castle y Beckett. Llegaban juntos. Eso ya era extraño. Pero añadido a que la inspectora solía llegar bastante antes que Ryan y Espósito y, sobre todo, que Castle, lo hacía todavía más raro todavía. Y lo más sorprendente de todo era la enorme sonrisa que ambos lucían en sus rostros. No es que nunca sonrieran. Simplemente, todo aquello llamó la atención de Lanie, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Ryan y Espósito también se dieron cuenta de todo eso. Sobre todo el moreno, que era el que había llamado a Beckett por la mañana. Llamada que ella no había respondido, ni devuelto. Los detectives se miraron entre ellos, y después intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa con la forense. Los tres tenían claro que algo estaba cambiando entre la inspectora y el escritor. Lo que no sospechaban era hasta qué punto habían evolucionado las cosas entre ellos.

"Buenos días". Saludaron los dos en cuanto llegaron a la altura de sus compañeros.

"¿Qué tenemos?". Preguntó Beckett centrándose en el cuerpo, mientras se ponía los guantes, tras fijarse en las miradas de sus compañeros. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír ante las caras de sorpresa de ellos.

"Un hombre que esta mañana no ha debido de tomar café y por eso está tan muerto". Soltó Lanie al fijarse en que ni la inspectora ni el escritor traían su habitual café. Achinó los ojos mirando fijamente a Kate. "Y… hablando de cafés… Ya sé que no sueles traerme ninguno a mí, pero… ¿ahora tampoco le traes uno a Beckett?". Preguntó mirando esta vez al escritor.

Castle disimuló una sonrisa tomando un par de guantes del bolsillo del abrigo de Beckett para ponérselos él también y se agachó al lado de la forense, observando el cadáver. "Ya nos lo hemos tomado". Respondió sin mirarla, fijándose en diferentes detalles del cuerpo sin vida que yacía ante ellos.

"¿Hora de la muerte?". Preguntó Beckett tras sonreír de lado. Sacó su libreta para apuntar los datos que sus compañeros pudieran darles.

La forense volvió a centrarse en el cadáver, con el pensamiento de pillar a Becket por banda más adelante y sonsacarle todo lo que pudiera. "Creo que entre las 6 y las 7 de esta mañana. Asfixiado".

"¿Algún testigo?". Se giró a sus detectives apuntando lo que Lanie le había dicho.

"No, por el momento". Respondió Ryan.

"Seguid preguntando. Si lo mataron asfixiándolo, alguien tuvo que oír o ver algo". Guardó la libreta y se agachó a examinar el cuerpo ella también, frente a Castle.

"Tiene los ojos cerrados". Comentó sorprendido el escritor.

Beckett levantó la cabeza para mirar a Castle y se fijó en que lo que decía era cierto.

"El asesino conocía a la víctima". Dijeron los dos a la vez. Se miraron, sorprendidos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Antes también tenían esa conexión, que les erizaba la piel. Pero ahora esa sensación se había intensificado. Kate se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando controlar sus sentimientos y se puso en pie. Castle la imitó unos segundos después.

Lanie, que no había perdido detalle de nada, también se incorporó. "Cada día me dais más miedo cuando hacéis eso". Confesó pasándole a Beckett la cartera del difunto. "Esto te servirá".

"Gracias". La tomó sacando el carnet de identidad para apuntar el nombre de la víctima.

"Te espero en el depósito". La miró con las cejas alzadas, avisándole de que no se iba a librar de sus preguntas. "Sola". Añadió antes de empezar con los trámites para trasladar el cuerpo.

Castle y Beckett se miraron disimuladamente y ahogaron una risa antes de empezar con su habitual recorrido de la zona para intentar sacar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles, que ayudaran a la investigación.

* * *

 _¿Conseguirán mantener una temporada su relación en secreto? ¿Quién les descubrirá antes? ¿Llegará a oídos de Gates?_

 _Próximamente, más! ;)_

 _GRACIAS por seguir leyéndome y sobre todo por las reviews!_


	21. Chapter 21

A ver cómo va esta relación "en secreto".

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

"¡Beckett!". Llamó la atención de la inspectora mientras se acercaba hasta ella con unos papeles en la mano.

Levantó la cabeza de las fotos que estaba repasando y cogió lo que Espósito de ofrecía. "¿Qué es?". Preguntó echando un vistazo a todas aquellas llamadas.

"Mira las marcadas en rojo". Sonrió con suficiencia. Castle se acercó a Beckett por detrás de ella y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron y una sonrisa como la de su compañero se dibujó en su rostro. "Buen trabajo. Traedlo aquí y hagamos que confiese". Le devolvió los papeles y el moreno se acercó a su compañero para ponerse manos a la obra. Al ir a levantarse para apuntar el nombre del sospechoso en la pizarra, se tropezó con el cuerpo de Castle que seguía detrás de ella. "Ay, perdón". Murmuró mientras movía la silla de manera que sorteara sus pies.

"No pasa nada". Sonrió el escritor colocando con suavidad una mano en el hombro de la inspectora. Aprovechó para dejar una leve caricia en su hombro, disimuladamente. La piel de Beckett se erizó y un escalofrío atravesó su espalda, de arriba abajo.

"Rick…". Susurró contrariada por sus caricias. Se mordió el labio con fuerza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó con inocencia retirando la mano, apartándose de ella y sentándose en su silla habitual.

"Que me desconcentras". Murmuró disimulando, muy malamente, una sonrisa y achinando los ojos para mirarle con un brillo especial. Se puso en pie para apuntar el nombre en la pizarra.

Castle no le quitaba el ojo de encima y no pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para escribir con el rotulador en la parte inferior de la pizarra.

Se incorporó volviendo a colocar el tapón en el rotulador y frunció el ceño ante la mirada que el escritor le estaba dedicando. Le miró alzando una ceja y tuvo que chasquear sus dedos frente a él para que dejara de mirarle de aquella forma.

"Perdón, no puedo evitarlo". Se disculpó intentando desviar la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Beckett se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza. Su móvil empezó a sonar encima del escritorio. Sonrió con picardía y para cogerlo, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del escritor, apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla, acariciando levemente su pierna mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el aparato. La respiración de Castle se paró al instante de sentir el contacto de su mano y más cuando se fijó en la vista que tenía de ella, prácticamente sobre él. Ella lo notó y sonrió. Se acercó su oído. "Quien juega con fuego, se quema". Le susurró erizando su piel.

En ese momento se acercaron los detectives, alzando una ceja al ver a Beckett incorporarse de haber estado inclinada hacia delante sobre Castle para responder al pitido de su móvil. Se miraron entre sí, sonrientes. "Lo último que sabemos de él es que ha estado comiendo en un restaurante cercano a la 55". Contó Ryan mirándolos a los dos, pero sobre todo a Beckett, interrogante.

Ella ignoró su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Castle de reojo, quien también sonreía al haberse dado cuenta de aquello. "Bueno, pues tendremos que ir a ver si sigue allí". Cogió su chaqueta colocándosela, siendo imitada por sus compañeros y Castle. Miró el mensaje de su móvil y sonrió respondiendo rápidamente mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

Llegaron a una zona industrial, donde se suponía que el sospechoso seguía. Hacía apenas una hora que había estado comiendo en el restaurante de enfrente a donde se encontraban. La calle estaba completamente vacía. El cielo totalmente oscuro. Parecía que, en breves, iba a caer una tormenta.

Beckett apagó el motor y las luces de su coche mientras sus compañeros se bajaban del suyo y entraban en el restaurante para ver si seguía allí o alguien podía decirles dónde se encontraba.

"¿Esperamos aquí?". Preguntó Rick al ver que ella no tenía intención de bajarse del coche, por el momento.

"Sí". Respondió. "A ver si Espo y Ryan consiguen más información".

"Bien". Se sonrieron fugazmente para después volver a centrar su mirada en las puertas del restaurante.

El móvil de la inspectora volvió a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo, leyó el mensaje, respondió fugazmente y volvió a guardarlo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Castle la observó de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

De repente, de un callejón salió un hombre corriendo, en dirección a una nave industrial que parecía abandonada. Castle y Beckett se miraron pensando ambos lo mismo: la sombra del hombre que vieron pasar tenía un gran parecido con su sospechoso.

Se bajaron rápidamente del coche, sin quitarle el ojo de encima y se pegaron a la pared de aquel edificio, dirigiéndose a la puerta por la que había entrado aquel hombre. Algunas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre ellos, que seguían avanzando, ella delante, el detrás, siguiéndola muy de cerca.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la puerta, con más fuerza caía el agua, empapando sus cuerpos. Justo antes de entrar, Beckett frenó en seco girándose hacia él, haciendo que Castle prácticamente se chocara contra su cuerpo. El escritor se agarró a sus caderas para no caerse, quedando sus caras a milímetros. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron con el simple hecho de sentir el aliento del otro tan cerca del suyo. Rick entreabrió los labios, con la vista fija en los de ella. Kate, por su parte, atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes, sin ser consciente del efecto que eso tenía en él.

Al empezar a sentir la lluvia con más fuerza sobre ellos, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la camisa que se le empezaba a pegar al cuerpo, dejando ver su sujetador. Error. Aquello únicamente aumentó aún más su excitación y su atracción hacia ella. La mano derecha del escritor viajó velozmente hasta su nuca, mientras su otra mano se ceñía a su cadera para pegarla completamente a él.

"Rick…". Susurró ella prácticamente fuera de sí, pero intentando hacer el esfuerzo de controlarse. Sabía que tenían que ir a por el sospechoso, sino, se les escaparía; pero la atracción que sentía en ese momento por el escritor, completamente hundido, con el flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos y con la camisa ceñida a sus abdominales por debajo de su abrigo, empezaba a ser superior a ella.

Coló la mano por entre sus ropas húmedas, acariciando su plano y terso abdomen mientras con el pulgar de la otra acariciaba sus labios, tentándola. Ese gesto por parte del escritor terminó de desatar la excitación que crecía dentro de ella y se lanzó a sus labios, besándolo con ansias, abriendo la boca para permitir el acceso de su lengua.

Las manos de ambos volaban por sus cuerpos, acariciándose, calentándose, mientras sus bocas se reunían una y otra vez en besos intensos, apasionados. Sus lenguas chocaban en una insaciable y excitante lucha. Todo mientras la tormenta seguía cerniéndose sobre ellos, mojándolos más todavía. Haciendo que perdieran la noción del tiempo e incluso del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Castle apretó el cuerpo de la inspectora contra la fría pared de aquel edificio, provocando que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ella ante el cambio de temperatura. Pero no perdió el tiempo, abrazándose al cuello de él, sin dejar de besarse, enterrando los dedos en el corto pelo de su cabeza, cerca de la nuca, acariciándolo, excitándolo aún más. Las expertas manos del escritor acariciaron de arriba abajo los costados de Kate, por debajo de la camiseta, e incluso rozaron deliberadamente sus senos por encima del sujetador, excitándolos con maestría.

El ruido de la puerta que tenían a su lado abriéndose les interrumpió, pero no consiguió que sus cuerpos se separaran. Por el rabillo del ojo vieron cómo el sospechoso al que perseguían volvía a salir de ese edificio con un par de bolsas de basura en las manos. Se sorprendió momentáneamente por encontrarse a la pareja tan cerca de la puerta. Pero continuó su camino al comprobar que no eran más que dos enamorados metiéndose mano. Quién les iba a decir a ellos que, ese momento de desenfreno que no habían podido controlar, les iba a servir para poder acercarse, sin levantar sospechas, al posible asesino.

Las miradas, todavía cargadas de deseo, de Castle y Beckett se entrecruzaron, ambos pensando lo mismo. Se movieron despacio, separándose de la puerta mientras el hombre frenó sus pasos para dar unos buenos nudos a las bolsas. Sin prácticamente tiempo para reaccionar, se vio acorralado entre la pared por su izquierda, Castle a su derecha y Beckett por delante, enseñándole su placa de policía.

"Queremos hablar contigo". Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, intentando disimular el rato de pasión que acababa de vivir allí mismo con Castle.

"Voy a tirar la basura y soy todo suyo, inspectora". Respondió con cierto tono chulesco.

"No te preocupes, ya las tiro yo". Se ofreció el escritor dando un paso hasta él dispuesto a cogerle las bolsas.

"¡No!". Casi gritó dando un paso hacia atrás. Castle le miró con la ceja alzada, esperando una explicación a esa reacción. "Pesan demasiado". Aclaró volviendo a caminar hacia el frente para intentar acercarse a los contenedores de basura.

"Quieto". Dijo ella en tono firme sacando, esta vez, su pistola y apuntándole directamente. "Deja las bolsas en el suelo y levanta las manos". Pidió con su habitual tono serio que utilizaba para trabajar. Aunque, quien la conociera bien, podría haber notado, todavía, en sus ojos un pequeño brillo de deseo, al igual que sus labios hinchados y su pelo algo revuelto.

El hombre giró la cabeza a ambos lados, valorando qué opciones tenía. Su única baza habría sido salir corriendo hacia atrás, pero dado que era un callejón largo y que eran dos contra uno, habría fracasado en el intento, siendo atrapado. Con un movimiento lento bajó las bolsas hasta el suelo, dejándolas delante de sus pies, frente a Kate. Lo que le dificultaba a ella el acercamiento directo hasta él. "Está bien". Dijo con aparente tono de rendición. Únicamente un intento de ganar confianza y despistarles mientras, en un rápido movimiento sacó una pistola del interior de la gomilla de su pantalón, apuntando a la inspectora.

Inmediatamente Beckett tensó su cuerpo preparándose para lo que pudiera venir a continuación. Sus manos se bloquearon, apuntando al hombre. Su mente no dejaba de revivir los momentos en los que sufrió su disparo. Trató de calmar su respiración, rezando porque ni el sospechoso ni el escritor se dieran cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. Mientras tanto, Castle intentaba idear un plan en su cabeza en el que todo terminara bien y no con alguno de los dos en el hospital, herido de bala.

Miró a Beckett, quien no fijó su vista en él, pero sí lo controlaba por el rabillo del ojo. La mirada segura del escritor le sirvió para tranquilizarse un poco y destensar sus músculos. Asintió imperceptiblemente, dando un paso, suave, adelante. Castle taconeó con el zapato una vez en el suelo, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas después. Volvió a emitir el mismo sonido unos segundos después y ambos cogieron aire. Cuando lo hizo por tercera vez, se abalanzó sobre el sospechoso, agarrando la pistola entre sus manos y forcejeando con él para quitársela. Esa acción sorprendió tanto al hombre, que apenas tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas para luchar contra el escritor, terminando éste último con la pistola entre sus manos.

"¡La tengo, la tengo!". Gritó el escritor. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Beckett para terminar de acercarse y esposarlo.

Beckett tomó aire permitiéndose relajarse y elevó la cabeza para mirar a Castle. Las miradas satisfactorias de la pareja se entrecruzaron nuevamente, pudiendo vislumbrarse en sus claros ojos la excitación que aún perduraba en ellos y la adrenalina que ese momento había añadido a sus cuerpos.

Ryan y Espósito, que acababan de salir del restaurante y habían visto a Castle quitarle la pistola y gritar después, se acercaron rápidamente hasta ellos, sorprendidos. Pero su sorpresa aumentó aún más al darse cuenta de las miradas que sus compañeros se echaban y las sonrisas que presentaban en sus rostros. Los detectives se miraron entre ellos, cada vez más convencidos de que ahí pasaba algo, o que, como mínimo, pasaría pronto. Decidieron no hacer ningún comentario por el momento, llevándose al detenido a su coche.

"Uf". Resopló Castle echándose el mojado pelo hacia atrás. "Increíble". Comentó sonriente.

Beckett lo miró alzando una ceja, sin estar del todo convencida de a qué se refería: si al momento íntimo que habían tenido entre ellos, o a la detención del sospechoso. Negó suavemente con la cabeza ignorando su comentario, aunque sin poder esconder una pequeña sonrisa. "Anda, vamos a comisaría". No supo si él se había dado cuenta o no de su pequeño bloqueo frente a la pistola, pero no quiso, ni pudo, comentarlo en ese momento.

* * *

 _Va bien la cosa, ¿no?_


	22. Chapter 22

Seguimos! ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

Mientras Ryan y Espósito interrogaban al sospechoso, Castle se había ido a cambiar de ropa al loft y Beckett lo hizo con algo de ropa de repuesto que tenía siempre en comisaría para casos de emergencia como aquel. Después, y aprovechando que sus compañeros no habían vuelto, hizo una corta llamada de teléfono, colgando satisfecha y después fue a la morgue a ver qué había encontrado Lanie en el cuerpo de la víctima. Esperaba, fervientemente, que los datos que le ofreciera la forense coincidieran con los que los detectives intentaban averiguar del sospechoso, y así poder irse a casa pronto.

"Hola Lanie". Entró empujando las puertas metálicas.

"Kate". Saludó ella concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. "No te he llamado, todavía". Levantó la cabeza del microscopio un momento para mirar a su amiga y después volver a centrarse en su tarea.

"Lo sé". Sonrió Kate apoyándose en una banqueta metálica al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba la forense. "Pero esta mañana me dijiste muy claramente que me esperabas aquí, y sola". Se encogió de hombros en una mueca graciosa. "Así que, aquí estoy".

"Tú lo que quieres es acabar cuanto antes el caso". Se separó totalmente del aparato en el que estaba analizando una prueba, quitándose los guantes y tirándolos a la basura. "Espo ya me ha contado que tenéis a un sospechoso y que todo apunta a que ha sido él".

"Sí". Afirmó ella asintiendo. "Le están interrogando ahora mismo". Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver cómo su amiga cogía una carpeta con varios papeles y se la pasaba. "Y espero que lo que tú hayas encontrado en la víctima sean pruebas contundentes contra él". Abrió la carpeta para empezar a leer los datos que Lanie había escrito allí.

"Todavía estoy analizando la sangre de la ropa que tenía en las bolsas de basura". Le informó. "En el cadáver no he encontrado nada diferente a lo que ya sabíamos. Sólo que se defendió de su agresor. Tenía heridas en los brazos. También estoy analizando el tejido que he encontrado debajo de sus uñas. Con un poco de suerte, coincidirá con el ADN de vuestro sospechoso".

"Perfecto". Habló sin dejar de ojear aquellos papeles con todos los datos de la autopsia.

"¿Te has cambiado de ropa?". Preguntó la forense después de un rato en el que Beckett no había dejado de releer los informes.

"Sí". Respondió alzando la cabeza un momento para mirar fugazmente a su amiga y después volver a bajarla para seguir leyendo, mientras seguía contestando. "Cuando fuimos a por el sospechoso empezó a diluviar". Se mordió el labio al acordarse del momento vivido allí con Castle. "Acabamos calados, de pies a cabeza. Castle se ha ido a casa a cambiarse y yo tenía algo de ropa aquí". Explicó intentando disimular la sonrisa que el recuerdo del escritor creaba en ella.

"Y… hablando del Rey de Roma". Bajó ligeramente el tono de voz. "¿Qué es eso de que ya habíais tomado un café esta mañana antes de llegar a la escena del crimen? Y, por cierto ¿tú llegando más tarde que Ryan y Espo a ver un cadáver? ¿Con Castle llegando a la vez que tú?". Formuló con sorpresa aquellas preguntas.

Kate sonrió de lado. Se esperaba esas preguntas. Cerró la carpeta dejándola sobre una camilla metálica mientras respondía. "Sí, hemos comprado un par de cafés de camino aquí. Sí, he llegado junto a Castle y simplemente se me ha hecho un poco tarde". Alzó una ceja mirando a su amiga. "¿Alguna pregunta más?".

Lanie, que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, se acercó más a ella, escudriñando su mirada y, de repente, se llevó las manos a la boca soltando un pequeño gritito. "¿Has follado?" Preguntó con increíble sorpresa.

Beckett miró a Lanie con la boca y los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por esa pregunta tan directa. "¡Lanie!". La regañó achinando después los ojos.

"Ni Lanie, ni leches. Lo has hecho". Aseguró apuntándola con el dedo. "Estás relajada, sonriente, tienes un nuevo brillo en tu mirada y te han dado igual mis preguntas hacia Castle". Enumeró cada vez más segura de lo que estaba a punto de volver a asegurar. "Tú has tenido sexo, y del bueno. De otra manera, habrías evitado mis preguntas hacia Castle y no tendrías esa cara de… felicidad". Sonrió con suficiencia al ver la cara de su amiga, que todavía no salía de su asombro al escuchar esas palabras. "¡Oh!". La forense abrió los ojos como platos cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza. "¿Es Castle?". Preguntó en un susurro, como si fuera en secreto, como si tuviera miedo de que al decirlo en voz alta ese hecho fuera a desaparecer. Miró a Kate con una mezcla de sorpresa e ilusión, esperando algún gesto o alguna respuesta que se lo confirmara.

Beckett soltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo desde que Lanie había empezado con su particular discurso y cerró los ojos un par de segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la sonrisa de su amiga era ahora más grande. Sus gestos habían respondido a aquella pregunta. Era absurdo negárselo a estas alturas. Asintió a la vez que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. "Pero no puede salir de aquí". Pidió alzando su ceja izquierda y amenazando a Lanie con un dedo

La forense junto su pulgar e índice y se los llevó a la boca haciendo el gesto de una cremallera sobre sus labios. "Prometido, pero quiero saber todos los detalles". Aseguró sonriente. Kate concedió aquello ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. "¿Estáis juntos?". Preguntó acercándose a ella sentada en un taburete alto.

"Sí, creo que podría decirse que sí". Respondió Kate jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos.

"¿Podría decirse?". Inquirió frunciendo el ceño. "O estáis, o no lo estáis".

"Sí, sí que lo estamos". Confirmó. "Pero es más complicado que eso. Digamos que… estoy intentando recompensar todo el daño que le he hecho a lo largo de estos años. Él necesita volver a confiar en mí. Y estoy intentando luchar por ello. Para que podamos empezar una relación como la que queremos, juntos. Pero, supongo que podría decirse que ya estamos juntos, sí". Sonrió.

"Por fin" Añadió su amiga haciendo que las dos soltaran una pequeña carcajada. "¿Qué es eso de que él necesita volver a confiar en ti?". Preguntó.

Beckett tomó aire y empezó a contarle con bastantes detalles lo que había pasado hacía ya cosa de un mes. Cómo él se había enterado de que ella lo recordaba todo, la carta y el CD, su charla en los columpios y cada cita que habían tenido desde entonces. Incluso se atrevió a mencionar lo increíbles que habían sido sus encuentros sexuales y la conexión y tensión que, a pesar de ya haberse acostado en varias ocasiones, seguían teniendo. Lanie la escuchaba atentamente, interrumpiéndola únicamente en dos ocasiones para pedirle más detalles de algo y para regañarla por haberle ocultado algo tan importante a Castle. Cuando acabó de relatarle todo, la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba feliz por su amiga y por el escritor, porque por fin hubieran dado el paso.

"O sea que, resumiendo, habéis estado juntos, pero yendo poco a poco, para que Castle vuelva a confiar en ti".

"Eso es". Asintió Kate con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y lo has conseguido?". Preguntó con curiosidad.

Beckett se mordió el labio sopesando la respuesta. "Quiero pensar que lo estoy consiguiendo. Lo veo en su sonrisa y en su mirada. Cada vez que hago algo que le sorprende, cuando le cuento alguna cosa que él no se esperaba que le contara o, simplemente, cuando le digo que le quiero". Sonrió como una adolescente ante su primer amor. "Sé que todavía nos quedan pasos que dar y obstáculos que saltar, pero creo que vamos por buen camino". Se mordió el labio. "Además, yo misma estoy descubriendo partes de mí que creía que no tenía. Sentimientos que pensaba que jamás sentiría. Estoy empezando a dejar atrás el miedo, para centrarme en la felicidad que es tenerlo a mi lado".

Lanie agarró las manos de Kate y se las apretó cariñosamente. "No sabes cuánto me alegro, amiga".

"Gracias". Sonrió Kate con ternura. "La verdad es que… bueno, esto no lo sabe ni Castle, pero a raíz del caso del francotirador estoy yendo a terapia todas las semanas. Y no sólo me está ayudando con ese tema. El doctor está consiguiendo que vaya abriendo las capas y capas que he ido forjando alrededor de mi corazón durante todos estos años". Confesó sintiéndose algo avergonzada con todo aquello.

Lanie enseguida notó que no le gustaba el hecho de tener que estar acudiendo a terapia para superar sus problemas, sus miedos. Agarró nuevamente la mano de su amiga y la miró a los ojos. "Kate. No tiene nada de malo recibir un poco de ayuda en estos temas. Eso no te hace menos fuerte, ni más débil. Simplemente te hace humana. Y eso, amiga mía, es precioso". Terminó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Kate sintió, agradecida por sus palabras y continuó hablando. "Este fin de semana queremos cenar con Martha y Alexis para contarles esto. Y yo esperaré a la vuelta de Navidades para hablar con mi padre, que ya ha salido de Nueva York para pasar las fiestas". Notó cómo su amiga apretaba su mano cariñosamente al comentar lo de su padre y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. "Voy a pasar las Navidades con Castle y su familia. Y he estado mandándome mensajes con Alexis estos días. Sé que ella sabe algo, lo puedo ver en su mirada y me está ayudando a prepararle una sorpresa a su padre". Informó con ilusión.

"Chica, vas a acabar haciendo que hasta yo me enamore de ti, con tantos esfuerzos por recompensar al escritor". Bromeó la forense haciendo reír a Beckett. "Ahora enserio: me alegro muchísimo". Se levantó para abrazarla con fuerza y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, Lan. Guárdame el secreto, ¿sí?". Pidió mordiéndose el labio. Lanie volvió a hacer el gesto de la cremallera sobre sus labios. Se sonrieron y entonces una de las máquinas del laboratorio pitó.

"Esos deben de ser los análisis que estábamos esperando".

Las pruebas realizadas por Lanie, confirmaron que el sospechoso que los detectives estaban interrogando, era el verdadero asesino. La inspectora volvió a la 12 con los resultados y entró en la sala de interrogatorios, interrumpiendo a sus compañeros, para hacerse cargo ella a partir de ese momento, consiguiendo así la confesión de asesinato. El sospechoso se derrumbó al saber que ya tenían los resultados.

Cuando los detectives y Beckett abandonaron la sala, Castle les estaba esperando con una invitación para celebrar el fin del caso en La Guarida. Todos aceptaron encantados a tomarse unas copas allí. Después, cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar para el siguiente día de trabajo que les esperaba.

* * *

 _Pues... Lanie ya lo sabe. Iremos viendo cómo se van enterando el resto. ¿Qué os pareció?_


	23. Chapter 23

_Buenas! Hoy traigo.. sorpresa (doble)._

 _Cuando leáis el capítulo, entenderéis por qué lo digo! ;)_

 _Espero que os guste! :)_

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad; eso sí, sin que la pareja olvidara sus miraditas, sus teorías en conjunto e incluso el que Castle pasara alguna noche en casa de Beckett. El fin de semana llegó, con nerviosismo por parte de ambos. Tan sólo quedaban 4 días para Navidades y todavía no habían hablado con Martha y Alexis como era debido. Por ello, ese mismo sábado iban a cenar en el loft de Castle con ellas, para explicarles su relación. Alexis ya lo sabía y aunque a Martha nadie se lo hubiera confirmado, se olía algo.

Las dos mujeres Castle ya estaban vestidas y maquilladas para la ocasión. A pesar de que no iban a salir de casa, habían querido arreglarse un poco más de lo habitual. Castle terminaba de abrocharse la corbata mientras no dejaba de mirar el teléfono móvil cada dos por tres.

Justo cuando volvía a bloquear la pantalla por enésima vez, su hija entró en su cuarto dispuesta a ayudarle a atarse la corbata. "Por muchas veces más que lo mires, no va a llegar antes". Bromeó la pelirroja ya frente a él y haciéndose cargo de la dichosa corbata.

Rick bufó con nerviosismo. "Ya lo sé. No es eso. Se me hace raro que no me haya mandando un mensaje esta tarde, ni para decirme que salía de casa ni nada". Observó cómo su hija se armaba de paciencia para atarle la corbata.

"Habrá estado hasta hace poco eligiendo qué ponerse, cómo maquillarse y si recogerse el pelo o no". Sonrió Alexis besando la mejilla de su padre después de terminar. "Habrá salido con el tiempo justo para coger el coche o un taxi para venir aquí y estará tan acelerada que no creo ni que se le haya pasado por la cabeza mandarte un mensaje. ¿Para qué? Si os vais a ver en menos de 5 minutos". Intentó tranquilizarle su hija.

"Puede que tengas razón". Concedió el escritor besando la cabeza de su hija con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo va la cena?". Preguntó mientras ambos salían de la habitación en dirección al salón.

"Terminándose. Estará lista en cuanto Beckett entre por esa puerta". Anunció su madre desde la cocina. Acababa de echar el último vistazo al horno.

"Espero que no hayas tocado más de lo debido y no me hayas estropeado la cena". Inquirió Castle alzando una ceja mientras miraba a su madre de manera acusadora.

La actriz elevó las manos enseñándole las palmas a su hijo y abrió los ojos más de lo normal, dramatizando, como era costumbre en ella. "Tranquilo que no he tocado nada". Caminó hasta él. "Muy importante debe ser esta cena que has organizado con la inspectora para que te hayas puesto tan guapo y hayas cocinado tu plato estrella".

"Lo es, madre. Lo es". Afirmó él sonriente, pero no por ello menos nervioso.

"¿Una copa de vino mientras llega?". Propuso Martha.

"Que sea doble". Se apuntó inmediatamente su hijo.

Pasaron 45 minutos más en los que la familia Castle estuvo charlando en la cocina, controlando la cena y esperando la ansiada llegada de Beckett. Pero ésta ya llevaba 40 minutos de retraso, lo que hacía que el escritor estuviera cada vez más nervioso.

Martha se levantó del taburete en el que había estado sentada para ir al baño. Rick aprovechó ese momento para volver a llamar al móvil de Beckett, pero éste dio que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Bufó nervioso. "¿Y si se ha arrepentido?". Preguntó en voz baja, pero suficientemente alto como para que su hija lo escuchara.

Alexis miró a su padre sorprendida. "¿Arrepentirse de esta cena o de estar contigo?". Preguntó casi segura de qué era lo que más preocupaba a su padre.

"De cualquiera de las dos cosas". Respondió pasándose la mano por el pelo, con nerviosismo. Aunque realmente su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez la posibilidad de que Kate se estuviera arrepintiendo de esa relación que habían empezado. Demasiados habían sido los fracasos entre ellos para no pensarlo siquiera. Pero ninguna de las veces habían llegado tan lejos como esta. Y ella le había asegurado en repetidas veces que no quería huir, que quería estar con él. Eso era lo que intentaba repetirse una y otra vez el escritor, para no ponerse más nervioso.

"Papá". Agarró la mano de su padre. "Habrá encontrado atasco, o se le ha hecho tarde, simplemente. Pero no se ha arrepentido ni va a volver a huir". Apretó su mano con cariño. Castle le sonrió de costado.

"¿Todavía no hay llegado?". Preguntó su abuela bajando nuevamente las escaleras.

Castle bufó ante su pregunta y la joven le echó una mirada recriminatoria por su poco tacto. La actriz se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y si le ha pasado algo?". Preguntó Rick esta vez con evidente preocupación porque se encontrara en peligro. Le había llamado ya en 5 ocasiones y todas se había encontrado con su móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Justo en ese preciso instante, 1 hora después de cuando se suponía que Beckett tendría que haber llegado, sonó el timbre. Castle se levantó tan rápido del taburete en el que se había apoyado cansado de dar vueltas por la cocina, que casi se cayó de morros al suelo al tropezarse con la pata de la mesa.

"¡Kate!". Casi gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe, sin tan siquiera mirar por la mirilla a ver de quién se trataba. Sus ojos demostraron preocupación, miedo y, sobre todo, sorpresa de lo que se encontró cuando abrió.

"Rick…". Murmuró Beckett al verlo tan preocupado.

La boca de Castle se abrió y se cerró en varias ocasiones, como si quisiera decir algo, pero le era imposible articular palabra. Ante él se encontraba Kate completamente empapada, con sus brazos cargando y rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de lo que parecía ser una niña pequeña, también mojada, aunque tapada con la chaqueta de la inspectora. A su lado, una adolescente, que tendría aproximadamente la edad de su hija, chorreando de cabeza a pies.

Detrás de él, Martha y Alexis desde el salón observaban la escena en silencio.

"Lo siento". Susurró Kate al observar la mirada de él, que reflejaba perfectamente que no entendía nada. "Lo siento… No… no tenía a quién más acudir… Me ha… bueno, nos ha surgido un imprevisto". Intentó explicar frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al no encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarse y que él la comprendiera. "Esta pequeñaja es Bella y ella se llama Maddie". Tomó aire y abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero Rick alzó la mano suavemente negando con la cabeza y no dejándola hablar.

"Luego. Pasad, daros una ducha caliente, que Alexis os deje algo de ropa y después hablamos". Pidió haciéndose a un lado para que ellas pasaran.

Kate se mordió el labio aguantando las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en sus brillantes ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que con su mirada le pedía perdón y demostraba preocupación y cierto miedo. "Gracias…". Susurró entrando en casa con la niña en brazos y la joven a su lado todo el rato.

Castle acortó la distancia entre ellos, con el cuerpo de la pequeña en medio y besó suavemente los labios de la inspectora, tranquilizándola así y haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, que tan sólo le hacía falta una explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

"Maddie, sube con Alexis arriba y dúchate en su cuarto. Alexis, déjale algo de ropa a ella y luego baja algo para Kate, por favor". Pidió mirando a la pelirroja, que asintió y guió a la joven hasta arriba para que pudiera ducharse. "Ven". Colocó la mano en la baja espalda de Beckett y la guió hasta su cuarto. Retiró la chaqueta mojada de la inspectora del cuerpo de la pequeña y acarició su corto pelo mojado con cariño. La niña no se separó del cuerpo de Kate en ningún momento, manteniendo su cara pegada a su cuello, abrazada con fuerza a ella.

"Princesa". Susurró Kate con cariño en el oído de Bella. "Vamos a quitarnos la ropa y a darnos un baño calentito, ¿quieres?". Preguntó frotando su espalda. La niña seguía aferrada a ella. No lloraba, pero tampoco hacía ningún movimiento que indicara que le estaba escuchando. Besó su pelo y separó su pequeño cuerpecito como pudo.

Castle se acercó a ella y le ayudó a sentar a la niña en la cama, pero ésta, en cuanto notó la presencia del escritor, se agarró con fuerza al jersey empapado de Kate. Cogió aire despacio y miró a Rick con cara de circunstancias.

"Tranquila". Se levantó de la cama. "Os dejo solas. Como si estuvieras en tu casa, Kate. Voy a buscar algo de ropa para Bella". Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscar algo de ropa de cuando Alexis era pequeña, que pudiera servir para la niña.

Estaba concentrado rebuscando en un armario de la habitación de invitados donde sabía que tenía guardadas cosas de cuando Alexis era una niña. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver a Alexis con algo de ropa para Kate. "Gracias". Le sonrió con agradecimiento.

"¿Te la dejo aquí y se la bajas tú?". Propuso la pelirroja agachándose a ayudar a su padre a buscar.

"Sí, en cuanto encuentre algo para Bella. ¿Maddie se está duchando?". Preguntó.

"Sí, y le he dado algo de ropa para que se ponga. Tienen que estar heladas". Torció el gesto al imaginarse cuánto frío tenían que haber pasado.

Rick asintió despacio mientras sacaba más cajas.

"¿Quiénes crees que son?". Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No tengo ni idea". Suspiró su padre pasándose la mano por el pelo y echándose el flequillo para atrás. Después siguió sacando y abriendo cajas. "Pero si ha acabado aquí con ellas y no ha venido a la cena, debe ser muy importante para ella". Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bella parece bastante pequeñita. Podría tener unos dos años. Mira en esa caja de allí, creo que habrá algo que le pueda servir". Señaló una caja marrón a la derecha de su padre.

Castle le hico caso y, efectivamente, encontró algo de ropa que podría servirle. "Gracias". Besó su pelo levantándose con diferentes camisetas y pantalones para probarle a la niña. Cogió también la ropa que Alexis le había llevado para Beckett y bajó a su habitación.

Dejó todo extendido sobre la cama y golpeó con suavidad la puerta del baño, sin abrirla. "Kate, os he dejado ropa para las dos sobre mi cama. Tardad todo el tiempo que queráis. Os espero fuera".

"Enseguida salimos". Contestó ella desde dentro, sumergida en el agua caliente, con la niña sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola y acariciándola. Había conseguido tranquilizarla y parecía que se estaba quedando dormida. Antes de que Castle se hubiera podido alejar del baño, volvió a hablar. "Rick…". Le llamó mordiéndose el labio.

"Dime". Volvió a acercarse a la puerta del baño, pues ya estaba casi saliendo de su habitación.

"Gracias". Escuchó la voz de la inspectora desde fuera.

"Siempre". Respondió haciendo sonreír a Beckett.

 _Bueno, un pequeño giro en la historia de estos dos. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Cuando Beckett y Bella salieron de la habitación de Castle ya duchadas, con el pelo seco y nuevamente vestidas, con las ropas que les habían dejado, se encontraron con la mesa puesta y Alexis, Martha, Rick y Maddie terminando de servir la cena para todos. La actriz y la joven se habían cambiado de ropa, también; mientras que Castle únicamente se había puesto un delantal sobre la ropa con la que le había abierto la puerta hacía un rato.

"Venga, a cenar". Dijo después de servir la cena para los 5, mientras servía un poco de sopa en un platito para la pequeña.

Kate se acercó con Bella en brazos y acaricio con ternura la cabeza de Maddie. "¿Estás bien?". Le preguntó en un susurro. La joven únicamente asintió suavemente, sentándose a la mesa sin articular palabra. Así llevaba desde que habían llegado al loft del escritor.

Castle se acercó a Beckett por detrás, con el cuenco con la sopa. Puso una mano en su baja espalda, con cariño. "Le he preparado un caldo a la niña. Le ayudará a entrar en calor". Lo dejó sobre la mesa con cuidado de no derramarlo.

"Gracias". Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa la inspectora sentándose al lado de Maddie en la mesa, con Bella sobre sus piernas. "¿Cenamos, cariño?". Acarició su espalda suavemente, animándola a cenar.

"Xi". Pronunció casi inaudiblemente la niña mirando la sopa. Kate sonrió y empezó a dar de cenar a la niña mientras el resto de comensales se sentaban a la mesa y empezaban a degustar la comida, en silencio. Cuando la pequeña se terminó la cena, Kate, con ella en brazos todavía, tomó parte de su cena, pero no toda. Tenía el estómago cerrado después de lo que había pasado.

"¿No vas a comer más?". Preguntó el escritor levantándose para recoger los platos de su madre e hija, el bol de Bella y su propio plato.

"No, no puedo más. Estaba buenísimo, pero no tengo mucha hambre". Confesó haciendo una mueca con los labios.

"Vale". Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al mirar a Bella, que se había pasado a los brazos de Maddie para que Kate terminara de cenar más a gusto. La niña se estaba quedando dormida con las caricias que la joven le estaba dando en la barriga.

Beckett se puso en pie para ayudarles a recoger la mesa. Cuando acabó, se acercó a la silla en la que Maddie seguía sentada con la niña dormida entre sus brazos. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mayor. "Lo vamos a encontrar y no va a conseguir separarte de ella. Te lo prometo". Besó su pelo suavemente. Maddie asintió acunando a la niña entre sus brazos

Castle se acercó a las chicas mientras Martha y Alexis limpiaban los platos y cubiertos que habían utilizado. "Maddie, ¿quieres acostarte en la habitación de invitados?". Propuso hablando con cariño a la joven.

Maddie miró a Kate. Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarla y asintió para que aceptara. "Pero Bella se viene conmigo".

"No te preocupes, cabéis las dos perfectamente". Informó el escritor y la guió hasta la planta de arriba, donde le enseñó la habitación de invitados. Las dejó allí tras asegurarse de que no necesitaban nada más.

Cuando bajó nuevamente, se encontró a su madre y su hija en la cocina hablando con Kate que se había sentado en un taburete alto al otro lado de la encimera donde estaban las chicas. Se acercó hasta la inspectora y besó su pelo suavemente. "Se han metido en la cama". Informó.

"Gracias, Rick". Suspiró cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se pegaba más a ella. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio a las pelirrojas dispuestas a subir a sus habitaciones y dejarlos solos en el salón. "Martha, Alexis, quedaros. Vosotras también tenéis derecho a saber qué está pasando". Pidió antes de que se acercaran del todo a las escaleras.

Las chicas asintieron después de intercambiar la mirada con Rick y los 4 se sentaron en el salón: Kate y Rick juntos en el sofá y las chicas juntas en una butaca que acercaron para que quedara frente a ellos.

La inspectora tomó aire despacio, juntó las manos sobre sus piernas y centró la vista en un punto fijo sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Comenzó a hablar. "Maddie y Bella viven en un orfanato. Conocí a Maddie hace 6 años. Aquella Nochebuena yo… trabajaba, como cada Navidad desde que mi madre no está. Tuvimos que ir a su orfanato a resolver un asesinato. Entonces Maddie tenía 11 años. Era una rebelde, andaba metiéndose en líos cada dos por tres, pero… me encariñé de ella rápidamente. Sólo quería llamar la atención, que la gente estuviera pendiente de ella, sentir que le importaba a alguien…". Se mordió el labio inferior al notar la mano de Rick posarse sobre su rodilla izquierda y dirigió la mirada hacia él dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Después, miró a Martha y Alexis que la observaban atentas a la historia que estaba contando. "Desde entonces, he ido visitando el orfanato con bastante regularidad. Y he colaborado con sus dueños para mantener las instalaciones en las mejores condiciones que hemos podido, por y para los niños. También apadriné a Maddie, de alguna manera". Confesó sorprendiendo a los 3. Sonrió un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa del escritor. Colocó la mano izquierda sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos. "Bella tendrá dos años y medio y apareció en el orfanato hace más de dos años. Su madre había muerto en un accidente de tráfico y creemos que los abuelos maternos fueron los que la abandonaron con tan sólo 3 meses. Su padre no sabía de su existencia y, aunque dimos con él, supimos que era un drogadicto. Servicios Sociales decidió que la pequeña estaría mejor en el orfanato que con su padre. Esa pequeña no sólo se ganó mi corazón, sino también el de Maddie. Por esa niña, Maddie ha dejado de meterse en líos y se dedica en cuerpo y alma a estudiar para poder salir del orfanato con un buen futuro y poder ayudar a Bella a conseguir lo mismo". Contó con orgullo hacia la joven. "Además de visitarlas casi todas las semanas, me paso cada Navidad, estoy con ellas, con los niños de allí y suelo leerles algún cuento y jugar con ellos". Se giró para mirar a Rick. "Quería esperar al día de Navidad para llevarte allí y contarte todo esto". Se mordió el labio. "Pero se me han adelantado". Castle le sonrió con ternura y pasó el brazo por detrás de su espalda para abrazarla y atraerla a él. "Maddie me llamó a mediodía, angustiada, llorando". Continuó. "Había escapado con Bella del orfanato. Por casualidad, había escuchado que el padre de la niña se había enterado de que tenía una hija y había ido al orfanato a buscarla. Jack, el padre de Bella, las vio huir y las siguió. Consiguieron despistarlo y fue cuando Maddie me llamó. Fui con el coche a por ellas, pero él nos encontró y nos seguía de cerca todo el rato. Hice lo que pude para despistarlo. Aparqué el coche en un callejón y nos fuimos al metro. Pero estaban en obras, no podíamos entrar por allí. Pensé en ir a la comisaría, pero no me parecía lugar para ellas". Se mordió el labio. "Así que vinimos hasta aquí. Nos pilló una tormenta de camino. Y me había quedado sin batería". Terminó de explicar, apoyada en el cuerpo del escritor. Miró a Martha y Alexis.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Bella?". Preguntó la joven.

"Tendría que avisar a la comisaría, pedirles que busquen a su padre, que no pueda llegar hasta Bella. Yo intentaré recabar toda la información posible contra él para que ningún juez le entregue la custodia de la niña y se pueda quedar en el orfanato, que es donde lleva dos años y donde es feliz". Explicó.

"¿Quieres llamar ahora?". Propuso el escritor incorporando el cuerpo de ella con suavidad para mirarla.

"Cuanto antes, mejor". Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ve a mi despacho. Allí podrás hablar tranquilamente". Se levantó del sofá para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Le tendió su móvil para que llamara.

"Gracias". Caminó hasta allí, entornando la puerta a su entrada. Se apoyó ligeramente sobre el escritorio mientras realizaba la llamada.

"Menuda historia". Dijo la actriz que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio escuchando con atención y sorpresa a la inspectora.

"La verdad es que no me imaginaba esa faceta tan de madre en Beckett". Dijo Alexis.

"Yo sí". Confesó él. "Puede parecer muy dura, pero no lo es tanto". Sonrió. Esa historia le había sorprendido, mucho. Y le hacía ver a un Beckett cariñosa, sensible y que confiaba en él, en ellos, para contarles todo aquello.

"¿Te hace feliz?". Preguntó la actriz.

"Completamente". Respondió él con una enorme sonrisa.

"Entonces, a nosotras también". Sonrió la joven levantándose para besar la mejilla de su padre. "Me voy a acostar. Si necesitáis algo, estoy en mi habitación".

"Gracias". Le sonrió su padre.

"Estoy feliz por ti, hijo". Confesó Martha también despidiéndose de él. Subió a su habitación a descansar. Lo dejaron solo en el sofá, sonriendo y pensando en la suerte que tenía con su madre y su hija.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su despacho. Antes de entrar, se paró en la puerta para escuchar si Beckett había terminado ya de hablar con la comisaría. No escuchó su voz, así que empujó despacio la puerta hasta entrar. Kate se encontraba apoyada en el borde del escritorio de él, con la espalda hacia la puerta, tecleando en su móvil. Rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a ella y la abrazó por detrás, besando su coronilla. "¿Ya has avisado?". Preguntó hablando en voz baja.

"Sí". Respondió ella bloqueando el móvil después de terminar la conversación que tenía con Ryan. "Les he pedido expresamente a Ryan y Espósito que se encarguen de esto. Por supuesto, han aceptado. Les he mandado lo poco que sé de Jack por email. Me avisarán con lo que sea". Informó dejándose recostar sobre el ancho cuerpo del escritor.

Rick hizo que se levantara del escritorio y la rodeó por completo desde la espalda, colocando las manos sobre su abdomen. Inspiró el aire, impregnándose del dulce aroma de ella. "Eres extraordinaria". Susurró en su oído antes de besar suavemente su cuello.

Kate sonrió entre sus brazos. Se giró sin deshacer el abrazo y colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, perdiéndose en su mirada. "Gracias". Susurró ella también, para no romper el íntimo ambiente que habían creado.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Colocó las manos mejor sobre sus caderas, no permitiéndole que se alejara ni unos centímetros de él.

"Por confiar en mí, por dejarme pasar con ellas, por dejarnos bañar aquí, por la cena, por hacerme sentir especial… Por todo, Rick". Acarició su cuello con ternura, justo donde nace su pelo en la nuca.

"Bueno, antes de que llegaras estaba entre enfadado y preocupado. En ese orden. Y muerto de miedo". Confesó juntando la frente con la de ella. "No entendía por qué no habías llamado, por qué llegabas tarde. Tenía miedo de que te hubieras arrepentido, de que quisieras volver a huir". Tomó aire con profundidad. "Pero finalmente la preocupación empezó a ganar la batalla. Rezaba porque no te hubiera pasado nada". Besó su nariz dulcemente.

"Lo siento". Susurró ella conmovida por la sinceridad de sus palabras. "No tenía forma de avisarte y… tenía que ayudarlas".

"Lo sé". Acarició su espalda con ternura. "Cuando abrí la puerta y te vi, sana y salva, pidiéndome perdón con la mirada, se me pasó todo de golpe". Sonrió con cariño. "Gracias". Fue su turno ahora de agradecer.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó ella acariciando su mejilla.

"Por confiar en mí. Y en mi madre y Alexis". Colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, aprovechando para rozar la suave piel de su rostro.

"Siempre, Rick". Besó sus labios con delicadeza, pasando las manos hasta la ancha espalda de él, aferrándose a ella. "Y no pienso huir". Repitió como había hecho más veces, dispuesta a hacerle darse cuenta de una vez por todas que no tenía que temer por ello.

"Lo sé… Pero a veces… es superior el miedo". Confesó cerrando los ojos.

"Yo haré que desaparezca ese miedo". Prometió juntando sus frentes después de volver a besar sus labios. Él sonrió con agradecimiento y amor, infinito amor.

"Ve a comprobar que Maddie y Bella sigan dormidas y vamos nosotros también a descansar".

Y así lo hizo. Subió a la habitación de invitados, las vio dormir y las arropó con cariño para después bajar hasta la habitación de Castle, donde él ya se había cambiado de ropa.

Se acostaron en la amplia cama y, a pesar de tener sitio para ambos perfectamente, juntaron sus cuerpos todo lo que pudieron y se entregaron a Morfeo completamente abrazados.

* * *

 _¿Cómo lo veis? Sorprendidas? Os va gustando?  
Espero que sí. Hacérmelo saber en reviews, por favor._

 _GRACIAS!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Muchísimas gracias por esas reviews! :)_

 _Seguimos! :D_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

Cuando la luz empezó a filtrarse por la ventana ella ya llevaba un rato despierta, observando en silencio cada facción del hombre que descansaba a su lado, pegado a ella, abrazándola y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sonrió cuando un pequeño ronquido se escapó de los labios de él. No se pudo resistir y alzó la mano empezando a acariciar su cuello y su pecho con suavidad. Él, se removió ligeramente ante sus caricias, ensanchando la sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Besó sus labios apenas rozándolos y con cuidado de no despertarle se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Caminó hasta la cocina, encendió la cafetera para que se fuera preparando y subió las escaleras con sigilo para encaminarse a la habitación de invitados. Se asomó despacio entreabriendo la puerta y sonrió al encontrarse a Bella despierta, sentada en la cama al lado de una dormida Maddie.

"Hola princesa". Susurró entrando en la habitación. La niña sonrió al escuchar la voz de Beckett y se giró hacia ella extendiendo sus bracitos para que la cogiera. Kate caminó hasta ella sonriendo y la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado de no despertar a Maddie. "¿Vamos a desayunar y dejamos que Maddie siga durmiendo?". La estrechó entre sus brazos recibiendo un cariñoso abrazo por parte de la pequeña.

"Maddie". Exclamó la niña señalando a la joven.

"Sí cariño, está Maddie ahí". Besó su frente y le recolocó el pelo detrás de la oreja. "Pero vamos a dejar que duerma un poco mientras nosotras preparamos el desayuno". La colocó correctamente entre sus brazos y salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta entornada.

Bajaron a la cocina nuevamente y, Kate con la niña en brazos, preparó los cafés para Castle y para ella y algo de fruta y unas tortitas para todos. Preparó un colacao para la pequeña y la dejó sentada en el sofá mientras se lo tomaba. Le encendió la tele con unos dibujos animados y besó su cabeza con ternura. "Estoy en ese cuarto de ahí despertando a Rick, ¿vale cariño?". La niña únicamente asintió con una sonrisa al ver el desayuno que Kate le había preparado.

Colocó un plato con fruta, tortitas y el café de Rick y el de ella en una bandeja y lo llevó a su habitación, posándolo sobre la mesita de noche de él. Sonrió cuando lo encontró todavía dormido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado y le colocó con ternura el flequillo que se le había caído hasta los ojos. "Rick…". Susurró inclinándose sobre él para besar suavemente la comisura de los labios. Él se removió ligeramente, pero no abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y ese gesto le hizo saber a ella que estaba despierto. "No te hagas el dormido, que te he traído el desayuno y se va a enfriar". Acarició sus facciones con la punta de los dedos, despacio.

Castle abrió los ojos ensanchando su sonrisa al verla tan concentrada observándole. "Buenos días". Murmuró todavía algo adormilado. Agarró la mano con la que ella le acariciaba y le dio un suave beso en los dedos. Kate sonrió por su gesto. "¿Y las chicas?". Preguntó incorporándose en la cama para quedar sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Se frotó los ojos tratando así de despertarse del todo.

"Bella desayunando en el salón y Maddie sigue dormida". Informó pinchando algo de fruta y llevándosela a la boca, siendo rápidamente imitada por él. Él asintió y ambos se dedicaron unos minutos a comer el desayuno en silencio. "Parece que tu madre y Alexis se han tomado bien nuestra relación". Comentó la inspectora antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?". Preguntó él después de acabarse el café.

Beckett se elevó de hombros volviendo a dar un mordisco a la tostada. "No, supongo que no. Pero no te lo he hecho pasar bien. Ellas mejor que nadie saben lo que habrás tenido que sufrir y… habría entendido que me guardaran algo de rencor". Se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

"Kate". Dijo Castle poniéndose serio. Colocó una mano en la baja espalda de ella mirándola a los ojos. "Ninguna de las dos es tonta. Saben que he sufrido, claro que lo saben. Pero eso es pasado. A ellas ahora lo único que les importa es que yo sea feliz. Y tú eres quien me hace feliz". Movió sus dedos suavemente, acariciando su espalda con ternura.

Sonrió con dulzura ante sus palabras y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios. "Tú me haces más feliz a mí". Confesó atrapando el labio inferior de Rick entre sus dientes.

El sonido del móvil de Beckett, ya cargado, en la mesilla de noche interrumpió ese íntimo momento. La inspectora se levantó para cogerlo y contestó a la llamada con su habitual tono firme. "Beckett". Se mantuvo en silencio escuchando lo que su interlocutor tenía que decirle. Asintió aunque él no pudiera verla. "Vale, muchas gracias Espo". Agradeció terminando la llamada.

Castle la miró desde la cama, preguntándole con la mirada.

"Siguen sin dar con él". Informó suspirando. "¿Cómo alguien que ha sido o es drogadicto puede esconderse tan bien de la policía?". Preguntó ofuscada porque no lo hubieran encontrado todavía. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama tras retirar la bandeja con el desayuno.

"Precisamente por eso". Agarró su mano con ternura, entrelazando sus dedos. Ella le miró esperando que continuara. "Esa gente se conoce la calle mejor que todos los polis juntos. Sabe dónde esconderse y cómo". Vio el gesto de ella al torcer los labios y apretó su mano con cariño. "Pero no tienen tanta paciencia como nosotros. Cometerá un error y lo encontraremos". Intentó transmitirle seguridad.

"Eso espero". Sonrió un poco, agradecida por sus palabras.

"¿Vamos con Bella al salón y esperamos a que se despierte el resto?". Preguntó en tono conciliador.

"En realidad…". Suspiró mordiéndose el labio. "¿Me dejarías tu ordenador? Necesito empezar a buscar información contra él cuanto antes". Explicó poniéndose en pie, al igual que él.

"Claro". Contestó él con una sonrisa. "Ve a mi despacho, ahí tienes todo lo que puedes necesitar". Informó calzándose las zapatillas de estar en casa. "La contraseña es el cumpleaños de Alexis, el 17 de febrero, y seguido el tuyo".

Beckett se giró para mirar al escritor, con sorpresa e ilusión marcadas en el rostro. "¿Mi cumpleaños?". Preguntó mordiéndose el labio en un intento de contener la enorme sonrisa que amenaza con formarse en sus labios.

"Ahá". Respondió él sonriendo al ver su rostro.

"¿Desde cuándo?". Preguntó acercándose a él hasta quedar frente a frente, parados en mitad de la habitación.

"No lo sé". Se encogió de hombros. "¿Un par de años?". Volvió a elevarse de hombros.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó nuevamente, agarrando su mano.

"Porque sois lo más importante para mí". Confesó dando un suave beso en su mano. "Junto con mi madre. Pero me habría matado si llego a poner su edad, con año incluido". Bromeó haciéndole reír a ella.

"Gracias". Susurró acercándose de puntillas hasta besar sus labios.

"¿Por usar tu fecha de cumpleaños como contraseña de mi ordenador?". Preguntó él con incredulidad.

"Sí. Porque eso significa que, a pesar del dolor, seguías teniendo fe en mí, en nosotros". Volvió a besar sus labios.

"Siempre, Kate". Confesó él acariciando su pelo con ternura antes de dejarla marchar al despacho.

Castle salió al salón donde se encontró a Alexis y Maddie sentadas a cada lado de Bella, desayunado lo que Kate había preparado. "Buenos días, chicas".

Las tres saludaron con un "hola" mientras continuaron degustando las tostadas y la fruta.

"¿Y Kate?". Preguntó Maddie después de un rato en el que Castle aprovechó para lavar los platos y tazas que habían utilizado.

"En el despacho, utilizando mi ordenador". Contestó él sentándose en la butaca, cerca del sofá donde estaban ellas.

"¿Puedo ir?". Preguntó con cautela la joven.

"Claro". Respondió Rick con una sonrisa. "Ve, es esa puerta de ahí". Se la señaló y observó cómo la joven pronunció un tímido "gracias" y se encaminó hasta allí, llamando a la puerta antes de entrar y cerrarla nuevamente a sus espaldas.

"Bella, ¿te apetece pintar un rato?". Propuso la joven pelirroja a la niña, que parecía aburrida ya de ver dibujos en la tele.

La pequeña se giró inmediatamente hacia ella, con los ojos iluminados. "¡Xi!". Exclamó contenta, poniéndose como pudo de pies sobre el sofá para dar un pequeño salto.

Tanto padre como hija rieron ante el entusiasmo de la niña. Alexis se levantó del sofá para subir al piso de arriba. "Voy a por papeles y pinturas. Ahora bajo".

Bella se quedó de pie, observando por donde había desaparecido Alexis. Castle aprovechó que se había quedado a solas con ella para cambiarse al sofá y posar una mano en la espalda de la pequeña. "Hola peque". Le saludó con tono de voz tranquilo.

"Hola". Respondió ella con jovialidad, girándose para mirarle intrigada

"Soy Rick". Le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo.

La niña rió y estrechó su mano encantada. "Yo Bella". Pronunció con seguridad.

"Lo sé". Sonrió él. "Eres una niña muy guapa". Halagó.

La pequeña se sonrojó y sonrió con amplitud. "¿Maddie y Kate?". Preguntó después al escuchar las voces del despacho.

"Están haciendo una cosita, pero enseguida vienen a estar contigo, ¿vale?". La tranquilizó.

"Ale". Asintió ella sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Alexis bajó con lo necesario para pintar un rato con la niña y se sentó en el sofá a su lado. Le pasó hojas y rotuladores.

Bella cogió una hoja y un rotulador rojo y se los acercó a Castle. "¿Pintas?". Preguntó con una bonita sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que pinte con vosotras?". Preguntó entre sorprendido y encantado de que le dejara pintar con ella.

"Xi". Afirmó asintiendo mientras se concentraba en empezar a dibujar algo en el papel.

"Está bien". Contestó sonriente, mirando a Alexis que había presenciado la escena con una sonrisa.

Los tres se pusieron a pintar mientras Kate y Maddie hablaban en el despacho de Castle. La joven quería informarse de si habían encontrado al padre de Bella y qué pasaría a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 _Pronto más, que este ha sido cortito! ;)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Aquí traigo nuevo capítulo (un poquito más largo)._

 _GRACIAS!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

Beckett y Maddie salieron abrazadas del despacho del escritor. Se pararon en seco a observar la tierna escena que tenían ante ellas. Sentados en el sofá, Alexis, Bella y Rick dibujaban y pintaban mientras intentaban adivinar los dibujos de los otros, provocando que la niña riera sin parar.

"¡Ya sé, ya sé!". Exclamó el escritor concentrado en el dibujo de la niña. "Creo que es un pájaro". Miró interrogante a Bella.

La niña rió con ganas negando con la cabeza. Miró a Alexis para ver si ella lo adivinaba. La joven pelirroja miró atentamente el dibujo mientras pensaba, colocándose una mano debajo de la barbilla para acentuar el gesto. "Umm… Yo diría que es un perro". Propuso la chica.

"¡Xi!". Gritó con entusiasmo mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria. "Ahoda tú". Le paso el lápiz a Alexis para que dibujara ella y los demás adivinaran.

"¿Qué hacéis?". Preguntó Kate desde la puerta del despacho, abrazando a Maddie por detrás.

"Pintá". Informó la niña acercándose a Alexis que ya había empezado a trazar sobre el papel.

Maddie y Kate sonrieron al ver a la niña contenta. La joven besó la mejilla de la inspectora separándose de ella para caminar hasta el sofá y sentarse al lado de Bella.

Castle caminó hasta Beckett y se sonrieron con cariño. "¿Tú también has dibujado?". Preguntó abrazándose a él. Reposó la cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

"Uhum. Algo así". Rió tras besar su cabeza y corresponder a su abrazo, cada día más sorprendido, y encantado, con esa Kate cariñosa. "¿Has encontrado algo que te sirviera?". Preguntó sin soltarla en el abrazo.

"Creo que sí". Despegó la cabeza del cuerpo de él para poder mirarle. "Ahora sólo falta encontrarle".

"¿Y hasta entonces?".

"Espero que no tardemos mucho, pero supongo que hasta entonces me las llevaré a casa. En el orfanato no estarán seguras".

"¿Y cuando vayas a trabajar y se queden solas?". Preguntó acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

Kate se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hasta el sofá donde las chicas pintaban, charlaban y se divertían, las tres juntas. Sonrió cuando se cruzó con la mirada de la pelirroja. Volvió a mirar a Castle. "Tengo vacaciones hasta después de las fiestas". Informó observando detenidamente la reacción del escritor.

"¿Te has cogido vacaciones en Navidades?". Preguntó con sorpresa.

"Sí". Asintió sonriendo. "Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pasarlas enteritas contigo". Se elevó de hombros. "Cambiar, por fin, mi tradición".

"Kate…". Susurró conmovido.

"Te quiero, Rick". Susurró ella también inclinándose para besar sus labios con dulzura.

"Quedaros aquí, en casa. Pasaremos juntos las Navidades. Hay sitio de sobra para para todos aquí". Pidió acariciando su mejilla.

"No quiero causaros más problemas. No quiero que Jack de con nosotras y aparezca aquí. No quiero que corráis más riesgos por mí". Se perdió en su mirada.

"No lo hará, no os encontrará. Y si lo hace, nos defenderemos de él. Quedaros Kate, por favor". Volvió a pedir con la mirada fija en los verdes ojos de ella.

Beckett sonrió al escuchar a Maddie y Bella reírse giró la mirada nuevamente hacia él. "Quedamos en que íbamos a ir despacio". Susurró. "Por los dos". Acarició su mandíbula. "Y quiero cumplirlo. A pesar de esta situación". Apreció cómo la mirada de él se entristecía, a pesar de que intentó ocultarlo. Agarró su mano y tiró de él hasta el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Se colocaron en mitad de aquella habitación, uno frente al otro, en silencio. Kate se mordió el labio al comprobar, nuevamente, que sus palabras habían herido al escritor. "Rick". Exhaló el aire rápidamente. "No hay nada que me gustara más que quedarme estos días aquí, con vosotros y con ellas. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero seguir yendo despacio contigo. Quiero que los dos vayamos a nuestro ritmo. Y aunque sé que deseas con todas tus fuerzas tenerme aquí, también sé que todavía no estás preparado para ello". La mirada de Castle se desvió hacia el suelo, haciéndole saber que estaba acertando con sus palabras. El escritor volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de ella a los pocos segundos y asintió, conforme con la inspectora. Kate sonrió un poco. "Quedaremos, haremos planes, pasaremos noches juntos y cenaremos todos aquí si es que sigo estando invitada, con Maddie y Bella".

"Por supuesto que sí, Kate". Le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien". Besó sus labios tiernamente, poniéndose de puntillas para ello.

"Gracias". Susurró apretándola entre sus brazos.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó ella alzando la cabeza sin separar la cara de su cuerpo, abrazada a él.

"Por ser ahora tú la que va haciendo los avances por los dos". Acarició su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones de pelo.

"Siempre". Volvió a apoyarse contra su pecho, abrazándolo más a él. Rick no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente. Esa mujer iba a acabar volviéndolo loco.

"Katie, Katie". Escucharon la voz de la pequeña. "Ven a pintá".

Se rió. "Voy". Besó fugazmente los labios del escritor y con una sonrisa salió del despacho y caminó hasta el sofá donde la niña ya le había hecho hueco entre Maddie y ella. Se sentó, siendo rápidamente incluida en el juego de pintar.

Así pasaron la mañana de aquel sábado. Entretenidos con la niña, haciendo todo tipo de juegos y pasando un buen rato los 5 juntos.

"Papá". Llamó la atención de su padre. El escritor, que estaba preparando la comida, alzó la cabeza de las verduras que cortaba para mirar a su hija, prestándole atención. "Voy a salir después de comer. Dormiré en casa de Page".

"Vale cariño". Sonrió a su hija volviendo a su tarea.

Cuando la pelirroja subió las escaleras para preparar una bolsa con lo necesario, la inspectora apareció detrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda. "¿Te ayudo?". Preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro lo que estaba haciendo.

"No hace falta. Ahora todo va al horno y a esperar". Sonrió terminando y limpiando los utensilios que había usado.

Se separó del cuerpo de él para dejarle maniobrar con comodidad. "Había pensado ir a dar un paseo a Central Park después de comer. ¿A Alexis le apetecerá?".

"Me acaba de decir que ha quedado con sus amigas y dormirá en casa de Paige. Pero puedes proponérselo. Igual cambia de idea".

"¿Tú crees?". Preguntó con cierta reticencia.

"¿Por qué no? Ya la has visto. Ha estado jugando con Bella y riéndose con Maddie toda la mañana". Metió la bandeja al horno y se giró para mirar a Beckett.

"Vale. Subo a hablar con ella". Le sonrió con nerviosismo. Castle le guiñó el ojo para animarla y sonrió al verla desaparecer escaleras arriba para hablar con la pelirroja.

Kate llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que la joven le diera permiso para entrar. "Hola Alexis". Le saludó y sonrió al ver cómo la chica cerraba el armario de su cuarto cargando un pijama que guardó en la mochila.

"Ah, hola Kate". Saludó sonriente.

"Había pensado ir a dar una vuelta a Central Park esta tarde, y tal vez podríamos ir a patinar. ¿Te apuntas?". Preguntó quedándose de pie mientras observaba cómo Alexis guardaba el resto de cosas en la mochila.

"Eh… bueno, suena bien pero… he quedado y luego voy a dormir a casa de Page". Titubeó ligeramente al responder, dándole la espalda a la inspectora mientras cerraba la mochila.

Frunció el ceño tras notar el titubeo de la joven. "Bueno, yo te lo comentaba por si te apetecía cambiar de plan. Pero entiendo que quieras quedar con tus amigas".

Alexis respiró hondo y se giró para mirar a Kate. "No he quedado con mis amigas". Confesó sentándose en el borde de su cama y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

Beckett se acercó hasta ella y, con cierta indecisión, se sentó a su lado, mirándola en silencio. Dándole su espacio para que se abriera a ella. "Alexis, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?". Preguntó en tono suave.

"Sí… lo sé". Se mordió el labio. "Es sólo que… es la primera vez que he mentido a mi padre y… aunque sé que no lo he hecho por algo malo…". Fijó la vista en el suelo.

"No has quedado con tus amigas..". Alexis negó ligeramente. "¿Con un chico?". Se aventuró a preguntar. La joven asintió. "¿Quieres contármelo?". Posó una mano sobre su rodilla.

"¿Se lo contarás a mi padre?". Preguntó alzando la cabeza y mostrando sus asustados ojos azules.

"Sólo si creo que lo que vas a hacer puede ser peligroso". Fue sincera. "Pero para ello necesito que me cuentes qué está pasando". Apretó su rodilla tiernamente y le sonrió para darle confianza.

"Conocí a un chico en la biblioteca. Al principio no le di mayor importancia. Nos llevábamos bien, congeniábamos, y él es tan buen estudiante como yo. Pero hasta ahí. Yo estaba más concentrada en los exámenes que en fijarme en él".

"¿Y ahora?". La animó a continuar.

"Ahora, hemos quedado un par de días. Yo pensaba que él se interesaba en quedar conmigo porque le había caído bien, porque habíamos estudiado bien juntos. Pero el otro día me dijo que empezaba a sentir algo por mí y desde ese momento le veo con otros ojos. Y me está empezando a gustar". Confesó esto último casi en un susurro.

"Eso no tiene nada de malo, Alexis". Agarró su mano y la estrechó entre las suyas.

"Lo sé". Se mordió el labio. "Pero tiene casi 5 años más que yo". Siguió confesando. "Empezó a estudiar más tarde porque en su casa no tenían el dinero suficiente para mandarle a la universidad". Bajó la mirada al suelo.

"Por eso no se lo has contado a tu padre". Entendió la inspectora. Alexis asintió. "¿Lo de dormir en casa de Paige es verdad?". Preguntó con cautela.

"Sí". Aseguró alzando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a Kate para que viera que decía la verdad.

"Me tenía que asegurar". Sonrió haciendo sonreír a la joven. "Entonces, ¿cómo se llama el chico?". Preguntó alzando una ceja, con curiosidad.

"John". Sonrió al decir su nombre.

"¿Y John sabe que si te hace algo tanto tu padre como yo iremos a por él?". Sonrió mirándola de forma graciosa, lo que hizo que la joven riera.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte. Él es el primero que quiere ir a mi ritmo. Y yo… se lo agradezco". Se mordió el labio. "Ya sabes yo… bueno, no tengo ninguna experiencia y quiero esperar a estar segura". Frunció el ceño debido a la intensidad de las palabras que estaba pronunciando.

"Sabía que eras muy madura para tu edad, pero hoy me estás sorprendiendo, y mucho". Sonrió apretando la mano de Alexis. La joven levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kate entre avergonzada y agradecida. "No pienso decirle nada a tu padre, pero avísame cuando vayas a dormir a casa de Page. Así me quedo tranquila". Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hecho. Muchas gracias Kate". Se acercó a ella abrazándola con cariño.

La inspectora correspondió al abrazo encantada. "Pero empieza a plantearte el contárselo a tu padre, sobre todo si seguís avanzando. Él únicamente se preocupará por ti, pero terminará entendiéndolo si te ve segura y confiada". Alexis le sonrió agradecida. "Te lo digo por experiencia". Ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada y se pusieron en pie cuando escucharon la voz de Bella desde abajo diciéndoles que la comida ya estaba lista.

"Por cierto, ¿al final encontraste el regalo para mi padre?". Preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

"Sí". Sonrió agradecida. "Ya lo tengo todo preparado". Le guiñó el ojo.

"Le va a encantar". Sonrió la joven mientras las dos bajaban las escaleras dispuestas a comer todos juntos".

* * *

 _La relación avanza y Kate cada día está más integrada en la familia Castle. ¿Qué pasará con Maddie y Bella? Se admiten apuestas! ;)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Nuevo capítulo, a ver qué os parece._

 _Veo que están decayendo las Reviews... espero que eso no signifique que está dejando de gustar la historia. Y si es así, me gustaría que me lo dijerais y saber qué es lo que no os ha gustado. Muchas gracias._

 _Bueno.. de momento, a leer._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

"¡Rick, mira!". Gritó la pequeña desde el centro de la pista de hielo, agarrada firmemente a las manos de Maddie y Alexis que la ayudaban a patinar.

Al final la tarde anterior decidieron quedarse en casa, pero la mañana de Nochebuena la aprovecharon para pasear y patinar.

El escritor se giró, agarrado a la barrera de la pista y sonrió al verla patinar sobre el hielo más o menos decentemente. "¡Muy bien!". Exclamó riendo al ver que Alexis casi se resbala al intentar que la niña no se cayera.

Se tambaleó ligeramente cuando el cuerpo de la inspectora se ciñó al suyo, abrazándolo por detrás. "¡Ey!". Protestó en una pequeña carcajada. "Me has asustado". Pegó más la espalda a su pecho, agarrando las manos de ella, que se habían colocado sobre sus abdominales.

"Perdón". Rió ella estrechándolo más. Observó a las chicas por encima del hombro de él, sin separarse. Sonrió viéndolas patinar y divertirse en aquella mañana de Nochebuena.

"Ha sido buena idea venir". Dijo poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Beckett.

"Uhum". Asintió mordiéndose el labio. "Llevaba años sin pisar esta zona en Navidades". Confesó con cierta timidez al abrir nuevamente su corazón a él. Pero cada día se sentía con más soltura para hacerlo, sentía que estando a su lado podía empezar a construir recuerdos nuevos, con él, sustituyendo a los dolorosos del pasado.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo tembló, conmovido por la profundidad de sus palabras. Sabía lo que significaba para ella aquella pista de hielo, donde había patinado por última vez con su madre, unos días antes de que la arrebataran de su lado. Se giró para mirarla a los ojos, con cuidado de no caer. Se agarró con una mano a la barandilla metálica y con la mano libre acarició su mejilla suavemente, perdido en su mirada. Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento. Sus ojos expresaban cada uno de sus sentimientos: nostalgia, dolor y ganas de avanzar por parte de ella; y empatía, agradecimiento y amor por parte de él.

Se aproximó a sus labios, rozándolos tiernamente antes de besarlos. "Cada día me sorprende más tu fuerza".

Kate negó ligeramente, rozando su nariz con la de él. "No soy tan fuerte, Rick. Y si cada día lo soy un poco más, es gracias a ti". Agarró su mano suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Bueno, últimamente estás haciendo muchos avances". Sonrió orgulloso de ella. "Y me estás sorprendiendo, cada día". Aseguró haciendo que ella también sonriera.

"Eso intento". Ladeó la cabeza de forma graciosa, sonrojada. "Tú me ayudas y… las sesiones de terapia, también". Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Estás yendo a terapia?". Preguntó con sorpresa. Ella asintió ligeramente. "Wow, no lo sabía".

"De eso se trataba". Susurró besando sus labios fugazmente. "Luego te cuento más, ¿vale?". Pidió soltando su mano tras acariciarle el dorso de la misma. Rick asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y antes de que ella volviera a empezar a patinar, la agarró de la mano, pegándola nuevamente a él. Se aferró a su nuca y la besó con intensidad, haciendo que casi se desequilibrara y cayera, pero la agarró con mayor firmeza para evitarlo.

Beckett sonrió aún en sus labios y mordió su labio pícaramente. "No me distraigas, que quiero ver cómo patinas".

Castle puso cara de circunstancias, haciéndola reír.

Después de estar patinando casi toda la mañana, decidieron comer en un restaurante cercano al parque. Así tendrían el resto de la tarde libre para organizar la cena de Nochebuena. Cenarían todos juntos en casa del escritor. Castle estaba tan emocionado de tener en esas fechas a la detective con él que no podía despegar la mirada de ella, ni dejar de sonreír cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Por su parte, Beckett estaba algo nerviosa. Aunque sus nervios también se mezclaban con emoción y cierta nostalgia. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados. Deseaba volver a sentir la magia de las Navidades y no conocía a nadie mejor que Castle para aquello; pero, a la vez, no podía apartarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que estaba fallando, en cierta manera, a su madre al volver a celebrar esas fiestas tan familiares. Aún así, pensaba luchar por ir apartando ese pensamiento, poco a poco. Como le había dicho su psicólogo, y aunque doliera demasiado, no podía defraudar a su madre porque ella estaba muerta. Tenía que centrarse en volver a construir su vida, en ser feliz. Eso es lo que le gustaría ver a su madre: verla feliz, saberla feliz.

Maddie, Bella y Kate fueron a casa de la inspectora para descansar un poco y prepararse para la cena. A pesar de que Beckett había insistido en quedarse en el loft para ayudarles con la cena, el escritor se negó tantas veces que no le quedó otra opción que irse a casa.

Castle estuvo el resto de la tarde poniendo un hermoso árbol de Navidad en el centro del salón. No había querido hacerlo antes para darles la sorpresa esa noche. Alexis le estuvo ayudando un rato y después, juntos cocinaron su famosa receta de Nochebuena, como llevaban haciendo desde que pelirroja tenía 2 años.

"Les va a encantar". Dijo la joven cuando vio a su padre parado en mitad del salón recolocando una bola del árbol.

"¿Tú crees?". Preguntó con dudas. "¿No es demasiado?".

"Sí. Pero es muy tú". Sonrió Alexis acercándose hasta él y colgando una bolita más. Castle la miró con el ceño fruncido deseando que se explicara. "Es excesivo, como casi todo lo que haces, papá. Y eso es lo que te hace tan especial. Eso es lo que me encanta de ti y estoy segura de que también es lo que enamoró a Beckett de ti". Besó su mejilla. "Me voy a dar una ducha y a vestirme antes de que lleguen las chicas. La abuela ya debe de haber terminado". Subió las escaleras dejando a su padre plantado en el salón, frente al árbol, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios gracias a las palabras de su hija.

Comprobó que el horno estaba a una temperatura baja y aprovechó esos 30 minutos que quedaban para ducharse y vestirse elegantemente.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Beckett, las jóvenes ya estaban duchadas y vestidas. Maddie se había duchado primero para que le diera tiempo a ondularse un poco el cabello. Después, Kate bañó a Bella y se entretuvo más de lo que esperaba jugando y riendo con ella. Por eso ahora iba un poco justa de tiempo.

Salió del baño con el albornoz puesto y una toalla en el pelo. Abrió el armario de su cuarto y echó un rápido vistazo a todo lo que tenía. Se mordió el labio indecisa. Metió la cabeza dentro y empezó a revolver toda su ropa.

La pequeña entró, sin llamar, en la habitación con su impecable vestido rosa y su precioso lazo en la cabeza. Se acercó a Kate dándole su teléfono móvil. "Tío Rick". Le dijo dándole un pequeño tirón del albornoz al ver que no reaccionaba a su presencia y que seguía sumergida en el armario, rebuscando algo que ponerse.

"Bella". Dijo sorprendida por no haberla escuchado entrar. Sacó su cuerpo del armario y cogió el móvil frunciendo el ceño. "Hola, Castle". Dijo con una sonrisa esperando escuchar la voz de él.

"Hola, Kate". Sonrió él al otro lado al escucharla.

"Vamos un poco justas de tiempo". Avisó ella sintiéndose algo culpable y pensando que llamaba para ver si ya estaban.

"Oh, no te preocupes. No te llamaba por eso". Soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Tranquila. Sé lo que es andar corriendo con una niña pequeña. Y también sé lo que es hacerlo con una adolescente por casa".

"Bueno, en realidad la que va tarde soy yo". Se mordió el labio sentándose en el borde de la cama y ayudando a Bella a subirse a su lado. La niña se abrazó al brazo de Kate, lo que le hizo sonreír.

"No pasa nada". Repitió él, sonriente. "Sólo era para preguntarte si os quedaréis esta noche a dormir".

"Oh". Susurró ella. No se esperaba aquella propuesta, pero saber que él había pensado en eso, le hacía sentir un pequeño y agradable hormigueo en su estómago. "No lo había pensado. Les pregunto a las chicas y lo decidimos ahora, ¿si?".

"Vale". Sonrió deseando que sí se quedaran. Pasar aquella Nochebuena completamente en su casa, con ella. Despertarse el día de Navidad abrazado a ella, aspirando su aroma, rozando su piel… Tomó aire con fuerza mordiéndose el labio.

"Vale". Repitió ella también sonriendo. Sintió un repentino deseo de pasar la noche en el loft, con él. Se mordió el labio respirando hondo al escuchar cómo él también lo hacía con intensidad. "Te veo en 40 minutos. No más, lo juro".

"Tranquila. La cena está terminando de hacerse poco a poco en el horno". Informó. "Hasta ahora, Kate".

"Hasta ahora, Rick". Colgó sonriente dejando el teléfono móvil sobre el colchón. Se tumbó hacia atrás en la cama atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo de Bella hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño. "¿Quieres dormir en casa del tío Rick otra vez?". Preguntó acariciando sus mechones rubios.

"¡Sí!". Sonrió feliz mirando a los ojos a la detective.

Kate sonrió con cariño y besó su cabeza tiernamente. "Vamos a preguntarle a Maddie". Las dos de la mano se levantaron de la cama y salieron al salón donde la joven estaba sumergida en la lectura del primer libro de la saga Nikki Heat.

"¡Mad!". La niña se lanzó casi sobre ella, aplastando sus piernas.

La adolescente se sobresaltó, pero al darse cuenta de que era Bella, rió besando su mejilla. "¿Qué pasa renacuaja?". Le preguntó cariñosamente.

"¿Dormí casa tío Rick esta noche?". Preguntó intentando imitar el tono de voz de Beckett, lo que hizo reír a la inspectora, que las observaba sentada al otro lado del sofá.

La joven miró a Kate para corroborar que lo que la niña le preguntaba era cierto. Kate asintió interrogándola con la mirada. Maddie giró la vista hasta Bella e hizo como que se lo pensaba un poco. "Umm… La verdad es que la cama me gustó mucho". Comentó mordiéndose el labio y dándole más dramatismo al momento. Beckett sonrió al ver la cara de expectación de la pequeña. "Vale, sí. Sí quiero dormir en casa de Rick esta noche". Concedió sonriendo abiertamente al ver cómo la felicidad embargaba a la niña.

"Y ahora que hemos decidido eso, ¿por qué no cogéis vuestros pijamas y algo de ropa para mañana mientras yo termino de prepararme?". Se levantó del sofá alzando a Bella para dejarla en el suelo y que fuera a coger sus cosas.

Las chicas salieron corriendo a hacer lo que Kate les había pedido. Maddie acabó en primer lugar y cuando lo hizo, entró al cuarto de Beckett, encontrándola ya con el pelo seco y maquillada, pero eligiendo todavía la ropa que ponerse.

"¿Te ayudo?". Se ofreció poniéndose a su lado, frente al armario y mirando todos y cada uno de los conjuntos de la inspectora.

"Por favor". Suspiró Kate. Estaba nerviosa. Mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba. Pero eran más bien nervios por comenzar una tradición nueva, por ir dejando atrás la suya, por empezar a construir su vida, su vida junto al escritor. Se mordió el labio llevándose las manos a la cara con cierta desesperación.

"¿Falda?". Propuso la joven seleccionando una falda de tonos oscuros, por encima de la rodilla, lisa, ceñida. "¿Con una camisa blanca?". Sacó la blusa a la que se refería colgando las dos cosas de los pomos del armario.

Kate se mordió el labio observando el conjunto y sonrió. Asintió contenta con lo que veía. "Con estos tacones". Se agachó rápidamente a rebuscar los que quería y sacó unos negros preciosos. "¿Qué te parece?". Le preguntó.

"Que vas a dejar a Castle babeando". Rió haciendo que la inspectora sonriera.

"Perfecto". Besó la mejilla de la joven. "Gracias, Maddie".

"A ti, Kate". Le devolvió la sonrisa. "Por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotras".

"Os lo merecéis, Mad. Las dos". Le guiñó el ojo y se fue rápidamente al cuarto de baño con la ropa y la muda para cambiarse".

* * *

 _Insisto, contadme qué no os gusta o qué cambiaríais, por favor. GRACIAS!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Capítulo Navideño! ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

La pequeña Bella salió disparada del ascensor y llamó con rapidez al timbre del loft de Castle. Detrás de ella, Maddie y Kate sonreían al verla tan contenta. Entre las dos cargaban las pequeñas maletas con lo necesario para que las tres pasaran allí la noche.

Castle abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, que se acentuó cuando Bella se abrazó a sus piernas gritando su nombre. Y se ensanchó todavía más al levantar la mirada de la niña y encontrarse con los ojos color avellana de Kate mirándolo atentamente. Se sonrieron con complicidad.

"Buenas noches chicas". Saludó el escritor a las tres, cogiendo en brazos a Bella para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches". Saludaron Maddie y Kate al unísono.

"Pasad". Bajó a la niña al suelo, quien salió corriendo al interior de la casa para saludar a Martha y Alexis. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la adolescente. Antes de que Beckett pudiera entrar, le hizo soltar la bolsa que llevaba y, sujetándola con una mano en su baja espalda, la atrajo a él para besarla despacio. Cerraron los ojos a la vez, disfrutando del suave beso que se dedicaron durante unos largos segundos. Rick fue el primero en separarse suavemente de sus labios, juntando, en su defecto, sus frentes. "Te he echado de menos". Susurró abriendo los ojos para perderse bizcamente en los de ella.

Kate soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Nos hemos visto hace unas horas, Castle". Se hizo la dura con él y sonrió agachándose para coger la bolsa. Antes de entrar al loft, se acercó a la oreja del escritor y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo. "Pero yo también te he echado de menos". Susurró haciéndole temblar.

Castle cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, sobrepasado por sus sentimientos. Sonrió enormemente al sentir el cuerpo de la detective escabullirse por la puerta para entrar en su casa. Se llevó una mano a la oreja donde segundos antes había sentido su cálido aliento y se giró para entrar tras ella. Cerró la puerta de casa y sonrió al ver cómo Maddie y Bella admiraban el árbol de Navidad.

Martha y Alexis, que ya habían saludado a las jóvenes, se acercaron a saludar a la detective. La abrazaron, siendo rápidamente correspondidas por Beckett. "Chicas, subo vuestras cosas a la habitación". Dijo Alexis agarrando la mochila de la pequeña y la bolsa de Maddie. Las chicas se lo agradecieron, todavía ensimismadas con la decoración navideña.

Kate se acercó a Mad y Bella, también asombrada por el enorme árbol. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, repasando todos y cada uno de sus adornos. Un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Hacía años que ella no decoraba así su casa. Hacía años que no disfrutaba de las fiestas, que no se dejaba llevar por la magia que supuestamente debía de sentir en esos días. Recordó las risas con sus padres cuando era pequeña y ponían todo patas arriba para adornar cada rincón de la casa. Sus ojos, poco a poco, se empezaron a humedecer. Sintió la mano de Bella aferrarse a la suya, contenta. Tragó saliva intentando borrar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y con la mano libre se secó las dos únicas lágrimas que había dejado que se le escaparan.

Tiró de la mano de Kate suavemente, llamando su atención. "Kate, ¿a que es bonito?". Preguntó la niña con un brillo especial en su mirada.

"Sí que lo es, es precioso". Sonrió a la niña y volvió a mirar aquel árbol, fijándose esta vez en la estrella que presidía sus ramas desde lo más alto.

"Es una pasada". Concluyó Maddie, que también seguía observándolo.

Castle sonrió desde detrás de ellas. Se acercó a Bella, agachándose a su lado. "¿Quieres ver cómo está decorado vuestro cuarto?". Le preguntó haciéndose el misterioso.

"¡Xí!". Gritó la niña soltando su mano de Kate y cogiendo la de Maddie para que la acompañara arriba.

Las dos chicas se encaminaron a ver lo que les había dicho, entre risas.

Rick se fijó en que Kate no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición, todavía con la vista perdida en el árbol. Cogió aire, preocupado. Se acercó a ella por detrás, abrazándola por la espalda hasta apoyar el mentón sobre su hombro. "Ey". Susurró dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Sintió cómo se estremecía ante su abrazo y la estrechó más entre sus brazos. "¿Tan feo te parece el árbol?". Preguntó con un tono entre preocupado y bromeando.

Kate rió suavemente apoyando la espalda sobre su pecho y echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos, secándose una furtiva lágrima. "Es precioso". Susurró. "Gracias". Se mordió el labio.

"¿Por decorar un árbol de Navidad?". Preguntó dejando suaves caricias en su cintura.

"Sí. No sabes lo que significa para mí". Se giró hasta quedar frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza, esta vez, en su pecho.

Rodeó su cuerpo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Aprovechó para acariciar su pelo tiernamente. "Sólo quiero que disfrutes de la magia de la Navidad".

"Pues lo estás consiguiendo". Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, pese a las lágrimas que bañaban sus ojos.

"Pues demuéstramelo con una de tus sonrisas". Pidió acariciando sus mechones de pelo.

Ella alzó la cabeza para perderse en su mirada y, al ver sus azules ojos mirarla con adoración, no pudo más que sonreír, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Castle se las secó suavemente con el pulgar, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso. "Así está mejor". Le devolvió él la sonrisa. "Ve a dejar tu bolsa en mi cuarto mientras saco la cena". Besó sus labios tiernamente.

"Ahora vuelvo". Le devolvió el beso, alargándolo durante unos segundos hasta que se separó suavemente y caminó hasta su habitación para dejar la bolsa y el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Castle entró entornando la puerta. La miró con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose poco a poco a ella. Beckett alzó la ceja, parada frente a la cama del escritor, mirándole sonriente también. "¿Qué?". Murmuró ante la intensa mirada del escritor.

"Que eres preciosa". La agarró por la cintura, pegándola a él y besando sus labios lentamente. "Y que estoy feliz". Susurró tras separarse unos centímetros de sus labios.

Los ojos de la inspectora se humedecieron nuevamente, al escuchar esa confesión. Sonrió alzando la mano y acariciando su mejilla. "¿De verdad?". Preguntó también en un susurro.

"¿No me lo notas?". Sonrió más al sentir sus caricias. Volvió a atrapar sus labios en un corto pero intenso beso.

"Me gusta que me lo digas. Saber cuando voy por buen camino". Tomó aire en un intento de controlar todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior.

"Vas por muy buen camino". Rozó su nariz con la de ella, despacio, en una tenue caricia, haciéndola sonreír.

"Bien". Susurró cerrando los ojos antes de atrapar sus labios con cierta intensidad. Saber que, poco a poco (y no tan poco a poco) iba consiguiendo su objetivo, le hacía emocionarse y estremecerse; querer besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento; prometerle una vida entera a su lado, superando juntos cada adversidad. Porque el amor que ella sentía por el escritor, en esos días intentando luchar por él y por su plena confianza en ella, se había acrecentado todavía más.

"Bien". Susurró él también mientras con la mano que posaba en su espalda, dejaba suaves caricias por encima de su blusa. Juntaron sus frentes, sintiéndose cerca, más cerca que nunca. Un intenso pero agradable calor se iba instalando en sus pechos, llenando el vacío que ambos habían tenido en sus vidas, hasta ese momento.

Escucharon cómo Martha les llamaba para empezar a cenar y tras volver a besarse fugazmente, salieron de la mano, sonrientes.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Todos disfrutaron de ella, charlando, riendo e incluso bromeando. Estaban siendo unas Navidades diferentes para todos. Los Castle siempre habían pasado esas fiestas los tres solos, sin nadie más. Beckett llevaba años sin celebrarla, dedicándose al trabajo cada Navidad y echando de menos a su madre, y también a su padre. Y Maddie y Bella lo habían hecho siempre rodeadas de los niños del orfanato donde, a pesar de que los encargados intentaban esmerarse y darles lo que necesitaban, los niños no podían evitar sentir que les faltaba algo de cariño.

Mientras Alexis y Richard recogían los platos para poner el postre, Martha propuso poner unos villancicos. La niña enseguida se entusiasmó, saltando de la silla y preparándose en mitad del salón, frente al árbol, dispuesta a cantarlos todos. Maddie y Kate rieron al verla tan contenta y la joven se puso a su lado para cantar con ella.

La música empezó a sonar y las chicas, con total confianza y sin apenas vergüenza, empezaron a cantar. Alexis, tras dejar el postre sobre la mesa, se unió a ellas jugando y riendo con la niña mientras intentaban seguir el ritmo y la letra de la canción.

Beckett se levantó de la mesa para ir a la habitación y coger el móvil que había dejado en el bolsillo del abrigo. Volvió al salón y se puso frente a las chicas, disfrutando del espectáculo que estaban dando y aprovechando para sacarles alguna que otra foto a la tras delante del hermoso árbol de Navidad.

Castle se colocó detrás de ella. Besando su pelo agarró el teléfono que Beckett sujetaba. "Ponte con ellas y os hago una foto". Propuso obteniendo una sincera sonrisa como respuesta.

Kate se puso al lado de Maddie y Bella, posando para la foto que Castle les hizo mientras Alexis hacía monerías detrás de él para que la niña sonriera más todavía y saliera mejor en la fotografía. "Perfecta". Dijo mirando la foto que les había sacado y acercándose a ellas para que también la vieran.

Kate sonrió ampliamente al ver la foto y besó la mejilla de Rick. "Gracias". Acarició brevemente su pelo, peinándoselo ligeramente.

Castle le guiñó el ojo y ambos se sonrieron.

"Chicos, siento interrumpir pero o nos comemos el postre, o se va a derretir". Intervino Martha que miraba la escena sonriente desde la mesa.

Todos volvieron a la mesa dispuestos a tomar el postre y terminar de ponerle la guinda a aquella espectacular cena, mientras varios villancicos seguían sonando. Beckett y Castle recogieron los platos entre fugaces miradas, roces intencionados y besos robados.

"Bueno, ha llegado el momento más esperado". Dijo Rick y todos pudieron ver cómo sus ojos se iluminaban.

"¿Cuál?". Preguntó Bella expectante.

"El de los regalos". Contestó Alexis sonriendo a su padre. Los ojitos de Bella se iluminaron casi exactamente como los de Castle. Alexis miró a su padre muy sonriente. Ella conocía mejor que nadie lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el escritor. Y la Navidad era el momento idóneo para sacar a pasear ese lado. Beckett se mordió el labio sin poder evitar sonreír mirando a Rick. Estaba adorable cuando sonreía y se ilusionaba así.

Maddie y Bella se miraron y se sonrieron nerviosas. "Ahora venimos". Dijo la más mayor mientras las dos se levantaban y corrían escaleras arriba.

"¿Dónde vais?". Preguntó Castle frunciendo el ceño sorprendido por la reacción de ellas.

"Creo que han preparado algún regalo para nosotros. Y conociéndolas, les va a hacer mucha ilusión darnos uno a cada uno". Dijo Kate mirando hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa.

"Yo también voy a por los míos". Alexis se levantó de la mesa siendo imitada por su abuela, que iba a lo mismo.

Kate miró al escritor con nerviosismo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. "Los míos ya están puestos, detrás del árbol". Confesó el escritor haciéndole sonreír.

"Voy a por los míos, entonces". Besó los labios de su novio fugazmente y fue a la habitación para deshacer la maleta y sacar de ella los regalos envueltos. Guardó uno debajo de su almohada y volvió al salón para colocar el resto al lado de los de Castle. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago cuando leyó su nombre en uno de los paquetes que el escritor había preparado. Respiró hondo intentando controlar las lágrimas de emoción que luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos y se incorporó.

-All I want for Christmas is you- de Mariah Carey sonaba en ese momento en todo el loft. Castle y Beckett se perdieron en sus miradas, frente al árbol de Navidad. El resto del mundo había desparecido para ellos. Únicamente existían los ojos del otro. Castle le sonrió, acercándose hasta ella. Colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y besó la comisura de sus labios. "Gracias por estar aquí, esta noche, conmigo". Susurró.

Kate negó ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio y controlándose para no echar más lágrimas y estropear su maquillaje. "Es donde quiero estar". Se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz, en casa. Sintió que había encontrado su hogar. Respiró hondo inundándose de su perfume. Escuchó la letra de la canción y sonrió preparándose para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Besó su pecho con suavidad y empezó a cantar en un tono bajo, lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara, entonando la canción a la perfección, aunque con un poco de vergüenza. "Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you".

El corazón del escritor dio un vuelco cuando empezó a escuchar la suave voz de ella cantando, cantando para él y haciéndolo endemoniadamente bien. Sus ojos se humedecieron al entender qué parte le estaba cantando y lo que significaba para ella, para él, para ellos. La estrechó más entre sus brazos, justo como ella le pedía con la letra de la canción. Besó su pelo tiernamente. Ante ese gesto ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos lagrimosos de él. Apretó sus labios conmovida al descubrir lo hondo que había llegado su voz hasta él. Acarició su mejilla borrando el rastro de un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

"Dios mío, Kate". Exhaló cogiendo aire después, intensamente.

"Ya sé que esta Beckett es un poco cursi pero…" Se elevó de hombros en una mueca graciosa, haciéndole sonreír. "… es lo que tú consigues en mí".

"Me gusta que tengas tu parte dura y tu parte cursi". Juntó su frente con la de ella y ambos cerraron los ojos y sonrieron a la vez.

"Menos mal". Susurró ella, sonriente. Él también sonrió, sin moverse de aquella posición, disfrutando de esa nueva intimidad que tenían y que empezaba a llenar su corazón.

Alexis que acababa de colocar sus regalos y los de su abuela, sonrió al ver esa escena tan entrañable, pese a que no había escuchado lo que se habían dicho. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y les hizo una foto a los dos, abrazados, en aquella posición juntando sus frentes y sonriendo, con el árbol de Navidad de fondo.

Se oyeron los pasos rápidos de las chicas bajando nuevamente las escaleras y la pareja se separó despacio, no sin antes volver a besarse suavemente. Se secaron las lágrimas disimuladamente y Castle hizo que todas se sentaran frente al árbol. Había llegado el momento de repartir los regalos de Santa.

 _TRADUCCIÓN DE LA PARTE DE LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTA KATE: "Porque sólo te quiero aquí esta noche. Sujetándome bien fuerte. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Cariño, todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú._

 _¿Cómo lo veis?_


	29. Chapter 29

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestras Reviews, es un placer escribir y obtener a cambio vuestras impresiones. GRACIAS!_

 _Seguimos con la Navidad! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

Los villancicos seguían sonando mientras ellos se sentaron en el suelo, al lado del árbol y de los regalos.

"Nuestra tradición siempre ha marcado que el más pequeño de la casa sería el que primero abriera sus regalos". Castle sonrió primero a su madre y a Alexis, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa. Después miró a Maddie y finalmente fijó su vista en Bella y Kate. La pequeña estaba sentada sobre las piernas cruzadas de la detective, esperando ansiosa. "Este año tenemos tres invitadas más y ninguno de nosotros tiene intención de romper con esa tradición así que… Bella, te toca empezar a abrir los regalos que te ha traído Santa". Rió al ver cómo la niña se removía nerviosa sobre el cuerpo de Kate.

"Este regalo es de parte del Santa de mi abuela, mi padre y mío". Dijo Alexis alcanzando el paquete más grande, perfectamente envuelto en papel rojo y acercándoselo a Bella.

La niña, con sus pequeñas manitas lo agarró como pudo, ayudada por Kate, y empezó a desenvolverlo todo lo rápido que podía. Maddie se acercó más a ella, pendiente de lo que pudiera haber tras el papel. Los ojos de la más pequeña se iluminaron al descubrir un precioso baúl de madera, de color rosa con dibujos en tonos claros.

"Ábrelo". La animó Castle. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo había cogido tanto cariño a aquella niña.

Bella se apresuró a abrirlo. Nuevamente, sus ojos demostraron la sorpresa al descubrir todo lo que había dentro: un precioso osito de peluche marrón, con un lazo rojo atado al cuello; una muñeca del tamaño de un recién nacido, vestida con un precioso pijamita rosa palo y un chupete en su manita derecha; un marco de fotos infantil que contenía una foto que se habían hecho todos y unos walkie-talkies infantiles para que la niña pudiera jugar con quien quisiera en el orfanato.

Sacó el osito de dentro y lo abrazó con fuerza. Repitió el mismo movimiento con la muñeca y sonrió cuando Castle le explicó para qué servían los walkie-talkies. Observó el marco de fotos y lo sacó con cuidado, mirando detenidamente la foto. Acarició despacio el rostro sonriente de cada uno de ellos en aquella fotografía, consiguiendo, con ese gesto, encoger el corazón de los allí presentes. Kate besó la cabeza de la pequeña, con emoción. Maddie acarició su pelo suavemente sabiendo lo que para la pequeña significaba haber podido celebrar sus primeras Navidades con alguien que no fueran los niños del orfanato. Ella se sentía exactamente igual.

"¿Te ha gustado?". Preguntó Rick cuando consiguió sobreponerse a la ternura de la pequeña.

Bella asintió efusivamente y se abrazó al peluche, acurrucándose en los brazos de Kate. La inspectora la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerla, desde el primer día que vio aquellos ojitos asustados. "Mi Santa también ha dejado algo para ti". Susurró la mujer en el oído de la pequeña. Se estiró con ella encima hasta alcanzar lo que buscaba y le pasó el regalo.

Bella, todavía con el osito entre sus brazos, abrió el regalo y sonrió al descubrir un cuaderno para pintar y unas pinturas en perfecto estado. "¡Qué guay!". Exclamó contenta. Ojeó el libro sonriendo al descubrir cada dibujo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Cogió un pequeño diario que también había dentro del regalo y se lo enseñó a Kate sonriendo.

"Para cuando aprendas a escribir y puedas hacer uno como el mío". Besó su cabeza con cariño. "Y lo otro, para que puedas pintar siempre que quieras". Acarició su espalda tiernamente. La niña le sonrió y se volvió a acurrucar entre sus brazos, contenta de sentir el calor que estaba recibiendo durante esos días.

"Maddie, te toca". Dijo Castle pasándole un regalo. "Es de parte de todos". Sonrió al entregárselo y ver cómo a la joven también se le iluminaban los ojos. Kate se mordió el labio mirando al escritor con agradecimiento. Sin él, no habría podido hacer realidad el regalo completo que quería hacerle a la joven.

Cogió con vergüenza el regalo entre sus manos y lo desenvolvió con nerviosismo. Abrió la caja que había estado envuelta por el papel y sonrió al ver lo que había dentro. "¿Y esto?". Preguntó alzando la cabeza y mirando a todos para detenerse en Kate. Ella era la única que sabía aquello.

La inspectora se encogió de hombros dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Se trataba de un estetoscopio de color rojo. Bella se acercó para comprobar qué había dentro y sonrió. Ella también sabía pera qué servía aquello. Se lo había explicado Maddie muchas veces. "Es para que puedas practicar y ser la mejor enfermera del mundo". Concluyó la pequeña, como si fuera evidente, pese a su no tan buena pronunciación. Hizo sonreír a todos.

"Abre este". Le tendió Kate un regalo plano.

La chica rompió el envoltorio y apretó los labios nerviosa al descubrir dentro un sobre con su nombre. Lo abrió despacio y cuando descubrió lo que había en su interior, su cara cambió a un completo asombro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

"Sé que apenas te acuerdas de ella. Pero estoy segura de que le habría encantado que siguieras sus pasos. Alguna vez me has hablado de lo que significaría para ti tener los recursos necesarios para poder estudiar enfermería, como tu madre. Ese es tu regalo de Navidad. Tus estudios de enfermería pagados".

Maddie soltó lo que tenía entre sus manos y se abrazó con fuerza a Beckett, emocionada, feliz. "Gracias, gracias, gracias". Susurró entre el llanto que había empezado a apoderarse de ella.

Kate la rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre de sujetar a Bella y besó la cabeza de la adolescente. "Dáselas a Rick que es el que ha puesto la mayor parte del dinero". La pegó más a ella, con cariño y sonrió al escritor.

La adolescente se separó de Beckett y se acercó a Castle, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Gracias". Susurró con algo de vergüenza.

"¿Sabes cómo puedes agradecérmelo de verdad?". Preguntó él mientras la abrazaba. La joven le miró interrogante después de separarse despacio de él. "Esforzándote hasta conseguir tu sueño". Le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonreír.

"Lo haré. De verdad que lo haré. Muchísimas gracias". Sonrió de verdad, sentándose otra vez en su sitio.

"Espera". Dijo Kate cogiendo un par de pequeños paquetes envueltos y tendiéndole uno a Maddie y otro a Alexis. "Sé que os gustaba así que… ahí lo tenéis". Sonrió a las chicas mordiéndose el labio.

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas y abrieron cada una su regalo, para encontrarse con un precioso foulard que ella usaba y que a las chicas les había encantado. "Wow, gracias Kate". Sonrió Alexis acercándose a ella para besar su mejilla. Maddie hizo exactamente lo mismo. "Me encanta". Dijeron a la vez, haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

"No hay de qué". Sonrió ella al ver que había acertado con el regalo para ambas.

"Toma Lexis". Dijo Bella levantándose con ayuda de Kate y acercándole un pequeño paquete hecho con un folio de papel.

"¿Para mí?". Preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja. Maddie y Bella asintieron esperando expectantes a que lo abriera. La pequeña Castle deshizo con cuidado el envoltorio y sonrió abiertamente cuando en su interior descubrió una preciosa pulsera hecha con hilos. "¡Uala, me encanta!". Exclamó sacándola para que el resto pudiera verla. "¿La habéis hecho vosotras?". Preguntó sorprendida y feliz por aquel detalle.

"Xí". Asintió la niña acercándose más a ella y ayudándole a que se la colocara.

"Es preciosa, muchísimas gracias". Se abrazó a las dos chicas sonriente. "Me tenéis que enseñar a hacer muchas de estas". Sonrió alzando la muñeca en la que llevaba la pulsera.

"Cuando quieras". Dijo Maddie sonriendo.

Los adultos observaron el intercambio de sonrisas y de palabras de las tres chicas, sin dejar de sonreír. Habían congeniado de maravilla. Castle carraspeó llamando su atención y miró a su madre para que le diera su regalo a Alexis.

La pelirroja cogió el paquete tendiéndoselo a su nieta con una sonrisa. Alexis lo abrió, descubriendo una preciosa pulsera, que enseguida reconoció como aquella que su abuela llevaba casi siempre puesta y de la que casi nunca se despegaba. "Abuela…" Susurró la joven conmovida.

"Quiero que la tengas tú. Me la dio mi madre. A ella se la había dado la suya. Y yo no iba a dársela a tu padre". Bromeó intentando quitarle un poco de peso a ese momento emotivo. La joven rió y Rick apretó los labios con emoción, pese a la broma de su madre. "Es muy importante para mí que la tengas tú, Alexis. Has demostrado ser una muchacha increíble, e incluso, en ocasiones, mucho más madura que tu propio padre". Kate soltó una carcajada, de acuerdo con la frase de la actriz. "Cuídala". Siguió Martha besando y abrazando a su nieta.

"Gracias, abuela". Se abrazó con fuerza a ella.

"Este es de tu madre". Dijo Castle dándole un sobre a Alexis. Tanto la joven como la abuela miraron con sorpresa al escritor. "Sí, parece que este año a ella también le ha llegado el espíritu de la Navidad". Se alzó de hombros haciendo una mueca con los labios.

La chica abrió el sobre y descubrió que se trataba de un viaje a Los Ángeles para que la visitara cuando quisiera. "Vaya". Exclamó sorprendida. "Es todo un detalle".

"Sí que lo es". Dijo Martha todavía sorprendida de que su exnuera hubiera hecho aquello.

"Luego la llamaré". Concluyó la pelirroja dejando a un lado el sobre de su madre y colocándose la pulsera que su abuela le había regalado y el pañuelo que Kate la había dado. Ese simple gesto hizo sonreír a los adultos.

"Bien, ahora mi regalo para ti". Dijo el escritor con nerviosismo. Cogió dos paquetes pero estiró el brazo hacia su hija con sólo uno de ellos. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera cogerlo, retiró el brazo y miró a los ojos azules de la joven. "Pero tienes que prometerme que irás con cuidado". Le avisó ahora sí terminando de darle el regalo.

Alexis frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo a su padre y lo desenvolvió. Abrió la cajita y se llevó una mano a la boca al comprobar lo que era. "¿¡De verdad!?". Casi gritó de la emoción. Los demás, la miraban intrigados por lo que habría en esa caja. "¿Dónde está?".

"En el garaje, al lado de mi Ferrari. Es la moto que me compré con uno de mis primeros sueldos". Alexis miró a su padre con la boca abierta, igual que Martha y Kate. "La he mandado arreglar y ponerle todo lo necesario para que puedas ir con ella". Su hija se abrazó fuerte a él. Llevaba meses pidiéndole una moto. Le sería más fácil moverse así de casa a la universidad y viceversa. "Pero con una condición". Dijo Castle abrazando el fino cuerpo de su hija.

"¿Cuál?". Preguntó ella sentándose al lado de él tras el abrazo.

Castle le entregó el otro paquete a Beckett, con una pequeña sonrisa. La inspectora se mordió el labio al cogerlo. Le preguntó con la mirada si lo abría y él, simplemente, asintió esperando, deseando ver la reacción de ella. Kate desenvolvió el paquete hasta encontrarse con una caja igual a la de Alexis. Frunció el ceño y la abrió. Cuando descubrió lo que había en su interior, contuvo el aire, sorprendida y, cómo no, ilusionada.

"Rick…". Susurró la inspectora sin poder creerse lo que tenía entre sus manos.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 _Sé que me vais a matar pero.. no he podido evitar cortar ahí el capítulo... :P_

 _Con la condición de que intentéis adivinar (está fácil) el regalo de Rick para Kate. Se abre el debate! ;)_

 _GRACIAS una vez más por leerme y por animaros a comentar!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Continuamos :)_

* * *

EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES...

Castle le entregó el otro paquete a Beckett, con una pequeña sonrisa. La inspectora se mordió el labio al cogerlo. Le preguntó con la mirada si lo abría y él, simplemente, asintió esperando, deseando ver la reacción de ella. Kate desenvolvió el paquete hasta encontrarse con una caja igual a la de Alexis. Frunció el ceño y la abrió. Cuando descubrió lo que había en su interior, contuvo el aire, sorprendida y, cómo no, ilusionada.

"Rick…". Susurró la inspectora sin poder creerse lo que tenía entre sus manos.

 **CAPÍTULO 30**

El escritor sonrió al ver la cara de emoción de Beckett y miró a su hija. "La condición es que, si ella quiere, te enseñe Kate a montar. Y le hagas caso siempre en todo lo que te diga". Avisó a su pelirroja. Volvió a mirar a Beckett, quien no podía ocultar su sonrisa ni el brillo de sus ojos.

"¿Es…?". Intentó preguntar, pero levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

"Es tu moto, sí. Restaurada completamente. Arreglada sin perder ese toque especial que tenía. También está en el garaje. Luego podéis bajar a verlas, si queréis". Sonrió contento al comprobar que sus regalos habían resultado todo un éxito.

"Gracias". Susurró ella, sonriente, contenta, emocionada. Se puso de rodillas, inclinándose adonde él estaba para besar fugazmente sus labios en agradecimiento. Miró a Alexis sonriente. "Cuando quieras, empezamos con las clases".

"¡Genial! Gracias, Kate". Sonrió la joven.

"Toma". El escritor cogió un sobre y se lo pasó Beckett. "Es de Alexis y mío". Informó esperando que lo abriera.

Lo abrió con suavidad, y dentro se encontró diferentes fotografías de una misma ciudad, fotos que parecían haber sido cogidas de Internet. Frunció el ceño pasando una por una hasta que, al llegar a la última, lo comprendió. En la última fotografía se podía ver a sus padres hacía muchos años, en Barcelona. Ese había sido su viaje de novios. Siempre habían dicho que querían repetirlo, que querían ir con Kate. Pero bien por el trabajo de Johanna, o por el de Jim, finalmente nunca pudieron ir. Beckett cogió aire y leyó el papel que venía junto con las imágenes: "Vale por un viaje a Barcelona, para cuando tú quieras, con quien tú quieras". Leyó casi en un susurro, aunque todos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos humedecidos y miró tanto a Alexis como a Rick, sin poder decir nada, agradeciéndoles todo con la mirada.

"Cuando te pregunté si había estado alguna vez en España y me contaste lo de la luna de miel de tus padres, se me ocurrió que este podía ser tu regalo de Navidad". Dijo Alexis sonriendo a la inspectora.

Kate negó tragando saliva. Quería decir tantas cosas y no le salía ni un simple "gracias". Se mordió el labio respirando hondo.

"Puedes cogerte unas vacaciones, obligar a tu padre a que haga lo mismo e iros los dos a disfrutar de esa maravillosa ciudad". Propuso el escritor acercándose a ella y tomando su mano con ternura. Acarició sus dedos suavemente esperando a que fuera capaz de levantar la cabeza y mirarles.

"No sabéis lo que esto significa para mí". Susurró alzando la mirada y encontrándose con aquellos dos pares de ojos azules que la miraban enternecidos. "Gracias, gracias, de verdad". Se abrazó fuerte a Rick y estiró el brazo para que Alexis se uniera a ellos. La joven lo hizo encantada, estrechando a su padre y a Kate.

"Pero queremos fotos eh". Dijo Alexis haciendo sonreír a la inspectora.

"Eso está hecho". Besó su mejilla con cariño y una tierna sonrisa. Después besó los labios del escritor.

"Mi regalo no va a superar esto, pero también te puede venir bien". Dijo Martha dándole un sobre con unos vales para unas sesiones en el mejor SPA de Nueva York.

"Gracias Martha. Lo voy a necesitar. Después de unos cuantos meses trabajando sin parar, no sabes cómo se te queda la espalda". Sonrió a la actriz, agradecida.

"Katie". Dijo la pequeña Bella ofreciéndole un sobre como el que le había dado a Alexis.

"¿Para mí?". Preguntó contenta la inspectora. Adoraba cuando la niña le llamaba así. Era el diminutivo con el que sus padres la llamaban y que únicamente dejaba que su padre y la niña usasen. La pequeña asintió nerviosa. Kate abrió el paquete y sonrió con amplitud al encontrarse una pulsera parecida a la de Alexis. "Es preciosa, Bella. Me encanta". Sonrió a la niña y después miró a Maddie también, agradecida. Besó la mejilla de las dos y entre ambas le colocaron la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda, junto al reloj de su padre.

"Richard". Llamó su atención la actriz. El escritor giró rápidamente la cabeza, deseando descubrir qué regalos le esperaban a él. "Tengo dos paquetes para ti. ¿Cuál quieres abrir primero?". Le enseñó dos paquetes, uno un poco más grande que el otro.

Castle se mordió el labio, indeciso y finalmente cogió el de mayor tamaño. Lo abrió despacio para descubrir su colonia. Esa que tanto le gustaba y que su madre siempre se las arreglaba para regalársela. Le sonrió con agradecimiento. Tomó el otro y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. En su interior había una pequeña cajita con su nombre. Miró a su madre y ella asintió, animándole a abrirla. Sintió cómo Beckett se acercaba a él por detrás y supo que ella conocía el contenido de esa caja. La mano de la inspectora se posó sobre su hombro mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia arriba para poder ver mejor cómo él quitaba la tapa a la pequeña caja. Y cuando vio su interior, agradeció internamente el calor que el cuerpo de ella le proporcionaba, la paz de saberla a su lado, el amor que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel y que iba dirigido únicamente a él. Se mordió el labio, imitando ese gesto tan de Kate que no pudo controlar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al rozar el objeto con sus dedos. "Pero…". Intentó formar alguna palabra más, aunque le fue imposible. Miró a su madre sorprendido de aquello que tenía entre sus manos.

"Katherine me ayudó a encontrarlo". Confesó la actriz. Castle giró la cabeza para mirar a Beckett y se sonrieron con sinceridad. "Sé lo importante que fue él para ti". Siguió hablando Martha consiguiendo que su hijo volviera a mirar esa pequeña chapa con una inscripción.

"Siempre hay una historia". Leyó Rick aquellas letras. "Y qué razón tenía el tío Nick". Se mordió el labio al recordar a aquel hombre del que tanto había aprendido de niño, a quien tanto había querido, con quien se había criado gran parte de infancia y adolescencia.

Kate acarició su espalda suavemente. No había oído hablar de ese tal Nick hasta que Martha le preguntó si podría buscar aquella cadena con esa chapa inscrita. Apareció en comisaría cuando sabía que Castle no estaría, para pedirle aquel favor. Le había escuchado a Alexis decir que tenían una zona donde guardaban los objetos pertenecientes a víctimas, que nunca habían sido reclamados por familiares. La inspectora se pasó unas cuantas horas buscando hasta que encontró una caja con el nombre de Nicholas Dale. Y allí dentro estaba ese colgante. Se lo entregó a Martha al día siguiente y no hizo ninguna pregunta. Le bastó con sentir el profundo abrazo que le dio la actriz como agradecimiento para saber que aquel objeto era importante para ellos, para ella y para el escritor.

"Esto es… increíble". Consiguió pronunciar Castle sonriendo abiertamente al mirar a su madre. "Gracias, madre". La abrazó besando su mejilla con cariño. Después, se giró hacia Kate. Ella le sonreía nerviosa, pero la mirada de Rick la tranquilizó. "Gracias". Susurró él acercándose a ella para besar sus labios tiernamente.

"Siempre". Respondió casi de inmediato, sin pensárselo, susurrando entre el beso. Se separaron despacio, sonriéndose.

Castle cogió la cadena y se la pasó a su madre para que le ayudara a colocársela. La actriz así lo hizo. "A él le habría encantado que la tuvieras tú". Besó su mejilla cariñosamente. Rick únicamente sonrió asintiendo despacio.

Las tres chicas sonreían mirando aquella escena. A pesar de que Maddie y Bella no sabían por qué era tan importante ese colgante, les gustaba ver felices a aquellas personas.

"Papá". Dijo Alexis ofreciéndole su regalo.

El escritor abrió despacio el regalo y sonrió al descubrir que se trataba de un precioso álbum de fotos digital, con fotos de su pelirroja favorita y de él durante el transcurso de los años. En cada fotografía se veía la estrecha relación que padre e hija siempre habían mantenido. "Es precioso, Alexis. Gracias". Sonrió como un niño pequeño al recibir una chocolatina.

"Me alegro de que te guste, papá". Se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho como cuando era pequeña. "Ahora que empezaré a pasar menos tiempo por casa, quería que tuvieras algo así". Confesó cerrando los ojos al sentir el brazo de su padre rodear su cuerpo, protector.

"Gracias". Repitió él besando su cabeza con cariño.

La pelirroja se separó de él dejando así espacio para que Kate pudiera darle su regalo. Antes de que la inspectora le pasara el paquete envuelto al escritor, intercambió una mirada cómplice con la joven, que no pasó desapercibida por Castle, que las miró a ambas con el ceño fruncido.

"Toma". Colocó el regalo frente a él.

Rick lo abrió con nerviosismo. Era el primer regalo que recibía por parte de Beckett. Respiró hondo antes de terminar de abrirlo por completo y abrió la boca con sorpresa e ilusión. "¿¡Un helicóptero!?". Exclamó contentísimo.

"Un helicóptero teledirigido". Le corrigió ella sonriente. "Y tiene algo dentro". Le avisó cuando él ya estaba sacando el juguete de la caja.

Castle abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al descubrir que las puertas de aquel pequeño cacharro se podían abrir, como si fuera uno de verdad. Las abrió y sacó un pequeño papel doblado varias veces. Lo desdobló y sonrió al encontrarse la perfecta caligrafía de Beckett:

 _"A veces me sorprende tu madurez y otras muchas me sacas de quicio, y encandilas a la vez, con tu parte infantil. En estas fechas, me gustaría sacar un poco más a ese niño pequeño que llevas dentro. Espero que te guste el helicóptero teledirigido y que aceptes acompañarme a un viaje por los rascacielos de Nueva York en uno de verdad._

 _Gracias por contagiarme tu magia estas Navidades._

 _Te quiero._

 _Kate"._

Miró a Beckett después de leer aquel papel "¿De verdad?". Preguntó sorprendido. Ella únicamente asintió. "¿Cuándo dices que volaremos?". Preguntó tan entusiasmado que hizo reír a la inspectora.

"Antes de que tenga que volver a trabajar". Besó la comisura de sus labios sin poder aguantarse.

"Perfecto". Sonrió ante el beso.

"Tengo algo más esperándote en tu habitación". Susurró en su oído antes de separarse de él.

Su aliento y su suave voz provocaron que el cuerpo del escritor se estremeciera de arriba abajo. Su mirada se oscureció ligeramente y se perdió en los ojos de ella, mirándola con intensidad. Kate negó sonriente para volver a besar sus labios fugazmente. "Luego". Susurró de nuevo ella antes de separarse de él.

Bella y Maddie habían hecho otra pulsera para Castle, esta vez en tonos más oscuros y acordes con la ropa que él solía llevar. Se la colocaron en la muñeca derecha, contentas.

Todos los regalos para Martha consistieron en ropa que sabían que le iba a gustar y en una pulsera muy colorida hecha por las chicas.

Tras el reparto de regalos, bajaron a ver las motos de Alexis y de Beckett. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver los vehículos allí y se lo volvieron a agradecer. Después, los adultos tomaron una copa de vino hasta que Alexis y Maddie salieron con los amigos de la primera, con la promesa de no regresar muy tarde y de llamar si algo ocurría. Y Martha aprovechó que las chicas se iban para ir ella también con unos amigos.

Bella se había quedado dormida en el sofá, viendo la televisión sin soltar su osito de peluche que Santa le había traído. Beckett se acercó a ella con cuidado de no despertarla y acarició su rubio pelo. "Se ha dormido". Susurró al escritor, que se acercaba a ellas.

"¿La subimos arriba?". Propuso él mirando como dormía plácidamente.

"Sí". Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y besó su cabeza tiernamente. Castle sonrió por el gesto de ella y se inclinó sobre el sofá para coger en brazos a Bella. La subió hasta arriba, seguido por Beckett. La arroparon con cuidado y ambos le dieron un suave beso en la frente. "Buenas noches, pequeña". Le susurró Kate. "Y feliz Navidad".

Castle la abrazó por la espalda cuando llegaron al piso de abajo. "Me ha sorprendido muchísimo esta noche, inspectora. Gracias". Susurró sintiendo como el fino cuerpo de ella se estremecía ante sus palabras.

"Espero que lo que te voy a dar ahora vuelva a sorprenderte". Se acurrucó entre sus brazos, dejándose mecer por él.

"¿Vamos a la habitación?". Preguntó impaciente por descubrir qué más tenía ella para él.

"Uhum". Asintió ella sonriendo. Entrelazaron sus manos para caminar hasta la habitación y no se soltaron una vez llegaron allí. "Ven". Susurró tirando de su mano hasta sentarlo en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Cogió la cajita que había dejado debajo de aquella almohada y se la tendió, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Castle la miró con sorpresa. "Mi otro regalo de Navidad. Ábrelo". Pidió sentándose a su lado. Ambos giraron sus cuerpos en el borde de la cama hasta quedar uno frente al otro.

Rick abrió la tapa y frunció el ceño al ver dentro una única llave. "¿De dónde es?". Preguntó alzando la mirada hacia ella.

* * *

 _Volveréis a matarme, lo sé. Pero merecerá la pena! (O eso espero!)_  
 _Hasta pronto! :D_


	31. Chapter 31

_GRACIAS por cada Review de este capítulo. No he tenido tiempo de contestaros, pero.. me paso rápido a dejar nuevo capítulo!_

 _Venga, no os hago esperar más, aunque en este también os voy a dejar intrigadas... pero por poco tiempo! DISFRUTADLO!_

* * *

 _ **En capítulos anteriores...**_

 _Rick abrió la tapa y frunció el ceño al ver dentro una única llave. "¿De dónde es?". Preguntó alzando la mirada hacia ella._

 **CAPÍTULO 31**

"Lo que voy a decir ahora va a sonar muy cursi, Castle. Pero es la verdad". Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y cierta timidez. Nunca había sido de abrirse de esa manera a nadie. Pero con él empezaba a sentir que no iba a sufrir si lo hacía. Así que, tomó aire y cogió la llave entre sus dedos. "Es la llave de mi casa". Confesó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ambos. "Quiero que tengas una copia y puedas entrar y salir de allí siempre que quieras". La dejó en la caja de nuevo y agarró las dos manos de él, alzando la mirada para mirar fijamente sus azules ojos. "Y te doy esa llave porque la de mi corazón ya la tienes. Hace tiempo que lleva tu nombre y fue completamente tuya el día que destruiste todos y cada uno de los ladrillos de mi muro". Volvió a morderse el labio, expectante a una respuesta por parte de él.

Los ojos del escritor se anegaron de lágrimas que él no pudo controlar. Sus mejillas se humedecieron incontrolablemente mientras ellos permanecían en silencio y sus manos no se soltaban. La mirada de Kate no paraba de analizar cada gesto y cada lágrima de él. Apretó sus manos dulcemente, consiguiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Castle.

"Rick…". Susurró ella con preocupación.

Castle reaccionó al escuchar cómo lo llamaba. Soltó sus manos suavemente, provocando que el corazón de Beckett se perdiera un latido por ese gesto y le mirara confundida. Él dejó la cajita con la llave a un lado de la cama y se acercó a ella todo lo que pudo. Sus rodillas se rozaron, sus alientos se mezclaron. Ambos suspiraron a la vez cuando sintieron el calor del otro. Rick la atrajo más a él, agarrándola por la nuca para atrapar sus labios en un intenso beso. Sobraron las palabras. Sus cuerpos, sus manos, sus labios se dijeron todo lo que sus palabras no podían en ese momento. "Te quiero…". Susurró en el segundo que se tomaron para respirar, antes de volver a atacar los labios de su compañera. "Te quiero…". Volvió a repetir, atrayéndola más a él, posando su otra mano en su cintura.

Kate sonrió al escucharle. Agarró la cara de Castle con ambas manos, obligándolo a separarse un poco de ella. Secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares, despacio. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Cualquiera que les hubiera visto en ese momento, habría podido notar el amor que desprendían aquellos dos pares de ojos. "Me habías asustado". Confesó ella atrayendo la cara de él a sus labios, para ser ella quien esta vez le besara a él.

"Estaba asimilando todo esto". Junto su frente con la de ella después del beso.

"¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?". Preguntó con ternura, acariciando los cortos mechones de su pelo para recolocárselos bien.

"A que quiero la dirección de tu psicólogo. Hace milagros". Bromeó con su característico humor, haciendo que ella sonriera.

"Tonto". Negó con la cabeza inclinándose más hacia delante para poder abrazarse a él y dejar descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él enseguida la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"No, enserio. Gracias". Acarició su largo pelo, pasando los dedos entre sus mechones. Sintió como ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo y beso su cabeza dulcemente. "Gracias porque sé lo duro que es para ti abrirte a alguien. Porque no puedo hacerme ni una ligera idea de todo el sufrimiento que has llevado y que seguramente sigues llevando tú sola a cuestas; pero aquí estás, sorprendiéndome cada día un poco más, haciéndome ver que vas enserio con esto, conmigo".

"No lo llevo yo sola". Susurró tras unos segundos que se tomó para sí misma, en silencio, conmovida por sus palabras. "Desde hace casi 4 años no lo llevo yo sola, Rick. Aunque… me costara abrirme a ti, aunque siempre me he guardado mis sentimientos, tú te fuiste colando poco a poco en esa fortaleza que más que protegerme, me dañaba. Y gracias a ti, el dolor se iba haciendo menos intenso, más llevadero. Y... nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente la paciencia que siempre has tenido conmigo, el amor que sientes por mí. Ni que derribaras el muro, salvándome de mí misma. Porque, a pesar de sentir pánico, me abriste los ojos. El estilo de vida que llevaba, no era vivir, era sobrevivir. A tu lado puedo empezar a vivir. Y es lo que estoy intentando. Vivir, contigo, juntos. Demostrarte y demostrarme, que la dura Kate Beckett siempre ha tenido su lado sensible y que no pasa nada por exponerlo". Se secó las lágrimas que poco a poco se habían ido escapando de sus ojos.

Besó su cabeza, conmovido por sus palabras. "Me conformo con poder tenerte así, conmigo". La estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, manteniéndola bien pegada a él.

"No pienso moverme de aquí". Prometió alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Se sonrieron y él acarició su mejilla.

"Bien porque… tengo un par de regalos más para ti". Alzó la ceja esperando la reacción de ella.

"¿Más?". Preguntó con sorpresa e ilusión. Castle asintió haciéndola sonreír más. "Sabes que lo que me habéis regalado hoy… es más de lo que jamás habría deseado, ¿verdad?". Preguntó con emoción. "Y no me refiero únicamente al viaje a Barcelona". Rick asintió, concentrado en su mirada, en sus claros ojos que no paraban de gritarle lo mucho que le quería. "Haber vuelto a disfrutar de estas fechas, de la Navidad, de la magia, de los regalos, de… una familia". Susurró. "Gracias". Besó fugazmente sus labios.

"Siempre". Contestó él secando sus lágrimas, dulcemente.

"Te quiero". Pronunció en un tono de voz bajo, aumentando esa burbuja de amor entre ellos. "Y...". Se mordió el labio alzando una ceja. "También quiero saber qué más tienes para mí". Amplió su sonrisa, sin dejar de morderse el labio, lo que le dio la apariencia de una niña pequeña, deseando descubrir los regalos de Santa.

"¿Impaciente, inspectora?". Preguntó contento de verla así.

"Venga Castle". Pidió intentando disimular la expectación que el escritor estaba causando en ella.

"Está bien". Sonrió levantándose de la cama. Ella se sentó en mitad del colchón, ansiosa. El escritor se acercó a uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche y sacó una caja de terciopelo rojo. Se sentó en mitad de la cama, al lado de ella, sujetando el objeto entre sus manos, sin llegar a dárselo. "Sé que ya tienes un recuerdo suyo, sé que lo llevas siempre contigo. Pero quería que tuvieras algo que te recordara a las últimas Navidades con ella, y a las nuestras. Algo que te devolviera un poco esa magia y, tal vez, la esperanza". Abrió la caja bajo la atenta mirada de Beckett, que miraba cada gesto de él, con las manos entrelazadas, y apoyando la barbilla en ellas, deseando saber qué tenía para ella. En el interior de la caja había un precioso colgante con forma de corazón en relieve. El escritor lo cogió con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha y abrió una tapita del colgante, apareciendo dentro la última foto que Kate y su madre se habían hecho aquellas navidades en Central Park. Ambas sonreían a la cámara. Comprobó que los ojos de ella volvían a estar llenos de lágrimas, eligiendo ese momento para besar suavemente la comisura de sus labios. Después, giró el corazón, enseñándole una inscripción en la parte trasera del mismo.

"Vincit omnia veritas". Leyó ella en un susurro, aquellas letras con perfecta caligrafía grabadas en el dorso del colgante. "Rick…". Susurró con emoción, sin poder apartar la vista del colgante. "Es… es precioso". Se mordió el labio acariciando las letras suavemente. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de él, que la miraban con cierta culpabilidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño que acabara de incumplir varias normas.

"Sé que los regalos que te he hecho esta noche necesitan alguna que otra explicación, pero, aún así, no me arrepiento de ello". Colocó el colgante en la palma de la mano de ella.

"Me da igual. Ahora mismo eso me da igual". Susurró acortando la distancia entre ellos para besar sus labios con lentitud y profundidad. "Gracias, gracias".

"Una vez te prometí que estaría ahí cuando detuvieras al culpable y sigo manteniéndolo". Agarró sus manos con suavidad, manteniendo el colgante en la mano cerrada de ella. "Lo hemos encontrado, pero no hemos acabado con él. Y sólo quiero asegurarme de que mantienes la esperanza de hacerlo algún día".

"Es… complicado, Castle". Susurró mirado sus manos agarradas, símbolo de la promesa que él le hizo en su momento y que no había desaparecido. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas.

"No, no lo es". Aseguró él con firmeza, haciendo que ella volviera a abrir sus ojos y los fijara en él. "Todo tiene una historia. Todo, Kate. Y sólo tenemos que tener paciencia para armar mejor esa historia y poder encerrarlo".

"Ojalá tengas razón". Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, apretando sus manos suavemente.

"Tío Nick siempre decía que para entender la historia completa, había que mirarla desde todas las perspectivas diferentes posibles. Y eso es lo que haremos". Llevó la mano de ella hasta sus labios y dejó un tierno beso en su dorso. "¿Te lo pongo?". Preguntó señalando su mano con el colgante en ella.

"Por favor". Pidió sonriéndole. Puede que tuviera razón, que sólo necesitaran mirarlo todo de otra forma. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello. Quería disfrutar de él, de ellos.

Castle se colocó detrás de ella cogiéndole el colgante de su mano y colocándoselo en el cuello, junto al anillo de su madre. Kate bajo la mirada hacia su cuello, encontrándose los dos collares juntos y sonrió. Cogió ambos en su mano, observándolos. "Me gusta cómo quedan". Confesó haciéndole sonreír.

"Me alegro". Retiró lentamente el pelo de ella de su lado izquierdo y le dio un beso en mitad del cuello. "Tengo otro pequeño regalo para ti". Susurró en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

"¿Cuál?". Preguntó tragando saliva a causa del calor que empezaba a nacer en su interior.

"Está en tu apartamento así que… no vas a poder descubrirlo hasta mañana". Rozó su cuello con el dedo índice, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

"¿En mi apartamento?". Preguntó sorprendida, frunciendo el ceño tras cerrar los ojos brevemente para contenerse del impulso de girarse y lanzarse sobre él.

"Uhum". Asintió él bajando la mano por su hombro y acariciando despacio su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano, donde entrelazó sus dedos.

"Definitivamente, vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas esta noche". Sonrió al sentir sus caricias.

"¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?". Preguntó sonriendo detrás de ella.

"Por mi moto". Se giró para mirarle a los ojos. "Y luego por la inscripción del colgante. Después con lo que hay en mi apartamento". Sonrió viendo cómo él también lo hacía.

"Y por último, te hablaré del tío Nick". Besó sus labios fugazmente poniéndose en pie. "La noche va a ser larga. Voy a por un par de copas de champán".

Kate sonriendo mirando cómo salía de la habitación. Se mordió el labio inspirando hondo. Aquella noche sus expectativas se habían cubierto, con creces. El escritor era único con los detalles, haciendo que se sintiera a gusto. Su familia era increíble. Y haber podido compartir esa noche con Bella y Maddie también había sido muy importante para ella. Volvió a tocar los colgantes en su cuello y sonrió todavía más. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y se movió hacia atrás en la cama, apoyándose contra el cabecero de la misma, mientras le esperaba. "Rick". Le llamó con voz sugestiva, sensual. "No tardes mucho o… se apagará este fuego que has encendido en mí". Se mordió el dedo índice, provocativa.

Castle entró en la habitación casi derrapando, con dos copas de champán en la mano derecha y una botella de cava en la izquierda. "Ya estoy aquí". Sonrió con picardía.

"Ven". Palmeó la cama, sonriente.

Sirvió champán en las dos copas, ofreciéndole una a ella y sentándose a su lado con la otra. "Dime".

"La moto". Le instó a que contara la historia, alzando una ceja.

"Oh, la moto". Sonrió él elevando la mirada hacia el techo, haciéndose el interesante.

* * *

 _Y... al igual que Castle, yo también me voy a hacer un poco más la interesante! :P_  
 _Mañana, más! :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Y.. nuevo capítulo! :)_

 _GRACIAS, por las visitas y sobre todo por tomaros la molestia de dejar reviews!_

 _Sigamos! ;)_

* * *

 _ **En capítulos anteriores...**_

 _"La moto". Le instó a que contara la historia, alzando una ceja._

 _"Oh, la moto". Sonrió él elevando la mirada hacia el techo, haciéndose el interesante._

 **CAPÍTULO 32**

Kate le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas después de dar un corto sorbo a la copa. Él la miró con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que en ocasiones le había llegado a sacar de quicio y ahora le parecía incluso adorable. "Sencillo. Hablé con tu padre. Le pregunté si la seguías teniendo y si podría cogerla para arreglarla y darte una sorpresa". Se elevó de hombros.

"¿Desde cuando tienes relación con mi padre?". Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No tengo relación con tu padre. No más de las contadas veces que lo he visto… desde la primera vez, hace casi un año". Confesó haciendo que ella le mirara mordiéndose el labio, intentando entender cuándo lo había conocido. "Vino a verme poco antes de que te dispararan. Estaba preocupado por ti, por el caso que investigabas".

"El de mi madre". Recordó ella en un susurro.

"Me pidió que te protegiera, que no dejara que el caso acabara contigo. Que te convenciera de que tu vida valía más que la muerte de tu madre".

"Por eso viniste a hablar conmigo, a mi casa. A intentar convencerme de que no siguiera, de que parara". Miró las sábanas con la cabeza agachada.

"La conversación con tu padre fue el empujón que necesitaba para hacer lo que yo ya quería hacer y no me había atrevido a cumplir". Fijó él también su vista en las sábanas, recordando aquel día con dolor. "Pero no pude convencerte, ni protegerte". Se elevó de hombros tras soltar un suspiro.

"No fue tu culpa". Alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, pero descubrió que los suyos estaban puestos en la cama. Dejó la copa encima de la mesita de noche y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Castle.

"Bueno, el caso es que le llamé y le pedí tu moto. La llevé al mejor taller que conozco y la pusieron a punto".

"Es muy dulce". Sonrió apretando más en enlace de sus dedos. "Y… Rick". Pronunció su nombre con suavidad, haciendo que esta vez él le mirara. "No fue tu culpa". Insistió en un intento de convencerle de aquello. Era culpa de ella y únicamente de ella. Por haberse obcecado de aquella manera. Por su sed de justicia, por no haber sabido manejar de una forma mejor dolor que llevaba dentro. Él seguía mirándola, en silencio. "No lo fue, ¿vale?". Volvió a decir, esta vez con mayor seriedad.

"Pero…". Suspiró intentando hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió alzando la mano que tenía libre.

"Pero nada. Intentaste salvarme, de mí misma y de aquel disparo. Te lanzaste sobre mí sin importarte las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener. Sin pensar en nadie más que en mí". Su voz se quebró al final de aquella frase, sintiendo cómo los recuerdos nuevamente podían con ella. Aflojó el agarre de la mano del escritor, volviendo a mirar a las sábanas. No quería mostrarse así delante de él, pero tampoco podía consentir que Castle se culpara de aquello. No había sido culpa de él y tampoco era justo que se sintiera así. No después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

"Ey". Susurró pasándole el brazo por detrás del hombro para atraerla a él y abrazarla. "Lo siento". Murmuró acercando los labios a su pelo y depositando allí un dulce beso. "No lo pienses". Pidió acurrucándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de ella casi no reaccionaba.

"Hubiera muerto si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa". Susurró contra su pecho, abrazándose con fuerza a él.

Castle quiso decirle que así se había sentido él cuando comprobó que le habían dado, que había una bala en su pecho. Pero no lo hizo. Porque eso únicamente hubiera aumentado el dolor de ella en ese momento y no era lo que quería. Había preparado esas fiestas para que se olvidara de lo malo y recuperara la magia, la fe, la esperanza. Besó su cabeza enredando los dedos en su pelo, acariciándoselo despacio. "¿Quieres saber por qué conozco la inscripción que he puesto en tu colgante?". Preguntó con tono calmado, intentando que dejara de pensar en el día en el que su mundo volvió a tambalearse y prácticamente cayó en el abismo.

"Uhum…". Asintió sin despegarse de él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos respirando con suavidad e intentar que se le pasara el nudo que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago.

"El Tío Nick también está en ese cementerio. Hacía muchos años que no iba a visitarle pero un día se me ocurrió ir allí. Necesitaba buscar algo de paz. Y fui. Me senté en la hierba, frente a su nombre en la lápida y empecé a contarle mis problemas. Él siempre me había escuchado de niño. Siempre había tenido la palabra clave y el consejo perfecto para mí. Tras 2 horas allí sentado hablando con él, me levanté y di varias vueltas por el cementerio. Siempre he sido un poco curioso, ya me conoces". Soltó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que ella elevara la cabeza para mirarle.

"Si sólo fuera un poco…". Bromeó la detective volviendo a sonreír y contagiándole a él.

"No te pases". Dijo a tono de broma, besando su cabeza con ternura. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza y besó fugazmente sus labios, instándole a que continuara. "Bueno, pues fui leyendo todos los nombres que había escritos. Me sorprendí al leer el de tu madre. Y nunca te lo dije porque supuse que aquello para ti era como tu secreto, tu lugar donde ir cuando no podías más. Un sitio que no querías compartir con nadie que no fuera tu padre". Se elevó de hombros cuando ella lo miró con agradecimiento y una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero se me ocurrió ese regalo y no pude resistirme".

"Me encanta". Confesó nuevamente bajando la cabeza para mirar el corazón junto al anillo de su madre. Los agarró con una mano, acariciándolos, venerándolos. Volvió a mirarle cuando sintió que él besaba su mejilla tiernamente. "¿Por qué necesitabas paz?". Preguntó en un susurro.

Cogió aire despacio, volviendo a su tarea de acariciar con lentitud y suavidad el pelo de la inspectora. "Porque por fin te había dicho que te quería y tú no sólo no te acordabas sino que me habías apartado de tu lado. Y habías vuelto a mí ese mismo día y yo, no había podido alejarme de ti del todo. Iba a volver a comisaría, y no estaba seguro de si aquello me beneficiaría o me dañaría más". Observó cómo ella volvía a posar la mirada en las sábanas, pensativa, triste, enfadada consigo misma. "Pero, ¿sabes qué conclusión saqué estando allí?". Ella le miró, aunque no cambió la expresión de culpabilidad de su rostro. "Que, pese a todo, cada día te quería más y la historia que habíamos tenido, era lo más bonito que me había pasado nunca. Y que tú eras lo único que merecía la pena. Verte sonreír, ya bastaba. Y volví, y volví con más ganas y más fuerza que nunca". Acarició su mejilla con dulzura, acercándose a besar sus labios, pero parándose justo antes de hacerlo. "Y, a día de hoy, te quiero todavía más". Susurró con dulzura para terminar uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso.

Beckett correspondió al beso, despacio, con lentitud, saboreándolo, acariciando los mechones de su corto cabello. "No merezco tenerte…". Susurró cuando se separaron.

"Te voy a contar una cosa y quiero que dejes de pensar, de una vez por todas, que no me mereces, ¿vale?". Acarició sus labios despacio. La vio asentir y la colocó mejor sobre sus piernas para poder mirarse a los ojos sin que ninguno forzara el cuello. "Desde que entré a trabajar contigo en la comisaría, mi madre y mi hija son más felices. A pesar de que tienen miedo de que me pase algo, son más felices. ¿Sabes por qué?". Acarició su ceja derecha para descender hasta su pómulo con una tenue caricia. Sonrió al sentir cómo se estremecía y no dejaba de mirarle con intriga. "Porque yo soy feliz, cosa que antes no ocurría. No tengo que refugiarme en mujeres o en relaciones que no me satisfacen, estoy más centrado, más maduro, más contento, más yo. Y todo porque te conocí a ti, porque tú me inspiraste para escribir, y para vivir. Porque conocer tu historia me hizo darme cuenta de la fuerza de las personas, de cuánto merece la pena la vida. Pero la vida de verdad, no la que yo tenía. La vida que me estás dando desde hace 4 años, la que me has dado estos días". Besó sus labios fugazmente, una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces haciendo que sonriera.

"Entonces estamos en paz". Le besó ella a él, largo, lento, despacio, juntando sus lenguas con cierta timidez.

"Así me gusta". Sonrió él besando la punta de su nariz. Cogió sus dos copas de champán, pasándole una a ella y animándola a brindar. "Por nosotros".

"Por nosotros". Correspondió ella chocando su copa con la de él. Bebieron a la vez, con una pequeña sonrisa y volvieron a posar las copas en la mesita de noche.

"De lo de tu apartamento sólo te voy a dar una pista". Avisó y rió al ver su cara de frustración. "Es algo muy nuestro, de nosotros. Algo que compartimos a diario".

"¿Esa es la pista?". Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Ahá". Asintió él sonriente.

"¿Y tengo que esperar a mañana?". Se cruzó de brazos como un niño, enfurruñada.

"Sí señorita". Besó rápidamente sus labios.

"Más te vale que la historia del Tío Nick sea muy interesante y que se me olvide, hasta mañana, que tengo un regalo esperando en casa". Bromeó ella.

"Hecho". Respondió él acariciando su brazo suavemente.

"Pues empieza". Entrelazó sus manos de nuevo.

 _Continuará..._


	33. Chapter 33

_Hoy toca uno algo más largo ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33**

"Tío Nick no era mi tío en realidad, como ya supondrás. Fue un ayudante del teatro en el que trabajaba mi madre. La vida no le trató nada bien. Se casó con la mujer de su vida y tuvieron dos hijos, varones. Pero ella murió al poco tiempo por una grave enfermedad. No tuvo opción ni para deprimirse por ello. Tenía dos niños en los que pensar. Él los sacó adelante, matándose a trabajar las horas que ellos iban al colegio, de trabajo en trabajo, intentando buscar siempre algo mejor. Cuando sus hijos eran adolescentes, encontró una oferta de trabajo que iba a solucionar todos los problemas de dinero que había ido dejando. Pero le timaron, le dejaron sin un duro, en la ruina. Los chicos, en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad se fueron, dejándole solo, muerto de hambre. Nunca tuvieron en cuenta todo el esfuerzo que su padre había hecho por ellos. Lo abandonaron como a un perro, a su suerte". Apretó la mandíbula con rabia de lo que estaba contando. Respiró hondo para continuar, pero no lo hizo al sentir los finos dedos de ella acariciar su barbilla suavemente. Se lo agradeció con la mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa y siguió narrando la historia. "Cuando yo tendría uno años, mi madre se lo encontró en la puerta del teatro donde ella representaba una obra. Había ido a pedir un sitio caliente donde dormir. Era pleno invierno y había nevado. Los dueños del teatro le negaron la entrada, alegando que sería una mala imagen. Pero mi madre no pudo hacerlo y lo metió, a escondidas, en su camerino, con nosotros, conmigo. No lo conocía de nada y sin embargo, confió en que no nos haría daño". Sonrió al recordarlo. Kate lo hizo también. "Al principio dormía en el camerino y por la mañana temprano se iba. Así durante un par de años. Yo apenas coincidía con él, pero una semana que estuve enfermo y no fui al colegio, acompañé a mi madre al teatro por la mañana. Y nos lo encontramos todavía dormido, acurrucado como podía en el suelo y tapado con una manta. A mis 10 años, se me encogió el corazón al verlo así. Dejé de comer el bollo que tenía y me acerqué a él arrodillándome a su lado. Lo desperté como pude y le ofrecí mi desayuno". Sonrió con nostalgia. "Mi madre presenció la escena y con una sonrisa en los labios salió del camerino dispuesta a resolver la vida de ese pobre hombre. Habló con los dueños del teatro, que buscaban un ayudante y les habló de un hombre trabajador que estaría dispuesto a ayudar. Ellos pidieron entrevistarlo al día siguiente. Así que esa noche se vino a dormir a nuestra casa y lo poco que teníamos lo repartimos entre los tres. Esa mañana se dio una ducha y se vistió con ropa que mi madre había cogido del teatro. Fue a la entrevista y le cogieron. Algunas noches se seguía quedando a dormir en el camerino de mi madre; otras se venía a casa con nosotros. Poco a poco fue remontando hasta tener su propio piso. Y yo empecé a ver en él un modelo a seguir. Una persona luchadora, que no se rindió y que, pese a todo, encontró una pequeña familia que le quería: mi madre y yo". Sonrió perdido en sus recuerdos, mirando al frente de la habitación. "La chapa me la regaló una Navidad. Fue su forma de animarme a escribir. Se la di a él cuando enfermó. Siempre pensamos que el cáncer acabaría con él, pero fue un señor borracho el que le atropelló". Finalizó su relato, haciendo que Kate se mordiera el labio. Ambos respiraron hondo, a la vez.

"Es de admirar la fuerza de Nick". Dijo conmovida por aquella historia. Se había imaginado a un Rick Castle de niño, ofreciendo su desayuno a un vagabundo y a una Martha Rodgers, mucho más joven, dejando que aquel desconocido pasara tiempo con ella y su hijo pequeño. Ambos eran de gran corazón. "Pero también es de admirar lo que vosotros hicisteis". Acarició los dedos del escritor, dirigiendo la mirada allí donde su piel se unía.

Castle sonrió al sentir las suaves caricias. Fijó la vista en sus manos unidas y correspondió a los fijos roces de ella. "Él me salvó en numerales ocasiones. Cuando decidí que quería dedicarme a escribir, allí estaba él para animarme a hacerlo. Cuando mi madre tenía que salir de viaje por sus obras de teatro, yo me quedaba con él. Llegó a ser mucho más que mi tío, como yo lo llamaba. A veces soñaba con él, cuando hacía unos días que no le veía, y en los sueños, le llamaba papá". Un par de furtivas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, aterrizando en el dorso de la mano de Kate.

"Debió de ser duro crecer sin un padre…". Susurró ella mientras secaba con su pulgar el rastro que aquellas lágrimas habían dejado en las mejillas del escritor.

"Lo fue…" Susurró él también. "Más cuando nunca supe qué había pasado, por qué todos los compañeros de clase tenían a su madre y a su padre y yo no. Para mí, mi madre era mi madre y mi padre. La que me castigaba y a la vez me levantaba el castigo". Sonrió ligeramente, respirando hondo al volver a sentir una caricia de Kate en la mejilla.

"¿Nunca le preguntaste dónde estaba tu padre?". Preguntó con ternura.

"No directamente. Pero sí dejaba caer mi preocupación. Y ella siempre me respondía lo mismo. Mi padre estaba salvando el mundo". Se rió con ironía. "Por eso me creé la teoría de que era alguien de la CIA que no podía tener tiempo para estar con su familia". Se elevó de hombros.

"Y resultó no ser tan falsa como podría haber sido".

"Cierto". Alzó una ceja y se fijó en cómo Kate se mordía el labio inferior. Alzó la mano hasta rozar con suavidad sus labios, haciendo que lo soltara del agarre de sus dientes. "Pero llegó un momento en el que aquello no era lo que más me dolía. Empecé a aceptar mi dolor para escuchar el de mi madre. Cada noche. Después de acostarme, arroparme y leerme un cuento, me daba un beso de buenas noches, salía de mi habitación y se encerraba en la suya, a llorar". Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos al sentir cómo ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. "Tío Nick le ayudó mucho también a ella. Nunca llegaron a ser nada más que amigos. Pero el saber que podía dejarme a mí a cargo de alguien decente, la certeza de volver a casa y que estuviéramos los dos esperándola…".

"Cada día admiro más a tu madre. Casi tanto como a ti". Besó su pecho con dulzura, acurrucándose entre los brazos de él, que la rodeaban con cariño.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, disfrutando de su calor, de su abrazo. Únicamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones, tranquilas, suaves. Ella acariciaba despacio la espalda de él. El escritor, lo hacía enredando los dedos en los largos mechones de su cabello.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?". Pronunció Castle sin soltar el abrazo. Sintió cómo ella asentía contra su camisa y sonrió mordiéndose el labio. No sabía si sería profundizar demasiado, pero era algo que llevaba tiempo preguntándose. "Puedes no contestarme, ¿vale?". Susurró con cierta preocupación.

Beckett alzó la cabeza, deshaciendo ligeramente el abrazo, y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Tanto miedo tienes de que salga corriendo por esa puerta después de lo que vas a preguntarme?". Frunció el ceño, preocupada de que así fuera.

Soltó el aire con fuerza, cerrando los ojos durante un par de segundos. Inspiró nuevamente, abriéndolos para mirarla con cierto toque de culpabilidad. Aquello hizo que el corazón de la detective se achicara. "¿Qué sentiste cuando te dije que te quería, tras el disparo?". Soltó con rapidez, como esa frase que se ensaya una y otra vez y que si no se formula de golpe, no sale.

Beckett abrió los labios para coger aire. Le había pillado completamente desprevenida aquella pregunta. Cerró la boca cuando sintió que se le empezaba a secar y trató de volver a abrirla para decir algo, pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza, separándose un poco más, sin querer, de su abrazo. Su cabeza era un hervidero. Cientos de ideas y sentimientos se agolparon sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera llegar a ser pronunciado. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse cuando las imágenes de aquel día acudieron a ella, pudiendo recordar a la perfección el pánico que sintió. Por el disparo, el dolor, la mirada aterrorizada de Richard. Pero sus palabras llegaron y aunque pareciera extraño, fueron como un pequeño bálsamo para ella. Cogió aire despacio. Se había olvidado de la pregunta y hasta de que él la miraba, esperando una respuesta.

El escritor la observaba en silencio, sintiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Un fuerte nudo se colocó en la boca de su estómago. "Kate…". Susurró con preocupación. Acarició su brazo muy lentamente, de abajo arriba, hasta llegar a su hombro. "Lo siento… No… no hace falta que contestes. Perdóname..".

Levantó la cabeza, despacio, fijando sus humedecidos ojos en los asustados de Castle. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Ese gesto descolocó al escritor, que la miró sin comprender. Beckett se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y después, entrelazó los dedos con los del escritor. Rick se relajó un poco al sentir ese suave roce. "Esa misma pregunta me hizo mi psicólogo el día que me atreví a decirle la verdad, a contarle que recordaba cada segundo de aquel día, incluidas tus palabras".

"¿Y qué le dijiste?". Preguntó con suavidad.

"Nada. No pude contestarle. No tenía ni idea de cómo me había sentido, ni de qué había pensado. Pero Burke fue sacándomelo, poco a poco, sesión tras sesión". Fue dejando pequeñas caricias en los dedos de Castle, concentrada en ello. "Esta semana tuve otra sesión con él". Le miró a los ojos y vio la sorpresa reflejada en ellos. "No te dije nada porque estoy esperando a… mejorar del todo…". Frunció el ceño buscando las palabras exactas. "A estar bien…". Soltó el aire despacio.

"No tenemos que hablar de esto, Kate…". Murmuró acariciando su mejilla dulcemente. "No tendría que haber preguntado".

Kate negó con la cabeza torciendo los labios. "Me ha sugerido hablarlo contigo. Y voy a hacerlo". Aseguró ganándose una sincera sonrisa.

"Ven". Dijo levantándose de la cama y dejándola completamente descolocada. "Ven". Repitió al ver que no se movía. Le tendió la mano, sonriéndole. Kate se agarró a él levantándose. "Vamos a hablar, pero con calma". Besó sus labios fugazmente y la condujo al baño. Soltó su mano con ternura y abrió el grifo de la bañera, dejando que ésta se empezara a llenar con agua tibia. Se giró hacia ella y se sonrieron. Volvió a agarrar su mano, girándola hasta que la espalda de la inspectora rozó el pecho de él. Deslizó suavemente la cremallera de la falda, lento, dulce, sensual. Dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo, le quitó la blusa y la abrazó por la espalda, estrechándola. "Vamos a darnos un baño relajante mientras me cuentas todo lo que tú quieras, ¿vale?". Susurró en su oído, besando el principio de su cuello, detrás de su oreja.

Kate sólo pudo asentir, conmovida tanto por su atención como por sus palabras. Castle terminó de desnudarla tras echar una sales y espumas aromáticas al agua y se desnudó él también. Se metieron en la bañera tras cerrar el grifo. Él detrás, ella delante, apoyada sobre su pecho.

"Ummm… qué gusto". Jadeó al sentir cómo las expertas manos de Rick empezaban a masajear sus hombros y el calor del agua hacía el resto. "Huele a cerezas". Comentó con los ojos cerrados.

"Sí". Sonrió besando su cabeza. "Me recuerda a ti".

Se dejó reposar completamente contra su cuerpo, y sus brazos enseguida la abrazaron. Ella se agarró a esas fuertes extremidades que la estrechaban, calmaban. "Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?". Susurró.

"Lo sé, cariño". La apretó ligeramente más contra él.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso". Dijo haciéndole sonreír y sonriendo ella también.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Rick acariciaba la piel de su abdomen con el pulgar, mientras seguía abrazándola. Ella hacía lo mismo, dibujando pequeños círculos con su dedo gordo sobre el dorso de la mano del escritor.

"Me sentí sobrepasada". Confesó de repente. "Pero no por tus palabras. Llevaba días de estrés, tú lo sabes. Demasiados sentimientos juntos, demasiadas noticias nuevas… Cuando escuché el disparo y te vi lanzarte sobre mí, no entendía nada. Ni siquiera noté el dolor en el pecho hasta que te arrodillaste conmigo, hasta que noté tus manos manchadas de sangre. De mi sangre…". Se estremeció al recordarlo, empezando a temblar ligeramente.

"Tranquila… Estás a salvo, Kate". Besó su pelo repetidas veces mientras aumentaba la superficie de las caricias, intentando tranquilizarla.

Se aferró más al abrazo, cerrando los ojos. "Sentí pánico. Pensaba que me iba a morir allí mismo. Y si no lo hice, fue por ti". Agarró la mano de Castle y se la llevó a los labios, besándola un par de veces seguidas. "Sonará estúpido, porque después, en el hospital, te alejé de mí. Pero tú me salvaste, Rick. Si no hubiera sido por ti, por tu mirada, por tus palabras… me habría dejado ir. Era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Acabar de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento. Con el dolor. El físico y, sobre todo, el psicológico". Castle se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras, pero se centró en escuchar lo que ella le decía. "Pero llegaste tú. Me miraste, me agarraste y te me declaraste. Y mi corazón se perdió un par de latidos. Y no fue por el disparo. Lo sé. Fue por ti, por el intenso amor que vi en tus ojos. Por la carga sentimental que llevaban tus palabras. Dirigidas a mí. Solamente a mí". Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Castle se mantuvo en silencio, escuchándola y recordando aquel momento como el más doloroso de su vida. Aguantó sus lágrimas. No quería agrandar el dolor de Beckett.

"Me dijiste que me quedara contigo, y eso hice. Aunque cuando desperté en el hospital, todo se me cayó encima…". Tembló nuevamente, y Castle la abrazó un poco más. "Me sentía una mierda. Sentía que estaba completamente rota, que no podría centrarme en mi amor por ti. Que sólo te haría daño. Y sin quererlo, te causé mucho más daño del que jamás habría querido hacerte…". Susurró.

"Mereció la pena, Kate". Dijo con seguridad. "Porque ahora puedo tenerte aquí, así". Acarició su brazo suavemente, hasta llegar a su cuello y repitió el mismo recorrido, descendiendo hasta su cadera.

"Lo siento". Susurró ella.

"No lo sientas más". Se incorporó un poco en la bañera, sacando parte de sus cuerpos fuera del agua. "Mírame". Pidió con dulzura. Ella no se movió, mordiéndose el labio. "Kate, mírame por favor". Pidió girando su rostro con suavidad. Ella le hizo caso, mostrando sus ojos enrojecidos. "Te quiero". Besó sus labios con lentitud, dulzura, cariño.

"Y yo a ti". Susurró ella apoyando la frente contra la de él. Rick le secó las lágrimas suavemente, haciéndole sonreír.

"Gracias". Pronunció con absoluta sinceridad y eterno agradecimiento. "Por abrirte así, por darme y darnos una oportunidad". Besó la comisura de sus labios. "Por devolverme la plena confianza en ti".

Beckett negó con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras y se acurrucó de nuevo entre sus brazos, girada de costado como estaba, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro izquierdo del escritor. Él la abrazó con cariño. "Gracias a ti". Susurró ella cerrando los ojos, relajada. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Había sido capaz de confesarle cómo se había sentido ese día. Había dado un paso gigante. Todavía le quedaban otros que dar, como superar el pánico que sentía a veces al escuchar un disparo o al pensar que otro francotirador estaría acechándola. Pero le tenía a él. Estaban juntos. Nada podría con ellos.

Y pensando aquello, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Castle se dedicó un rato a observarla en silencio, acariciando muy suavemente su perfil. Sonrió conmovido por cada palabra que ella le había confesado aquella noche. Sin duda, esas Navidades habían sido muy especiales.

Quitó el tapón de la bañera, dejando que se vaciara poco a poco. Se levantó con ella en brazos, y la llevó a la cama, donde la secó con todo el mimo del mundo. Besó su frente cuando ella se removió, sin llegar a despertarse. La vistió con unas braguitas que ella se había llevado y una camiseta grande de él, y la metió bajo las sábanas. Se puso él también algo de ropa y se acomodó detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda y dejando reposar la mano sobre su abdomen, protegiéndola, siempre.

A media noche, un pequeño cuerpecito se coló en la habitación del escritor, los observó a los dos y abrazada a su peluche, se metió entre las sábanas, por delante de Kate. La inspectora se espabiló un poco al sentirla y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era la pequeña Bella. La abrazó con mimo, acurrucándola entre sus brazos. Después, giró la cabeza hacia atrás para observar al escritor. Dormía plácidamente, abrazado a ella, sin soltarla, sin despegarse de su cuerpo ni un centímetro. Sonrió de nuevo. Le dio un tierno beso en la nariz y volvió a acomodarse, entre aquellos dos cuerpos que tanto significaban para ella.

* * *

 _¿Cómo vais viéndolo? ¿Avanza bien nuestra pareja? ¿Os ha gustado?_  
 _Espero, de corazón, que así sea._

 _GRACIAS por seguir leyendo y animaos a dejarme comentarios con lo que os está pareciendo._

 _Próximamente, más! :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Nuevo capítulo! ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34**

"Vamos". Tiró de su mano con suavidad, haciéndola entrar en el apartamento.

"¿De verdad hacía falta que me vendaras los ojos?". Preguntó ella cuando escuchó cómo alguien cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"Es una sorpresa. Si hubieras entrado viendo, habría dejado de serlo". Tiró de su brazo hasta hacerla sentar en una silla, frente a la mesa cerca de la cocina. "Espera ahí". Pidió besando su pelo con ternura.

Se mantuvo en silencio, agudizando el oído todo lo que pudo. Escuchó los pasos firmes del escritor moviéndose por su cocina mientras trasteaba con algo. Frunció el ceño, pero entonces sintió una pequeña mano sobre la suya y no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Te sientas aquí conmigo?". Le propuso a la pequeña Bella.

"Sí". Afirmó enérgicamente.

Se movió lo justo para dejar hueco a la niña y la ayudó a subirse sobre sus piernas, abrazándola por detrás. Dio un tierno beso en su pelo. "¿Me vas a contar qué está tramando el tío Rick?". Preguntó en un suave susurro, intentando que Castle no le escuchara.

"No puedo". Imitó su tono de voz. "Secreto". Susurró contenta.

"Hmmm… ya veo". Empezó a hacerle cosquillas, provocando carcajadas en la niña.

"Para, para". Se reía la pequeña, retorciéndose sobre el regazo de Beckett. "Katie, para por favor". Dijo sin poder dejar de reírse.

"Está bien". Sonrió la inspectora, abrazándola con cariño.

De repente, un ruido muy familiar inundó la cocina. Se quedó parada, escuchando hasta adivinar lo que era. Y lo hizo en cuanto aquel olor característico entró por sus fosas nasales, haciéndole comprender cuál era el otro regalo del escritor. Una máquina de café. Como la de él, como la de comisaría. Algo muy suyo, muy de ellos. Un café, el café, su café.

"Rick…". Susurró conmovida, mordiéndose el labio. Él no le contestó, limitándose a seguir con su tarea de prepararle su delicioso café. Cuando acabó, le acercó la taza colocándola delante de ella sobre la mesa y le destapó los ojos con mimo.

Cogió la taza entre sus manos, dejando que el calor del café se las calentara. La acercó a su boca y aspiró el olor, disfrutando de él. Sus ojos se cerraron durante el proceso y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y dio un corto sorbo, procurando no quemarse. "Me encanta". Murmuró dejando nuevamente la taza sobre la mesa y lazando la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Castle, que la miraban atentos. "Gracias".

"Siempre". Pronunció él, con tanta firmeza y seguridad que el cuerpo de Beckett se estremeció, haciendo que se abrazara más a la niña con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

"¿Te ha gustado su sorpresa?". Preguntó la niña con emoción.

Kate asintió mirando a la niña. "Sí. Me ha encantado". Acarició su mejilla dulcemente.

"¡Bien!". Exclamó muy sonriente. Los dos adultos la imitaron al ver su felicidad.

"¿Quieres ver una peli o me ayudas a cocinar?". Preguntó volviendo a coger el café y bebiéndoselo sorbo a sorbo.

La niña se quedó pensativa ante aquella pregunta. Frunció el ceño e incluso se llevó la mano a la barbilla, valorando qué le apetecía más.

"Puedes ver Frozen sentada en el sofá, o ayudarnos a nosotros a cocinar. Lo que más te apetezca". Se acercó a ellas, acariciando el fino cabello de Bella.

"¿Puedo ayudaros? Nunca lo he hecho". Bajó la cabeza conmoviendo a los dos.

"Claro que puedes, princesa". Besó su pelo y se puso en pie con ella en brazos. La sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina y empezó a sacar todos los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitarían para cocinar.

"Tenemos un par de horas hasta que vengan todos". Anunció Castle después de comprobar la hora en su móvil.

"Tiempo de sobra". Le sonrió Kate.

"¿Por dónde empezamos?". Preguntó el escritor robándole un fugaz beso de los labios.

"Por darte las gracias por la máquina de café". Se acercó a él, agarrándose a su cintura y besando sus labios con lentitud, saboreándose. Sus bocas se abrieron con ansias, reconociéndose, lamiéndose. Mordió su labio inferior suavemente, frenando el beso. "Y… por preparar el pescado para meterlo al horno". Concluyó, dándose la vuelta para empezar a cocinar, dejando a un atontado Castle con una enorme sonrisa.

Entre los tres prepararon la comida, riéndose, compartiendo momentos divertidos, tiernos. Beckett había invitado a Ryan y Jenny, Lannie y Espósito a comer. Y por supuesto, también a Castle. Lo hizo con la excusa de agradecerles que la hubieran ayudado a encontrar al padre de Bella y a encerrarlo. Pero lo que el escritor no sabía que le esperaba una grata sorpresa.

El timbre sonó justo en el momento en el que Beckett terminaba de hacerle una coleta a Bella. Miró el reloj y supuso que sería Maddie, a quien habían pedido que acudiera a la comida después de estar un rato con los amigos de Alexis. La niña salió corriendo a abrir la puerta en cuanto las manos de la inspectora soltaron su pelo, haciéndole sonreír.

"¡Maddie!". Gritó la niña lanzándose a sus brazos cuando la joven entró y cerró la puerta que Castle le había abierto.

"Hola renacuaja". Le saludó cogiéndola al aire y dando un par de vueltas con ella. Ambas reían. Se llevaban de maravilla y era un verdadero placer disfrutar de su complicidad. La abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y terminó de entrar en el apartamento de Beckett, sonriendo a los dos adultos que las observaban "Hola".

"Hola Mad". Saludó Kate.

"¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?". Preguntó Castle acercándose a cogerle la chaqueta y el bolso y llevarlo a la habitación de invitados de Beckett donde dormían ellas.

"La verdad es que muy bien. Alexis tiene suerte de estar rodeada de amigos así". Sonrió con cierta nostalgia, echando de menos tener ella ese tipo de amistades.

"A partir de ahora podéis quedar todos juntos, seguro que ellos están encantados de que vayas tú también".

"Eso me han dicho". Sonrió agradecida bajando a Bella al suelo. "¿Os ayudo en algo?". Preguntó para cambiar de tema y no adentrarse demasiado en aquel.

Entre los cuatro pusieron la mesa para todos. El timbre sonó anunciando que los primeros invitados ya habían llegado. Beckett fue a abrir, encontrándose ya ahí a los cuatro.

Lanie sonrió a Castle y Beckett con complicidad. Era la única que conocía su relación y se alegraba mucho por ellos. El resto se saludaron como habitualmente para después sentarse a la mesa y esperar a que Beckett, ayudada por Castle y Maddie, llevara la comida a la mesa.

Disfrutaron como hacía tiempo, compartiendo risas y anécdotas, riendo con las bromas de Bella y sintiéndose también muy a gusto con Maddie.

Llegaron los postres y Beckett les deleitó con una deliciosa receta de bizcocho que había aprendido de su madre.

"Beckett, ¿las vacaciones que te has tomado estas Navidades han sido para aprender a cocinar?". Bromeó Espósito después de probar aquel manjar. Lo cierto era que tanto a Espo como a Ryan les había sorprendido que se cogiera vacaciones en esas fechas. Jamás lo hacía. De hecho, trabajaba como la que más durante esos días.

"Muy gracioso, Espo". Le sacó la lengua lanzándole la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre su regazo. Le dio en la cara, provocando la risa de los demás. Cuando las carcajadas cesaron, la mirada de Kate se volvió seria, pero sin dejar de sonreír. "Aunque sí que he aprovechado las Navidades. He disfrutado como hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba". Confesó mordiéndose el labio al observar de reojo la mirada sorprendida del escritor ante sus palabras. Ella, sentada a su lado, agarró su mano disimuladamente, por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Y eso?". Preguntó Ryan, expresando en voz alta su asombro.

"Bueno, digamos que he estado muy bien acompañada". Miró a Maddie y a Bella y después lo hizo con Castle, sonriéndole con cariño. La respiración del escritor se entrecortó y abrió la boca para respirar. Sus pulsaciones estaban aceleradas, su rostro empezaba a acalorarse y su corazón, cada día latía con más fuerza por ella.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Kate se inclinó sobre él, depositando un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios, para después levantarse y empezar a recoger la mesa como si nada.

Las bocas de los dos detectives se abrieron por completo, al igual que los ojos de Rick, que siguieron sus movimientos, sorprendidos, asombrados.

"¿¡Estáis juntos!?". Prácticamente grito Javier, soltando de golpe el pedazo de bizcocho que tenía en la mano dispuesto a llevárselo a la boca.

Kate soltó una carcajada ya desde la cocina, mientras depositaba los platos. Castle no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Maddie y Bella observaban todo en silencio, divertidas. Y mientras tanto, Lannie y Jenny sonreían y Ryan tenía una cara parecida a la de su compañero. "¿A ti qué te parece, Espo?". Preguntó la inspectora preparando unas copas de vino para todos los adultos. Las acercó a la mesa y se quedó de pie, acariciando suavemente la nuca del escritor. Intentaba sacarlo de aquel trance en el que estaba desde que le había agarrado la mano y posteriormente besado delante de todos.

"Felicidades". Dijo Jenny sonriente, intentando que las conversaciones volvieran a fluir entre todos.

"Gracias, Jenny". Sonrió agradecida Kate. Se sentó al lado de él, volviendo a agarrar su mano y esta vez colocó ambas sobre la mesa.

Espo miró a la forense y frunció el ceño. "Tú ya lo sabías". Afirmó más que preguntó.

"Sí". Respondió feliz.

"Te lo dije tío, algo les pasaba". Rompió su silencio por fin el irlandés.

"No hemos querido contaros nada porque era muy reciente y queríamos disfrutarlo. Aunque si os hubierais enterado no nos habría importado. A decir verdad, no lo hemos escondido demasiado". Acarició el dorso de la mano de él con el pulgar, despacio, en círculos.

"Me alegro mucho". Dijeron Ryan y Espósito a la vez. Se miraron con sorpresa y cierto terror a empezar a parecerse a Castle y Beckett cuando uno acaba las frases del otro. El resto rieron.

"Gracias chicos". Sonrió Kate, agradecida. "Y de esto ni una palabra a Gates. Si se entera, puede echar a Castle". Les avisó y ambos asintieron.

"Te has quedado muy callado, chico escritor". Observó Lanie después de unos minutos en los que los demás volvieron a centrarse en tomar el resto del postre con el vino y sonreír ante la nueva noticia.

"Me vas a matar. Un día de estos, me vas a matar". Confesó sonriendo ampliamente. Agarró el rostro de la detective con las dos manos y besó sus labios con lentitud, dulzura, saboreándose. Cerraron los ojos al sentir los labios del otro y, no sin cierto pudor, se besaron delante de todos, demostrándoles al fin su amor.

"Te quiero". Susurró ella antes de que se separaran. Sólo lo escuchó él, pero por la sonrisa tonta que se instaló en sus labios, el resto pudo imaginarse qué era lo que le había dicho.

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir ante la muestra de amor, sonrojando a la pareja, que pidió que pararan y que continuaran con la comida. Finalmente, para no enrojecer más sus rostros, continuaron hablando de diferentes temas, relajándose todos por completo.

"¿Hasta cuándo se quedarán aquí?". Preguntó Lanie señalando a Maddie y Bella con la cabeza mientras ellas veían un rato la tele.

Kate dirigió la mirada hasta las chicas sonrió con cierta tristeza. "Hasta pasado mañana. No quería dejarlas marchar hasta después de mis vacaciones, aunque ya no corran peligro. Pero esta mañana hemos estado en el orfanato y la directora me ha dicho que lo mejor para ellas es que vuelvan cuanto antes a su vida normal. Pasaré a verlas todos los días, y probablemente les den permiso de vez en cuando para venir a dormir a casa. Pero tienen que empezar a retomar sus vidas, allí". Sintió la mano de Castle cerrarse alrededor de la suya y se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Son buenas chicas". Dijo Jenny mirando cómo se compenetraban.

"Sí que lo son, sí". Dijo el escritor mientras todos las miraban, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tras un rato más charlando, los chicos fueron yéndose poco a poco, dejando a la pareja con las chicas solos. Castle ayudó a Beckett a recogerlo todo y cuando terminaron, se sentaron en el sofá con ellas. Había llegado el momento de decirles que pronto tenían que volver al orfanato.

"Bella, ven aquí cariño". Pidió Kate palmeando sus piernas para que la pequeña se sentara sobre ella. La niña enseguida lo hizo, encantada.

En cambio, Maddie se tensó y miró a ambos adultos, con el rostro serio. Kate abrazó a la niña con un brazo, pegándola a ella y agarró la mano de la joven con la otra. Castle dejó un poco de espacio a las tres, colocándose al otro lado de Maddie, posando una mano suavemente sobre su espalda.

"Esta mañana he hablado con la directora del orfanato". Empezó Beckett mientras acariciaba la pierna de Bella. "Le he contado todos los planes que hemos hecho estos días y está muy contenta de lo bien que lo habéis pasado". Empleó un tono y una forma de hablar sencillos, para que la pequeña entendiera todo lo que estaba contando. "Me ha dicho que enseguida empezaréis otra vez con las clases y que todos vuestros compañeros os han echado de menos allí. Así que hemos quedado en que pasado mañana volveréis al orfanato". Explicó con tranquilidad, mirando a Bella de reojo y a Maddie a los ojos. La joven asintió en silencio. La niña se mantenía callada, jugando con el colgante de Kate, igual que hacía siempre que la inspectora la cogía en brazos, como en ese momento.

Rick frotó la espalda de Maddie y miró con atención a la niña, que no se movía.

"Vale". Contestó la adolescente.

"Sé que habéis estado contentas con nosotros. Se os ha notado y estoy feliz por ello. Pero es hora de volver, chicas. Allí tenéis vuestras vidas. Y eso no significa que vayamos a dejar de vernos. Iré siempre que pueda a visitaros y algún fin de semana que yo tenga libre, podréis venir aquí". Contó dando cortos besos en el pelo de la pequeña. "Bella, ¿has entendido todo lo que os he dicho?". Preguntó cariñosamente. Ella asintió suavemente. "¿Y qué opinas?". Susurró.

"¿Me puedo llevar todos los regalos que me ha traído Santa?". Preguntó con voz triste.

"Claro que sí, princesa". Intervino el escritor al ver la mueca de tristeza en la cara de Kate al escuchar la vocecilla de la niña. "Son tuyos. Puedes llevártelos donde quieras".

"Vale". Asintió conformándose con aquello, pese a que le daba pena dejar atrás esa vida en familia que había tenido durante esos días.

"¿Me ayudáis a hacer chocolate caliente?". Pidió Kate con una sonrisa, para intentar animarlas.

Los 4 estuvieron en la cocina haciendo chocolate y compartiendo esos momentos juntos. Jugaron a diferentes juegos de mesa, aptos para Bella y compartieron risas. Decidieron saltarse la cena, pues la comida y la merienda habían sido contundentes y esa noche se quedaron a dormir en casa de Beckett.

Castle la abrazó por la espalda cuando entraron en la habitación. Depositó un suave beso en su nuca y las estrechó más entre sus brazos, dejando descansar las manos sobre su abdomen. "No deja de sorprenderme, inspectora". Confesó con mimo en su oído.

Kate sonrió respirando pausadamente. Se sentía tan complementada estando entre sus brazos… "Me alegro".

"Gracias". Besó su cuello repetidas veces.

"Siempre". Contestó ella girando la cabeza hasta poder besar sus labios.

Caminaron así abrazados hasta chocar contra la cama y lentamente se fueron desnudando. Después de ponerse ropa cómoda, se metieron en la cama y ella rápidamente busco el calor del cuerpo de él, abrazándolo y reposando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando sus respiraciones.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en quedarte con Bella y Maddie?". Preguntó con cierto temor a que la pregunta fuera demasiado íntima.

Kate soltó el aire despacio al escucharle y se mordió el labio. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar y finalmente respondió. "Sí…". Susurró. "Pero no soy lo que ellas necesitan. Ahora puede que empiece a serlo. Antes, desde luego, no lo era. Trabajaba más que vivía. Si me hubieran dado la custodia, que lo dudo, habrían estado solas la mayor parte del tiempo. Y eso no es lo que ellas necesitan, ni lo que merecen". Se acomodó mejor a su lado, para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Preferí dedicarme a enderezar a Mad. Y creo que lo conseguí". Sonrió un poco. "Ellas se necesitan mutuamente y de momento, con eso les va bien". Besó su hombro con ternura.

"¿Crees que Maddie conseguirá sacarse la carrera y trabajar para conseguir la custodia de Bella y criarla ella?". Preguntó acariciando tiernamente su pelo.

"Sí. Confío en que lo haga. Y mientras tanto, estaremos nosotros ahí para ayudarlas en lo que les haga falta". Sonrió por sus caricias.

"Me encantas". Confesó en un susurro acercando sus labios a ella. La besó tiernamente, despacio, con mimo. "Gracias por responder a mi pregunta".

"No quiero esconder más mis sentimientos, Rick". Acarició su corto pelo haciéndole sonreír.

Volvieron a abrazarse como antes, dedicándose suaves caricias, hasta que ambos cayeron completamente dormidos.

* * *

 _Y... hasta aquí por hoy! :)_

 _GRACIAS por animaros a pasar, leer y comentar! :D_


	35. Chapter 35

_Vengo con uno nuevo, a ver qué os parece!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35**

"¡Wow!". Gritó cuando empezó a sentir cómo todo bajo sus pies temblaba. Se aferró al asiento con fuerza y sonrió como un niño pequeño. "Impresiona mucho más de lo que esperaba". Confesó.

"Y eso que todavía no nos hemos elevado". Escuchó la voz de ella a su lado, burlándose de él. Pero le dio igual. En ese momento se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Si tan sólo pudiera ver la cara de ella durante el despegue en helicóptero… Pero Beckett se había encargado de vendarle los ojos justo antes de que arrancaran los motores.

"¿De verdad tengo que ir con el pañuelo?". Preguntó enfurruñado, exactamente igual que un niño pequeño.

"Sí". Respondió ella por enésima vez aquella tarde, tras poner los ojos en blanco. "Y como vuelvas a preguntarlo, no volamos". Amenazó.

"Al menos podrías darme la mano". Se soltó con la mano izquierda extendió el brazo con la palma hacia arriba, entre los asientos.

Soltó una carcajada, negando y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, dejando reposar ambas manos sobre la pierna del escritor. "¿Mejor o quieres que pida un pañal por si acaso?". Preguntó burlona.

"Muy graciosa, inspectora". Le sacó la lengua girando la cabeza hacia ella.

"Vamos a despegar". Avisó el piloto y ambos se aferraron más fuerte al agarre del otro.

El vehículo empezó a elevarse, emitiendo un fuerte sonido. Sus cuerpos notaron la fuerza con la que se elevaban y los dos sonrieron, inconscientemente. Beckett miraba por la ventanilla hasta que sintió cómo la mano de Castle se aferraba más a la suya. Entonces, giró la cabeza y le miró a él. Y prefirió seguir así el resto del despegue, disfrutando de sus facciones, de su sonrisa.

Unos minutos después, sobrevolaban la ciudad de los rascacielos. Desde allí arriba la gente casi ni se distinguía.

Desenlazó sus dedos suavemente y posó el brazo sobre el hombro del escritor. Rozó su nuca con la yema de los dedos suavemente, observando cómo su piel se erizaba ante el contacto. "2 minutos y podrás ver lo mismo que yo". Prometió elevando la voz para que él pudiera escucharla.

Cuando tuvo bajo sus ojos las vistas que quería enseñarle, desató el pañuelo y lo dejó caer por su cuello, destapando sus ojos. Castle parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando pudo disfrutar de las vistas, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, brillantes y de su boca se escapó un pequeño murmullo ininteligible que hizo reír a Beckett.

"Alucinante, ¿verdad?". Agarró de nuevo su mano, posando ambas esta vez sobre su propia pierna.

"Sí..". Murmuró alucinado con las vistas de Manhattan que tenían desde allí. El sol caía y se colaba entre los altos edificios del centro de la ciudad, creando una imagen espectacular desde el mar, donde estaban ellos, sobrevolándolo.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, observando con parsimonia el cambio de colores que la caída del sol provocaba en todas aquellas construcciones.

"Y ahora mira". Señaló un poco más arriba de los edificios haciendo que él dirigiera su mirada hacia allí.

Esperaron unos segundos y enseguida unos fuegos artificiales dibujaron cuatro palabras en el aire: I love you. Always.

"Kate…". Susurró conmovido, observando cómo las luces de los fuegos se iban apagando, haciendo que aquella frase dejara de leerse. Cerró los ojos, humedecidos por la emoción y volvió a abrirlos, centrando su mirada en los ojos verde avellana que no dejaban de observarle, con una preciosa sonrisa. "Esto es… magnífico. Tú eres magnífica…". Se aproximó a ella, atrapando sus labios tiernamente.

"Te quiero, Rick". Susurró cerca de su boca, volviendo a atrapar sus labios despacio, saboreándose, con cierta timidez, como si lo hicieran por primera vez.

"Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto". Acarició su mejilla sonriéndole con agradecimiento. "Esto es… lo mejor que me han preparado nunca". Confesó volviendo a mirar hacia las vistas que tenían.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado". Sonrió ella también, sin poder dejar de centrar su mirada en él, conmovida por la emoción que veía en sus azulados ojos.

"Me ha encantado". Se giró para mirarla nuevamente. "No hay mejor forma de acabar las vacaciones de Navidad". Volvió a besarla, fugazmente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para seguir disfrutando de aquel viaje por encima de su ciudad.

Aterrizaron en el helipuerto media hora después. Castle fue el primero en bajar del helicóptero y lo hizo dando un par de saltos seguidos, todavía eufórico por el precioso regalo de Navidad que le había hecho Beckett. Ella salió unos segundos después, dando un salto para llegar al suelo. Nada más poner los pies sobre la tierra, unos fuertes brazos la elevaron y dieron vueltas con ella en el aire.

"¡Castle!". Protestó entre asustada y sorprendida por la reacción de él. Se aferró a sus bíceps para no caerse y se contagió de la carcajada del escritor. "Me voy a caer". Volvió a quejarse, sin mucha fuerza. Se mordió el labio al ver la enorme sonrisa de su novio.

Cuando la bajó al suelo, sus labios colapsaron en un intenso beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento. "Gracias". Repitió entrelazando sus manos.

"Siempre". Respondió besando su brazo con cariño y caminando de su mano hasta el coche.

Desde allí, volvieron al loft donde les esperaba Alexis para cenar todos juntos.

"¿Qué tal el viaje en helicóptero?". Preguntó la joven dando un beso a cada uno cuando entraron por la puerta.

"Ha sido alucinante, maravilloso, precioso". Contestó Castle de inmediato. "Hemos visto todo Manhattan desde los aires. Pero con la luz del sol cayendo era todavía más bonito". Siguió contando con euforia. "Y Kate lo ha hecho todavía más impresionante". Contó sin terminar de revelar lo de los fuegos artificiales. Ese detalle quería guardárselo para él, para ella, para ellos.

La inspectora sonrió ligeramente sonrojada porque le adulara de aquella manera delante de la joven. Alexis les sonrió, contenta de ver así a su padre y de verificar que la pequeña sorpresa de Kate le había encantado.

"He preparado la cena. La abuela debe estar a punto de llegar. Te quedas, ¿verdad Kate?".

El escritor la miró, esperando a que contestara, deseando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. Ella le sonrió, leyendo su mirada y asintió. "Me quedo".

Esperaron a que la actriz llegara a casa y los 4 juntos disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena que Alexis había preparado.

"¿Mañana empiezas a trabajar?". Preguntó dejando su copa sobre la mesita tras darle un corto sorbo. Se recolocó el ostentoso collar, recostándose en el sofá al lado de la adolescente y enfrente de la pareja.

"Sí". Suspiró dando un corto sorbo a su copa de vino. No le apetecía volver a su trabajo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero le habían venido tan bien aquellos días de vacaciones que ahora le daba pereza volver a su rutina.

Castle su mano que reposaba sobre el sofá y entrelazó sus dedos con cariño. "Los malos no se nos resistirán. Hemos cogido fuerzas estas vacaciones, ¿verdad?". Le sonrió con cariño, transmitiéndole las ganas y la energía que a ella le faltaban. Ella le miró sonriente, agradecida.

"¿Qué haréis con Gates?". Preguntó Alexis que había estado hablando justamente de aquello con su padre esa mañana.

Rick fue a responder, pero Kate le interrumpió apretando su mano ligeramente. "De momento intentar que no lo sepa, pero sin agobiarnos. No quiero tener que escondernos todo el rato. No me apetece". Le miró a él a los ojos, demostrándole que todo lo que decía era de verdad. Él sonrió ampliamente, feliz. "Y si se entera y nos dice algo, ya nos las apañaremos". Concluyó. "No quiero adelantarme a ningún acontecimiento. Lo que tenga que ser, será".

"Una actitud muy inteligente". Alabó la actriz elevando su copa a modo de brindis y dando un corto trago al vino.

La pareja sonrió conforme con ella. "Siempre puedo intentar sobornarla para que me siga dejando ayudaros aunque estemos juntos". Bromeó el escritor.

"¿Crees que con eso comprarías a La Dama de Hierro?". Preguntó incrédula alzando una ceja.

"No he dicho cómo lo haría". Sonrió con picardía.

Kate soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Prefiero no saber qué harías".

"Tampoco se lo diría, inspectora". Besó la comisura de sus labios, medio provocativo.

Las pelirrojas les observaban con una sonrisa. Adoraban cómo se llevaban, la complicidad que tenían, esa química, ese humor entre ellos. No se la habían visto nunca con nadie a Richard.

Siguieron charlando de diferentes cosas, los 4 juntos hasta que se les hizo demasiado tarde y las dos mujeres de la casa se fueron a la cama. Kate y Rick seguían en el sofá, recostados, ella ligeramente sobre él.

"Me quedaría así para siempre". Murmuró medio adormilada gracias a las caricias que él le dejaba en el brazo.

"Yo también". Susurró en su oído, apoyando la mejilla en su pelo.

"¿Me puedo quedar a dormir aunque mañana tenga que pasar por casa para coger mis cosas?". Preguntó cerrando los ojos.

"Eso ni se pregunta, Kate. Mi casa es tu casa. Ya lo sabes". Besó su cabeza dulcemente. "Venga, vamos a la cama que te me estás quedando dormida". Se incorporó obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

"Mmmhh...". Protestó al notar la pesadez de su cuerpo al moverse.

"Venga, perezosa". Sonrió agarrando su mano y tirando de ella para que se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta la habitación.

Arrastró los pies hasta el borde de la cama, donde dejó su pijama tras sacarlo del armario y se fue al baño a desmaquillarse. Salió nuevamente a la habitación y sonrió al ver a Castle sin camiseta y vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers. Se acercó hasta su espalda y lo abrazó por detrás pegando la mejilla contra su espalda. "Gracias...". Susurró.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó agarrando las manos de ella que reposaban sobre su desnuda cadera. Entrelazó sus dedos con cariño.

"Por haberme hecho disfrutar de las Navidades". Confesó con agradecimiento.

"¿De verdad?". Susurró conmovido por el fondo de sus palabras. Se giró entre sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. "Ey". Agarró su mentón con dulzura, obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos. Lo hizo, sonriéndole tímidamente mientras asentía. "¿De verdad he conseguido eso?". Repitió mirándola a los ojos con adoración.

"Uhum...". Asintió mordiéndose el labio. "Cada día". Confirmó. "No puedo decir que no la he echado de menos a ella, eso es imposible. Pero vosotros me habéis ayudado a ver las fiestas de otra forma, dándome cuenta de que también se pueden disfrutar. Siempre con su recuerdo". Se perdió en su mirada.

"Me alegro, Kate. De verdad. No sabes cuánto...". La agarró de la nuca con ternura y besó sus labios despacio, saboreándole, pegándose a ella para sentirla más.

"Te quiero...". Susurró sobre sus labios, tras corresponder a su beso con agrado. "Te quiero... Mucho".

"Y yo a ti..". Volvió a besarla, fugazmente. "Venga, cámbiate y vamos a dormir". Acarició su mejilla dulcemente.

Beckett sonrió elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para repetir ella el beso rápido antes de cambiarse de ropa delante de él, bajo su atenta mirada.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?". Preguntó mirándole de reojo provocativamente mientras se terminaba de poner la camiseta.

"Mucho, ya lo sabes". La atrajo hacia él agarrándola de la cadera. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, lo que le permitió besar su cuello a la vez que colaba la mano bajo su camiseta y acariciaba la piel de su vientre, circularmente, subiendo y bajando, provocándola.

"Tú querías venir a la cama para aprovecharte de mí". Bromeó dejándose hacer, encantada.

"Calla y ven". Abrió las piernas colocándola a ella en el medio. Llevó ambas manos al borde inferior de su camiseta y lentamente se la sacó de la cabeza, acariciando sus costados. "Me encantas...". Susurro antes de besar su abdomen repetidas veces.

Beckett se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de sus atenciones. Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros aproximándose más a él. Acarició sus músculos por encima de la camiseta. "Bésame". Pidió sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y tumbando ambos cuerpos sobre la cama.

Sus labios se juntaron hambrientos, deseosos de sentirse más profundamente. Sus manos volaron por el cuerpo del otro, acariciando, arañando, rozando. La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco dejando que sus pieles se pegaran. El silencio de la habitación fue roto por sus respiraciones fuertes y entrecortadas, por sus pequeños y frágiles gemidos al principio y fuertes e intensos al final.

Terminaron acostados bajo las sábanas, desnudos, abrazados con las piernas entrelazadas, dejándose pequeñas caricias.

"Me estaba acordando de las caritas de felicidad que se les quedó a todos los niños y, sobre todo, a Bella cuando te vieron aparecer disfrazado de Papá Noël con un saco enorme cargado de regalos para todos". Acarició su pecho circularmente con el dedo índice.

"Sí". Sonrió recordándolo. "Menos mal que tenía uno de cuando Alexis era pequeña". Besó su cabeza dejando caricias en su brazo, de arriba abajo.

"Tienes un gran corazón". Le dio un rápido beso en el pecho, cariñosamente.

"Y te pertenece a ti". Añadió él abrazándola un poco más.

"Eso me gusta". Sonrió dejándose acurrucar entre sus brazos.

"Y a mí". Sonrió y se estiró para apagar la luz.

"Buenas noches, Rick". Murmuró adormilada entre sus brazos.

"Buenas noches, Kate". Besó su pelo y ambos cayeron dormidos rápidamente, dispuestos a emprender el trabajo al día siguiente.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece?_


	36. Chapter 36

_Tengo tanto que agradeceros por cada una de vuestras reviews... GRACIAS! Me dan vida para seguir escribiendo. No dejéis nunca de comentar una historia que os llegue, porque no os hacéis una idea de la satisfacción que es para su creador leer esas pequeñas cositas. GRACIAS nuevamente y... seguimos! ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 36**

Salió fugaz del coche, mirando por enésima vez aquella mañana el reloj de su padre. Llegaba tarde a trabajar. La sesión con el doctor Burke se había alargado más de lo que esperaba. Pese a eso, no pudo evitar parar de camino a la comisaría. Cuando obtuvo lo que quería, reanudó su camino rápidamente hasta llegar. Subió en el ascensor, cargada y con la lengua fuera del esfuerzo por llegar cuanto antes.

Las puertas se abrieron y la inspectora salió fugaz hacia su mesa. Sonrió al descubrir a los tres hombres que trabajaban con ella concentrados mirando la pizarra, donde había un nuevo caso expuesto.

"Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde". Se disculpó a sus espaldas, dejando su café sobre la mesa con la carpeta de trabajo.

Los tres se giraron al escucharla. "Se te han pegado las sábanas, ¿Beckett?". Preguntó el moreno bromeando.

"Algo así". Respondió ella ignorando su comentario y sonriendo a Castle. Él era el único que conocía el motivo de su retraso.

El escritor le devolvió la sonrisa, y la acentuó al recibir de las manos de la inspectora un café. Ese que siempre era él el que se lo llevaba a ella. Rozó sus dedos no tan disimuladamente al coger el vaso de cartón. "Gracias". Susurró agradecido por ese detalle.

Beckett negó con una pequeña sonrisa, restándole importancia y de la misma preguntó los detalles del caso, centrándose rápidamente en el trabajo.

El escritor entró en la sala de descanso, tras ella, después de haber pasado toda la mañana analizando cada detalle del caso. La observó en silencio, disfrutando de sus gestos al preparar los cafés para ambos. Cuando estuvieron listos, se sentaron en la mesa alta a degustarlo. "¿Cómo ha ido?". Formuló la pregunta que llevaba toda la mañana deseando hacerle.

"Bien". Contestó levantando la mirada del café con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ha ido bien". Repitió permitiéndose agarrar la mano de él por encima de la mesa.

Era la tercera cita que tenía con su psicólogo desde que estaba con Castle. Beckett le había relatado las dos anteriores al escritor, abriéndose a él, confesándole a él también sus pequeños temores. En la última, Burke avisó de que en la siguiente hablarían con más profundidad del día del funeral, del disparo, de su miedo a volver a ser atacada, del tembleque que sentía en sus manos cada vez que podía ser disparada, pese a ir ella también armada.

Y el doctor había cumplido la promesa. Habían hablado del disparo, de lo que sintió, lo que recordaba y del pánico que en ocasiones se apoderaba de ella cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien acechándola nuevamente con un arma.

"¿De verdad?". Se quiso asegurar, leyendo su mirada una vez más.

"Te lo prometo". Le sonrió con sinceridad. "Luego hablamos, ¿vale?". Pidió al ver que Ryan y Espósito se aproximaban a ellos con noticias del caso.

Media hora después se encontraban en una nave industrial abandonada donde el principal sospechoso se encontraba ensayando con su grupo de música.

"¡Alto! ¡Policía!". Exclamaron los tres detectives, entrando a la vez en busca del principal sospechoso. Los hombres por un lado y la mujer, seguida por su fiel escudero, por el otro.

Los allí presentes se quedaron estáticos, con las manos en alto; excepto uno. El chico de la gorra roja se levantó como un resorte al escuchar la fuerte voz de la inspectora y desenfundó su pistola, apuntando directamente hacia Beckett y Castle. "¡No deis ni un paso más o disparo!". Gritó con nerviosismo.

Pese a llevar su arma en las manos, el cuerpo de Beckett se quedó estático. Sus ojos enfocaron la pistola con temor. Sus brazos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, arma empuñada, pero sin atreverse ni a pestañear. Empezó a temblar, imperceptiblemente al principio.

Al verlo, Castle se acercó a ella, moviéndose con lentitud para no asustar al sospechoso. "Tranquila". Susurró sólo para ella. "Lo tienes, Beckett". Continuó observando atentamente el estado de su novia y, de reojo, al hombre que los apuntaba.

"Baja el arma". Murmuró Beckett intentando que su voz no temblara. Pero él ni se inmutó, dando un paso hacia atrás, intentando huir de ellos. "¡Te he dicho que bajes el arma!". Gritó ligeramente sobrepasada por el pánico y el nerviosismo.

"Dejadme ir y nadie saldrá herido". Pidió nervioso.

"Tranquila, Beckett. Es uno más. No puede contigo". Siguió apoyándola y animándola el escritor. Sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo ella daba un par de pasos hacia el hombre armado. "Eso es. Lo tienes donde querías". La imitó despacio avanzando suavemente.

"Estás rodeado, Robert. No tienes escapatoria. Deja la pistola en el suelo". Habló con el tono más firme que pudo, agarrando más fuerte la pistola entre sus manos y acercándose cada vez más a él.

"¡Quieta!". Gritó al sentirla acercarse.

Pero la inspectora no se achantó. Comprobó de reojo que tenía a Castle detrás de ella y aquello le dio fuerzas para seguir. "Sabemos que fuiste tú. Sé que no quieres que nadie más salga herido. Baja el arma". Pidió con calma.

Ryan y Espósito llegaban hasta ellos cuando vieron a Robert apuntar y quitarle el seguro a la pistola. El moreno no dudó en disparar en su pierna antes de que él lo hiciera, en el mismo momento en el que el escritor se lanzó sobre Beckett, tumbándola, con él encima, en el suelo para que no fuera disparada. La pistola del hombre se disparó ante la sorpresa de ser disparado, pero la bala fue directa al techo.

Beckett cerró fuerte los ojos y apenas sintió el golpe que se llevó en el lado izquierdo cuando Castle la derribó. Su corazón se perdió un par de latidos al escuchar los disparos y se aferró con fuerza al brazo que la rodeaba. "Beckett. Kate". Escuchó su voz llamándola y sintió su mano rozando su espalda suavemente. "¿Estás bien?". Preguntó.

"Sí, sí". Respondió sentándose en el suelo y volviendo a ponerse en pie rápidamente. Demasiado rápido, pues del estrés del momento se mareó momentáneamente y tuvo que apoyarse en el brazo de Castle para no caerse. Sin embargo, enseguida se recuperó, irguiéndose para aparentar normalidad.

Los detectives ya tenían a Robert esposado en el suelo y con la herida de bala taponada, a la espera de una ambulancia. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Acompañadlo al hospital y que confiese". Ordenó la inspectora dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia afuera dispuesta a montarse en el coche y volver a comisaría. Castle intercambió una mirada de preocupación con sus compañeros y decidió seguirla en completo silencio.

Ambos entraron al coche sin decir absolutamente nada y así transcurrió el camino hasta la comisaría, donde ella se centró en rellenar el papeleo sin hacer comentario alguno. Él se limitó a estar a su lado, a pasarle los papeles que necesitara y a apoyarla en silencio Haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, con y para ella. Y ella, secretamente, se lo agradecía.

Cuando terminaron, fueron a casa de Beckett, como habían quedado que harían ese día. Siguieron sin hablar, más que lo justo y necesario. Prepararon la cena juntos, aunque ella tenía el estómago cerrado. Castle intentaba dedicarle alguna caricia y algún beso cariñoso mientras tanto, para animarla. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio y el miedo que había pasado allí dentro. Y su respiración no era tranquila, sino forzada, angustiosa. Y él no podía, no soportaba verla así.

Sirvieron dos copas de vino y se sentaron en el sofá a cenar. El escritor la observaba de reojo todo el rato mientras comían en silencio. Cuando terminó, Beckett tomó su copa de vino y dio un pequeño sorbo, volviéndola a dejar sobre la mesita. Tomó aire con fuerza y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados. Su mente revivía cada segundo que había pasado aquel día. Se llevó las manos a la cara y no pudo más. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante dejando escapar, en forma de lágrimas, toda la tensión, el miedo y la angustia que había sentido.

El corazón del escritor se encogió al verla de aquella manera. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesita y se sentó un poco más cerca de ella. Posó la mano sobre su espalda, suavemente, sin querer asustarla. "Ey..". Susurró con mimo y no sin preocupación. Apretó los labios al sentir el cuerpo de la inspectora temblar bajo su mano. "Cariño…". Murmuró intentando adivinar qué necesitaba ella en ese momento.

Kate tragó saliva secándose las lágrimas. Cogió aire con profundidad un par de veces, intentando retomar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Pero no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Se quedó quieta tal y como estaba, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas.

"Dime qué puedo hacer…" Pidió angustiado de verla así.

"Abrázame". Susurró con la voz rota por el llanto. Él no se lo pensó ni medio segundo. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con firmeza.

"Ya ha pasado, Kate. Estás a salvo. Lo has hecho muy bien". Habló con suavidad en su oído, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo mientras la sujetaba con cariño contra su pecho. Besó la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando reposar los labios sobre su pelo durante unos segundos. "Y te quiero, hoy muchísimo más".

Respiró despacio, intentando calmar el llanto. Pero los acontecimientos de ese día y las palabras de Castle en su oído no le dejaron hacerlo. 15 minutos después, algo más tranquila, levantó la cabeza del pecho de él para secarse las lágrimas. "Lo… lo siento". Murmuró algo cohibida porque él la viera así.

"No tienes nada que sentir". Besó su pelo con ternura haciendo que volviera a recostarse sobre él. "Nada, Kate". Acarició sus mechones suavemente. "Me tienes aquí, para lo que necesites".

"Justo hoy había hablado con Burke de todo esto… de lo que me pasa, de lo que siento… Hasta hoy no me había pasado con tanta fuerza". Decidió abrirse a él, le haría bien.

"Tal vez porque lo tenías reciente de tu charla con el psicólogo". Intentó tranquilizarla. "Pero lo has conseguido. Has podido con el miedo". La apretó más entre sus brazos.

"No. Tú has hecho desaparecer mi miedo". Le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

Él acarició sus labios con mimo, observando sus cansados ojos. "Eres extraordinaria". Le recordó una vez más.

"Junto a ti". Se abrazó más a él y cerró los ojos, rememorando cómo se había quedado bloqueada. "Era como si se me hubieran pegado los pies al suelo. No podía avanzar, no me salía. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero mi mente sólo era capaz de recordarme el ardor que sentí cuando recibí la bala…". Se tocó la cicatriz por encima de la camiseta de estar por casa que llevaba puesta. Castle acarició su espalda dulcemente, en silencio, escuchándola, dejando que se desahogara. "Pero luego te he mirado a ti y… me he acordado de que tengo algo por lo que luchar y… he podido con ello. Más o menos". Terminó su relato, frunciendo el ceño suavemente.

"¿Qué te dice Burke que tienes que hacer cuando te pase algo así?".

"Pensar que nadie es más que yo. Que lo mismo que la otra persona puede disparar, puedo hacerlo yo también. Que piense en las cosas por las que quiero luchar para sacar fuerzas y poder con el miedo". Una lágrima furtiva rodó por su mejilla, yendo a parar al pantalón del escritor.

"Lo has hecho muy bien". Susurró en su oído, abrazándola con ternura.

"Me siento una mierda, ahora mismo". Confesó tragando saliva y volviendo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso.

"Pues yo me siento cada día más orgulloso de ti". Acarició su espalda y se puso en pie, besó su frente, recogió las cosas de la cena y fue al baño de la detective.

"¿Adónde vas?". Preguntó con la voz algo gangosa a causa del llanto.

"Ahora vuelvo". Respondió únicamente. Llenó la bañera de agua tibia, le añadió unas sales y salió nuevamente a salón a buscar a Kate. La encontró con la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Había dejado de llorar, pero tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Respiró hondo y se acercó a ella. "Ven". Le ofreció su mano dulcemente, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella tardó en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, movió la cabeza despacio hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del escritor. Casi como una autómata y sin preguntarse adónde quería que fuera, agarró su mano suavemente y se levantó del sofá. Frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño gesto con los labios cuando al moverse sintió todo su cuerpo tirante. Pero no soltó ni una queja. Caminaron de la mano hasta el baño, él la guiaba a ella. Se colocó frente a ella y empezó a desnudarla con suavidad. No era un acto para nada sexual, sino más bien tierno y dulce. Kate se dejó hacer, cuidar, mimar. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, la ayudó a entrar en la bañera.

Su bello se erizó al contacto con el agua caliente. No se había dado cuenta de lo helada que estaba hasta que entró en la bañera. Cerró los ojos al sentarse y dejar que su cuerpo se relajara. Escuchó a su pareja moverse por el baño, pero no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos y ver lo que hacía.

De repente, unas hábiles manos agarraron su pie izquierdo y empezaron a masajearlo, logrando que soltara un pequeño suspiro de placer. Se hundió más en el agua, permitiéndose relajarse pese a todo lo que había en su mente. Las manos del escritor masajearon toda su pierna, logrando que dejara de sentir esa tensión y después, repitió el mismo masaje con la derecha.

Se levantó del suelo donde se había arrodillado y se colocó a su espalda. Echó champú en sus manos y enjabonó el pelo de la detective, cuidadosamente, masajeando su cabeza. Fue notando cómo la tensión iba abandonando poco a poco el cuerpo de Kate y sonrió cuando comprobó que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Siguió un poco más con el masaje y después aclaró su pelo dulcemente. Fue vaciando la bañera y acariciando su mejilla para despertarla poco a poco. "Ven, campeona. Vámonos a la cama". Le dijo cuando la vio abrir los ojos pesadamente.

Con su ayuda, se puso en pie, se envolvió en el albornoz y dejó que Richard le secara el pelo. Se sentía tan relajada que hasta los malos pensamientos se habían borrado de su cabeza. Le ayudó a vestirse con una camiseta amplia de dormir y se acostaron en la cama de la inspectora, pegados, abrazados.

"Descansa, cariño". Le deseó él besando su frente con amor.

"Rick". Se quedó en silencio un momento, aspirando su aroma. "Gracias". Susurró contra su pecho, adormilada, más relajada.

"Siempre". Respondió estrechándola más contra él.

* * *

 _Y.. hasta aquí por hoy!_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido?_


	37. Chapter 37

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por cada Review del anterior capítulo! Así da gusto escribir, de verdad!_

 _Ando de vacaciones y por eso no tengo mucho tiempo para responder a cada una de ellas, pero acabo de sacar un ratito para dejaros este nuevo capítulo. A ver qué os parece! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37**

"¡Bella! ¡Corre! ¡Que te va a pillar!". La inspectora animó a la niña con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía cómo el escritor corría detrás de ella, jugando en el parque. Esa tarde, Beckett había salido pronto de trabajar y se pasaron por el orfanato para llevarse a Bella a jugar con ellos. Mientras tanto, Maddie estudiaba para los exámenes que tenía enseguida.

Kate se agachó un poco y abrió los brazos preparada para recibir a la niña que corría cada vez más rápido hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la cogió en el aire y dio vueltas con ella en brazos, haciéndola reír.

Castle llegó hasta ellas unos segundos después cansado por la carrera que se había echado intentando atrapar a la enana. "Eh, eso no vale". Protestó graciosamente. "Te has encontrado una casita". Bromeó besando la mejilla de la pequeña.

Bella, cansada después de jugar una hora, se acurrucó entre los brazos de Kate, dejando reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

"¿Estás cansada, cariño?". Preguntó con ternura mientras la estrechaba más entre sus brazos. Ella únicamente asintió, haciendo sonreír a los dos adultos.

"Os invito a un chocolate caliente". Propuso Richard colgándose la mochila de juguetes de la niña al hombro. A pesar de ser principios de enero, el temporal había dado una tregua y no hacía tanto frío, pero sus manos y sus pies empezaban a estar ya helados de tanto estar en la calle.

Los tres caminaron hasta la chocolatería más cercana al orfanato y disfrutaron del delicioso chocolate.

"Le podríamos llevar uno de estos a Maddie para que se lo tome mientras estudia". Propuso el escritor. Las dos chicas asintieron conformes y cuando terminaron sus respectivas bebidas, compraron la de la joven y se la llevaron.

"Madd, chocolate". Se lo acercó la pequeña cuando entraron en su habitación.

"Ey, hola". Saludó contenta dando la vuelta a su silla para verles. "¿Es para mí?". Preguntó.

"¡Xí!". Gritó la niña sonriendo cuando la chica se lo cogió de las manos.

"Gracias". Sonrió mirando primero a la pequeña y después a la pareja.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?". Le preguntó Kate acercándose hasta ella para ver qué estudiaba.

"Bien, ya estoy terminando". Sonrió agradeciendo su preocupación.

"Os dejamos tranquilas entonces". Dijo el escritor agachándose para abrazar a la pequeña. "Volveremos el fin de semana a por vosotras, ¿vale?". Le explicó besando su mejilla. La niña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se despidieron de Maddie con la promesa de llevarlas el fin de semana al cine y caminaron de la mano hasta el loft de ella.

"¿Qué quieres cenar?". Preguntó Kate mientras se despojaba del abrigo y la bufanda y los colgaba en su sitio.

Castle, que ya había colgado su abrigo en el armarito de la entrada, la abrazó por la espalda, dejando suaves besos en su cuello. "¿Hacemos pasta?". Acarició su cintura pegándola más a él.

Kate cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias. "Mmmm… Vale. Pero no quiero acostarme muy tarde. Mañana… tengo sesión con Burke antes de ir a trabajar". Inspiró hondo y se mordió el labio. El día siguiente iba a ser duro. 9 de enero. Aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Y a su psicólogo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que hacer terapia ese mismo día. Ella sólo quería pasar el día tranquila, cumplir con su ritual de cada año y, como novedad, cenar con su padre. Pero nada más.

"Lo sé". Mordió ligeramente su cuello y la soltó despacio, encaminándose a la cocina para preparar la cena. Sabía que Kate estaba más sentimental debido a la fecha que se aproximaba y quería cuidarla y mimarla.

Prepararon la pasta y cenaron dedicándose miradas, caricias y besos cómplices. Después, se sentaron a ver un rato la tele.

Kate se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, sintiendo algo menos el dolor por el recuerdo de su madre. "¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?". Preguntó siendo casi más una petición.

"Haré lo que tú quieras, Kate". Se removió para mirarla a los ojos. La sinceridad y el amor predominaban en aquella mirada.

Ella sonrió un poco, besando fugazmente sus labios. "Quédate". Pidió acariciando su mentón, perdida en ese azulado mar que eran sus ojos.

"Me quedo". Rozó su nariz con la de ella antes de besarla despacio, saboreando sus labios, acariciando su nuca a la vez.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho, contenta de tenerle, de no pasar más ese día sola. Y así, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera se enteró cuando él, un rato más tarde, la llevó hasta la cama, la cambió de ropa y se acostó a su lado para dormir abrazados toda la noche.

Por la mañana, fue ella la primera en despertarse. Acababa de tener una de sus habituales pesadillas. Veía a su madre morir, en aquel callejón, sola, sin poder acercarse a ella ni decirle cuánto la quería. Respiró hondo abriendo los ojos y secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Se mordió el labio con fuerza e intentó tranquilizarse. Se sintió algo más liviana cuando sintió el fuerte brazo del escritor estrecharla más contra él, todavía dormido, sin inmutarse de nada. Cogió los dos colgantes que tenía en el cuello y los acarició despacio mientras los observaba. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y suspiró al pensar que debería levantarse para no llegar tarde al psicólogo. Se giró entre los brazos de Castle y besó la punta de su nariz con cariño. Despacio, se deshizo de su abrazo y salió de la cama, entrando rápidamente al baño para ducharse. Cuando salió, el escritor seguía completamente dormido. Sonrió al verlo totalmente estirado en la cama. Parecía un niño pequeño.

Antes de vestirse, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, donde guardaba una foto de su madre y la acarició con añoranza. Llevó las puntas de sus dedos a los labios para besárselos y después los posó sobre la foto. "Te quiero, mamá". Susurró bajito para no despertar a Castle.

Con ese pequeño ritual cumplido, se vistió y salió a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Estaba en ello cuando unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon con cariño. "Hola, dormilón". Saludó dejándose abrazar mientras terminaba de hacer tostadas.

"Hola" Murmuró todavía con voz de dormido. Aspiró el aroma de su pelo durante unos segundos, consiguiendo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Te ayudo?". Se ofreció deshaciendo el abrazo tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

Entre los dos prepararon el desayuno y lo tomaron con tranquilidad. Después mientras ella se maquillaba, él se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió.

"Castle". Entró en el baño justo cuando él estaba terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

"Dime". Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y le sonrió.

"¿Te importa acompañarme y después vamos juntos a comisaría?". Preguntó deseando que él dijera que sí. Se mordió el labio a la espera de la respuesta.

Sorprendido por su petición, pero encantado con ella, se acercó a la inspectora y la agarró de la cadera para pegarla suavemente a él. Sonrió al ver su turbación. Todavía le costaba pedir lo que necesitaba, pero últimamente estaba haciendo grandes avances. "No me importa, claro que no". Besó sus labios con suavidad, intentando no arruinar el suave pintalabios que se había dado.

"¿De verdad?". Insistió.

"De verdad". Acarició su mejilla suavemente. "Vamos juntos y te espero allí para ir luego a comisaría".

"Gracias". Susurró abrazándose a él y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

La abrazó con ternura, acariciando suavemente su espalda. "Venga, vamos".

Fueron en el coche de la detective, consiguieron aparcar cerca y subieron juntos en el ascensor hasta el piso de su psicólogo. Al verla llegar, la secretaria de Burke le sonrió y le dijo que el doctor la estaba esperando.

"Voy". Asintió Kate girándose para encontrarse con los ojos del escritor. "Como mucho estaré una hora. Si quieres dar una vuelta o lo que sea, no pasa nada. Quedamos en el coche". Colocó con cuidado el cuello de su camisa que se había subido.

"No te preocupes por mí. Ya sabes que me puedo entretener con cualquier cosa". Le guiñó un ojo y besó fugazmente sus labios. "Venga ve, te veo en un rato". Acarició su mejilla suavemente. Ella asintió agradeciéndole con la mirada que estuviera ahí con ella. "Que vaya bien". Besó sus labios otra vez para después ver cómo ella entraba intentando recuperar esa firmeza que siempre le faltaba en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

55 minutos después, Beckett salía por la puerta del despacho del doctor, secándose el rastro de algunas lágrimas. Respiró hondo buscando al escritor con la mirada y suspiró al no encontrarlo. Supuso que estaría en el coche tal y como habían quedado. Se despidió de la secretaria encaminándose al ascensor y justo en ese momento sus puertas se abrieron dejando salir a un acelerado Castle sosteniendo un vaso de cartón.

"Perdón". Habló con fatiga por la carrera que se acababa de pegar. "En el último momento se me ocurrió ir a por uno de estos para ti y pensaba que me iba a dar tiempo de sobra, pero…". Se elevó de hombros en una mueca graciosa y le ofreció el café.

Kate sonrió ligeramente al verlo así y, sobre todo, por ese gesto tan significativo para ella, para ellos. "Muchas gracias".

Rick sonrió antes de besar su mejilla tiernamente. "¿Vamos?". Preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar junto a ella.

"Uhum". Asintió aferrándose a su brazo y juntos bajaron hasta la calle donde se montaron en el coche, conduciendo ella como siempre.

Pusieron rumbo a la comisaría, en silencio. Ella sumida en sus recuerdos y en todo lo que había hablado con el doctor y él intentando darle su tiempo.

Aparcó en el parking de la comisaría, apagó el motor del coche y cogió aire respirando hondamente. Castle, salió sigiloso del coche hasta colocarse en su puerta y se la abrió, ofreciéndole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Beckett se giró hacia él aún sentada y salió de su mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Pero hoy, ese gesto de sus labios no llegaba a sus ojos.

Cuando la tuvo a su lado, de pie, la abrazó con ternura, dejando que reposara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿Y esto?". Susurró ella aferrada al cuerpo del escritor.

"Esto es porque te quiero". Besó su cabeza estrechándola más entre sus brazos.

"Y yo a ti". Elevó la cabeza y se fijó en sus ojos azulados. Aquellos que tanta paz y tanto amor le transmitían. Besó sus labios suavemente. "Gracias".

"Siempre". Respondió él haciéndola sonreír de verdad por primera vez en el día.

Estuvieron el resto de la mañana concentrados en el trabajo de comisaría, siguiendo las pistas del caso que tenían entre manos.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de descanso que tenían para comer, Beckett miró su reloj, cerró la carpeta con los papeles que estaba ojeando y se estiró en la silla. Sonrió al ver a Castle concentrado repasando los listados telefónicos de la víctima.

Espósito se acercó a ellos poniéndose la chaqueta. "Ryan y yo vamos a bajar a comer algo. ¿Os venís?". Preguntó mirando a ambos.

Inmediatamente el escritor fue a responder que sí, pero se vio cortado por la mano de la inspectora que la posó sobre su rodilla y por su voz diciendo un "no" rotundo y bastante rápido. Los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos por su rápida respuesta. "Hemos quedado". Aclaró intentando salir del apuro.

Castle levantó una ceja sorprendido. "¿Hemos quedado?". Preguntó.

"Sí". Contestó únicamente.

El moreno frunció el ceño sin entender nada y se elevó de hombros mirando al irlandés que en ese momento se unía a ellos. "Bueno, pues luego nos vemos". Comentó mientras los dos se daban la vuelta y caminaban hacia el ascensor.

El escritor se quedó mirando a la detective, intentando adivinar qué le pasaba por la cabeza en ese mismo momento para haber rechazado la invitación a comer.

"Quiero llevarte a un sitio". Explicó simplemente, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su chaqueta.

Por la mirada de ella cargada de sentimientos, Castle enseguida supo adónde iba a llevarle, y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al pensar en ello. Pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y caminó junto a ella hasta el coche, donde se montaron y pusieron rumbo en completo silencio.

* * *

 _¿Más? ;)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Holaa!_  
 _Siento la tardanza con este capítulo. Estoy de vacaciones y me cuesta pillar Wifi para poder contestaros y actualizar. Pero.. aquí estoy y espero que este capítulo también os guste! ;)_

 _GRACIAS por seguir leyendo y comentando! =D_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38**

Ella jugueteó nerviosa con el colgante de su madre entre sus manos mientras que él permaneció con la vista fija al frente, observando el campo en el que se encontraban. Habían aparcado el coche en la entrada y ninguno se había atrevido a moverse. Kate alzó la cabeza para mirar de lado al escritor y se mordió el labio al verle tan concentrado en lo que sus ojos veían. Sabía de sobra que su mente estaba recordando aquel día, en el funeral de Montgomery, cuando no pudo evitar que una bala le diera a ella en el pecho. Despacio, con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo al sacarle de sus pensamientos, colocó una mano sobre su rodilla, acariciándole la pierna tiernamente.

"Rick…". Susurró con ternura. "¿Me acompañas?". Preguntó con timidez, notando un ligero rubor instalarse en sus mejillas.

Castle giró la cabeza hacia ella y se mordió el labio imitando ese gesto tan de ella que últimamente no podía evitar copiar. "Kate…". Susurró él también. "Esto es algo tuyo y de tu madre…". Habló con calma intentando que no sonara demasiado brusca su declinación. "Ve tú. Yo te estaré esperando aquí". Acarició su mano entrelazando sus dedos con amor.

Beckett cerró los ojos controlando las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos y negó ligeramente. "No puedo hacerlo…". Confesó. "No sin ti". Se aferró a su mano con cierta fuerza. "No…" .Tragó saliva y continuó. "No he vuelto desde entonces… no me atrevo, me tiembla todo cuando me bajo del coche y… tengo que volver a subirme corriendo". Siguió abriéndose a él. "Pero necesito ir. Hoy lo necesito Rick, por favor". Abrió nuevamente los ojos, mirándole con el dolor y pánico que no le dejaban avanzar.

Rick se quedó boquiabierto ante su confesión. No se imaginaba aquello. Suponía que ella había vuelto a visitar a su madre en alguna ocasión. Pero por lo visto no se había atrevido. Lo había intentado y no había podido. Respiró hondo manteniendo sus propias lágrimas bajo control y se pegó todo lo que pudo a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. "Vale, está bien. Tranquila". Besó su pelo dulcemente. "Iré contigo". Dejó suaves caricias sobre su pelo, aprovechando para frotar con cariño su espalda y darle el ánimo que necesitaba en ese momento. "Vamos a hacerlo poco a poco, ¿vale?". Susurró con cariño besando, esta vez, su frente.

Kate asintió despacio, sintiéndose un poco mejor al haber soltado esa bomba que llevaba con ella cada día a cuestas. Castle se separó despacio de ella y con el mismo ritmo abrió la puerta del copiloto y se bajó del coche. Rodeó el vehículo hasta llegar a la puerta de ella y, con suavidad, la abrió ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajarse. Pese a que los ojos de la detective estaban anegados de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, se sonrieron momentáneamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Se aferró a la mano su compañero con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que se la iba a romper. Cuando pisó el suelo, aflojó un poco el agarre tras recibir una sonrisa por parte de él. Cogió aire despacio, echándolo de la misma manera, como le había enseñado el doctor Burke que tenía que hacer cuando notaba que un ataque de ansiedad se le avecinaba.

"¿Bien?". Preguntó con paciencia, rodeando su menudo cuerpo con el brazo por detrás de su espalda.

"Uhum". Asintió pegándose a él y empezando los dos a caminar despacio hacia la tumba en la que descansaba Johanna Beckett.

Durante el trayecto, se pararon un par de veces para coger aire y fuerzas. Rick no la soltó en ningún momento; al contrario, la fue pegando más a él, animándola con gestos y palabras.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la lápida, contuvieron el aliento durante unos segundos. Unas flores blancas, muy frescas descansaban al pie de la misma. "Mi padre ha estado aquí". Susurró observando las flores preferidas de su madre. Rick sonrió con nostalgia, imaginándose a un destrozado Jim Beckett acercarse a la tumba de su mujer para depositarlas. Suspiraron a la vez, lo que les hizo acurrucarse más el uno en el otro.

El escritor se posicionó detrás de ella y envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Besó su mejilla dulcemente. "Ve, acércate más a ella. Yo estoy aquí, contigo, detrás de ti, cubriéndote". Acarició su cintura suavemente.

"No". Pidió ella llevando rápidamente las manos hasta las de él, que descansaban sobre su abdomen. "No me sueltes, por favor". Le pidió compungida.

"Cariño… esto es algo muy íntimo. Vuestro, y de nadie más. No quiero interferir, no hoy". Intentó que razonara. No es que no quisiera quedarse ahí, ni protegerla. Pero sabía que a ella siempre le había gustado guardar su vida privada para ella sola y no quería que cambiara aquello, no hasta ese punto.

"Yo quiero que estés. Quiero presentártela". Murmuró con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. "Ahora mi vida privada eres tú". Se aferró más a su cuerpo y cogió aire lentamente, temblando ligeramente.

"Está bien". Le sonrió asomando la cabeza por su lado derecho para besar la comisura de sus labios. "Aquí me quedo". Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, pegándola más a él.

"Gracias…" Sonrió mínimamente con la vista fija en las letras que componían el nombre de su madre. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, abrazados, hasta que la inspectora se decidió a empezar. "Hola mamá…". Susurró dejando escapar más lágrimas. "Te echo mucho de menos. No sabes cuánto. Y sé que papá también lo hace. Pero estamos bien, los dos lo estamos. Nos ha costado, nos cuesta, pero lo estamos consiguiendo". Sonrió mínimamente al sentir cómo Castle la abrazaba más fuerte. "Sé que tú querrías vernos felices y, estamos en ello, mamá. Yo lo estoy intentando y sé que papá será feliz cuando yo lo sea. Y voy por muy buen camino, te lo prometo". Se giró para mirar a Rick a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos no hizo más que emocionarla. La mirada del escritor demostraba el orgullo y el amor que sentía por ella. "¿Sabes quién me está ayudando a ello?". Preguntó sin dejar de mirarle a él. "Ese escritor del que tanto te gustaban sus libros. Esos libros que te pasabas horas y horas leyendo y que siempre que terminabas uno, te daba mucha pena porque no tendrías otro que te llegara tanto hasta que él publicara el siguiente. Ese escritor al que yo empecé a leer gracias a ti y al que me enganché a través de sus libros. ¿Te acuerdas el que te enseñé que había conseguido que me firmara para ti?". Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Sonrió al imaginarse a su madre con ojos expectantes a que continuara y no se entretuvo más. "Pues ese mismo día me firmo uno a mí también, aunque él no se acuerde. Y me hizo tan feliz por un momento…". Susurró sonriendo al notar al escritor estremecerse detrás de ella. "Hoy, ese escritor, es mucho más que eso en mi vida. Es mi amigo, mi compañero y el hombre del que estoy locamente enamorada. Mamá, te presento a Richard Castle". Volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarle y descubrió que sus mejillas también estaban bañadas de lágrimas. "Él me está devolviendo la felicidad, mamá. Y gracias a él también, conseguí llegar a saber la verdad de por qué acabaron con tu vida". Sonrió con tristeza. "Te echo tantísimo de menos… Me encantaría que pudierais conoceros, os encantaría, os caeríais genial". Apretó las manos de Rick entre las suyas. "Te quiero muchísimo. Y… siento no haber podido venir en todos estos meses… No podía, era superior a mí. Pero ahora siento que empiezo a tener fuerzas para ello… Gracias a él". Se mordió el labio momentáneamente. "Y, a partir de ahora, vendré más a menudo, lo prometo". Soltó despacio el agarre del escritor, temblando ligeramente, para agacharse frente a la lápida de su madre. Acarició las letras de su nombre y se besó las puntas de los dedos para después volver a posarlas sobre la piedra. "Te quiero, mamá. Siempre".

Se puso de pie y rápidamente fue envuelta por los brazos de Castle, que la apretaron contra él. "Gracias". Le susurró completamente conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar y de vivir.

Se giró entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, llorando silenciosamente. No pudo articular palabra. Se aferró contra su cuerpo, dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran lentamente.

Rick le acarició la espalda suavemente, de arriba abajo. Besó su cabeza tiernamente. "Te amo…". Pronunció conmovido y la vio levantar la cabeza con sorpresa e infinito amor marcados en su mirada. Él le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

"Repítelo". Pidió con la voz gangosa por el llanto. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mirándole expectante.

"Te amo, Kate. Como nunca he amado, ni amaré a nadie". Agarró su cara con las manos, besándola tiernamente.

"Y yo a ti Rick. Yo también te amo". Se agarró a su espalda devolviéndole el beso con lentitud y agradecimiento.

Se dieron la mano, sumidos en un profundo silencio, para nada incómodo, durante el que volvieron al coche, despacio, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros bañados aún de lágrimas.

Volvieron a comisaría después de que se les pasara a los dos los rastros de haber estado llorando y de que Beckett se volviera a maquillar para disimular mejor las lágrimas. Pudieron terminar de cerrar el caso que tenían entre manos y por la tarde se despidieron de sus compañeros poniendo rumbo a casa de la detective.

"¿Pasta al pesto?". Preguntó el escritor cuando hubieron sacado todas las cosas de la nevera para empezar a preparar la cena.

"Uhum". Asintió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Desde que habían vuelto del cementerio estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos. Pero es que habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas. "A mi padre le encanta".

"Bien". Sonrió empezando a ponerse manos a la obra.

Esa noche, como nueva tradición de la familia Beckett, padre e hija iban a cenar juntos, por primera vez en aquel día desde que falleciera Johanna. Kate había llamado a su padre el día anterior preguntándole si le apetecía cenar con ella y el abogado, entre sorprendido y encantado, aceptó casi sin pensárselo. Les vendría bien a los dos.

Cocinaron juntos escuchando algo de música y cuando la pasta y la salsa estaban ya casi en su punto y empezaba a ser la hora de que Jim llegara, Castle se acercó a Becket por detrás, abrazándola con cariño. "Voy a ir marchándome". Le informó besando su cuello suavemente.

"Ummm…". Murmuró ella pegándose más a él. Se quedó en silencio, sintiendo las caricias y los besos que él le dejaba.

"Prométeme que vas a estar bien". Pidió él girándola entre sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos.

"Lo intentaré". Besó fugazmente sus labios con ternura. "Sólo me pondré un poco más nostálgica y mañana se me habrá pasado". Prometió.

"Si necesitas algo, llámame". Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

"Lo haré". Le sonrió para tranquilizarle. Correspondió al tierno beso que él le dejó y antes de que se separara de ella, le agarró la mano con dulzura. "Gracias. Por todo lo de hoy, por lo de todos los días". Agradeció con emoción.

Rick negó ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa. "No, Kate. Gracias a ti. Lo que has hecho hoy… me ha llegado, mucho…". Le recolocó un mechón de pelo pasándoselo por detrás de la oreja.

"Y a mí…". Sonrió mordiéndose el labio. "Me ha venido muy bien hacerlo. Y sin ti no habría podido". Acarició sus labios con el dedo índice.

"Siempre, Kate. Siempre". Besó sus dedos y después sus labios, tiernamente, durante unos segundos.

"Toma". Dijo cogiendo un libro de la estantería que él reconoció como uno de sus primeros libros.

"¿Mi libro?". Preguntó él sorprendido.

"El que me firmaste hace años. Quiero que leas la dedicatoria que me pusiste y así entenderás lo feliz que me hiciste durante unos días, pese al mal momento que yo estaba pasando". Explicó ofreciéndoselo.

"Gracias". Lo tomó entre sus manos.

Kate simplemente le sonrió con ternura.

Se despidieron de nuevo en la puerta quedando la detective sola en casa para poner la mesa para ella y su padre. Veinte minutos después, el timbre sonó y Kate se apresuró a abrir la puerta encontrándose a su padre con un ramo de flores blancas iguales a las que había en la tumba de su madre.

"Papá…". Susurró conmovida por aquel detalle. "¿Y esto?".

"Sé que a ti también te gustaban y… ¿por qué no iba a traértelas?". Sonrió con cariño a su hija.

"Gracias…". Se mordió el labio para no empezar a llorar tan rápido, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla. Le cogió el ramo de flores, lo colocó en un jarrón con agua y se abrazó con fuerza a él. "Gracias, papá".

"De nada, hija". Besó su pelo con ternura.

"¿Tienes hambre?". Preguntó después de separarse del abrazo.

"Sí, y más oliendo lo que has preparado. ¿Es pasta al pesto?". Preguntó con sorpresa.

"Uhum". Corroboró asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a degustar la cena hablando de cosas de sus trabajos al principio y después recordando a Johanna y comentando lo que ambos la echaban de menos.

"Hija, esto está delicioso. Te felicito". Dijo llevándose el último tenedor a la boca.

"Gracias. He tenido ayuda para cocinarlo". Confesó sonrojándose un poco.

Jim alzó la cabeza para mirarla, sin sorpresa, lo que le hizo sospechar a Beckett que él tenía muy claro de quién estaba hablando. "Supongo que esa misa persona es la que te está ayudando a cambiar poco a poco y… a hacerte feliz". Aseguró casi más que preguntar.

"Sí…". Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Castle?". Preguntó a sabiendas de que así sería.

Cogió aire y agarró una de las manos de su padre por encima de la mesa. "Sí, papá. Estamos juntos".

Jim sonrió a su hija con sinceridad. "Me alegro muchísimo, cariño. Te hacía mucha falta alguien como él en tu vida".

"No. Simplemente me hacía falta él. No alguien como él". Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

"¡Wow! Eso es toda una declaración de amor por parte de mi hija. Sí que te está cambiando ese hombre". Bromeó consiguiendo sacarle una bonita sonrisa.

"No sabes cuánto, papá". Se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Me alegro, mucho. Es un buen hombre". Apretó la mano de su hija con cariño.

"Sí que lo es…".

Kate le fue contando un poco cómo había empezado todo entre ellos en los últimos meses y cómo él le estaba ayudando no a olvidar a su madre pero sí a ir pasando página poco a poco, con los recuerdos de ella siempre presentes.

Al final de la noche, se despidieron con un sentido abrazo y un "gracias" por parte de ambos.

Después de recoger todo y antes de acostarse, llamó a Castle para darle las buenas noches y contarle lo bien que le había venido ese rato charlando con su padre. También le dijo que él ya sabía lo que había entre ellos y que se había alegrado mucho, a lo que el escritor respiró aliviado.

* * *

 _Y... hasta aquí por hoy! :) Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo!_

 _Me contáis, por favor!_

 _Hasta el siguiente!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Hola!_

 _Siento la tardanza.. como ya dije, ando de vacaciones y me está resultando bastante difícil encontrar Wifi.. pero hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo!_

 _GRACIAS por cada visita y sobre todo gracias por cada review. Me dais vida para seguir escribiendo!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 39**

"Rick, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?". Se acercó a él para ayudarle con el nudo de la corbata. Le sonrió con ternura al ver la cara de frustración de él.

"No puedo estar tranquilo, Kate. Es tu padre". Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Es mi padre, sí. Pero ya le conoces. Él ya te conoce a ti. Y, además, está feliz de que estemos juntos. Así que no hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte". Besó sus labios con suavidad cuando terminó con el nudo.

"¿Y si no le parece bien vuestro viaje a Barcelona?". Preguntó mirándose en el espejo.

"Le parecerá bieeeen". Contestó con hartazgo fingido, abrazándole por detrás hasta meter las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón de él. "Le hará feliz poder volver allí. Y más siendo conmigo". Besó su cuello repetidas veces y después apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, contemplando el reflejo de los dos en el espejo de su habitación.

"Vaaaale". Suspiró intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Beckett sonrió y le hizo girar para que quedara frente a ella. "Dame un beso y tranquilízate de una vez por todas, ¿sí?". Pidió poniendo morritos.

"Cuando haces eso nunca puedo resistirme a ti". Confesó aproximando sus labios en un beso lento, cargado de sentimientos y de cierta pasión. La agarró de la nuca tiernamente para profundizar más.

"Mmm…". Gimió dulcemente en su boca, dejándose llevar por unos segundos. "Así está mejor". Susurró besándole ahora ella fugazmente para separarse antes de que se les fuera de las manos.

Salieron con dos sonrisas tontas al salón donde sólo faltaba poner la pesa para que todo estuviera a punto. Entre los dos, colocaron la vajilla, los cubiertos y los vasos, sin poder evitar rozarse de vez en cuando. Era increíble, pero pese a llevar ya más de medio años juntos, parecían dos adolescentes que no pueden dejar sus manos quietas.

Su relación iba viento en popa. Con algún que otro rifirrafe, claro está. Pero cada día se entendían mejor, si es que aquello era posible, e incluso se querían con más fuerza; si es que eso también era posible.

Era la última semana antes de que empezara el verano y Beckett había decidido cogerse unos días de vacaciones para sorprender a su padre y utilizar su regalo de Navidad para irse los dos juntos a Barcelona. Esa noche, durante la cena, la primera los tres juntos, le contarían a Jim lo que el escritor y la detective habían planeado para esa semana de vacaciones de padre e hija.

Durante esos días Castle aprovecharía para tener algunas firmas de libros por Europa. Y, sin que ella lo supiera, había pedido acabar la gira en Barcelona para poder pasar allí con ellos su última noche en la ciudad condal.

A las nueve y media de la noche, el timbre de la casa de la detective Beckett sonaba anunciando la llegada de su padre. Kate fue a abrirle con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Castle terminaba de preparar la cena. "¡Hola, papá!". Le saludó con un efusivo abrazo que fue correspondido rápidamente por el abogado.

"Hola, hija". Sonrió estrechando a su pequeña entre sus brazos. Porque, aunque a ella le molestara que le siguiera diciendo así, para él siempre sería su pequeña.

"Pasa. La cena está casi". Se hizo a un lado cogiendo la fina chaqueta que él se quitaba al entrar en la casa y colgándola en el ropero de la entrada.

"De hecho, está lista. Sólo tenemos que sentarnos". Indicó el escritor saliendo de la cocina mientras se retiraba el delantal que se había puesto para no mancharse.

"Hola, Richard". Saludó el abogado extendiendo su mano para estrechársela.

"Hola, Jim". Le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, pero estrechó su mano encantado.

"Sentémonos". Propuso la detective llevando la cazuela con la cena.

Los dos hombres obedecieron encantados, seguidos de ella. Castle sirvió en los tres platos y pronto empezaron la cena con una trivial conversación donde mencionaban, más que nada, cosas de los trabajos de los tres.

"Me dijo Kate que en unos días empiezas una gira de firmas de libros por Europa. Suena interesante. ¿Te dará tiempo a visitar alguna ciudad?". Preguntó el abogado llevándose el último bocado de la cena a la boca.

Rick sonrió a su novia al escuchar que solía hablarle de él a su padre. Dirigió la mirada al susodicho y frunció los labios en una mueca graciosa antes de contestar. "Rara vez me da tiempo a hacer turismo. Y es una pena, porque esta vez iremos a Londres, Madrid, Roma, Munich, Milán, Berlín…". Se calló antes de desvelar la última ciudad a la que iría.

"Sí que es una pena. Son ciudades con mucho encanto. Deberías decirle a tu publicista que lo organice de manera que te dé tiempo". Propuso dando un corto sorbo a su copa de agua.

"No pasa nada. Ya tendré tiempo de volver". Sonrió mirando a la inspectora de reojo. "Además, acabo tan agotado que no tendría ganas de andar visitando la ciudad después de horas sentado firmando libros y sonriendo a la gente". Bromeó ganándose que Kate rodara los ojos.

"Exagerado". Le picó ella haciendo que él se le quedara mirando como ofendido. Su típico juego de bromas siempre activo. Aquel que antes de empezar a salir los había vuelto locos, pero que desde que estaban juntos, les volvía todavía menos cuerdos.

El abogado los miraba sonriente. Era evidente el amor entre ellos. Tomó la mano de su hija, que estaba sentada a su lado y sonrió a la pareja. "Me alegro mucho de que me hayáis invitado esta noche a cenar". Agradeció de corazón.

"Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de hacer una de estas". Dijo el escritor sonriente, encantado con las palabras del padre de su novia.

"Cierto". Aseguró él.

"Y… además, queríamos contarte algo". Empezó la detective.

Los ojos del abogado se abrieron expectantes. Por su mente pasaron cientos de ideas, pero no dejó que ninguna se expresara, esperando a que su hija y su novio se abrieran a él. Kate le pasó un sobre, como el que ella había recibido las pasadas Navidades y le instó a abrirlo.

Los ojos de Jim se fueron aguando a medida que analizaba mejor la foto que tenía entre sus manos. En ella se reconocía perfectamente a su difunta esposa y a él, recién casados, sonrientes, felices, posando frente a la Sagrada Familia. Pasó al siguiente papel que resultó un recorte escrito a ordenador en el que se podía leer: Vale por un Viaje a Barcelona, para dos.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kate arrimó su silla a la de su padre y agarró la mano que éste tenía libre. "Este fue el regalo que me hicieron Rick y su familia por Navidad. Quiero ir contigo, papá. Quiero… queremos…". Se corrigió mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al escritor "… que cumplas ese sueño que teníais mamá y tú de volver allí, conmigo. Me he cogido la semana que viene de vacaciones para que vayamos los dos. Sé que tú la tienes cogida hace meses y que sueles irte a la cabaña, pero… ¿vendrías conmigo?". Pidió con los ojos vidriosos al ver a su padre aguantar las lágrimas.

Jim levantó la cabeza y miró a los dos pares de ojos que le observaban. Asintió despacio, volviendo a mirar aquella fotografía. "Me encantará ir contigo, cariño". Dejó el sobre encima de la mesa y se abrazó con fuerza a su hija. Ahora entendía un poco mejor cuando ella le hablaba de los especial que era Castle.

Permanecieron unos segundos abrazados mientras Rick los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Se alegraba de que ese pequeño regalo hubiera gustado también a Jim.

"Es hora de cambiar nuestras pequeñas tradiciones". Dijo Kate en un susurro a su padre antes de deshacerse del abrazo. "Por ella".

"Sí". Estuvo de acuerdo secándose una furtiva lágrima que se le había escapado. "Por tu madre y por nosotros mismos". Besó su mejilla con cariño. "Richard". Le miró a los ojos con absoluta sinceridad. "Gracias". Se llevó una mano al pecho, cerca de su corazón. "De verdad, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí, para nosotros". Agarró la mano de su hija e hizo lo mismo con la del escritor, sorprendiéndoles a los dos. Pero ese simple gesto hizo que los tres sonrieran.

"Sí que lo sé, Jim. Y en realidad la idea fue de mi hija Alexis". Intentó restarse importancia en ese regalo.

"Pero el que ha pagado todo eres tú". Se giró hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y besó sus labios fugazmente, sin importarle que su padre estuviera delante.

"Minucias". Siguió restándole importancia con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo decís que nos vamos?". Preguntó el abogado entre entusiasmado y nostálgico por el viaje.

"El lunes a primera hora. Ya está todo preparado". Aseguró Castle pasándoles los billetes de avión y la reserva de hotel que había hecho. "Jim, ya has estado allí, pero la ciudad ha cambiado bastante estos años. Os he apuntado algunos sitios que no podéis dejar de ver. Y también podéis aprovechar para ir a la playa".

Estuvieron un buen rato planeando el viaje, sentados en el sofá. Incluso Jim se atrevió a contar algún anécdota de cuando fue con su mujer, lo que hizo sonreír con tristeza a su hija, imaginándose a su madre en aquellas situaciones.

BARCELONA

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación de Kate y Jim. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y fue Kate la que decidió abrir para ver de quién se trataba. Al hacerlo, simplemente vio a un hombre sosteniendo un ramo de flores blancas, de manera que no se le veía la cara. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada hasta que reconoció los fuertes brazos de la persona que tenía delante. "¿Castle?". Preguntó con sorpresa y felicidad mezcladas.

"Premio para la señorita". Dijo en un español algo torpe pero que hizo reír a la detective. Se quitó las flores de la cara, ofreciéndoselas.

"Gracias…". Las tomó entre sus manos oliéndolas y disfrutando de su aroma con los ojos cerrados.

"Las que tú tienes…". Le recolocó tiernamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, provocándole un dulce escalofrío.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Sonrió acercándose a él para besar sus labios, despacio, saboreándolo. Le había echado de menos esos días, pese a que había estado visitando la ciudad con su padre y había hablado con él a diario.

"Sorprenderte. Sorprenderos". Acarició su mejilla mirándola con amor. "Esta tarde tengo mi última firma de libros. Aquí". Aclaró. "Y por la noche, iremos a cenar los tres juntos. ¿Os apetece?". Preguntó con cierto reparo. No había pensado que igual ellos preferían pasar la última noche en la ciudad de alguna otra manera.

"Claro que sí". Respondió contenta, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

"Hija, ¿quién es?". Se escuchó la voz de Jim desde dentro y sus pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

"Una visita inesperada". Anunció ella muy sonriente, haciéndose a un lado para que el escritor pasara adentro, sin soltarse de su mano.

"Richard". Dijo sorprendido al verlo entrar. "¿Qué haces aquí?". Le saludó con una sonrisa.

Le explicaron al abogado los planes que tenía el escritor para ese día y decidieron dar el paseo que iban a dar ellos dos antes los tres juntos. Después, almorzaron cerca del mar, disfrutando del buen tiempo de la ciudad. A primera hora de la tarde, Castle tuvo que irse a la librería en la que se realizaría la firma de libros, dejando a padre e hija visitando el Museo Nacional de Arte de Cataluña.

Eran las últimas personas ya de la cola para firmar. Estaba cansado, pero el pensar en cenar con su novia y el padre de ésta en un par de horas, le animaba completamente. Alzó la cabeza para sonreír a la chica que le ofrecía su libro para que se lo firmara y se quedó estático al descubrir a la mismísima Katherine Beckett de pie, mirándole con una enorme sonrisa. Su Kate estaba allí. Había ido hasta esa librería, se había comprado su libro en español y se lo daba para que lo firmara.

"Hola". Dijo ella algo tímida, también en español.

"Hola". Le respondió él siguiéndole el juego.

"¿Para quién lo firmo?". Preguntó en su ensañado castellano.

"Para Kate, por favor". Siguió ella con el idioma, sorprendiendo al escritor de su conocimiento del mismo.

Castle cogió el libro abriéndolo en la hoja donde ponía las dedicatorias y volvió a mirarla a ella cuando descubrió en su interior una de las flores que él le había llevado esa mañana entre las hojas. Le sonrió y estuvo unos segundos mirándola inspirándose para escribir: Para la flor más bonita del mundo, de mi mundo. Te quiero. Richard Castle.

Cerró el libro con cuidado de que no se cayera la hoja y se lo devolvió. "Gracias, señor Castle". Pronunció ella mordiéndose el labio. Le encantaba verlo concentrado escribiendo y más, cuando era para ella.

"A usted, señorita". Se sonrieron durante unos segundos antes de que ella saliera del campo de vista de él. Y él, se concentró en seguir firmando a las pocas personas que le quedaban.

A la salida, dieron un corto paseo los dos solos, por el puerto de Barcelona, cogidos de la mano, hablando de lo bien que lo había pasado Kate allí con su padre. Rick se alegró de que el viaje hubiera salido a la perfección. Una hora después se reunieron con Jim para cenar los tres juntos. El abogado, después de cenar se retiró al hotel a descansar dejando a la pareja que disfrutara de la noche barcelonesa.

Al día siguiente, a mediodía, volvieron a Nueva York con unas amistades entre padre e hija y Castle y Jim más forjadas. Y un amor creciente entre nuestra pareja favorita.

* * *

 _Y... hasta aquí por ahora! :)_

 _¿Qué os parece?_


	40. Chapter 40

_¡Hola!_

 _Perdonad la tardanza.. las vacaciones me tienen sin parar (y a la vez parando para coger fuerzas para la vuelta en septiembre) ;)_

 _Pero hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo!_

 _Primero, me gustaría daros las gracias por todas las reviews que estoy recibiendo en estos últimos capítulos. ¡Incluso se ha sumado gente nueva! :D GRACIAS!_

 _Y ahora.. sigamos con la historia. A ver si os gusta! :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 40**

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana cuando el teléfono de la detective sonó encima de su escritorio anunciando que había recibido un mensaje. Esperó a terminar de rellenar el informe con el que estaba para coger el aparato y leer lo que le había llegado. Sonrío simplemente al ver que era de Castle. Lo abrió sin borrar la sonrisa.

"Me acaba de llamar Gina para una reunión en la editorial. Me paso después por comisaría para verte. ¿Comemos juntos? Te echo de menos. TQ".

Contestó con pericia tecleando en su teléfono táctil.

"Perfecto. Todavía no tenemos ningún caso entre manos. Si surge alguno, te mando la dirección. Un beso. TQ.

PD: esta noche duermo en tu casa ;)".

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa nuevamente, cerca de sus papeles por si él volvía a escribirle. Se intentó concentrar en rellenar el papeleo pendiente, cosa que no le fue muy fácil, pues tenía la cabeza en la noche que pasaría en el loft del escritor. No es que fuese a ser la primera, ni mucho menos; pero cada vez que iba allí se sentía tan cómoda que le hacía desear poder vivir aquello todas las noches. Soltó un suave suspiro casi sin ser consciente de ello mientras se echaba hacia atrás el pelo en un gesto muy típico en ella. Llevaba ya un par de semanas pensando en lo que su corazón le pedía: vivir bajo el mismo techo con Castle. Se mordió el labio pensando en la mejor forma de hablarlo con él. Estaba casi segura de que a él le pasaba lo mismo pero que, por alguna razón, no se había atrevido a hablarlo con ella. Tomó aire decidida a no dejar pasar aquello más días y a hablarlo cuanto antes con el escritor. Se querían, habían superado muchas barreras, algunas por separado y otras muchas los dos juntos, y se merecían empezar una vida juntos, en la misma casa.

Su mirada fue a parar a sus dos compañeros, que la miraban desde sus asientos. Por lo visto llevaba un buen rato con la vista fija al frente, sin moverse, pensativa con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Alzó una ceja algo azorada y trató de disimular y rehuir sus miradas y preguntas volviendo a centrarse en escribir aquel informe.

"Beckett, ¿todo bien?". Escuchó la voz de Ryan muy cerca de ella.

Levantó la cabeza para comprobar que ambos habían acercados las sillas hasta su escritorio. Les sonrió para calmarlos y asintió. "Sí, todo perfecto". Cerró la carpeta con todos los papeles dentro y la agitó delante de ellos. "¿Habéis acabado?". Preguntó centrándose en sus quehaceres.

"Sí". Respondieron los dos levantando la cabeza, orgullosos de sí mismos.

"Perfecto. Pues bajadlo al archivo". Pidió pasándoles sus carpetas y haciendo hueco para los siguientes papeles que vinieran.

Los detectives volvieron a sus respectivos sitios y se pusieron en pie, a la vez, marcando una pose de soldado. "A sus órdenes". Dijeron tras mirarse para hacerlo a la vez.

La detective soltó una pequeña carcajada negando con la cabeza. Era alucinante la fuerte amistad que les unía. Mientras esperaba a que ellos volvieran y Castle o algún caso aparecieran, se tomó unos minutos para tomarse un delicioso café que el escritor le había enseñado a prepararse en aquella preciada máquina.

Horas después y habiendo terminado su trabajo por aquel día, los chicos se marchaban dejando a Castle esperando a que Beckett terminara de recoger sus cosas para marcharse juntos.

"Con que… hoy duerme en mi casa, detective". Alzó las cejas mirándola sugestivamente.

"Si me dejas, sí". Le miró momentáneamente mientras guardaba sus cosas en el bolso.

"Sabes que sí". Le sonrió con cariño. "Además esta semana mi madre está en los Hamptons".

"Ah… la casa de los Hamptons. Cómo la echo de menos en días como hoy". Dijo ella echándose hacia atrás en la silla para estirar la espalda y las cervicales.

"¿Mucho papeleo?". Preguntó él poniéndose en pie para situarse detrás de ella y empezar a masajear suavemente sus zonas doloridas.

"Mmm…". Cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus hábiles manos, sin poder ni contestarle. "Uf…". Se mordió el labio cuando el pulgar de su novio localizó el punto exacto donde ella tenía una contractura.

"Perdón". Aflojó un poco el masaje, pero sin moverse de esa localización intentando soltarle el nudo que tenía en la espalda. "Deberías ir a que te dieran un buen masaje". Propuso él besando su cabeza unos minutos después.

"Ya me das tú muchos masajes". Sonrió ella ante su gesto y su propuesta.

"Sí". Sonrió él recordando algunos de ellos. "Pero ya sabes cómo acabamos siempre". Alzó ambas cejas nuevamente, con picardía. "Y eso, te vuelve a cargar la espalda".

"Cierto". Rió ella estirándose y poniéndose de pie dispuesta a irse ya. "Pero no me quejo, eh". Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, sorprendiéndole. No solía mostrarse demasiado cariñosa con él en comisaría. Se sonrieron con amor y juntos salieron del edificio y cogieron el coche de ella.

Cuando entraron en el loft, él pasando delante de ella, Kate se chocó con su ancho cuerpo al no haberse dado cuenta de que había frenado bruscamente al poco de entrar en el salón. "¡Castle!". Protestó. "¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó saliendo de detrás de él y colocándose a su lado. Frunció el ceño al descubrir allí un par de maletas.

"No me lo puedo creer". Murmuró el escritor apretando la mandíbula.

Beckett no tuvo opción de preguntar. Justo en el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca una pelirroja enfundada en un tremendo vestido negro bajó las escaleras. "¡Richard, por fin has llegado!". Llegó hasta él besando con demasiada efusividad su mejilla.

"Meredith…". Saludó más por educación que por otra cosa. Sintió moverse a Beckett a su lado, incómoda y tragó saliva. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Preguntó dejando ver tanto su sorpresa como su enfado.

"Estamos en Nueva York para rodar algunas escenas y he venido a ver a Alexis". Explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

"Ya… ¿Y las maletas?". Preguntó alzando las cejas y señalándolas con un dedo.

"No pretenderás que me quede en un hotel, alejada de mi niña, pudiendo dormir aquí bajo el mismo techo que ella, ¿verdad?". Preguntó con fingida inocencia. Rozó el pecho de Castle con el dedo índice, haciendo que la vena de la frente de la detective se hinchara, sobre todo al ver que él no se movía ni hacía nada por evitar el contacto.

La inspectora siguió ahí quieta, sin decir ni hacer nada, pero tampoco marchándose. Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse y carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos.

"Oh, perdona. Qué maleducada…" Se golpeó la cabeza teatralmente la actriz. "Tú debes de ser Kate Beckett. Soy Meredith, la madre de Alexis". Se acercó a ella para darle dos besos pero la detective le ofreció su mano a cambio. A la pelirroja no le quedó otra que estrechársela, con cierto desagrado por haber sido rechazada de aquella manera.

"Lo he supuesto". Dijo Beckett sintiéndose mejor al ver que llevaba ella ahora un poco el control. Se giró hacia el escritor que las observaba algo azorado. "Voy a cambiarme". Le anunció para encaminarse al cuarto no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

"Así que…". Empezó Meredith dirigiéndose a la cocina, abriendo la nevera y sirviéndose una copa de vino como si aquella fuera su casa. "Por fin estáis juntos".

"Sí". Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Y por eso no te puedes quedar aquí". Llevó la conversación por donde él quería, colocándose al otro lado de la encimera.

"Por mí no os preocupéis. No molestaré". Le restó importancia dando un pequeño sorbo al vino.

Richard cerró los ojos unos segundos para calmarse y los volvió a abrir intentando hablar de forma tranquila. "Ya lo estás haciendo".

"Oh, ¿no me digas que a la perfecta inspectora y musa le molesta que tu ex mujer y madre de tu hija se quede a dormir en tu casa?". Preguntó ella incrédula, actuando completamente.

"Tú lo has dicho, Meredith. Es MI casa". Remarcó aquella palabra.

"Vamos Ricky. Ni que fuera la primera vez que me quedo a dormir. A dormir… y a algo más, ya sabes". Se acercó a él rodeando la encimera con pasos sensuales.

"Meredith...". Le avisó él retrocediendo un par de pasos para no ser alcanzado por ella. "Sabes perfectamente que eso se acabó hace tiempo. Así que, por favor: coge tus maletas y vete". Pidió cansado de tener que lidiar con ella como tenía que hacerlo hacía años

"¡Hola papá!". Bajó Alexis las escaleras con el pelo mojado; claro síntoma de que se había estado duchando.

"Hola, cariño". La saludó él con una sonrisa, olvidándose por un momento de la discusión con la otra pelirroja.

"Cielo, cuéntale a tu padre los planes que tenemos para mañana". Propuso la actriz aprovechándose de la presencia de su hija para intentar ablandar el corazón del escritor.

Alexis empezó a hablar en el momento en el que Beckett salía de la habitación con ropa cómoda que ya había dejado en casa alguna vez anterior. "Vamos a ir a ver a sus compañeros de rodaje. Están aquí para grabar un par de escenas en la ciudad". Comentó contenta la joven.

"Perfecto. Entonces podrás hospedarte en el mismo hotel que ellos". Dijo de la manera más obvia. Beckett se acercó al grupo sin intervenir más que para saludar a la joven con un par de besos.

"Venga, Richard. No creo que os importe que me quede un par de días aquí. Además, ya lo he traído todo". Puso cara de angelito, señalando sus maletas. "No te molesta, ¿verdad?". Preguntó mirando a la detective, intencionadamente.

Beckett fue a hablar, pero el escritor se lo impidió agarrándole la mano. "No, Meredith. Te he dicho que aquí no te puedes quedar. Lo siento". Habló con firmeza.

"Pero…". Frunció el ceño sorprendida por sus palabras y su tono. "He venido a ver a Alexis". Intentó convencerle abrazando a su hija pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

"Y la verás. Mañana iréis al rodaje y supongo que también utilizaréis mi tarjeta de crédito para ir de compras. Pero nada más".

"Pero…". Intentó replicar nuevamente.

"Pero nada, Meredith". Suspiró con fuerza, cansado de la discusión. "Has tenido más de 18 años para venir aquí y estar con tu niña, como tú dices. Y me sobran dedos de una mano para contar las veces que viniste única y exclusivamente por ella". Los ojos de la actriz mostraron la sorpresa que las palabras de su ex marido estaban causando en ella. Jamás le había visto esa firmeza ni esa seriedad.

"Rick…". Kate intentó que se calmara, agarrándolo suavemente del brazo.

"No, Beckett". Se giró hacia ella con la rabia marcada en los ojos. "Estoy harto de que me toree siempre a su antojo. No se va a quedar aquí. No tengo por qué acogerla aquí, en MI casa". Repitió aquella palabra. "Si Alexis quiere ir a pasar la noche con su madre, me parece perfecto. Pero no aquí". Miró a su hija para ver qué le parecía a ella y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer en la mirada de su pelirroja que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Está bien". Suspiró con cansancio Meredith. "Me voy al hotel". Se acercó a coger sus maletas y miró a su hija. "¿Vienes, cielo?". Preguntó con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

La joven miró a su padre y a Kate y suspiró apretando los labios. Aquello iba a doler a su madre, pero realmente no le apetecía estar tantas horas junto a ella, escuchando únicamente cosas de manicuras, peluquerías y boutiques de ropa. "Prefiero dormir en casa". Sonrió como pudo. "Me acerco a tu hotel para desayunar juntas". Se acercó a su madre dándole dos fríos besos.

La actriz, decepcionada por lo que acababa de vivir, se dio media vuelta agarrando sus maletas y salió del loft sin decir nada más.

Castle se peinó el pelo con la mano, echándoselo hacia atrás. Fue a la nevera y se sirvió una buena copa de vino. La necesitaba en ese momento. "¿Quieres?". Le preguntó a Beckett bajando otra copa para ella.

"Sí, un poco por favor". Pidió acercándose a él algo azorada por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Papá". Llamó Alexis su atención desde el otro lado de la encimera.

"Dime". Levantó la cabeza de las copas para mirar a su hija.

"Gracias". Rodeó la alta mesa para besar la mejilla de su padre. "No me apetecía tenerla todo el día comiéndome la oreja con sus típicas cosas".

"Iba siendo hora de ponerla en su sitio". Dijo su padre abrazando el menudo cuerpo de la joven. "Lo siento porque es tu madre. Pero no tiene ningún derecho. ¿No?". Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, algo inseguro ahora de lo que había hecho.

"No lo tiene, papá. Has hecho lo correcto". Le sonrió para tranquilizarle y besó su mejilla nuevamente. "¿Pedimos chino?". Propuso mirando a ambos. Los dos adultos asintieron encantados. "Bien, voy a llamar. ¿Lo de siempre?".

Alexis fue al despacho de su padre a llamar para encargar la cena, dejando así sola a la pareja.

"Lo siento. Siento que hayas tenido que vivir esto". Suspiró con cansancio. La sonrisa con la que había entrado en su casa se había esfumado en cuanto había visto a su ex mujer.

"Ey… no es tu culpa". Se acercó a él agarrando su mano tiernamente.

"Sí que lo es, Kate". La miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había sucedido todo. "Siempre le he dejado hacer lo que le ha dado la gana y cuando ella ha querido. Siempre. Incluso estando embarazada y pudiendo peligrar la vida de mi niña. Porque me miraba con esos ojos y esa labia que tiene para todo y me convencía. O yo me dejaba convencer. Pero no puede ser. No puede seguir siendo así. Tenía que acabar y no hay mejor momento que este para ello".

Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras. Richard soltó el aire despacio y se tomó unos segundos para decir lo que quería. "Ven". Agarró su mano y cada uno cogió su copa. El escritor la dirigió hasta el sofá, sentándose los dos, uno al lado del otro con una pierna flexionada, girados, para poder mirarse. "Llevo un tiempo pensando esto y… si no me he atrevido a decírtelo es porque no sabía si estaba en la misma página que tú". Dejó la copa sobre la mesita. "Sé que tú lo estás hace unas semanas o eso he creído entender. Y yo… creo que acabo de llegar a ese mismo punto". Agarró las dos manos de la detective, mirándola a los ojos. "Quiero que vivamos juntos, Kate. No quiero esperar más tiempo para dar el paso. Quiero dormir junto a ti cada noche, despertarme abrazado a ti cada mañana. Compartir desayunos, cafés, copas de vino e incluso duchas y baños. Ver tu ropa junto a la mía, que me quites sitio de mis zapatos para poner todos los tuyos". La hizo sonreír con aquello. "Podemos vivir aquí, o mirar otra casa, comprarla juntos, decorarla juntos, empezar de cero. Tú eliges, Kate". Acarició el dorso de sus manos de manera circular con su pulgar. "Eso sí… ten en cuenta que en el pack viene Alexis, al menos hasta que no se vaya de casa. Y… a mi madre ya le alquilaré algo para que tenga más independencia. Lleva años suplicándome que lo haga". Dijo con cierto hastío fingido. "¿Qué me dices?". Preguntó nervioso al verla tan callada.

"Que te quiero, que yo también quiero vivir contigo y… que hoy te quiero mucho más todavía". Expresó sin dudar, acercándose a él hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso lento.

"¿De verdad?". Preguntó queriendo asegurarse.

"De verdad, cariño". Acarició su mejilla dulcemente. "Y el loft me parece bien". Rozó su mentón de manera cariñosa. "Siempre me ha encantado su distribución, la decoración… todo. Además, Alexis tiene todo aquí y no voy a hacer que lo mueva todo, ni nada".

"Bueno, a Alexis si le dices que nos mudamos de casa, le haces feliz. Empezaría desde ya a pensar en su próximo cuarto, los muebles, el papel pintado, la cama". Rió imaginándosela.

"Igualmente. Nos quedamos aquí". Sonrió feliz.

"Vale…". Besó sus labios con cariño una vez más. "Pero…". Se separó de sus labios para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Cuando te canses de estar aquí, me lo dices y miramos otra casa".

"Sí, escritor multimillonario". Bromeó ella besándolo con más decisión, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos. Él correspondió gustoso.

"Si queréis me subo a mi habitación…". Comentó contenta la joven cuando salió del despacho y se encontró esa escena.

"Ve acostumbrándote, Alexis". Aconsejó el escritor poniéndose en pie tras volver a besar a Kate fugazmente. "Kate se viene a vivir con nosotros". Explicó ante la mirada de confusión de su hija.

"¿De verdad?". Preguntó llena de euforia la joven.

"Sí". Asintió algo avergonzada todavía delante Alexis.

"¡Eso es genial!". Exclamó yendo a abrazar a Beckett con fuerza.

La inspectora correspondió gustosa al abrazo. "¿De verdad que no te importa?". Preguntó con cierto miedo a meterse en mitad de su familia.

"Kate, tu presencia me hará no ser la única madura de la casa". Alzó las cejas con evidencia. Hizo reír a la detective que asintió comprendiéndola. "Además, para mí eres casi más madre que mi propia madre".

"Gracias, Alexis". Sonrió con cierta emoción por sus palabras, volviendo a abrazar a la joven.

Los tres cenaron la comida que habían encargado, entre risas y comentarios de felicidad por tener a Kate viviendo con ellos muy pronto.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues nuestra inspectora se muda! :P_


	41. Chapter 41

_Buenas noches! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo E INTENSO capítulo. Espero que os guste por dónde he llevado esta historia._

 _Espero vuestras Reviews!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 41**

"Esto ya está". Dijo mientras cerraba la última caja de libros. Se incorporó y estiró la espalda colocando ambas manos en sus lumbares. "¿Qué queda?". Preguntó al verla salir de su habitación.

"Los objetos de decoración". Los señaló con el dedo, todos colocados sobre la amplia mesa de la cocina.

"¿Los recojo yo mientras te vas duchando?".

"¿No te importa?". Preguntó soplando aire hacia su propio rostro para refrescarse. Llevaban toda la mañana terminando de recoger y empaquetar sus cosas y estaba toda sudada.

"Para nada, tranquila. Ve". Le sonrió abriendo otra caja de cartón donde iba a ir colocando las últimas cosas.

"Perfecto. No tardo". Se acercó a él rápidamente para darle un fugaz beso en los labios y corrió al baño a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa con lo justo que había dejado fuera de las cajas para poder hacerlo.

Castle empezó a guardar cada adorno de lo que hasta ahora había sido la casa de Beckett. Lo hizo con cuidado, sabiendo que probablemente aquellos detalles serían importantes para ella.

Unos minutos después, se detuvo a observar un jarrón que parecía bastante antiguo. Lo tomó entre sus manos con curiosidad. Era realmente bonito.

"Lo compró mi madre en un viaje que hizo antes de terminar la carrera". Informó ella desde su espalda, acercándose a él.

Su voz le sobresaltó, haciendo que casi se le escapara de las manos el preciado jarrón. Lo agarró como pudo, con movimientos torpes, evitando que se le cayera. Pero al moverse tan bruscamente, golpeó sin querer con el codo una figura que había sobre la mesa, haciendo que se golpeara sonoramente al caer al suelo. Frunció los labios mirando el objeto en el suelo. "Wow, lo siento".

"No pasa nada. Era de mi madre pero a mí nunca me gustó demasiado". Dijo agachándose para recogerlo. Frunció el ceño al contemplar el objeto.

"¿Se ha roto?". Preguntó preocupado.

"No…". Dijo alargando la mano y tomándolo. Castle la miró expectante por saber su reacción al recoger el objeto. "Se ha abierto y…". Enseñó en una mano la figura de elefantes que se había caído al suelo y en la otra una pequeña cinta de grabación, aparentemente antigua.

"¿Es una cinta de cassette?". Preguntó sorprendido.

"Eso parece". Jugó con ella entre sus dedos, intentando ver si tenía alguna inscripción que indicara qué contenía. Pero no la encontró.

"¿Qué hacía ahí?". Formuló la pregunta que ambos se estaban cuestionando.

"No tengo ni idea". Suspiró dejando la figura de los elefantes dentro de la caja con el resto de los adornos.

"En casa tengo un radio-cassette. Puedes probar a escucharla".

"Bien". Contestó sumida en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza había empezado a crear diferentes teorías acerca de aquel descubrimiento. Y ninguna era muy buena. Decidió guardar la cinta en el bolso y ayudó a Castle a terminar con lo que quedaba por recoger.

Bajaron las últimas cajas a la furgoneta que habían alquilado para poder transportar todo con mayor facilidad.

"Mañana vendré a entregarle las llaves al casero". Informó Kate guardando la última caja.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?". Preguntó él tras cerrar las puertas traseras.

Kate sonrió. "Me va a costar despedirme de mi piso. En él he pasado por muchas cosas". Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

"Lo sé". Asintió. "Por eso pregunto".

"Creo que es una fase que tengo que cerrar sola". Confesó esperando que él lo comprendiera.

"Lo entiendo". Le sonrió.

"Pero después… ¿me invitas a comer?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hecho". Besó sus labios suavemente. "Ahora vamos a descargar esto en el trastero y el resto a casa".

Se montaron en la furgoneta y dejaron parte de las cajas que no iban a necesitar en un trastero que habían alquilado y después fueron a casa, descargaron el resto de cajas y las dejaron amontonadas en una esquina del salón para vaciarlas después de comer.

"¿Me dejas ese radio-cassette mientras terminas la comida?". Sacó la cinta del bolso. Hasta entonces se le había olvidado, pero desde que la había visto en el bolso nuevamente no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

"Claro". Respondió limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina para ir a su despacho y sacar aquel cacharro. "Todo tuyo". Le guiñó el ojo, besó sus labios y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cocina. Sabía que, fuera lo que fuese que contenía aquella cinta, ella preferiría escucharla primero en privado. Confiaba en que después le contara qué había descubierto.

Beckett se quedó sola en el despacho, con la cinta entre sus manos, decidiendo si escucharla en ese momento era una buena idea. Tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando eso le pasaba, no solía equivocarse.

45 minutos después, la comida estaba preparada y Beckett todavía no había salido del despacho del escritor. Castle inspiró hondo y se acercó a la puerta a ver si escuchaba algo. Nada. Silencio. Con un nudo en el estómago, preocupado por la inspectora, golpeó un par de veces la puerta. "¿Kate?". Preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

La escuchó moverse por el despacho y abrió la puerta despacio. Se quedó observándola desde allí, en silencio, valorando su estado. La encontró sentada en la silla de su mesa, tecleando frenéticamente en el ordenador. Se concentró en sus gestos y en sus ojos. Su mirada era seria, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus preciosos ojos tenían restos de lágrimas. Se acercó suavemente hasta la mesa, apoyándose en el borde, dándole su espacio. Intentó adivinar qué escribía o buscaba en el portátil y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre del senador Bracken entre sus diferentes búsquedas. "¿Qué está pasando?". Preguntó con cautela, colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

"La hemos encontrado". Dijo simplemente.

"¿El qué?".

"La prueba definitiva, Castle". Le miró a los ojos y él pudo observar una mezcla de sentimientos en ellos: nostalgia, felicidad, orgullo, miedo…

Entonces lo comprendió todo. Aquella cinta era la prueba definitiva para encerrar al asesino de la madre de Beckett. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado ante la nueva situación que se les presentaba. "¿Qué vas a hacer?". Preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio en los que ella permaneció observando la pantalla del ordenador.

Beckett tragó saliva echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "He buscado cuáles van a ser sus siguientes eventos en la ciudad. Están en plena campaña. Arrestarlo esta semana sería lo mejor para acabar con él y con toda su carrera política".

"¿Tan potente es esa cinta?". Preguntó algo desubicado. Era alucinante que aquella cinta pudiera contener la prueba definitiva para el arresto del senador.

Kate simplemente asintió y le dio al play, preparándose para escuchar una vez más la conversación en la que se confesaba todo. El motivo por el que su madre había sido asesinada y a manos de quién. Cerró los ojos durante los minutos que duraba esa grabación. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, pudo ver la sorpresa y el dolor en los de Castle. Sonrió mínimamente y puso la mano sobre la de él. "Se ha acabado". Susurró con un remolino de sensaciones en su interior.

Richard se acercó más a ella, sin soltar su mano, y depositó un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "¿Qué hay que hacer para tener la orden de arresto?".

"Creo que tendría que ir a hablar de todo esto con Gates. No puedo saltármela para pedir la orden y ella puede serme de ayuda para organizarlo todo".

"Bien". Se puso en pie. "Pero antes vamos a comer algo. Nos lo hemos ganado". Tiró suavemente de su mano para que se levantara.

"Tengo el estómago cerrado". Confesó cuando estuvo a su altura.

Castle simplemente la abrazó, dejando que la diferencia de altura hiciera que Kate apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Entonces vamos a comisaría".

"¿Y tú tampoco comes?". Preguntó sin separarse de su abrazo.

"He picado algo mientras cocinaba. Y tampoco tengo mucha hambre ahora mismo".

Se separaron dándose un suave beso en los labios. Fueron a cambiarse de ropa y pusieron rumbo a la comisaría, en silencio. Beckett iba sumida en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. "Tendré que hablar con mi padre". Pensó en voz alta.

"¿Cómo crees lo tomará?". Preguntó.

"Creo que hace años que se resignó a no tener justicia por ella. Así que no lo sé". Aparcó el coche en el lugar que le corresopndía en el parking.

"De algo estoy seguro". Dijo saliendo del coche y haciendo que ella le mirara. "Estará orgulloso de ti. De todo lo que has luchado hasta llegar aquí". Dio al botón del ascensor para llamarlo.

Kate sonrió ante sus palabras. "Bueno, he tenido un gran apoyo". Le miró con amor mientras los dos se introducían en el ascensor.

Subieron a la planta de homicidios y la inspectora se acercó al despacho de su jefa, golpeando la puerta con suavidad. "Señor, ¿se puede?". Preguntó asomando la cabeza.

Ante la afirmación de ella, entraron juntos en su despacho, lo que hizo que la capitana se sorprendiera. Normalmente, cuando había algo especial de lo que hablar, entraba Beckett sola, dejando a Castle fuera esperándola. Por lo que la presencia del escritor al lado de la inspectora añadía cierta inquietud a esa repentina reunión.

"Verá señor…". Empezó tras cerrar la puerta del despacho. "Ha habido un repentino giro, definitivo, en el caso de mi madre".

Beckett empezó explicándole los datos fundamentales. Su voz, pese a intentar sonar igual de profesional que siempre, denotaba un ligero tono de nerviosismo, identificable por su pequeño temblor al hablar. Se vio obligada a hablar de la implicación de su ex – capitán Montgomery, no sin antes mencionar que no le quedó otra opción y que él mismo le había pedido perdón y había dado su vida por ella. Y también dirigió sus sospechas, fundadas, hacia Bracken.

Cuando terminó, posó la cinta sobre el escritorio de Gates. "Ahí está la prueba definitiva". Explicó ante la mirada de sorpresa de la capitana. "La tenía mi madre escondida. Y hasta hoy no he sido capaz de encontrarla". Castle le acercó un pequeño reproductor conectado a un altavoz para reproducirla. "Me gustaría que la escuchara". Con gestos seguros, tomó la cinta, la introdujo en el reproductor y tras comprobar que estuviera con un volumen adecuado, le dio al play.

El silencio puso a los tres en estado de nerviosismo. Castle y Beckett ya habían escuchado la cinta. De hecho, era la cuarta vez que Beckett lo hacía; y la segunda para Castle. Pero no dejaba de ser inquietante escuchar la frialdad y la impasibilidad con la que el, en aquel momento, futuro senador hablaba de las muertes que había causado.

"Esto cambia completamente el enfoque del caso, inspectora". Dijo Gates tras tomarse unos segundos para asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. "Ahora cuenta con una prueba que lo acusa directamente a él. Pero tiene que saber jugar muy bien sus cartas". Avisó quitándose las gafas para mirarla directamente.

"Lo sé". Asintió ella cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Sintió el aliento de Castle tras ella y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando. "Nuestra mejor baza es el factor sorpresa. Si sorprendemos al senador y, además, lo hacemos en público, crearemos mayor confusión y menor tiempo de reacción por su parte o la de sus abogados". Gates asintió para que continuara. "Me he informado de los próximos eventos que tiene programados. Estamos a unos meses de las elecciones, por lo que para esta semana hay bastantes charlas y reuniones. Una de ellas, será televisada".

Gates frunció el ceño. "¿Qué propone?".

Beckett tomó aire y se aproximó al escritorio, dando dos pasos seguros. "Arrestarle delante de toda la ciudad. Miles de personas estarán atentas a su entrevista, y eso jugará a nuestro favor". Le dio una hoja donde ponía los diferentes eventos del senador y marcado en rojo al que ella se refería. "Pero para ello necesito su ayuda".

"Cuente con ella". Respondió de inmediato, sorprendiendo tanto a la inspectora como al escritor. La capitana alzó la cabeza tras leer aquella hoja y miró a Kate. "No soporto las injusticias. Muchos creen que una vez te sientas detrás del cartel de capitán se te olvidan las víctimas, las familias… Pero no es mi caso". Se echó hacia atrás en su silla apoyando las manos entrelazadas sobre sus caderas. "Empiezo a mover hilos ahora mismo. Usted váyase a casa, que si mal no recuerdo hoy era su día libre".

"Así es, señor. Pero me gustaría ayudarle". Respondió tras girarse para mirar un momento a Castle y comprobar que él estuviera de acuerdo. El escritor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Además, ya ha habido antecedentes de ayudantes del senador dentro del cuerpo de policía. No me extrañaría nada que a nivel legal pasara lo mismo. No quiero cometer ningún error que les ponga sobre aviso".

"Estoy de acuerdo". Asintió poniéndose en pie.

"Yo tengo contacto con uno de los mejores jueces de la ciudad. Es fiable". Dijo Castle dando un paso al frente para acercarse a las dos mujeres.

"Todos los contactos serán bienvenidos". Respondió Gates tomando su teléfono y empezando a realizar las llamadas pertinentes para ponerse en contacto con todas aquellas personas que podían ser de ayuda y que, por supuesto, estaban fuera de sospecha.

Castle y Beckett se acomodaron en el despacho de Gates para realizar los pasos necesarios para atar todos los cabos y que no se les escapara nada.

Casi 4 horas después, con todo preparado para el arresto, la pareja ponía rumbo a casa, con un sentimiento de nerviosismo ante cómo se daría toda aquella situación.

El fin de toda aquella historia tendría lugar en 3 días.

* * *

 _¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Cómo creéis que irá la detención del senador?_

 _Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios..._

 _GRACIAS!_


	42. Chapter 42

_Empezando a acostumbrarme a mi rutina, me paso por aquí para dejaros rápidamente un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia!_

 _GRACIAS por cada visita y review! Espero que os siga gustando cómo van yendo las cosas de nuestra pareja preferida._

 _¡Sigamos!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 42**

"Senador Bracken queda detenido por conspiración, fraude y el asesinato de mi madre Johanna Beckett". Alzó la placa frente a sus ojos, delante de varios periodistas y dos cámaras de televisión que estaban retransmitiendo en directo el discurso del senador.

"Pero…". Pronunció él confundido, mirando hacia ambos lados intentando encontrar la manera de librarse de aquello.

"He encontrado la cinta… La prueba definitiva…". Susurró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba controlando. "Se ha acabado". Se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. Por fin podría darle a su madre el descanso que se merecía.

El senador intentó volver a hablar pero tras ella apareció Gates con otros dos uniformados y se calló contemplando la escena.

"Dese la vuelta y ponga las manos a su espalda". Ordenó Beckett con la voz lo más firme que pudo. El senador ni se movió, todavía sin poder creerse todo aquello. "Dese la vuelta". Repitió ella sacando las esposas y preparándolas en su mano para arrestarle.

Despacio, el hombre obedeció, consciente de que no le quedaba otra. Dejó que ella le esposara y cuando sintió que lo agarraba de la cadena y tiraba de él para que la siguiera, se pegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de la detective. "Esto no se va a quedar así…". Susurró de manera que sólo ella escuchara.

"Por supuesto que no". Respondió ella sin achantarse, empujando el voluminoso cuerpo de aquel hombre hacia la salida.

Cuando bajó las escaleras pudo ver a sus dos detectives esperándola junto al coche en el que iban a trasladar al detenido. A su lado, Castle. Observándola, orgulloso. Se mordió el labio terminando de acercarse a ellos para pasarle al detenido a sus compañeros. "Llevadlo a comisaría".

"Estábamos deseando poder hacerlo". Dijo el moreno obligando a Bracken a entrar al coche y sentándose a su lado mientras Ryan entraba en el asiento del conductor. Arrancaron y pusieron rumbo a comisaría sin perder ni un minuto.

Beckett se quedó de pie, observando cómo el auto desaparecía de su vista.

"Inspectora". Le llamó la capitana. Beckett se giró al escucharla, mirándola algo desorientada, como si de repente no supiera dónde estaba o qué acababa de pasar. Salió de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que la mujer tenía que decirle. "Buen trabajo". Le ofreció su mano.

Beckett se la estrechó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias a usted, señor. Sin su ayuda habría costado más".

"Y sin la del señor Castle, más todavía". Concedió Gates observando al escritor con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo ensanchar la suya a Castle.

"Cierto". Aseguró ella mirando también a Castle. Se sonrieron con cierta complicidad.

"Ahora vaya a hundirle en el interrogatorio".

"Sí, señor". Asintió despidiéndose de ella para entrar en su coche, seguida por Castle e ir a comisaría.

Él respetó su silencio hasta la comisaría. Apoyándola con su simple presencia. Sabía lo importante que era para ella este momento y no quiso estropearlo con nada.

Tras el intenso interrogatorio de más de 2 horas, Beckett salió psicológica y físicamente agotada. Castle salió de la sala de observación después de que ella abandonara la de interrogatorios. Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada. De la misma, Kate cogió su chaqueta y salió disparada escaleras abajo.

El escritor se quedó plantado en mitad de la comisaría, mirando por donde ella se había ido. Sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y se giró para descubrir a Gates tras él, mirando también hacia donde la inspectora había desaparecido. "Dele su espacio, señor Castle. Han sido unos días duros y lo que hasta ahora había aceptado como estabilidad, se acaba de tambalear al cambiar definitivamente el caso de su madre".

"Lo sé, lo sé". Se giró para volver a mirar hacia las escaleras. "Gracias, señor". La vio irse a su despacho y decidió abandonar él también la comisaría.

Salió a la calle y miró en ambas direcciones, decidiendo adónde ir. No quería forzar a Kate. Sabía que tenía que darle su propio espacio. Así que decidió ir a casa. Caminaría hasta allí para hacer tiempo a que ella volviera y así no se comería tanto la cabeza pensando en si estaría bien.

Beckett llegó 20 minutos después a la casa que la había visto crecer. Llamó al timbre arrebujándose bajo su chaqueta. El frío se le había metido en el cuerpo. Cuando Jim Beckett abrió la puerta y vio a su hija allí parada, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que atraerla hacia él y abrazarla con fuerza. "Katie…". Susurró en su oído estrechándola entre sus brazos. La inspectora se dejó hacer, soltando toda la rabia que había sentido al sentarse frente al hombre que había acabado con la vida de su madre. Se aferró con fuerza al jersey de su padre, empezando a llorar. "Ya ha acabado, cariño. Ya está". Besó su cabeza repetidas veces tras hacerla entrar en casa, cerrar la puerta y sentarse los dos en el sofá, sin separarse apenas.

Kate negó, un poco más tranquila tras unos minutos de soltarlo todo. "No… queda el juicio, que vaya a la cárcel…". Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

"Pero eso es pan comido y tú lo sabes. Todas las pruebas apuntan a él y tienes la mejor de todas".

"No se va a dejar vencer así como así, papá". Aseguró ella mordiéndose el labio. "Me lo ha dicho ya dos veces".

"No tiene nada que hacer". Le repitió colocando un mechón de pelo detrás se su oreja.

Kate sorbió su nariz un par de veces antes de separarse un poco de su padre para ponerse algo más cómoda en el sofá. "¿Y ahora qué?". Preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Ahora qué de qué?". Preguntó frunciendo el ceño en un gesto muy típico de ella.

"¿Ahora qué viene?". Susurró más para sí misma que para él, expresando en voz alta sus sentimientos y miedos. "¿Cómo sigo?". Preguntó mirando al frente, a una foto de ella y de su madre juntas. "Durante todos estos años… encerrar al asesino de mamá ha sido mi único objetivo… Me he volcado en ello, día tras día. Se me cerraron todas las puertas y paré. Pero no vivía, tú lo sabes. Y después… encontré… encontramos más pistas. Y seguí, seguimos. Hasta tener que volver a parar. Ahí decidí centrarme en mí, en mi felicidad, en Castle… Pero volví a tropezarme con algo nuevo. Esta vez lo definitivo. ¿Ahora cómo sigo?". Preguntó azorada por todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que se acumulaban en su interior.

"Por continuar con tu felicidad, con Castle. Por luchar por tus sueños, los vuestros, los de los dos". Agarró sus manos con ternura, transmitiéndole esa confianza que en ese momento le faltaba a ella.

"Ya pero…". Cogió aire con fuerza, sin poder continuar hablando a causa de la angustia que sentía.

"Pero no está ella, ¿no?". Preguntó seguro de que era eso lo que ella iba a decir.

"Sí…". Bajó la cabeza jugando compungida con sus dedos.

"Pero ella lleva sin estar ya muchos años. Y has podido seguir adelante… ¿Por qué no ibas a poder ahora que tienes a un hombre increíble a tu lado?". Agarró sus manos de nuevo, frenando ese juego nervioso que se traía con sus manos.

"No lo sé…". Susurró empezando a razonar con las palabras de su padre.

"Ahora tienes más motivos que nunca para seguir adelante". Se tomó unos segundos para dejarla pensar. "Estoy seguro de que Castle está en casa esperándote, preocupado, pensando dónde estarás y si estarás bien". Kate levantó la cabeza para mirarle, sorprendida de que pensara eso. "Conociéndote habrás salido disparada sin decirle nada, ¿verdad?". Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hacía tiempo que no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo… pero hoy no he podía más, no he podido evitarlo". Intentó excusarse.

"No tienes que explicarte cielo. Te entiendo. Y sé que él también". Acarició el dorso de sus manos con los pulgares. "Ve a casa, con él. Tómate una copa de vino a su lado y mañana verás todo con otros ojos". Ella le sonrió con agradecimiento. "Y empieza a pensar en esos sueños que tienes aquí…". Tocó su cabeza cariñosamente. "Y aquí". Posteriormente dio un ligero toque en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. "Y lucha por ellos". Besó su mejilla con mucho cariño.

"Gracias, papá". Se abrazó fuerte a él antes de dejarle solo en casa para irse a la suya con el escritor.

Un rato después de que Kate se fuera, el teléfono del abogado sonó. "Hola Richard". Contestó la llamada después de mirar de quién se trataba.

"Hola Jim. Perdona que te moleste pero..".

"Ha estado aquí, tranquilo". El abogado le interrumpió sin dejar que continuara hablando. "Ha salido de casa hace unos 10 minutos. Está yendo para allí". Le informó con tranquilidad.

Rick respiró hondo tras saber que estaba bien. "Gracias".

"No hay de qué, muchacho. Gracias a ti".

Se despidieron colgando los dos y Castle se sentó en el sofá a esperarla, con un par de copas de vino preparadas.

Entró despacio con sus llaves, buscando con la mirada a su novio. Lo encontró escribiendo en el sofá, con las dos copas en la mesita. Sonrió un poco, con cierta emoción y se acercó hasta él, sentándose a su lado sin decir ni una palabra.

Con calma, dejó el ordenador a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza, demostrándole lo preocupado que había estado por ella todo ese rato.

"Lo siento". Susurró contra su pecho.

"Está bien". Acarició su espalda dulcemente.

Ella se dejó abrazar, sintiendo cómo un gran peso desaparecía de su cuerpo. Aquel era su sitio, junto a él. Y tal y como había dicho su padre, lucharía por alcanzar sus sueños, los de ella y los de él; los de los dos juntos y por separado.

"No sabía qué hacer… Me sentía sobrepasada… Estuve donde mi padre". Contó aguantando nuevamente las lágrimas.

"Lo sé". Besó su cabeza con suavidad. "Le he llamado hace un rato. Estaba preocupado". Acarició su mejilla cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "¿Mejor?". Preguntó con suavidad.

Kate asintió suavemente volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho. "Ahora que estoy en casa mucho mejor". Susurró cerrando los ojos al sentir las caricias que él le dejaba en el brazo.

Unos minutos después, Rick se movió para alcanzar la copa de la mesita y se la ofreció. Ambos bebieron un sorbo y volvieron a dejarla en su sitio.

"Tenía pensado preparar una cena con las chicas. Era una sorpresa para celebrar que todo está a punto de terminar. Pero ellas no saben nada así que podemos quedarnos tú y yo aquí tranquilos, y ya cenaremos con ellas otro día".

Beckett se estiró dejando reposar la cabeza contra el respaldo y negó. "No". Murmuró. "Está bien". Sonrió un poco girándose hacia él. "Me doy un baño y vamos a buscarlas". Hizo amago de levantarse pero él la retuvo a su lado sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca.

"¿Segura?". Preguntó.

"Sí". Sonrió. "Me apetece". Besó sus labios tiernamente. "Gracias".

Él acarició su brazo con mimo. "Ve a darte ese baño que voy a llamarlas para avisarlas".

"Vale". Le volvió a besar, alargando el contacto de sus labios. Necesitaba sentirle, sentir que estaba con ella, que todo eso no era un sueño. Que todo había acabado, que lo habían conseguido.

"Ahora voy yo contigo". Le guiñó el ojo y se sonrieron mientras cada uno iba a hacer lo que habían quedado. 5 minutos después, Castle se unió a ella en la bañera.

Esa noche decidieron cenar en casa tranquilamente, con Bella, Maddie, Alexis y Martha, en familia, como pensó Beckett cuando los vio a todos sentados a la mesa. Sonrió con ese pensamiento y esa noche, por fin, en muchos años, pudo descansar con la conciencia tranquila de haber logrado hacer justicia por su madre.

Aunque no todo estaba hecho. Todavía faltaba el juicio, que probablemente tardaría un par de meses en celebrarse.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal lo veis? Aún queda encerrar a Bracken. ¿Lo conseguirán?_


	43. Chapter 43

_Primero de todo, pedir perdón por estos días de ausencia. Volver a la rutina siempre es duro.. jajaja_

 _Espero que sigáis interesados en la historia. A ver si os gusta el capítulo de hoy._

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero vuestras reviews!_

 **CAPÍTULO 43**

"Castle…". Llamó su atención acercando su silla a él con suavidad. Colocó la mano sobre su antebrazo. Él alzó la vista para mirarla con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. "¿Qué te han dicho?". Preguntó con la preocupación marcada en su voz y en su mirada.

"No saben si está en el hospital… Hay muchos heridos". Tragó saliva. "Ella estaba en ese museo, Kate. Nos lo dijo ayer. Iba con unas amigas… Y la explosión ha sido tan grande… que no han podido todavía identificar a todos los heridos. No me han podido decir más". Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sobrepasado. "Tengo que ir". Dijo poniéndose de repente en pie y buscando sin éxito las llaves de su coche en los bolsillos.

"Rick, espera". Lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera irse del cuarto piso de la comisaría 12. "Voy contigo".

"No, no. Estás… trabajando y…".

"Y nada. Vamos". Se puso de pie colgándose el bolso de un hombro. "Chicos. Tenemos que irnos. Avisarme si hay algo nuevo". Dijo únicamente, agarrando la mano del escritor. Tiró de él hasta el ascensor y de ahí al coche.

Condujo respetando su silencio. Le iba mirando de reojo para comprobar que estuvieran bien y todo el rato lo veía en la misma postura: observando las calles pasar a su alrededor y mordiéndose el dedo gordo con nerviosismo. Deseó poder consolarle. No se podía hacer ni una idea de lo que tenía que estar sufriendo. Bajó la ventanilla del coche, sacó la mano izquierda y accionó la sirena consiguiendo que rápidamente los coches de delante les dejaran pasar con rapidez.

En cuanto pisó el freno frente a la puerta del hospital, Castle ya había salido disparado hacia adentro en busca de su hija. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y arrancó nuevamente para buscar un sitio decente donde poder dejar el coche. Antes de bajarse llamó a Espósito, le contó lo que había pasado y le pidió que se enterara de todo lo que pudiera de aquella explosión y preguntara en el resto de hospitales por Alexis, por si acaso la habían trasladado a otro.

Entró con rapidez por la puerta de urgencias, buscando a Castle o a Alexis. Encontró al primero discutiendo con una enfermera.

"¡No! ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Mi hija podría estar ahí dentro y yo tengo que estar con ella!". Alzo la voz empezando a estar fuera de sí.

"Tranquilícese, señor. Le he dicho que ahora mismo no puedo darle esa información pero que intentaré obtenerla cuanto antes. Tiene que esperar aquí".

Antes de que Castle pudiera responderle, Beckett lo agarró del brazo con firmeza. "Lo siento, señorita". Tiró de él para apartarlo suavemente. "Castle, tranquilo. Seguro que Alexis está bien. Vamos a esperar a ver si sacan la lista de los pacientes que tienen aquí".

El escritor se volvió haciéndole caso y se acercó a una pared. Apoyó la frente contra ella, cerrando los ojos y tomándose unos segundos para serenarse. "Lo siento". Susurró al sentir la presencia de ella a su lado y una mano posarse cariñosamente sobre su hombro.

"Tranquilo". Bajó la mano hasta su baja espalda en una tierna caricia. "He avisado a Espo. Está preguntando en otros hospitales".

"Gracias". Susurró él sintiéndose un poco mejor gracias a su apoyo y ayuda.

Ella lo agarró de la mano girándolo para que la mirara y lo abrazó con fuerza. "La vamos a encontrar y va a estar bien". Le prometió dejando un beso sobre su hombro.

Rick no dijo nada. Simplemente se dejó abrazar por ella, rezando porque así fuera.

Castle daba vueltas por la sala de espera con las manos en la espalda. 20 interminables minutos pasaron hasta que el teléfono de Becket sonó en su bolsillo. Él rápidamente se sentó al lado de Beckett. Ella respondió con rapidez al ver el nombre del detective en su pantalla. "Dime Espo". Susurró para no molestar al resto de personas que se encontraban allí. Pegó la cabeza a la oreja de Castle con su teléfono en medio para que él también escuchara.

"He llamado a todos los hospitales de Nueva York. A los de las afueras no han llegado heridos de la explosión. En el resto están empezando a sacar las listas de heridos. En ninguna aparece Alexis, hasta el momento. Volveré a llamar cuando las actualicen, dentro de unos 30 minutos. Os vuelvo a llamar".

"Vale, gracias". Dijo Kate colgando el teléfono. Miró a Rick y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Agarró su mano suavemente infundiéndole ánimo.

Permanecieron en silencio los siguientes minutos hasta que una enfermera se acercó a la sala. "¿Familiares de Alexis Castle?". Preguntó la joven.

"Sí". Se puso en pie con rapidez.

"Su hija acaba de salir de quirófano. Se encuentra estable y la están trasladando a una habitación". La cara de Castle palideció al escucharla. Ni siquiera la mano de Beckett en su espalda lo tranquilizó.

"¿Puedo pasar a verla?". Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Por supuesto, síganme". Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo y los guió hasta la habitación en la que acababan de colocar a la pelirroja. "En unos minutos vendrá el doctor a explicarles".

"Gracias". Respondió Kate desde la puerta al ver que Castle se había quedado mudo al ver a su hija rodeada de cables y con poco color en el rostro.

La enfermera salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para darles más intimidad.

Castle se acercó a la cama de Alexis y agarró su mano con infinita suavidad, como si pudiera llegar a romperla sólo con ese simple gesto. Acarició su mano con la yema del pulgar, una y otra vez. No podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la venda que llevaba en la pierna izquierda. Ni de que Beckett se había quedado en una esquina, observándoles con preocupación.

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se sobresaltaran y salieran de sus pensamientos para girarse hacia la puerta. El doctor entró con sigilo y se colocó frente a la cama de la joven. "Soy el Doctor Watson. He intervenido a su hija". Habló mirando a los dos, pensando que Beckett era la madre de la joven. Nadie se lo contradijo.

Antes de que el doctor siguiera hablando, Kate se acercó a Castle y se puso a su lado, con una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo. Él lo agradeció girando un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

"Ha sido una pequeña intervención. Tuvo suerte de estar fuera del museo en el momento de la explosión. Su pierna izquierda resultó dañada por un golpe contra la fachada. Le produjo una fuerte hemorragia que hemos podido controlar. Nada grave. Con reposo y una buena cicatrización se recuperará perfectamente. Y apenas necesitará rehabilitación". Informó con claridad y suavidad.

Ambos adultos respiraron algo más aliviados al escuchar sus palabras. Kate besó el hombro del escritor con cariño y agarró su mano apretándosela suavemente.

"Despertará enseguida y probablemente se encuentre algo confusa. Aparentemente no se ha golpeado con fuerza la cabeza. Pero habrá que estar alerta por si acaso. Si le duele en exceso o no se acuerda de algo, avísenme y le haremos unas pruebas rutinarias para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien". Terminó de informar acercándose a comprobar la monitorización de Alexis.

"Gracias, doctor". Acarició la cabeza de su hija con suavidad, recolocando su pelo con mimo.

"Vuelvo dentro de un rato. Si necesitan algo, pídanselo a la enfermera". Apretó el hombro del escritor y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos

"Voy a avisar a Espo de que no siga buscando". Acarició su espalda suavemente y salió de la habitación para realizar la llamada.

"Qué susto me has dado, Alexis…". Susurró el escritor agachándose a besar suavemente su frente. "No soportaría perderte…". Una lágrima atravesó su mejilla y se la secó con rapidez al escuchar cómo la puerta se abría y Beckett entraba con pasos suaves para no molestarles. Se giró para mirarla y debía tener tan mala cara que ella, simplemente, lo abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarlo.

"Lo siento mucho…". Susurró contra su pecho, estrechándolo con fuerza.

La abrazó también, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo empezaba a destensarse gracias a ella. "Gracias por estar aquí".

"No querría estar en ningún otro sitio". Depositó un suave beso en su pecho, por encima de su camisa y movió la cabeza para mirar a Alexis. "Ya has oído al doctor. Se va a poner bien".

"He pasado mucho miedo". Confesó separándose suavemente de su abrazo para volver junto a su hija, sujetando nuevamente su mano.

Beckett también se acercó a la joven, poniéndose al lado de él. "Lo sé. Pero está aquí y va a estar bien".

"Uhum…". Asintió simplemente, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Alexis. Su mente voló a años atrás e inevitablemente suspiró con fuerza.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio los siguientes minutos. Una enfermera entró en la habitación, tras llamar suavemente a la puerta, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos. "Vengo a hacer la cura de la herida". Informó. "Si queréis esperar en la puerta… acabo en unos minutos".

"Sí". Dijo Beckett agarrando del codo a Castle para salir los dos juntos.

El escritor se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Respiró hondo varias veces intentando tranquilizarse.

Beckett lo observó en silencio, preocupada. Cuando él volvió a abrir los ojos, vio como los tenía llenos de lágrimas. Con el corazón en un puño se acercó a él y apoyó la frente sobre la suya. "Ey…". Acarició su mejilla con cariño.

Castle tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se agarró al cuerpo de la detective, necesitando sentirla cerca, pegándola más a él. "Lo siento…". Susurró. "Todo esto… me ha recordado mucho a…". Se calló, manteniendo la respiración, perdido en los recuerdos.

"Rick…". Susurró ella con preocupación al verlo así.

Castle tomó aire con fuerza, dispuesto a contarle aquello que tanto le perturbaba. "Hace años… 2 años antes de que Alexis naciera… Meredith y yo… bueno, tuvimos otro hijo". Confesó observando la cara de sorpresa de la detective. "Era un niño precioso. Se llamaba Taylor. Nació con una enfermedad, pero no lo supimos hasta que cumplió un año. Hasta entonces todo iba bien. Nosotros estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, pese a las pequeñas discusiones de siempre con ella. Cuando Taylor empezó a dejar de oír, a no ver bien y a no moverse y empezó a necesitar más cuidados… ella se alejó. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, bebía, se acostaba con otros hombres… Taylor la echaba de menos y ella no estaba. Y yo, lo cuidaba a diario, todas las horas del día. Cuando nos veíamos era únicamente para discutir". Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro a esas alturas de la historia. Sintió los finos dedos de la detective secándolas y no pudo evitar dedicarle una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa. "Taylor murió unos meses después. Es… lo más duro que he vivido… Y cuando ocurrió yo no estaba a su lado". Cogió aire con fuerza. Sentía se ahogaba al recordarlo todo. "Meredith y yo habíamos vuelto a discutir y lo dejé con ella, necesitaba aire. Llevaba 2 semanas metido en casa sin poder salir apenas porque mi hijo nos necesitaba y su madre nos había dejado solos. No tenía que haberlo hecho. Sabía que podía pasar en cualquier momento pero… jamás pensé que pasara en esa media hora que caminé por Central Park y le compré un peluche…". Bajó la vista hasta clavarla en sus zapatos. Era incapaz de mirar a Kate a los ojos. Nunca se había podido quitar ese sentimiento de culpa y traición hacia su hijo. Y no quería que ella lo viera en su mirada.

"Él sabía cuánto lo querías…". Susurró ella, conmovida con toda aquella historia. Jamás se lo habría imaginado. Llevó el dedo índice hasta debajo del mentón del escritor y con ternura levantó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Lo que vio en ellos fue el más puro dolor y fue entonces cuando no pudo aguantar ella tampoco las lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

"Eso me he dicho siempre, para intentar estar en paz conmigo mismo. Pero nunca lo he conseguido". Sonrió con ironía espirando con fuerza el aire por la nariz.

"¿Alexis…". Empezó a preguntar Beckett, pero él negó con la cabeza sabiendo a qué se refería.

"No. Alexis no sabe nada de él. Ni ella ni mi madre. No teníamos mucha relación por aquel entonces".

Kate respiró hondo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ahora entendía mejor esa preocupación de Castle por encontrar a su hija, por saber si estaba bien. Su mirada triste y con terror aunque ya la habían encontrado y sabían que se iba a recuperar bien. Se dedicó a mirarle con infinito amor. Entrelazó sus dedos en una tierna caricia y apretó su mano suavemente. "Alexis está bien. Enseguida despertará y todo estará bien".

"Lo sé… Pero… no he podido evitarlo, perdón". Frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos y dejando descansar la cabeza sobre la pared que aún tenía a su espalda.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, Rick. Al contrario". Acarició su mejilla. "Gracias por confiar en mí para contarme esto…". Susurró sobre sus labios.

Castle abrió los ojos para mirarla con cariño. "Confío en ti más que en mí mismo". Besó sus labios necesitando su contacto para recomponerse.

La enfermera salió de la habitación de la joven en ese momento, sonriendo a la pareja. "Ya está. Pueden pasar. No creo que tarde en despertarse".

"Gracias". Dijo el escritor secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Juntos, de la mano, entraron en la habitación y esperaron a que la joven se despertara. Cuando lo hizo, el poder observar con sus propios ojos que su niña se encontraba bien, relajó a Castle notablemente, que volvió a empezar a emplear su habitual sentido del humor.

Dos días después, la pelirroja fue dada de alta y en 2 semanas recuperó completamente la movilidad y funcionalidad de su pierna, con ayuda de los cuidados que tanto Castle y Martha como Beckett le ofrecieron.

Una noche, ya abrazados en la cama, Kate no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que Castle le había contado ese día sobre su primogénito Taylor. "Rick…". Susurró acariciando suavemente su desnudo pecho, donde ella reposaba la cabeza. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?". Preguntó con cautela. "No tienes por qué responderme si no quieres".

"Dime". Dijo él poniéndose algo más recto en la cama para poder mirarla a los ojos al hablar.

"Después de todo lo que pasó… ¿no tuvisteis miedo de que se repitiera la historia con Alexis?". Preguntó terminando de morderse el labio.

Castle respiró hondo y miró hacia el techo recordando cuando se enteró de que Meredith volvía a estar embarazada. "No planeamos tener otro hijo. De hecho, apenas nos veíamos, siempre estábamos discutiendo, tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza y de mal humor. Lo único que funcionaba entre nosotros era el sexo". Se elevó de hombros con resignación. "Para Meredith, Alexis fue un accidente que nunca debería haber ocurrido. De hecho, quiso abortar sin contarme siquiera que estaba embarazada. Yo me enteré por casualidad". Besó la frente de Kate al ver la cara de horror que puso ante sus palabras. "Me negué en rotundo a que abortara. Me daba igual que ese bebé volviera a nacer enfermo. Yo ya lo quería, ya la quería. Le prometí que una vez que naciera y pudiera dejar de darle el pecho, yo me haría cargo de ella. Con todas las consecuencias. Y así fue". Sonrió un poco al acordarse de Alexis cuando era un bebé. "Salió bien". Sonrió un poco más, al igual que la detective. Kate asintió corroborándolo. "La enfermedad de Taylor fue debida a un fallo durante el embarazo. No a nada genético. Pero eso lo supimos después de que naciera Alexis. Nos hicimos pruebas para saber si podía estar enferma y resultó no ser nada hereditario.

"Me alegro de que todo saliera bien". Besó el pecho del escritor con mimo.

"Yo también". Susurró él agradecido por su preocupación y su contacto. Acarició suavemente su costado, de arriba abajo, provocando a propósito que la piel de la inspectora se erizara.

"Rick…". Susurró ella siendo plenamente consciente de adónde llevaban esas caricias. Se mordió el labio cuando la mano traviesa del escritor apresó uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo hábilmente. Ese gesto fue lo que desató la locura en ella. En un ágil movimiento, se colocó sobre él a horcajadas, agarró sus manos con firmeza y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobre la cama. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó con ansias.

"He despertado a la fiera". Bromeó el escritor en el único momento que los labios de la detective se despegaron de los suyos para sacarles a los dos las camisetas que llevaban puestas.

"Y eso se merece un castigo, señor Castle". Atacó nuevamente su boca, introduciendo casi sin permiso la lengua en su interior, besándolo, saboreándolo, demostrándole con cada gesto y cada beso el amor y la pasión que sentía por él.

Sus manos se acariciaban, se tentaban, sus cuerpos se rozaban, pidiendo más, necesitando más. Hasta que toda la ropa acabó esparcida por el suelo, y cada uno rogándole al otro que no parara. Los dedos del escritor hacían maravillas, esta vez entre el mayor tesoro de Beckett. Las manos de la inspectora, apresaban el miembro erecto de Castle, tentándolo, pidiéndole que la esperara. Y lo hizo. Pocos segundos después, se hundió en su interior, provocando mil sensaciones en los cuerpos de los dos. Sensaciones conocidas, pero cada vez distintas.

Terminaron exhaustos, dejándose caer de espaldas al colchón, uno al lado del otro, con sus manos entrelazadas. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, recuperándose.

"Te quiero". Susurró él tras besar su cabeza con absoluto cariño.

Kate sonrió, elevando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su mirada y besó sus labios con adoración. "Yo también te quiero". Respondió acurrucándose entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su clavícula y entrelazando sus piernas y brazos.

Castle tapó ambos cuerpos con la sábana y muy pronto Morfeo los atrapó hasta el día siguiente.

 _¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Os gustó el capítulo?_


	44. Chapter 44

_Capítulo sorpresa y con sorpresón! A ver si os gusta. Espero vuestras Reviews!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 44**

"Beckett…". Frunció el ceño al ver dónde se encontraban, hasta dónde le había traído ella en su coche al salir de trabajar.

"¿Te apetece volar un rato?". Preguntó soltándose el cinturón de seguridad y ladeándose hacia la derecha para poder mirarle con mayor facilidad.

"Sí, claro que sí". Dijo sorprendido, pero contento.

Ella sonrió y sin decir nada más, salió del coche, rápidamente seguida por él.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Beckett". La saludó el joven que trabajaba allí.

"Buenas tardes, Barry". Le devolvió el saludo la inspectora.

"¿El de siempre?". Preguntó buscando las llaves correspondientes.

"Sí, por favor. Pero hoy vengo acompañada". Señaló al escritor y el joven enseguida les ofreció 2 protectores de orejas. "Toma". Le pasó uno a Castle, quién lo observaba todo sin entender de qué se trataba aquello. "Póntelos". Insistió ella con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Caminaron hasta uno de los helicópteros de la zona, siguiendo a Barry. Él preparó lo necesario y después le tendió las llaves a Beckett. "Listo".

"Gracias". Sonrió ella colocándose los protectores y subiendo al aparato. "¿Vienes, Castle?". Elevó la voz para que éste la escuchara a pesar del cacharro para las orejas.

Se subió él también, mirándola interrogante. "¿No llevamos piloto?". Preguntó confundido. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el portazo de la puerta del helicóptero al cerrarse.

"No hace falta". Respondió misteriosa sentándose al volante del helicóptero.

Castle se sentó en el asiento de al lado. "¿Vas a pilotar tú?". Preguntó completamente sorprendido.

Kate sonrió, sin contestarle. Empezó a toquetear los botones del centro de mandos y pronto el helicóptero empezó a hacer ruido y a mover las aspas. "Átate". Pidió elevando la voz para que le escuchara y atándose ella misma.

Castle obedeció, observando cada uno de los movimientos de su novia.

En pocos minutos, Kate consiguió elevar el helicóptero y mantenerlo en el aire, elevándose progresivamente y empezando a avanzar hacia delante.

"¡Wow!". Exclamó el escritor con sorpresa cuando el vehículo consiguió estabilizarse en el aire, sobrevolando Manhattan.

Kate soltó una carcajada al escuchar su exclamación. "Y ahora prepárate para lo mejor". Subió el helicóptero un poco más alto que los edificios de la ciudad. Desde allí podían observar una maravillosa puesta de sol. Pero la detective no se conformó con aquello y se fue acercando más a una calle. "Espera y verás". Afirmó hablándole a través de los micrófonos que tenían para poder escucharse sin dificultad.

Un par de minutos después, parados en el aire, Castle descubrió a qué se refería. El sol empezó a alinearse con la calle de la ciudad, creando una vista espectacular de los edificios con un tono anaranjado a causa del brillo de la estrella. "Sabía que ocurría, pero nunca lo había visto. Y menos así". Confesó sonriendo ante el precioso atardecer.

Beckett sonrió, se mordió el labio y puso el piloto automático para sostenerse en esa posición. Se giró hacia el escritor frotando sus manos con nerviosismo. "¿Sabes, Castle? Para mí tú has sido, y eres, como ese sol". Miró un momento hacia el atardecer y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia él, sonriendo cuando el escritor también se giró para poder mirarla, atento a sus palabras. "Llevas iluminando mi camino y mi vida desde hace muchos años. Y cada vez has ido haciéndolo más y más. Al principio yo no me enteraba de que era así. Luego, simplemente, no quería verlo. Tenía pánico. Y… finalmente, aquí estamos". Elevó el hombro derecho y sonrió con nerviosismo. "Ahora no sólo lo veo sino que no me imagino mi vida sin ti. No quiero hacerlo, no podría. Así que… Creo que ha llegado el momento de…". Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sobre todo del lado izquierdo. Movió la mano hacia atrás, en el asiento, hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Cuando la sacó nuevamente, sostenía una cajita pequeña de color negro. La abrió sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos todavía. Respiró hondo y le enseñó su interior, ahora sí levantando la cabeza y la mirada para encontrarse con los azulados ojos del escritor llenos de sorpresa y de emoción. "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?". Pronunció con seguridad pese a los nervios.

Los labios del escritor se despegaron, formando una O casi perfecta. "¡Oh Dios mío!". Exclamó tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Su reacción hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada a la detective, que seguía esperando ansiosa. Los ojos de Castle pasearon de la mirada de Beckett al fino y sencillo anillo plateado de la cajita. "¿Esto es de verdad?". Preguntó con la ilusión de un niño pequeño. Kate asintió sin poder dejar de sonreír. Lo había sorprendido. Pese a no haber obtenido todavía una respuesta, estaba feliz de haber conseguido sorprenderlo de aquella manera. "¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio, ahora, aquí, en un helicóptero sobrevolando Manhattan y disfrutando de este espectacular sol?". Volvió a preguntar sin dejar de alternar la mirada entre ella y el anillo.

"Eso parece". Respondió juntando los labios observándolo detenidamente.

"Por Dios, Kate. Claro que quiero. ¡Sí, sí, sí! Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo". Casi gritó, permitiendo que ella lo escuchara no sólo a través del micrófono sino también por fuera de los auriculares. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, sí quiero casarme contigo".

No le dio ni tiempo a sonreír cuando ya tenía los labios de Richard sobre los suyos, besándola, acariciándola, adorándola. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como uno de los mayores pesos que jamás había sentido se evaporaba y se convertía en absoluta felicidad. Y le besó. Le besó correspondiéndole y profundizando el beso al sujetarlo por la nuca para pegarlo más a él. Abrieron los ojos y juntaron sus frentes. La luz anaranjada de sol iluminaba sus rostros mostrando con mayor intensidad el amor y la felicidad que ambos sentían.

"Déjame tu mano". Pidió ella separándose lo justo para sacar el anillo de la caja. Él ofreció su mano observando sus movimientos con una enorme sonrisa. Kate colocó con cuidado el anillo en su dedo anular y ambos se quedaron mirándolo casi atontados. "Tiene una pequeña inscripción". Confesó ella. "Por abajo".

Castle giró la muñeca mirando la palma de su mano y pudiendo leerlo perfectamente: ¿Always?. Eso era lo que ella había mandado grabar. Su corazón se perdió un par de latidos y una lágrima cruzó su mejilla. Kate se la secó con mimo utilizando su pulgar. Le miró interrogante, esperando su respuesta. El escritor agarró la cara de su novia, ahora prometida, con ambas manos y la besó con todo su amor, demostrándole lo que con palabras prácticamente no podía. "Always". Susurró tras el beso, volviendo a juntar sus frentes.

"Te quiero". Dijo Beckett depositando un nuevo beso sobre sus labios.

"Yo también te quiero. No sabes cuánto". Acarició su mejilla dulcemente sin separarse ni un centímetro.

De vuelta a casa iban los dos callados, concentrados en sus pensamientos; pero sonrientes, felices. Rick no dejaba de acariciar el anillo que lucía en su mano. Le parecía imposible haber llegado hasta ahí. Estar prometido con Kate Beckett. Y mucho menos que fuera ella quien le hubiera pedido matrimonio a él y no del revés. Así era como solía ser, ¿no?. Sonrió pensando en que ellos no eran como los demás, nunca lo habían sido y todo apuntaba a que jamás lo serían.

"Vas muy callado…". Apuntó ella desviando la mirada de la carretera un segundo para mirarle.

"Pensaba". Sonrió girando la cabeza del todo para mirarla a ella.

"¿Puedo saber en qué?". Preguntó sonriente.

"En ti, en mí, en nosotros. En que no somos como los demás. Y eso me gusta". Aseguró volviendo a rozar con la yema de su dedo pulgar el reluciente anillo.

"¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?". Preguntó tras unos segundos callada. Se giró para mirarle aprovechando que el semáforo en el que habían parado seguía en rojo.

"¿Bromeas?". Colocó una mano sobre su rodilla. "No me podría haber gustado más. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme". Se inclinó hacia ella para robarle un rápido beso antes de que volvieran a arrancar. Se mordió el labio, como ella solía hacer, cuando por su mente pasó una gran idea. "Pero me tienes que contar cómo y cuándo has aprendido a pilotar el helicóptero". La miró con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban a ella, intrigados, insaciables, felices, enamorados.

"Es un secreto, Castle". Sonrió conduciendo concentrada en la carretera.

"Ya te lo sonsacaré". Acarició su muslo de arriba abajo un par de veces buscando provocarla.

Aquello ensanchó más la sonrisa de la detective. "Puedes intentarlo". Concedió colocando la mano sobre la de él y entrelazando sus dedos. "Pero no aquí". Besó el dorso de su mano con cariño y siguió conduciendo hasta el loft.

"¿Puedo contarlo?". Preguntó minutos después alzando su mano y señalando con el dedo índice de la otra el anillo.

Kate abrió la puerta del loft y entró dentro descubriendo la casa en completo silencio. "Claro que puedes, cariño". Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la entrada junto con el bolso. Caminó con decisión hasta la cocina y sirvió un par de copas de vino.

Se acercó hasta el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina y tomó una de las copas con una mano. "Por nuestro futuro". Propuso el brindis.

"Por nuestro futuro, juntos". Aceptó ella alzando también su copa y chocándola con la de él. Los dos bebieron un pequeño sorbo mirándose a los ojos, sonrientes, brillantes, felices.

Durante la cena con Martha y Alexis ninguno podía controlar su felicidad ni su necesidad de tocarse, besarse, sentirse al lado del otro. La joven los miraba sonriente, analizadora. Igual que su abuela, quién no les quitaba el ojo de encima, sospechando que algo ocurría entre ellos. "Queridos… ¿estáis bien?". Preguntó ya durante el postre. La pareja alzó la cabeza mirando a las dos chicas. "No sé… os veo muy… juntos". Frunció el ceño sin saber cómo descrbirlo.

"Y empalagosos". Continuó la nieta estando totalmente de acuerdo con la actriz.

"Bueno…". Empezó el escritor, parándose antes de decir más. Miró a Kate y ésta asintió con una sonrisa. Entonces él levantó su mano, abrió los dedos y esperó a que repararan en el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular. Cuando las dos tenían la vista fija en la joya, con esa misma mano agarró la de Kate y besó su dorso con amor. "Kate me ha pedido que me case con ella". Soltó de golpe, haciendo sonrojarse a la detective. "Y he dicho que sí". Sonrió como un niño con muchos juguetes nuevos. Miró a su madre y a su hija y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de las dos.

"¿Os casáis?". Preguntó feliz la joven. Los dos asintieron.

"Sabía que no podía faltar mucho para esto". Exclamó contenta la actriz levantándose casi de un salto para acercarse a la pareja y abrazarla con fuerza. "Felicidades. Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Por los dos". Aseguró mirando sobre todo a Beckett.

"Gracias Martha". Sonrió feliz de ver que a ellas también les parecía bien.

"Felicidades papá". Abrazó Alexis con fuerza a Castle. "Felicidades Kate". Estiró el brazo para abrazarla a ella también, sin soltar a su padre. Beckett se abrazó a los dos encantada.

"Gracias". Dijeron los dos a la vez.

"¿Cómo ha sido?". Preguntó la actriz, cotilla como siempre cuando todos volvieron a sentarse para terminar el postre.

Mientras se terminaban el helado que habían servido, Castle fue contándoles cómo Kate le había sorprendido yendo nuevamente a volar en helicóptero, pero esta vez había sido ella quién lo había pilotado. Les detalló con todo lujo de detalles el atardecer que habían visto, durante el solsticio de Manhattan. Y cómo ella había sacado una cajita con aquel anillo y le había pedido matrimonio. Las dos mujeres se emocionaron al escucharlo y sonrieron contentas por ellos. Alexis incluso agarró la mano de Kate en agradecimiento de la hermosa sonrisa que veía en el rostro de su padre.

Una semana después, Kate Beckett se encontró un recién hecho café sobre su mesa cuando llegó de patrullar las calles de Nueva York en busca del sospechoso de un nuevo caso. Sonrió al suponer que era del escritor y giró la cabeza para buscarlo por la planta de homicidios. Pero no lo encontró. Tomó su taza con las dos manos saboreando la previa de dar el primer sorbo. Sólo entonces vio el papel que había debajo, cuidadosamente doblado. Dejó el café sin probarlo sobre la mesa y cogió el papel para leerlo: "Te espero en Remy's a las 2 y media. Te quiere, tu guapo prometido".

Sonrió volviendo a doblar el papel y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la americana. Se sentó en la silla dispuesta a concentrarse en el papeleo hasta que llegara su hora de salir a comer. Agradeciendo el café que él le había preparado, terminó todo a tiempo y se marchó al restaurante.

Cuando llegó allí le sorprendió verlo todo vacío y casi a oscuras. Probó a abrir la puerta, pensando que igual estaba cerrado, pero pudo hacerlo sin problema. Entró con cautela, palpando la pistola en su funda, preparándose para cualquier cosa. De repente empezó a sonar una agradable melodía que enseguida reconoció como "In my veins" de Andrew Belle. Sorprendida paseó la vista por todo el local hasta que visualizó la última mesa, su mesa, con un par de velas. Se mordió el labio pensando que sólo a él se le ocurriría preparar algo así. Prestó atención a la letra de aquella canción que sólo había escuchado un par de veces en la radio pero que inmediatamente le había encantado. Se aproximó a la mesa para descubrir un sobre y una pequeña cajita de color berenjena. Cogió el sobre y lo abrió sacando el papel de dentro. Lo releyó un par de veces, intentando controlar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos: "You're in my veins and I cannot get you out. Porque yo tampoco me imagino mi vida sin ti… ¿Quieres tú casarte conmigo?. Si la respuesta es afirmativa, abre la cajita".

Con sus finos dedos tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió sin poder dejar de sonreír. Descubrió un precioso y fino anillo, con una pequeña piedra adornándolo. Lo cogió con dos dedos y lo giró observándolo detenidamente. "Sal ya, Castle". Se secó una de las lágrimas que se le había escapado cuando lo escuchó moverse detrás de ella.

La abrazó por detrás, cogiéndole el anillo. La giró entre sus brazos para que le mirara. "¿Entonces?". Preguntó. "¿Puedo ponértelo?". Lo miró entre sus dedos.

"Sí, por favor". Pidió ofreciéndole la mano mientras mirando el anillo. Se mordió el labio cuando él lo deslizó por su dedo con suavidad. "Es enorme". Comentó encantada con él.

"Es que tus dedos son muy finos". Besó sus nudillos con cariño, cerca del anillo.

"Gracias". Besó sus labios con infinito amor.

"No podía permitir que tú no tuvieras anillo. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi prometida". Le devolvió el beso suavemente.

"Y tú mi prometido". Acarició el anillo de él con su pulgar.

"Sí". Afirmó muy sonriente.

"Me encanta esa sonrisa tan infantil". Besó sus labios fugazmente, sacándole otra sonrisa.

Se sentaron a la mesa donde descansaban dos platos y dos vasos con lo que siempre solían pedir, recién hecho. Comieron entre miradas, sonrisas y arrumacos. Parecían dos adolescentes que empezaban su relación, en lugar de ser dos adultos que se conocían desde hacía años y que llevaban juntos más de un año y medio. El amor flotaba en el ambiente. Y su felicidad se veía a kilómetros.

"Entonces, ¿te ha gustado el anillo?". Preguntó el escritor cuando entraron en su habitación horas más tarde.

"¿Bromeas?". Se giró para mirarle, pero él no la dejó, abrazándola por la espalda y comenzando a besar su cuello con dulzura. "Es sencillo a la par que precioso. ¡Me encanta!". Exclamó dejándose hacer.

"Me alegro". Susurró en su oído. "Alexis me ayudó a escogerlo".

Kate sonrió ante la pequeña confesión. "Mañana le daré las gracias". Agarró las manos de él, que reposaban sobre su cadera. Entrelazó sus dedos dejándose llevar por lo que empezaba a sentir gracias a los besos y las caricias de Castle.

"Así que ahora ya oficialmente estamos prometidos. Eso se merece una buena celebración". Caminó abrazándola a ella de aquella manera hasta llegar a la cama, donde la sentó con suavidad y aprovechó para quitarle la camisa, soltando uno a uno los botones, desesperándola, mientras sus labios se besaban una y otra vez.

"Para ti todo merece una celebración, Castle". Bromeó soltando ella también la camisa del escritor, besándole a la vez.

"Si es contigo, sí". Respondió mirándola a los ojos. Se sonrieron con complicidad sacándose cada uno su camisa.

Beckett agarró el pantalón del escritor por las trabillas y tiró de él hasta quedar ambos tumbados sobre la cama. Acarició sus costados a la vez que él se centraba en sus pechos a través del sujetador. "Siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir bien". Sonrió besándole con pasión mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

"Por algo soy escritor". Respondió desnudándola de arriba y ayudándola a que bajara su pantalón.

"Calla y bésame". Pidió atrayéndolo más hasta ella agarrándole por el mentón. Besó sus labios con ansias, sus cuerpos se rozaban desnudos, provocándoles a ambos un calor extremo que tan bien conocían y que cada vez les gustaba más.

"A sus órdenes, inspectora Beckett". Acarició todo su cuerpo, sin dejarse ni un pequeño resquicio, erizando su piel a su paso, besándola, mimándola. Ella correspondió encantada a sus caricias, devolviéndole todos y cada uno de los besos.

Cuando no podían ya más, Kate se colocó sobre él ágilmente, y poco a poco se fue sentando sobre su miembro erecto, desquiciándolo un poco más y desquiciándose ella también con sus propios actos.

"Oh... Rick". Susurró excitada cuando la hábil mano del escritor se coló entre sus pliegues y acarició su clítoris.

"Vamos, Kate. Déjate llevar". Pidió elevando la cadera para entrar más profundo en ella a cada movimiento de su prometida.

"Los dos... a la vez". Pidió ella como pudo, jadeando.

Bastaron un par de movimientos más para que los dos cuerpos explosionaran en un maravilloso orgasmo que vivieron conjuntamente, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en la inmensa mirada del otro, prodigándose todo el amor que se tenían.

Cayeron nuevamente en la cama unos minutos después, sudados, exhaustos, pero enormemente sonrientes, felices. "Te amo". Susurró ella antes de quedarse dormida apoyada sobre el pecho de él.

"Yo también te amo". Acarició su pelo tiernamente abrazándola contra su cuerpo y cayendo poco después el también en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido?_


	45. Chapter 45

_Nuevo capítulo! MIL gracias por cada Review! Qué ganas tenía de volver a leer vuestras opiniones! :D_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 45**

Kate Beckett entró en la morgue intentando disimular la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba. Se mordió el labio al volver a notar el anillo en su mano y decidió meterla en el bolsillo antes de que Lanie lo viera.

"Hola Lan". Saludó con cierto tono alegre.

"Hola chica". Se giró la morena hacia ella, escrutándola con la mirada. Se quedó en silencio observándola y se volvió a girar hacia el cuerpo que yacía sobre su mesa metálica dispuesta a continuar con lo suyo. "Dame un minuto y te pongo al día".

"Bien". Se apoyó en un taburete alto pensando en la forma de contarle a su mejor amiga que se había prometido con el amor de su vida. Ese por el que tanto habían luchado.

"¿Todo bien?". Preguntó la forense concentrada en su tarea.

"Sí, claro que sí". Afirmó.

"Vale". Respondió deshaciéndose de los guantes. "A ver, te informo. En el cuerpo no he encontrado ninguna huella, excepto las suyas propias. Nadie lo ha limpiado, por lo que supongo que quien lo matase o no forcejeó con él, o usó guantes. La hora de la muerte la sitúo entre las 4 y las 5 de la madrugada. Por lo que, según me ha contado Espo, vuestro principal sospechoso dejaría de serlo". La miró, pensando que esa información borraría su sonrisa al estar de nuevo como al principio del caso: sin sospechoso. Pero se encontró con la misma sonrisa con la que había entrado.

"Lanie". Le llamó la atención su amiga. La morena la miró. "¿Qué más tienes?". Preguntó sacando la mano del bolsillo y colocándola en el borde de la camilla metálica.

Lanie se concentró en relatarle el resto de datos que había obtenido hasta que el tamborileo de las uñas de la detective sobre el metal llamó su atención. Dirigió la mirada hacia su mano descubriendo por primera vez el anillo en el dedo de Kate.

Beckett levantó la mano enseñándole mejor el anillo, con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Eso es…?". Dijo sin poder terminar la pregunta, llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito cuando vio a Kate asentir, feliz. "¡Oh Dios mío!". Exclamó sin retirarse las manos de los labios, haciendo reír a su amiga. Lanie corrió al otro lado de la camilla, lanzándose al cuerpo de Beckett para abrazarla con fuerza. "¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cuándo?". Preguntó al separarse de ella.

"Hoy él. Hace una semana, yo". Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

Lanie agarró su mano sin llegar a mirar el anillo, confundida por su respuesta. "¿Cómo que hoy él y hace una semana tú?".

Kate rio nerviosa. "Hace una semana lo llevé a ver el solsticio de Manhattan en helicóptero. Sabes que había estado yendo a aprender a pilotar para darle una sorpresa. Y estando en el aire, le pedí que se casara conmigo". Confesó sintiendo de repente cierta vergüenza. "Hoy me ha sorprendido él a mí". Miró su propia mano entre las de su amiga, observando ambas el anillo. "Dice que no podía ser que yo no tuviera el mío. Que quería que todo el mundo supiera que estábamos prometidos".

"Sois adorables". Volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su amiga.

"Un poco cursis". Se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Románticos, diría yo". Volvió a tomar su mano y a mirar el anillo. "Es precioso". Aseguró la forense.

"Es sencillo". Dijo muy sonriente.

"Como a ti te gustan las cosas. Te conoce muy bien tu chico escritor". Se sonrieron contentas. "Y seguro que se quedó alucinando cuando le pediste matrimonio". Beckett sonrió como respuesta. "¿Cómo se te ocurrió?".

"Fácil". Contestó. "Es lo que más deseaba y deseo ahora mismo. Casarme con él. Seguir con nuestra nueva vida juntos. ¿Por qué no iba a ser yo la que se lo pidiera?". Se elevó de hombros ante la inmensa sonrisa de su amiga.

"Bien hecho". Volvió a abrazarla. "Estoy muy feliz por ti". Aseguró.

"Gracias Lanie". Le devolvió el abrazo agradecida.

Las dos amigas volvieron a centrarse pronto en el cadáver que les esperaba y al poco rato Beckett volvió a la planta de homicidios, contenta, feliz, con el cuerpo cargado de energía y deseando llevar a cabo el plan de casarse con Richard Castle.

El susodicho la estaba esperando sentado en su habitual silla, sonriente, jugando con el anillo entre sus dedos. "Hey". La saludó cuando llegó a la mesa y se posicionó a su lado.

"Hey". Le devolvió el saludo inclinándose hacia delante para besar fugazmente sus labios.

"Te veo contenta".

"Lo estoy". Sonrió quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla. Castle le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz él también.

"Creo que me voy a coger la semana que viene libre". Informó la detective para sorpresa del escritor.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras mal?". Preguntó con preocupación, inclinándose adelante en la silla, para estar más cerca de ella que se había sentado también.

"No". Negó sonriente, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de él. "Quiero descansar antes del juicio contra Bracken. Y… fijar nuestra fecha de boda".

El escritor se relajó considerablemente, aunque un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago al acordarse del juicio. "Todo va a ir bien". Prometió agarrando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Ya no depende de mí". Acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

"Toda la ciudad está en su contra. Las pruebas son claras, definitivas. Tu padre está convencido de que no tiene escapatoria".

"Lo sé. Pero tú y yo bien sabemos que Bracken cuenta con más amigos que enemigos. Podría pasar cualquier cosa".

"Sí". Afirmó besando dulce y fugazmente sus labios. Seguían sin querer demostrar mucho su amor en comisaría. "Va a pasar que nos vamos a casar, Bracken irá definitivamente a la cárcel y tú y yo seremos felices".

Kate sonrió. Siempre le encantaba la facilidad con la que le hacía sonreír y pensar en positivo. "Yo ya soy feliz". Le sonrió y mantuvieron sus miradas unidas durante unos segundos, hasta que Beckett apretó tiernamente su mano y giró la silla para colocarse correctamente en la mesa y poder seguir con el caso.

La semana pasó rápida y tal y como habían quedado, Kate habló con Gates para cogerse la siguiente. El lunes los sorprendió a ambos todavía despiertos, en la cama, desnudos, con las piernas entrelazadas.

"Me encanta estar así". Susurró con la nariz pegada a su pecho.

"A mí también". La estrechó más entre sus brazos.

"Ayer hablé con Maddie. Ya está inscrita para la universidad. Está feliz, deseando acabar del todo este curso y poder empezar a estudiar lo que de verdad quiere. Le han ofrecido quedarse en el campus. El orfanato se empieza a quedar pequeño para tantos niños y les vendría bien tener una habitación más. Pero ella no quiere separarse de Bella". Dijo Kate acariciando el abdomen de su prometido con el dedo índice.

"Si se va al campus, apenas vería a la niña. Sólo los fines de semana". Entrelazó los dedos en el pelo de la detective.

"Pero viviendo en el campus no tendría que madrugar tanto ni desplazarse hasta la universidad. Ganaría en vida para ella".

"Su vida es Bella". Apuntó el escritor, ganándose un gesto afirmativo por parte de Kate.

"No sabe qué hacer. Está muy perdida. No quiere dejarla sola".

Rick cogió aire llenando despacio sus pulmones. "Podríamos…". Se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Beckett levantara la mirada hacia él. "Podríamos… ¿acoger a Bella hasta que pueda vivir con Maddie?". Preguntó dudoso.

Kate frunció el ceño, pensativa. "Lo he pensado mil veces". Confesó. "Pero la niña se encariñaría con nosotros y a lo mejor después no querría irse con Maddie".

"¿De verdad?". Preguntó el escritor incorporándose ligeramente y arrastrándola a ella con él. "Primero, esa niña ya nos adora. Sobre todo a ti. Segundo, nada ni nadie, jamás, hará que Bella se desencariñe de Mad. Se quieren muchísimo más que si fueran hermanas. Además, Alexis y Maddie van a ir a la misma universidad. Podría estar bien que compartieran habitación en el campus. Maddie necesita una vida de adolescente, lo que es. Estando con Alexis se relacionaría más con gente de su edad. Y los fines de semana podrían venir aquí y estar con nosotros y con Bella".

"Para eso tendríamos que acoger también a Maddie". Miró al frente, pensativa.

"Sí…". Susurró él

"No lo sé, Rick". Suspiró mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Por qué dudas?". Preguntó conociéndola.

"Porque yo también he pensado muchas veces en acogerlas, adoptarlas. Y el otro día, cuando quedé con las chicas, Jenny comentó que ella y Ryan habían estado intentando tener un bebé, pero que no lo conseguían. Han ido al médico y les está haciendo un estudio para ver si hay algo que no funcione bien. Creen que no van a poder tener hijos y se están empezando a plantear la adopción. Jenny me dijo que… si al final se decidían, igual miraban si podían quedarse con Bella y Maddie".

Castle se quedó callado, asimilando toda la información que Beckett le acababa de dar. "No tengo ninguna duda de que con ellos estarían muy bien".

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco".

"¿Entonces?". Acarició la piel desnuda de su muslo cuando ella se movió para pegarse más a él.

"Creo que siempre me he visto más como la tía de las niñas, que como su madre. Maddie estaría más cerca de la universidad viviendo con ellos. Y Bella cogió mucho cariño a Jenny y a Ryan".

"¿Pero?" Preguntó nuevamente, sabiendo que algo pasaba por su cabeza.

"Yo las echaría mucho de menos". Confesó dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del escritor.

Castle sonrió pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros para atraerla más a él y abrazarla con cariño. "¿Sabes? Al principio no te imaginaba como alguien a quien le gustasen los niños. Pero a medida que te fui conociendo más, sobre todo cuando empezamos a salir, fui viendo esta parte sensible de ti, que me encanta y el día que apareciste con Bella y Maddie frente a mi puerta, no me sorprendió verte abrazar de aquella forma el cuerpo de la pequeña ni agarrar la mano de la mayor. Tienes un corazón enorme, Kate. Y aunque Bella y Maddie se fueran con Jenny y Ryan, tú seguirías siendo su tía. Seguirían contando contigo y seguirías viéndolas casi tanto como ahora". Aseguró dejando un tierno beso sobre su cabeza.

Kate sonrió por sus palabras y se dejó abrazar encantada. "Puede que tengas razón". Sonrió. "Me alegraría mucho de que las chicas fueran con ellos".

"Entonces problema resuelto". Acarició su brazo de manera ascendente. "Ahora sólo nos queda decidir cuándo nos casamos".

"Me gustaría hacerlo antes del juicio". Susurró, sorprendiendo a su prometido.

"Pero para eso sólo falta un mes". Exclamó con sorpresa.

"Uhum… Pero me quiero casar ya contigo. Poder decir que eres mi marido. Presentarte como tal cuando me suban delante del jurado. Salir después del juicio e irme a celebrarlo con mi marido a un buen restaurante". Se elevó de hombros.

"Yo también quiero casarme cuanto antes". Sonrió al verla tan decidida.

"Pues hagámoslo". Se giró para mirarle, ilusionada. "Podemos prepararlo todo esta semana".

"¿El fin de semana que viene?". Preguntó recolocándole un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de detrás de su oreja. Ella asintió, contenta, feliz, emocionada.

"¡Podríamos casarnos en el espacio!". Exclamó al recordar que había leído una noticia hacía un par de días donde estaban organizando bodas en una nave en el espacio.

Beckett rio y negó con la cabeza, divertida. "Para eso tendríamos que esperar mínimo dos años. Ya viste la cola de espera que había". Besó sus labios. "Además, no quiero tener que dar el sí quiero con un casco de astronauta puesto. Me estropearía el peinado". Bromeó sacándole la lengua, divertida.

"Mmmm… Tienes razón". Apuntó, sonriente.

"¿Qué tal en el campo?". Preguntó cerrando los ojos e imaginándose su boda en plena naturaleza.

"¿La playa de los Hamptons?". Ofreció él dándole un toque suave en la punta de su nariz.

Kate abrió los ojos mirándole, encantada con la idea. "Suena genial". Confesó.

"Decidido. Nos casamos en la playa de los Hamptons el fin de semana que viene". Sonrieron al ser conscientes del poco tiempo que les quedaba para, por fin, ser marido y mujer.

Besó sus labios durante un largo rato, saboreándolos, disfrutando de su cercanía y su calidez. "Te amo". Acarició los cortos pelos de su nuca, volviendo a juntar sus labios.

"Yo también te amo". Correspondió enredando sus piernas y tumbándose nuevamente en la cama.

* * *

 _Decidido, estos 2 se casan ya!_


	46. Chapter 46

_Buenas! Siento muchísimo mi ausencia en esta historia. He estado sin parar cada día y sin sacar ni un rato para escribir..._

 _Estos días he conseguido plasmar la idea que tenía en la cabeza y parece que me ha gustado cómo ha quedado. Así que me paso por aquí para dejárosla!_

 _Espero que os guste porque... LLEGÓ LA BODA!_

 _Disfrutarla y contadme qué os pareció. GRACIAS!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 46**

"Kate… ¿puedo pasar?". Llamó Alexis desde fuera tras dar dos golpecitos en la puerta.

"Pasa". Escuchó la voz de la inspectora desde el interior.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lo justo para colarse adentro, volviéndola a cerrar rápidamente. Se encontró el cuerpo de Beckett de espaldas a ella, mirándose en el espejo que tenía delante. Observó detenidamente cómo el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, intensificando su seguridad y sensualidad. Kate se giró hacia la joven y le sonrió nerviosa. "Estás muy guapa". Dijo la pelirroja. Se acercó a la futura mujer de su padre para observar con más detalle el vestido en conjunto con los tacones, el colgante y los pendientes. También se fijó en el sofisticado recogido que tenía hecho y el ligero toque de maquillaje que se había dado.

"¿Te gusta?". Preguntó con algo de vergüenza.

"Pareces una princesa". Aseguró sonriente.

"Gracias por ayudarme a decidir cómo arreglarlo". Acarició los pliegues de la falda del vestido y le sonrió.

"Fue un placer". Le sonrió ella también. "Sé que te habría gustado que tu madre te acompañara y te aconsejara pero… ha quedado muy bien". Besó su mejilla con cariño, contenta de haber sabido aconsejarla para retocar el vestido de novia de la madre de Beckett y ajustarlo al cuerpo de la detective.

"Tenerte allí conmigo me hizo sentir mejor". Confesó.

"Me alegro". Se acercó al espejo para observar su propio reflejo y comprobar que tuviera bien puesto el vestido. "Y gracias por prestarme este vestido".

"Cuando estuvimos probándonos tantos, me acordé de él. Primero había sido de mi madre y ella lo mandó arreglar para mí, para una fiesta familiar. Pensé que tú tenías más o menos mi estatura de entonces y que te sentaría genial. Y así es". Sonrió tomando la tela del vestido entre sus dedos, acariciándolo.

"Gracias". Repitió con una sonrisa.

Kate negó restándole importancia. "Nadie mejor que tú para llevarlo". Se sonrieron.

"Mi padre está de los nervios. Se ha hecho el nudo de la corbata 5 veces. Las 5 torcida". Contó con una carcajada, contagiándosela a Beckett. "También está muy guapo".

Sonrió imaginándoselo en su habitación preparándose para la boda. "No puedo esperar para verlo".

"Tranquila, ya falta poco". Puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Te ha visto ya tu padre?". Preguntó.

"Sí. Vino hace un rato. He tenido que echarlo de aquí o me iba a acabar arruinando el maquillaje". Sonrió provocando una pequeña carcajada en la joven.

"Por cierto, hay alguien más que quiere verte". Se acercó a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Kate.

Cuando la abrió, la detective no pudo más que sonreír, feliz. Se agachó con cuidado de no estropear el vestido y abrió los brazos preparada para recibir en ellos a Bella, preciosa en un vestido blanco crudo. "Hola pequeña". La estrechó con cariño.

"¡Katie!". Exclamó la niña abrazándose fuerte a ella.

"Pero qué guapa estás". Halagó la novia, poniéndose de nuevo en pie para observar con más detalle el cuerpo de la niña. Bella se sonrojó sonriendo dulcemente.

Maddie dio dos pasos al frente, recolocando un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de la trenza de la pequeña. "Estás increíble". Dijo mirando a Kate con una sonrisa.

"Gracias". Se mordió el labio girando sobre sí misma para que las chicas la vieran.

"Me encanta el vestido". Dijo Mad sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

"Tú también estás muy guapa". Le dijo Kate.

"Me lo ha dejado Jenny". Dijo cogiendo la tela verde que cubría su cuerpo y soltándola después para que cayera con gracia sobre sus piernas.

"¿Qué tal con ellos?". Preguntó a las dos. Hacía un par de días que el matrimonio había iniciado los trámites de la adopción de las niñas. No quisieron esperar a tener los resultados de si podían ser padres o no. Se habían encariñado con las chicas y querían ayudarlas. Independientemente de la posibilidad, o no, de tener sus propios hijos. Ya pensarían en ello más adelante.

"Muy bien". Confesó Mad. "Tienen una casa muy bonita, con jardín. Y hay espacio suficiente para las dos. Son muy majos y nos ayudan mucho. Aunque todavía sólo hemos estado unas horas con ellos. Iremos alargando el tiempo cada día. Para que nos vayamos acostumbrando mejor".

"Bien". Sonrió Kate acercándose a abrazar a la joven. "Cualquier cosa que te preocupe, sabes que puedes contar tanto con ellos como conmigo, ¿verdad?". Preguntó para asegurarse.

Mad asintió, sonriéndole. "No te preocupes, de momento todo está bien". Se sonrieron las 4 chicas y ayudaron a terminar de prepararse a Beckett.

Una hora después, la inspectora bajaba las escaleras interiores de la casa, para salir hacia el jardín y aparecer delante de los invitados y de su futuro esposo. Los nervios no se apoderaron de ella hasta ver a Castle mover el pie nervioso, de pie, frente al atril al final del pasillo formado por sillas en la arena. Sonrió al verlo tan guapo.

"Es un hombre con suerte". Escuchó la voz de su padre tras ella y sonrió más al cruzar sus miradas. "No todo el mundo consigue enamorar a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú". Agarró sus manos con ternura.

"Papá". Protestó débilmente, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Vas a volver a hacerme llorar".

Su padre negó y besó su mejilla con ternura. "Vamos". Le ofreció el brazo para caminar junto a ella y poder entregarla al hombre que la esperaba en la playa, con el horizonte tras él.

Caminó con seguridad por la tabla de madera que habían colocado sobre la arena, agarrada al brazo de su padre, sonriendo a los menos de 20 invitados que tenían. Pero su sonrisa se acentuó considerablemente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del escritor. Se observaron despacio, con cariño. Cuando por fin estuvo a su altura y su padre se colocó en su sitio correspondiente, Rick agarró sus manos, nervioso.

"Estás preciosa". Susurró conmovido al haber reconocido el vestido de Johanna en el cuerpo de Kate.

"Tú tampoco estás nada mal". Le recolocó la solapa de la chaqueta, aprovechando para acariciar su pecho suavemente.

El alcalde llamó la atención de los novios con un pequeño carraspeo que hizo sonreír nerviosamente a los dos. "¿Empezamos?". Asintieron tomando asiento frente a él.

La ceremonia fue sencilla a la par que bonita. El sol caía durante los votos, lo que hizo que los rostros de la pareja se iluminaran aún más.

"Katherine Beckett, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amor, prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, respetarte a cada instante, hacerte feliz, sacar tu sonrisa a relucir y volverme a enamorar de ti a diario. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Siempre". Pronunció agarrando con ternura las manos de su futura esposa, observando cómo sus ojos se humedecían con cada palabra.

"Richard Castle, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi fiel escudero, mi amor, prometo ganarme cada día tu amor y tu confianza, divertirme con tus bromas, disfrutar de tu lado infantil a la par que maduro. Prometo amarte y respetarte cada día de mi vida, a cada instante, en cada rincón del mundo. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Siempre". Terminó dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta aterrizar en la hierba. Castle soltó sus manos suavemente para acariciar su rostro y borrar los restos húmedos de su perfecto maquillaje. Ese pequeño pero profundo gesto hizo sonreír más a la detective, que mientras él seguía con las manos en su rostro, se las agarró dulcemente para apretárselas en con inmenso cariño y amor.

Ambos se sonrieron perdidos en la mirada del otro, sin importar nada más ni nadie más que ellos.

Sus voces, al principio más cohibidas, resonaron en la playa, emocionando a los allí presentes y cuando por fin se dieron el "sí quiero", los invitados estallaron en un intenso aplauso que sonrojó tanto a Kate como a Richard.

El escritor, tomó el rostro de su recién esposa entre sus manos y la besó con todo el amor que le tenía, lento, despacio, suave, cariñoso. Ella se agarró a su espalda, pegándose más a él para profundizar el beso, delante de todos. "Te quiero". Susurró antes de que sus labios se separaran.

"Te quiero". Repitió él antes de volver a besarla, esta vez más rápido.

El banquete estuvo amenizado por una banda que tocó diferentes estilos. Aprovecharon aquella música para salir a bailar después, lento, pegados, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Y poco a poco, el resto de invitados se fue apuntando hasta crear una pista de baile improvisada en mitad de la playa.

Los farolillos alumbraban las mesas, dándole un toque todavía más especial a aquella boda. Castle y Beckett se separaron un poco de la gente, buscando algo de intimidad.

"No puedo más". Dijo sonriente, quitándose los zapatos de tacón y dejándolos la arena.

"No me extraña. No sé cómo aguantas con eso todo el día". Sonrió él colocando una mano en su baja espalda.

"Estoy acostumbrada". Elevó los hombros, siempre sonriente. "Pero no es lo mismo en un suelo firme que en la hierba".

"Has estado preciosa todo el día". Susurró en su oído, acercándose más a ella. "Pero me muero de ganas de quedarnos a solas, ponerme detrás de ti e ir soltando el vestido poco a poco, para que vaya resbalando por tu cuerpo hasta dejar tu piel expuesta, ante mí".

La piel de su nuca se erizó ante su aliento y sus palabras. Se mordió con fuerza el labio, intentando controlarse para no salir de allí en ese mismo momento, tirando de él, hasta la habitación de arriba de la casa. "Rick…". Susurró.

"Ha sido todo perfecto, Kate". Dijo ahora con seriedad. Ella lo miró a los ojos, intentando averiguar si de verdad le había parecido así. Sonrió tranquila cuando su mirada le transmitió exactamente lo mismo que sus palabras.

Se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, rodeando su cuerpo a la altura de su cintura. "Ha sido perfecto". Corroboró ella también.

Una hora después, se despidieron de todos. Esa noche la pasarían en un hotel de la zona, con vistas a otra parte de la playa.

Cuando llegaron allí, quedaron maravillados. Desde la terraza podían observar la inmensidad del mar. Castle la abrazó por detrás y ella dejó descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él. "¿Está muy cansada, señora Castle?". Preguntó en un susurro para no romper la magia de aquel momento.

"Depende para qué, señor Beckett". Se estrechó más entre sus brazos.

"¿Para probar el jacuzzi y brindar?".

"No, para eso no estoy cansada". Sonrió entrando en la habitación para quitarse el vestido, pero las manos de él en su cintura la frenaron.

"Déjame a mí". Pidió con la voz ronca por el deseo contenido de todo el día esperando ansioso ese momento de despojarla del vestido. Con manos expertas y suavemente fue soltando la cremallera y bajándoselo lentamente para descubrir un precioso conjunto de lencería. "Eres preciosa…". Acarició sus costados con los pulgares, sujetándola de la cadera tras colocar el vestido sobre una silla.

Kate pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegándolo más a ella. "Déjame a mí". Pidió soltando la corbata con cuidado para sacársela y quitarle después la chaqueta y la camisa, poco a poco, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que iba apareciendo ante sus ojos.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, se introdujeron en el jacuzzi con 2 copas y una botella de champán.

"Por nosotros". Dijeron a la vez, brindando y bebiendo con los brazos entrelazados.

Se relajaron a remojo, compartiendo besos y caricias. Antes de ir a más, salieron del agua envueltos en un par de albornoces y se trasladaron a la cama. Rick soltó el nudo del albornoz de Kate, abriéndolo con suavidad. Besó su piel, de arriba abajo hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Beckett tiró de las solapas del albornoz de él para atraerlo a ella. Lo besó con ímpetu mientras se deshacía de ambas prendas y las tiraba al suelo. "Me moría de ganas de ser tu mujer". Confesó entre beso y beso, donde las manos de ambos volaban por el cuerpo del otro, adorándose.

"Y yo de ser tu marido". Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, calentándola aún más.

"Rick…". Jadeó sonoramente cuando los dedos de él se colaron entre sus pliegues, acariciándola. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del placer que estaba sintiendo.

"Ábrelos. Abre los ojos, por favor". Pidió besando a la vez sus pechos. Cuando ella obedeció, se colocó sobre ella, tanteando su entrada con su miembro y despacio se fue adentrando en su interior. Sus miradas no se desconectaron en ningún momento, observando cómo cambiaban de color sus ojos a medida que iban aumentando el deseo y el placer.

La noche se les hizo corta y aprovecharon gran parte de la mañana para seguir amándose, como siempre habían hecho, solo que esta vez ya como marido y mujer.

Por siempre, para siempre.

* * *

 _Y... hasta aquí el momento boda. Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Todavía nos queda encerrar definitivamente a Bracken y luego... pensaré si seguir con esta pequeña historia._

 _Estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones!_

 _GRACIAS una vez más por esperarme, leerme y por vuestras Reviews!_


	47. Chapter 47

_Tras un tiempo desaparecida... Vuelvo con un capi intenso... A ver qué os parece._

 **CAPÍTULO 47**

* * *

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo se resbalara hasta abajo, sintiendo el agua caer sobre ella. Cuando su desnuda piel entró en contacto con la cerámica, se dejó descansar mientras la bañera se llenaba hasta cubrirla completamente. Cerró el grifo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el cuello, sintiendo cada músculo tirante. Cogió aire profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con lentitud para después vaciarlos paulatinamente. Un par de minutos así bastaron para encontrarse mejor. Su cuerpo notaba los nervios por el juicio.

Después de la boda no habían tenido tiempo para una luna de miel. Decidieron retrasarlo hasta el verano. Esa última semana, cada tarde después de trabajar, Castle y Beckett se sentaban en el sofá y repasaban una y otra vez todas las preguntas que los abogados podrían hacerles, los cabos sueltos que se podrían haber dejado.

Y ella, llevaba esa semana durmiendo mal, encontrándose más cansada y con el estómago algo revuelto. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa. Pero era el momento decisivo. Todo podía salir bien. O todo podía salir mal y el asesino de su madre quedaría en libertad, para el resto de su vida.

Hundió la cabeza en el agua, mojándose el pelo y un par de segundos después volvió a salir a la superficie. Habitualmente no se bañaba por las mañanas, pero hoy era el día del juicio y… lo necesitaba, su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Relajarse un poco, destensarse con el calor del agua.

Después de lavarse el pelo y el cuerpo, se aclaró y salió envuelta en un albornoz. Se vistió y secó el pelo y salió al encuentro de su marido. Sonrió ligeramente ante ese pensamiento. Su marido. Qué bien sonaba. Lo encontró preparando el desayuno y otra pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al verlo decorar el plato con fruta formando una carita sonriente. Siempre pensando en ella, en lo que podía hacerle sentirse mejor. Se acercó abrochándose el último botón de la camisa y se sentó en la barra frente a él.

"Hola". Saludó observando todo el desayuno que había preparado. Frunció el ceño cuando su estómago protestó al ver tanta comida junta. Tragó saliva intentando pasar la náusea que había sentido y se mordió el labio intentando disimularlo.

"No sabía qué te podría apetecer y…". Se elevó de hombros. "He hecho de todo". Se giró para coger la taza de ella y se la dejó delante.

Beckett apretó los labios al volver a sentirse algo nauseabunda y respiró hondo para tratar de evitarlo. "Gracias, pero… creo que será mejor que tome otra cosa". Frunció el ceño ligeramente alejando ligeramente la taza.

"Es una tila". Respondió tranquilo, volviendo a acercársela. Kate le miró y él le sonrió ligeramente. "Te sentará bien". Aseguró.

"Gracias". Susurró tomando la taza entre sus manos, aliviada de no tener que forzarse a tomar un café. La acomodaría su estómago y, con suerte, sus nervios también.

Picó un poco de fruta, obligándose a meter algo de comida en su cuerpo para soportar la larga mañana que les esperaba y poco tiempo después, llegaron a los juzgados.

"Katie". Escuchó la voz de su padre llamarla justo antes de entrar a la sala. Se paró en seco, girándose con rapidez para acercarse a él.

"Papá". Saludó yendo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que necesitaba mantener ese contacto para encontrarse mejor.

"Tranquila. Todo va a ir bien". Besó su sien con cariño acariciando la espalda durante el contacto.

"Seguro que sí". Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"Beckett". Le llamó Castle desde la puerta indicándole que tenían que entrar ya.

"Voy". Respondió ella deshaciéndose del abrazo tras besar la mejilla de su padre. "Papá, te veo en un rato".

"Suerte". Le sonrió, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, donde él la esperaba para entrar a la sala.

"¿Preparada?".. Le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí". Sonrió ella un poco nerviosa a la vez que se sentaban en los bancos a la espera de que el juicio comenzase.

Bracken entró en la sala con pasos seguros, mirando por encima del hombro a todos; en especial a Castle y Beckett. Ambos le aguantaron la mirada, no queriendo dar por perdida la partida antes de saber el veredicto.

Los minutos fueron pasando mientras se iban exponiendo los argumentos en contra del senador. Su abogado no dejó de protestar ante cada nueva prueba, pero el juez se las denegó todas, queriendo escuchar hasta el último detalle de aquel caso. Finalmente, Beckett fue llamada a subirse al estrado para declarar. Se puso en pie con seguridad, sintiendo la mano del escritor sobre su baja espalda para infundirle ánimos. Se giró lo justo para sonreírle y caminó con pasos firmes. Se sentó y juró decir la verdad. Pregunta tras pregunta, las palabras de la detective sonaron cada vez más contundentes en la sala, sin amedrentarse ante las miradas de Bracken.

Pero ante los ojos del escritor, algo no iba bien. Había notado cierto nerviosismo en los agentes que escoltaban al acusado y por ello no les quitó los ojos de encima ni un segundo. Pero eso no sirvió para que el disparo que resonó en la sala no lo pillara de improviso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con angustia y su mirada rápidamente se dirigió a Kate, justo para verla llevarse las manos a la cabeza también, asustada, intentado protegerse. Se levantó corriendo para ir en su ayuda, sin pensar en nada más. Sólo queriendo llegar hasta ella, asegurarse de que que no estaba herida. "¡Kate!". Gritó corriendo hasta ella.

"¡Castle, no!". Gritó la detective cuando vio que los agentes que habían efectuado el disparo, apuntaban al escritor.

El segundo disparo sonó todavía con más fuerza en la sala, mezclándose con el grito de Beckett, que se había levantado rápidamente para proteger a Castle, recibiendo ella la bala dirigida a él, en el costado. Lo que le hizo caerse de rodillas al suelo. "¡Beckett!". Se oyó exclamar al escritor.

Sin embargo, un tercer disparo proveniente de los mismos escoltas de Bracken alcanzó al escritor, tumbándolo en el suelo, haciendo que, al caer, se golpeara la sien con fuerza.

El cuerpo del escritor yacía en el suelo, bocabajo, al lado de Beckett. La detective, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, cogió al vuelo como pudo el arma que le lanzó Espósito y disparó a las 2 personas que habían hecho los disparos, abatiéndolos, mientras en la sala entraban el resto de policías que se habían quedado fuera y se hacían cargo de los allí presentes, evacuándolos y atendiendo a los otros dos. Pero 2 de los 4 "policías" que habían escoltado al senador, consiguieron escapar.

"Castle". Se arrodilló a su lado con dificultad por la herida que tenía en el costado, donde le habían disparado. Tragó saliva al descubrir el orificio de entrada de la bala, en su espalda, en el lado izquierdo, casi a la altura del corazón. Respiró hondo un par de veces intentando serenarse lo justo para actuar. Se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y lo utilizó para presionar la herida con fuerza mientras seguía pronunciando su nombre, esperando recibir alguna respuesta por parte de él. Respuesta que no llegó. El escritor se encontraba inconsciente, perdiendo sangre y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta para Beckett, que no desistió en su afán por detener la hemorragia del escritor, pese a tener ella misma una herida en el costado derecho. Sintió a su padre situarse tras ella lo más rápido que pudo después de todo lo ocurrido. Pero no escuchó sus palabras, no podía ocuparse de ella misma mientras su marido estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Su costado cada vez dolía más. Pero no era un dolor tan fuerte como el que sintió cuando fue alcanzada en el funeral de Montgomery, ni tampoco era tan potente como el que sentía en su corazón ante la posibilidad de perder a Castle.

Lanie, que esperaba fuera de los juzgados a que todo acabara, al enterarse de lo sucedido entró corriendo y fue directa a Beckett, agarrándola por los hombros hasta apartarla lo suficiente para poder observar su herida. "Kate, ¿estás bien?". La susodicha no respondió, pero permitió que la forense le echara un vistazo a la herida. No parecía que le había alcanzado bastante, pero no dejaba de sangrar. Le dio a Jim algo con lo que presionar él el costado de la detective, quien no protestó, siempre y cuando le dejaran seguir al lado del escritor.

"Tiene pulso y respira". Confirmó Lanie tras comprobar que el cuerpo de Castle siguiera cumpliendo sus funciones pese al golpe y al disparo. "No dejes de apretar". Le aconsejó a su amiga. "Se pondrá bien". Prometió en un vano intento por borrar la expresión de horror que se había quedado marcada en el rostro de Beckett. Colocó una mano en su hombro para infundirle ánimo.

De camino al hospital, Beckett no quiso separarse de Castle. Apenas dejó que le atendieran a ella. Sólo quería llegar cuanto antes al hospital para que se hicieran cargo de él. Agarró su mano y subió a la ambulancia con él, acariciando una y otra vez el anillo de matrimonio. Su vista permanecía perdida, fija en los ojos cerrados del escritor, deseando, pidiendo, suplicando que se abrieran y volver a ver ese mar azul.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, los separaron para atenderlos mejor a cada uno. Kate se dejó sentar en una silla de ruedas para que la llevaran mejor hasta una camilla y sólo allí se dio cuenta del intenso dolor que sentía en el costado del disparo. Dejó que le atendieran, le curaran y le hicieran las pruebas necesarias para valorar la gravedad de la herida, y poco a poco, gracias a la analgesia que le pusieron, fue encontrándose algo mejor.

Al poco rato, llegó el doctor que le había estado atendiendo y se posicionó al lado de la camilla, de pie. "Ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas, Kate". Comenzó, llamando así la atención de ella, quien había permanecido todo el rato con la vista fija en sus manos, todavía llenas de sangre, sangre de Castle. "Afortunadamente la bala sólo te ha rozado. No se ha quedado alojada dentro. Y la herida probablemente no necesite más que una cirugía sencilla para ayudarla a que cierre bien". Kate asintió entendiendo lo que le había dicho el médico y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, esperando que alguien entrara para informarle del estado de su marido. Ella estaba sola en la habitación. Su padre había ido a buscar a Martha y a Alexis para que no condujeran con nerviosismo hasta el hospital. "Pero hay algo que me gustaría comentarte". Siguió el doctor, haciendo que Beckett volviera a mirarle, intrigada. "Hemos visto algo en las pruebas que te hemos hecho". Hizo una pausa de unos segundos. "Estás embarazada, Kate. Por lo que he podido ver, parece que estás de mes y medio. Enhorabuena". Explicó con todo el tacto que pudo, al ser consciente de que ella probablemente no supiera nada de su embarazo y que además el estado de su marido no era nada favorable actualmente.

"¿Embarazada?". Preguntó completamente descentrada, fruciendo el ceño y mirando al doctor con absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad. Sus manos, involuntariamente, viajaron hasta su abdomen, colocándolas sobre él.

"Sí. Así lo han confirmado las pruebas. Afortunadamente la herida que tienes no ha afectado en absoluto al útero y, por lo tanto, el bebé está en perfectas condiciones. Aunque parece que tienes un poco de anemia y deberías cuidarte. Por lo demás, guardando reposo tras la pequeña cirugía que te realizaremos, todo irá bien". Intentó animarla apretando su hombro en un intento de transmitirle algo de ánimo. Buscó en los papeles que llevaba y le dejó sobre la mesita unas fotos de la ecografía que le habían realizado junto con lo que supuso que eran los resultados de sus análisis de sangre.

El médico salió de la habitación para dejarla sola y que pudiera procesar aquella nueva información que le había dado. Al cerrar la puerta con suavidad, se encontró de frente con uno de los doctores que habían atendido a su marido, que iba a informar a Beckett del estado de Castle.

"Déjela descansar un poco doctor. Le acabo de dar una noticia que no se esperaba y tiene que asimilarlo antes de recibir más información". Pidió el primero.

"¡NO!". Escucharon desde dentro de la habitación antes de que pudieran decir nada más. "Necesito saber cómo está mi marido". Pidió Kate al haberlos escuchado.

Ambos doctores entraron en la habitación para encontrarse ante una Beckett muy distinta de la que había llegado a urgencias. Se la veía segura de sí misma y con bastante entereza, pese a todo lo que estaba sucediéndole a ella y a su familia. "Cómo está Rick?". Preguntó dando casi la impresión de que hasta se le había olvidad lo que le había dicho su médico minutos antes.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí de momento... Giro inesperado. Espero que os haya gustado y... tranquilos, saldremos de esta, de alguna manera, pero saldremos! ;)_


End file.
